Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya saved a different child from the pyre of the Fourth Holy Grail War, and took her in as his daughter. Ten years have passed since that terrible night, and Ayame Emiya now stands on the brink of a war that will end the fate of tragedy the three founding families laid upon the land...one way or another.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Pilot Chapter

 _"When I was young, I dreamed of becoming a Hero of Justice."_

 _Two people sat on a veranda, dressed in yukata and eating watermelons while looking up into the night sky in the middle of summer. One was an older man, with greying hair and a face lined with wear, while the other was a little girl, with blue eyes and bleached white hair. "You sound like you've given up." The latter said._

 _The man didn't answer at once. "When you save someone," he finally said. "It also means not saving someone else."_

 _The little girl didn't say anything, instead taking small bites of her watermelon. "Dad…I…" she hesitantly said._

 _"It's alright." Kiritsugu Emiya said with a smile, and placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to follow that path. It only leads to suffering. Its sole fruit is ruin. I know that very well. That's why, I want you to choose your own path, to make your own future, and for you to be happy. That's all I wish for you. Alright?"_

 _Ayame Emiya stared at her father, and after a moment she smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I understand. I'll definitely be someone you can be proud of, dad."_

 _"That's a good girl." Kiritsugu said with a laugh, and turned back to the sky. "But, don't get so hung up on making me proud either. I'm not perfect, and I make mistakes too. Yes…so many mistakes…"_

 _Kiritsugu trailed off, Ayame staring at him in silent surprise. Kiritsugu stayed silent for several more moments, and turning back to his daughter smiled at her. "My expectations shouldn't have to decide your choices for you." He said. "As I said, I make mistakes too. And if my expectations are wrong, and you met them, then what?"_

 _"Dad…"_

 _"So instead," Kiritsugu continued. "Just be yourself, and be happy. Be all you can be, someone who can look back on her past ten or more years from now without regrets…can you do that, Ayame?"_

 _Ayame nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, also looking back to the sky. "Definitely, I'll be the best I can be, whether as a person, or as a magus. And when I look back at everything I've done, I won't regret them."_

 _Kiritsugu smiled, and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "That's good to hear, Ayame." He said softly._

 _Father and daughter sat in silence for a long while, but as the silence stretched, Ayame blinked and glanced at her father. Kiritsugu just sat where he was, arms loosely crossed over his chest, head and body slightly slumped, eyes closed and mouth fixed in a weary smile. Ayame stared for several moments, her father's peacefully sleeping appearance burning itself into her memory._

 _He never woke up again._

Ayame blinked awake, the young woman lying on her side in her futon. Rolling onto her back, she placed an arm on her forehead, and stared up at the ceiling for several moments. And then turning her head, she glanced at the wall clock, and with a groan forced herself to her feet.

" _That dream again…_ " She thought while stretching her body, and running a hand through her hair. " _I really hate dreaming about that time. So many other things I could dream about, after all._ "

Sighing as she finished her stretching exercises, Ayame fetched some clothes from her closet before leaving her room to take a shower.

* * *

"Really, Ayame-chan," Taiga Fujimura said with a sigh. "So frugal…as usual. You really should cook some more for breakfast, you know? It's not like you can't afford it, and you should eat some more too. You're quite skinny, after all."

Across the table, Ayame blinked and sighed at the usual chiding. "Onee-san," she said, sounding as though she was saying something she'd said so many times before (and had). "First of all, there's only two of us for breakfast, so this is enough, isn't it?"

"But…I…that is…"

"Your bento is in the fridge."

Instantly Taiga's air made a complete one-eighty, turning from chiding to happy in the blink of an eye. "Well, in that case I suppose this is enough breakfast for the two of us!" she said with a laugh, and then hurriedly eating the rice in her bowl, handed it out to Ayame with a grin. "Seconds!"

"Yes, yes," Ayame said, taking the bowl and filling it back up. "Here you go."

"Thank you!"

Ayame shrugged, before resuming eating her breakfast, albeit at a more sedate pace compared to her (surrogate) sister. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about me, onee-san." Ayame said. "I eat enough you can be sure of that. Also, I'm not really sure you can really call me skinny."

"And why not?"

Ayame's response was to briefly press her arms against a certain…well-endowed, part of her body. "I get a feeling this is going to be a literal pain in the back someday…" Ayame muttered before raising her voice. "Not skinny…definitely not…"

Taiga fumed, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "You don't have to rub it in, you know!" she finally exploded.

"…I'm not rubbing it in." Ayame replied while eating. "We used to bathe together when we were younger, remember? You're not flat by any stretch of the imagination."

"That may be so," Taiga crossly murmured, tearing into her rice with some frustration. "But you're still bigger than I am there, and as I said there's no need to rub it in."

"Well, it is true." Ayame said, and causing Taiga to choke. "But, I'm still not rubbing it in. Just stating a fact…and you were the one who brought it up…can we move on?"

"Yes, yes," Taiga crossly conceded. "Have you finished filling up your future careers and prospects form yet? It's due within the week, you know."

"No, I'm still thinking about it."

"What?"

* * *

A girl's laughter echoed in the classroom, merging with the rest of the background chorus of voices filling up the classroom. Ayako Mitsuzuri patted Ayame on a shoulder, the former leaning against the latter's desk. "Sorry, sorry," Ayako said. "But, that's just like Fujimura-sensei though. And seeing as she's your guardian and all, it can't be helped, right?"

"Maybe…but…"

"And," Ayako continued. "It's not like she doesn't have a point, does she? We'll all be graduating at the end of this year. We really need to start thinking about what we'll do after graduation, and even start making the important decisions."

"It's not that I haven't been thinking about the things that need to be done after graduation, Ayako." Ayame said. "But, I…don't really want to make any life-shaking decisions…yet…how to say this…"

"Just say what you said to Fujimura-sensei."

"…I'm still not sure what to make of my life after graduating, that's all." Ayame said with a sigh, leaning back with her chair at an angle against the desk behind her. "Yeah…I know what it sounds like, and yeah, I should have expected onee-san to explode at it…yeah…"

Ayame sighed again, and putting her chair back in its proper position, smiled at Ayako. "Anyway," Ayame said. "The closest I've come to a concrete decision for after graduation, is I might make a trip across the country. Get some perspective, you know? After that…we'll see."

"Ah…I see…that's not a bad idea, at least I don't think it is." Ayako said with a slow nod. "But…how do you think Fujimura-sensei will take it?"

"Good question," Ayame said with a grin. "But I can guess. Though, if that _is_ what I'd do after graduation, I'll just have to convince her to let it go."

"Good luck with that." Ayako said with a snicker, and Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she said. "No really, I appreciate the thought."

"No problem." Ayako said, getting up and stretching her arms. Ayame looked on for a moment, and then turning to the windows, looked down at the students making their way across the quadrangle to the school. She watched in silence for several moments, and then blinking, leaned closer to the window. "What's wrong? Ah…Tohsaka?"

"Yeah, Tohsaka." Ayame said with a nod, staring down at the pigtailed girl below.

"She's not really as cold as you think she is." Ayako said cautiously. "She just likes to…put up a front. I'm sure if you give her a chance, you can be really good friends with her too."

"Maybe," Ayame said noncommittally. "I'll think about it."

Ayako sighed but decided not to press. Ayame smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ayako." She said. "You'll have to stay between us for a while yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Ayako said with another sight. "Can't be helped, I guess…oh?"

"Hmm? Ah…and there's my other 'favorite' schoolmate," Ayame said, eyes fixed on a boy slowly making his way across the quadrangle, the only other person in school apart from her with naturally-bleached white hair.

"Shinji Matou?" Ayako murmured. "Well…I guess…I can't…blame you, for not liking the guy. He's a rather unscrupulous sort, after all. For all that he's supposed be sickly and all that…"

Ayame nodded, her eyes narrowing. " _Sickly, eh?_ " she thought. " _With all that dad's told me about that family, I really doubt that._ "

The warning bells rang, and with a wave, Ayako returned to her seat. Minutes later and the first teacher arrived, sitting at her desk and arranging her things during the remaining minutes before morning classes started. "Rise," the student on duty said after the bells rang, the students rising to their feet. "Bow."

The students bowed, and after they sat down, the student on duty called attendance before classes started for the day.

* * *

Ayame stretched as she returned home at the end of the day, and slipping off her shoes for her slippers, picked up the bag of groceries she'd bought along the way before entering her house. The rest of the day had gone well, without any incident, be it during class or club hours. Well, there was that argument over mushrooms in the cooking club, but it wasn't really of note.

"I don't understand what they have against mushrooms," Ayame found herself muttering. "Sure, it can be expensive, and I've been cooking mushrooms year after year, but it's not like they complained about it before so why the sudden hostility…"

Trailing off, Ayame sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, having inadvertently answered her own question. "Alright, enough about that." She finally said, walking over to wash her hands. "Let's prepare dinner first, so when the tiger gets here she won't have to wait and get an urge to start yelling out of hunger…"

Still muttering to herself, Ayame dried her hands, and taking the rice cooker washed and began cooking rice. Vegetables were washed, cut, and then washed again, before being set aside to drain. Meat was cut and seasoned, and placed in the refrigerator to marinate. Washing her hands again, Ayame walked out of the kitchen and further into her house.

" _The meat needs to marinate some more,_ " she thought, glancing at a clock on the wall as she did so. " _I…yeah, I think I have the time to freshen up._ "

Nodding to herself, Ayame hummed as she went to her room, got some fresh clothes, and then headed for the showers. Washing off the dirt and sweat of the day, a refreshed and clean Ayame left the toilet and returned to the kitchen, and after checking on the rice began cooking in earnest. Well…not after turning the TV on and setting it to a music channel to provide some background.

"Pan needs to heat up," Ayame murmured, "And then…GAH!"

Springing back from the stove, Ayame clutched at her right arm at the sudden sharp pain, as though someone was carving something on her arm with a tip of a sharpened knife. It wasn't that she was unused to pain – there's a reason her hair was bleached white to say nothing of the legacy her father had reluctantly left to her – but this one caught her by surprise. "What the hell?" she snarled, pulling back her sleeve, and causing her eyes to widen at the trio of tattoos that had inexplicably appeared on her right forearm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

* * *

A/N

Seems like a slice of life for now, isn't it? Still, I daresay it makes for an interesting set of butterflies. Who knows where I might take it, seeing as I just thought of this on a whim of my muses…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 1

 _I am…a magus._

It was something Ayame's father had told her years ago, while walking together on a warm summer's night, as they left the festival grounds for home. Kiritsugu had said it out of the blue, completely surprising Ayame and leaving her wondering if her father had simply been joking…but his smile as he said it…

…it was…sad, as though the memories that came with the fact brought him only pain and grief.

It was all true.

The memories of what he had once been, brought only grief and pain to what he had finally become, and he truly was a magus. He was a man born to a family who had made it their lives' quest to learn, understand, and apply the rules and secrets of the World, and in so doing make miracles happen.

It was something fantastic and exciting, and not just for Ayame. No doubt, had any child learned of what their parent was capable of doing, they too would have been awed and excited at what their parent could do, and that they too could learn magic, and become a magus themselves.

But the awe and excitement that came with learning about magic was hollow, and the truth a very different and painful thing. It was something Kiritsugu had made sure to teach Ayame first of all, that she truly understood and accepted that truth before she could learn anything else. Indeed, Kiritsugu was quite reluctant to teach her magic and yet…

…it was necessary, for Ayame was surprisingly possessed of _exceptional_ magical potential. She _needed_ to learn how to harness and control her power, for even left untapped, the sheer potential alone would make her a magnet for the supernatural, and that was far from a benign possibility. Indeed, it could be fatal, or even worse.

But even for all that…

 _Listen, Ayame. Magecraft is a tool. No matter what other magi might say, no matter how much they sneer at you, mock you, and insult you for thinking in such a way, that's the truth. Magecraft is a means to an end, nothing more and nothing less._

 _But it is a terrible tool, and one that the world might be better off had it not existed. Its very existence breeds jealousy, resentment, hatred, greed, and ambition. And yet you have to have it, know how to use it, and keep it as sharp as you can, if only to keep yourself safe._

 _But always remember that magecraft is just a tool. Remember that, and keep your magecraft as harmless as you can, Ayame._

" _Magecraft really is a terrible thing._ " Ayame thought as she sat in the room where she kept the materials her father had left for her. After her initial outburst at the appearance of the strange tattoos on her arm, she'd forced herself to calm down, and focus once more on making dinner. But once that was done, and she'd eaten it with her (surrogate) older sister, she'd left the dirty dishes, utensils, pots and pans in the sink under soap and water, while she herself retreated to her father's rooms.

" _How much happier would this world be, if magecraft, or indeed, the supernatural did not exist?_ " Ayame thought while perusing her materials. " _I don't think it would be a perfect world, but I think…yes, plenty of evils would not exist._ "

It had taken what seemed like hours but was in fact barely half an hour to find an answer to her question, and Ayame reviewed what she had found. And as she reached a conclusion, she sighed. " _And here's another example of how…twisted, magecraft, really is._ " She thought. " _The Holy Grail War…a war fought between seven magi known as Masters, and seven summoned Heroic Spirits as their Servants, all for the chance to offer a wish to be granted by the Holy Grail…_ "

Ayame's thoughts trailed off, and she snorted in contempt. "How really stupid," she murmured, resting her head against an elbow with her hand against her forehead. "For something so selfish like a wish…magi would throw themselves and Heroic Spirits of all things against each other in a city of over a million people, with only a minimum of concern for what might happen if things get out of hand…"

Ayame trailed off and sighed, sitting back and looking up at the ceiling. After several moments, she sighed again, and briefly closing her eyes looked back down at her desk. Her eyes fell on her command spells, and she ran a finger over the symbols tattooed on her skin. And in the meantime, her mind wandered, back to that terrible night ten years ago.

 _Fire…_

 _…just so much fire…_

 _…and pain…_

 _…pain like she'd never known since…_

 _…as though her entire being was being charred through, leaving nothing but a blackened husk behind…_

Ayame closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the flames licking at and consuming her flesh, the agony swallowing everything she had been and leaving nothing behind…and just as quickly, the memories sank back to where they belonged, in the past, and Ayame opened her eyes in the present. And as she did so, she unclenched her hands, and held them apart in front of her.

"Glitter," she whispered. "Fairy Lights."

Numbness shot through her body, as though poisoned icicles were being dragged across her skin, but her hands glowed a gentle gold, the air between them seeming to twist, and then with a pop of displaced air, the glow faded, and reality returned to normal. And between her hands, gently bobbing in the air, was a single point of bright, iridescent light.

Ayame smiled.

* * *

The following morning was overcast and cloudy, which seemed to fit the mood in the classroom as Ayame walked in. A raised eyebrow was the initial response, even as Ayame homed in on the cluster of girls comforting one of their classmates who was crying into her hands. "Okay," Ayame said, dropping her bag off on her desk and walking closer. "What'd I miss?"

Ayako turned to Ayame. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Who was Natsumi dating for the past month or so?"

"Matou."

"Matou." Ayako said before kicking a nearby desk with a snarl. "When I get my hands on that bastard…"

"Ayako, no." Ayame said with an alarmed tone. "We've been through this before. He's got too many friends…well, a relative, in a high place, who can just make anything official we try go away without too much trouble. As for…physically, teaching him a lesson…yeah, a relative in a high place…bad idea…"

That, and the Matou were a magus family. And from what her father had told her about them, Ayame knew that the Matou could easily be among the most vicious magi in existence, indeed, viciousness or rather cruelty or even _sadism_ could actually be called a _principle_ of their magecraft. Best not to give them any reason to see you as an enemy, _especially_ when you weren't a magus and didn't have even the smallest chance to defend against the Matou's least.

Oh, Shinji Matou probably wouldn't use magecraft in the open, even to defend himself against a – admittedly well-deserved – butt-kicking from Ayako or any one of the many people he'd offended over the years…but he'd undoubtedly hold a grudge over it, and the first chance he got…

Ayako growled before stomping over to a wall and punching it hard. "Each and every time…" she snarled. "Chie, Mae, Azusa, and now Natsumi…and who knows how many other girls from other schools he's used…"

"Ayako…"

"I know." Ayako said, turning quickly before taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair. "It can't be helped. As much as I would love to kick that little bastard's ass…as you said, probably not the best idea."

Ayame nodded. "Best to just leave it to Tohsaka." She said before looking away with a skeptical expression. "That said, all it does is make him more discreet for a few months at most…and to target girls from other schools instead…"

"Maybe," Ayako admitted. "But, she's the only one with the social standing to match his."

"Up to a point," Ayame pointed out. "But…it's better than nothing…I guess…"

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was about to leave her classroom for lunch when someone called to her from up the corridor. "Hey, Rin!" Ayako said, quickly approaching. "Hey, wait up!"

"Ayako?" Rin asked in surprise. "We're not eating at the…oh. Hello, Emiya."

"Hello, Tohsaka." The white-haired girl who had always seemed strangely…familiar, returned the greeting with a nod. More than that though, was the fact that she was _here_.

Normally Ayame tended to avoid Rin – according to their mutual friend Ayako it was because Ayame disliked the cold front Rin presented to most of the world around her – though if she were honest, Rin didn't particularly mind. If Ayame wanted to avoid her, then fine. It wasn't like the other girl had anything Rin wanted or needed anyway.

That said, they could be civil with each other if they needed to be. It was rare, given Ayame's evasion and Rin's own lack of interest, but it happened. More often than not though, this was usually thanks to Rin's fellow magus, Shinji Matou.

Rin sighed as she wondered if this would be more of the same. "How many months has it been?" she asked.

"Nearly two." Ayako replied.

"Natsumi?" Rin asked.

"Natsumi." Ayako and Ayame chorused.

Rin sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I'll do what I can." She said. "No promises…even if I…well, my family's name, can match old man Matou's influence so his grandson can't just brush it off, I can only do so much. It's not like I can really force him to do anything."

"It's complicated business, in other words." Ayame said with a sigh. "Well, we've been through this before…still, just do what you can."

Rin nodded. "I will." She said. "Trust me, I will. I wasn't close with any of his…exes, but as a woman myself, or just as a decent person…"

Rin trailed off and shook her head. "Playing with a young woman's heart just so he can sleep with her," she said with a note of disgust. "And when he gets bored he just dumps them without even trying to soften the blow…despicable little bastard…"

Ayako and Ayame nodded, and Rin took a deep breath. "I'd hoped to have a quiet lunch today…guess that'll have to wait." She said.

"Well, if you finish quickly," Ayako said with a smile. "We might still have some time to eat something."

"Well, there is that." Rin admitted with a laugh. Ayako shared the laugh, while Ayame just smiled. Ayako turned to her at that.

"Want to join us?" she asked.

"I don't want to…"

"Nah, it's fine, really." Ayako said. "Isn't it, Rin?"

"Huh? Well, I…sure why not?"

Ayame looked thoughtful at that, but after a couple of moments she nodded. "Sure, why not?" she asked. "I'll just go and get my lunch."

"Great, I'll come with you." Ayako said before turning back to Rin. "The usual spot?"

"Okay, I'll see you two there later."

"Right then."

Rin nodded as the other two girls went back the way they came, and then taking a deep breath turned around with an unhappy expression on her face. "Right," she said softly. "Where is that little piece of shit?"

* * *

"There you are!" Rin spat after some twenty minutes of searching, and finally finding the Matou heir making out with a pretty young underclassman in a secluded spot. The girl squealed at the interruption, Shinji Matou growling at Rin.

"What?" he asked belligerently. "Tohsaka? What is it?"

"It's private business." Rin said. "Send the girl away."

Shinji grinned suggestively. "There's no one but the three of us here." He said, snickering along with his newest conquest at the disgusted expression on Rin's face. His amusement came to an end though, in the next moment, as Rin's words were laced with prana.

"Leave us." She commanded the underclassman, whose eyes dulled before silently nodding and leaving without any hint of feeling on her face.

Shinji snorted in disgust. "You're no fun at all, Tohsaka." He said.

"This has got to stop, Matou."

"So you've said in the past." Shinji said with a shrug and leaning against the wall of the school building. Rin narrowed her eyes as she felt a simple bounded field fall into place around them, and cycled prana through her crest just in case. "And I'm telling you again, it's none of your business. Not all of us are blessed with as much magical potential as you are, Miss Perfect Heiress, so we have to find…alternative, sources of prana to be able to do what we have to do."

Rin snarled, clenching her fists, all but exploding about how if they'd treated… _her_ better, then they wouldn't have had to resort to…alternative sources of prana, since their spare had such limited prana reserves of his own. But she didn't…she couldn't…magi walk with death after all. It was the first thing they all learned, one universal lesson shared between all lineages no matter how different other lessons and mysteries afterwards might be. As a magus…Rin could _not_ hold _her_ death against the Matou Clan.

Magecraft was dangerous. Even the simplest spell could result in serious injury in the event it failed to or was improperly actualized, and death was all too real a possibility when it came to magical training and research. _Her_ death during the former while tragic, was ultimately something… _normal_ , by the standards of their kind, and could actually be considered a worthy end. _She_ had died after all, in the line of duty, duty to inherit her family's legacy.

But…but as a… _sister_ …

 _Damn you…damn you to hell…damn you all to hell…Sakura…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should have been there for you…I shouldn't have let them take you away…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…_

"Don't you think there's anything…unethical, with _using people_ as though they're nothing more than just…a means to an end?" Rin spat instead.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "That again?" he said. "Please…we are magi, Tohsaka. We should be prepared and willing to do what we have to do to achieve our goals. Whether it's killing or using people, or any other of the countless things ordinary people would consider 'unethical', for us if it offers up a meaningful contribution to our goal of reaching the Root, then we shouldn't hesitate to take it up. In fact, the only limitations to our quest, is the prohibition against research into vampirism, and anything that could potentially expose the existence of the supernatural…"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin interrupted. "I've heard all this before, 'I shame myself and my family as magi by limiting myself' and all that shit…though don't you think you're flouting the second limitation with what you're doing?"

Shinji snorted. "Yeah right," he said. "As if there aren't playboys among mundane males of our age. I at least am not in it purely for empty sexual gratification. I might use girls as means to an end, but there is meaning and purpose in what I do."

"And that makes you right, somehow?"

"I am, though not in the way you think." Shinji said. "I'm not risking exposing things, nor am I looking into vampirism. As far as magi such as ourselves should be concerned, I am in no way in the wrong, especially since the prana I gain by having sex with those girls is then put to use to advance my and my family's research."

"…damn you…"

Shinji sighed and shook his head. "This is the same stuff we've been tossing back and forth between us over the past few years." He said. "Nothing's going to change now…so, let me end with the usual stuff, plus something new…"

"Save it." Rin spat. "I already know what you're going to say. And you know what my response would be."

"Yes, I suppose you do." Shinji said. "And I know what you would say, so let me get to the new stuff."

"Let's hear it then."

Shinji smirked…and Rin found herself breaking out in a cold sweat, unable to move, almost like prey finding itself caught by a predator's eyes. And while she couldn't see or actually feel anything, it was almost like there was a blade at her throat, ready to cut it or even take her head off.

 _What is this?_

 _Magic?_

 _No…I don't feel any prana at work, either from Shinji or from my surroundings…it can't be…_

 _…a Servant?_

"You are the last Tohsaka." Shinji said, lazily running a hand through his hair, the sleeve on his forearm exposing ever so slightly what were undoubtedly command spells. "There's no doubt you're going to be a Master…but that's only if you summon a Servant before they're all summoned by other Masters, and you'd be left with nothing."

Shinji paused and laughed. "No," he said. "I'm not going to kill you here. The war hasn't properly begun yet, and I wouldn't want to get into trouble with the Overseer by starting the action before the proper time. And I don't want to kill you like this…it'd be very unsatisfying, to be honest. Still…"

Shinji trailed off as the deadly aura vanished, and Rin staggered, just catching herself to avoid falling on the ground and thus humiliating herself. "If I have to, I'll kill you." Shinji said coldly. "I'll end the Tohsaka line, and claim its crest for my family. But, if that should happen, I'd prefer it to be in a battle between peers, instead of something…one-sided, as this current situation would be. A glorious last stand of one lineage, and honorable conquest for another…one way or another. As a magus…there can be no greater end and few greater achievements, isn't there?"

Rin didn't answer, just settling for glaring at Shinji who sighed as he dispelled the bounded field. "Summon one soon," he said. "Because while I prefer a battle between peers, once I can, I'll take the opportunity in front of me. I trust you won't disappoint, would you?"

Without waiting for a response, Shinji left, and left Rin all by herself.

* * *

"Hey, Ayame-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ayame hummed to indicate she was listening, while stirring a pot of soup over a low flame in the cooking club after classes had ended for the day. "What is it?"

"You ate lunch with Mitsuzuri-san and Tohsaka-san, didn't you?"

"I did."

"So…do you have any idea why she seemed to be in a really bad mood during the whole afternoon?"

"Actually…yeah, I think…I…do…" Ayame said thoughtfully. "You've heard about what happened to Natsumi, haven't you?"

"I have…oh…she went to have a chat with Matou-san, didn't she?"

"That's right." Ayame said with a nod. "I guess things didn't go well."

 _Though not nearly as bad as arguments between magi can get. Those could get really nasty…and very visible. Though, considering the coming Grail war…ah shit…all that built up tension is probably to be let loose during the war._

Ayame tuned out her friends and classmates' chatter, and thought some more about the war. " _What should I do?_ " she thought. " _I don't want to join the war, but hiding it out is going to be a miracle in itself, for all that I've managed to stay out of Tohsaka and Matou's radar all this time. Unless I leave town until it all ends…that's not a completely bad idea, but…it's not the best idea either. And the option of sanctuary with the Overseer is absolutely out of the question, considering that's at Kotomine Church. And dad's always told me to absolutely avoid that place, or the priest who runs it. Huh…bad stuff must have come down between them I guess…though that doesn't really answer my question…_ "

Ayame sighed and looked up at the clubroom ceiling. " _Dad,_ " she thought. " _What should I do?_ "

As might be expected, there was no answer, and Ayame could only sigh again. " _Well, what did I expect?_ " she thought. " _Really…what's next, asking the fairies? Yeah right…I'm going to have to make this choice on my own…but, what is the right choice? Is there even one?_ "

With another sigh, Ayame shook her head clear, and focused back on her cooking. " _I'll think about it some more later._ " She thought. " _Right now, I've got cooking to do._ "

Nodding to herself, Ayame pushed thoughts about magic, fairies, the Holy Grail War, her father and everything else related to those out of her head. Taking a small saucer, Ayame put some of the soup on the saucer, and blowing at it gently to cool it, she tasted the soup only to make a slight face.

"More cream."

* * *

The clouds which had shrouded the sky for most of the day had begun to clear late in the afternoon, the gold and orange of sunset streaking through the tattered cloud cover. A cold breeze blew, whipping through Rin's cloak and hair, and causing the heads of the flowers in the bouquet she was holding to bob with the wind.

She walked through the cemetery in silence, past the graves of others to one specific grave. "Hey, did you miss me?" she said softly and with a sad smile, stopping before that grave. "I'm sorry, it's a bad habit I have, always leaving you alone…"

Rin trailed off, and kneeling down placed the flowers before the gravestone. A name was engraved on the white marble, the Chinese characters cut into the stone in flowing calligraphy.

 _Matou Sakura_

Rin sighed, and after a moment's fumbling, managed to sit on her knees on the grass in front of the grave. "School's pretty much the same as it's always been," she said. "Teachers drone on and on, then pile test after test on us to see if we actually learned anything, students like us are selfish and more focused on our personal lives instead of on what's really important…"

Rin trailed off with a laugh. "Not too interesting, isn't it?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you on top of making you miss me…I'm such a terrible older sister…"

Rin trailed off again, lowering her head until her eyes were hidden behind her hair. "Yes…" she whispered. "I'm a terrible older sister…I always was, wasn't I?"

There was no answer, just the sound of the wind blowing through the spaces between the gravestones, and the bare branches of the trees nearby. "I saw your brother earlier today." Rin whispered. "He's…the same, despicable excuse for a person that he's always been ever since I knew him…and yet, it's not like he's wrong. As a magus, his actions are…justified? Right? Reasonable? But…but…"

Rin closed her eyes, and her hands clenched into fists. "Does…" she whispered with just a touch of despair. "Does being a magus…does being a magus mean you can't be a decent person anymore?"

Again, there was no answer, but this time the sound of the wind was joined by the sound of sniffling and quiet sobs from the broken-hearted magus kneeling at her sister's grave. There were none who could see or hear her here, and so she allowed her façade of cold perfection to drop in its entirety, and not simply in places like she did with what few friends she had.

"If only…" she sobbed, shakily reaching out for the gravestone, but not daring to touch it. "If only you were still alive…I'm sure…I'm sure that you…you and I…we can…we could have shown…that being brilliant magi…does not mean…we couldn't have been…good people…isn't that right, Sakura? Right? Right?"

Only the wind answered her questions, and Rin allowed her hand to drop, silently letting the tears fall on the grass. Uncaring, the Sun continued to climb down from the sky, dipping down below the horizon, the gold and orange of sunset giving way to the dark velvet of evening. "Goodbye, Sakura." Rin said, raising her head and wiping her eyes. "Until next time…but always…always know…I love you. I always have. We…"

Rin cut herself off, looking away in shame, and getting to her feet took a deep breath. "Goodbye…" she whispered, and turning her back left the grave behind her.

* * *

A/N

Different advice from Kiritsugu this time around, if only because Ayame is the opposite of Shirou. If Shirou had barely enough potential to be a magus, Ayame is the opposite, with exceptional potential to be a magus. So he taught her properly, and left her enough to properly work on by herself, since as stated in the chapter, it's too dangerous for her to leave it unharnessed.

Yes, she did summon a fairy. A small one, not like Arc and her brother and sister True Ancestors which are large fairies, or those Human-eating fairies from Grand Order. Yes, I know the appearance of a Phantasmal Being is considered near-magic. But then again…so are reality marbles. If her brother in the canon timeline has near-magic, why not his sister?

Isn't it sad, Rin? Seriously, you guys. Ayame is _not_ Sakura. Just because she has blue eyes and a large plot, it doesn't automatically mean she is. I'll admit it was…unexpectedly logical to point it out, but there are plenty of blonde, big breasted magi/people out there who aren't Sakura despite having blue eyes and large plots.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 2

A series of soft beeps echoed through the empty bar, Ayame tapping in a selection on the stereo player sitting in one corner. Pressing the 'play' button, the girl nodded and went back to the counter, the soft sounds of a piano prelude for a jazz piece beginning to play out from the stereo's speakers. Moments later, and a saxophone joined in, the piano continuing to play in the background, providing accompaniment to the saxophone though every so often it would rise to the fore before sinking back into the background, complementing the saxophone's parts with its own.

Otoko 'Neko' Hotaruzuka nodded in approval at the counter. "Good choice, Ayame-chan." She said.

"Thanks." Ayame said, beginning to wipe freshly-washed glasses sitting on a drain cloth with a disposable towel. "Though, it's not really a surprise anymore, is it?"

"…guess not," Otoko agreed with a laugh, Ayame joining in after a minute.

"Honestly," she said. "Working here has given me a taste for jazz…"

"Hey, that's not a bad thing you know." Otoko protested. "Jazz has class to it, not like some or even most of what passes for music these days. It has maturity, and charm to it, fresh and not old-fashioned at all. Anyone who thinks otherwise, has no sense of taste at all."

Ayame giggled. "Yes, I know." She said. "I think so too, after all."

The two women laughed, and then they returned to their work, Otoko working on a balance sheet and Ayame on wiping glasses dry. After several minutes the latter finished, and disposing of the disposable towel first began replacing the now-dry glasses onto shelves below the counter. "Hey, Ayame-chan," Otoko began.

"Yes?"

"Peel an apple, will you? I'm feeling a bit hungry over here." The older woman said. "Let's split it between us."

"Uh…sure, okay. Just let me finish here first."

"Okay."

Ayame shrugged, and returned to her work. Finishing about a minute or so later, she went to the fruits basket to pick out an apple, and rinsed it before beginning to peel it. Cutting it into slices, she placed them on a saucer before placing it next to Otoko. "Here you go." Ayame said.

"Thanks." Otoko said with a nod and a smile, and taking one of the slices. "Do you want?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Otoko nodded as Ayame took a slice, the two women taking several moments to enjoy the fruit afterwards. "So," Otoko began. "How are things?"

"Things?"

"You know, things." Otoko said. "You'll be graduating come March, won't you? Any plans for after that? College maybe, if so, you might want to start submitting some entrance exam applications. Or will you go look for a full-time job straight away?"

Ayame sighed and bit into her apple slice before answering. "You too, Neko-sempai?" she asked. "Fuji-nee's been bugging me about that same topic too, and for quite a while now."

Otoko hummed unhappily, and scratched at her head. "As much…as I'd rather not…agree, with the tiger," she said. "I'm going to have to agree with her on this one. You'll be an adult once the year ends, and you can't count on your dad's trust fund indefinitely you know. And even if it can somehow last your lifetime, well, you're a bright girl. It's such a waste for you not to make anything for yourself, put your talents to use and be recognized for them, and just…depend, on what others left for you."

Ayame nibbled at and finished her slice before answering. "I know." She said, and picked up another slice. "It's just that…I…don't, really know, what I want to do with my life yet after graduation. I mean…yeah, I get what you mean about wasting my…life, I guess, by not making anything out of it, but…"

Otoko nodded as Ayame trailed off. "Yeah, I get you." She said, also finishing her apple slice and taking another one as well. "Forcing yourself to just…do something, you don't really want to for the rest of your life, is just as much a waste as not doing anything with your life. Still, don't waste too much time looking for your calling. Sometimes, adapting is just as much a part of growing up as it is necessity."

"What's that?" Ayame said with a grin. "Are you saying I'm a child?"

"You're not?" Otoko said with a grin, and ruffling Ayame's hair with her clean hand. "Seriously though, I get what you mean, but you should also be realistic…and smart about it."

"Yes, I know." Ayame said with a sigh. "What we get from life aren't always what we want. Still, hope for the best, huh?"

"Pretty much." Otoko said with a nod, and finishing her slice took the last one. "You want this?"

"No, you can have it."

"Thanks."

"But, it's not that I don't have plans for after graduating." Ayame said, taking the empty saucer to the sink behind the bar, and beginning to wash it. "It's…not really concrete, yet, but…yeah, I think I might travel around for a while, see more of the country outside of just Fuyuki…who knows? I might get a tip from it on what my calling in life could be."

"Oh, that's a very good idea." Otoko said with a very big grin and a thumbs up at Ayame. "I approve. Get some new perspectives on life, the world, and society, and maybe even get some variety to your future choices in life. And it's not like you can't afford it, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Ayame said with a laugh. "Really, thanks for the support. Though, I'm not sure if…Fuji-nee, would take it as well as you do."

"Yeah, about that…" Otoko said, scratching at her head. "I think…she's…probably going to raise a fuss over it at first but…I think once she sees you're not doing it simply for the sake of doing it, she'll respect your decision. She really does care for you, in her own way, for all that I think she's a bad influence in some ways."

"I've never doubted she has."

"And you shouldn't." Otoko said, completely serious but giving a small, maternal smile. "She's not perfect, but I think she's an overall good example."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Otoko said with a nod. "And to be honest, I don't believe that 'perfect' parental figures make for good role models. It's the opposite actually. Flawed parental figures make for better role models, examples that children can compare themselves to and develop ambitions to be better than."

Ayame snickered at that. "That has to be the most backhanded compliment I've ever heard." She said. "I'm sure that wherever she is right now, Fuji-nee's probably sneezing her nose off."

Otoko snickered as well. "Well, I can sleep easy even knowing that." She said with a grin.

"Ah, that's mean, Neko-sempai!"

Otoko just laughed at that.

* * *

Ayame cheerfully hummed to herself while walking home from her part-time job, arms swinging at her side, bag hanging from her right hand. The night was pleasantly cool, not cold like it was even this late in winter, though the lack of a wind probably also helped keep the air from being (or seeming) too cool.

The young woman blinked as she approached the road's crest, the road climbing up a hill in this part of the area, and slowed to a step. There, standing on the crest, illuminated by a streetlight, was a little girl, probably about ten or even younger. She was dressed in rich winter attire, with just the barest hint of white socks or stockings between her shoes and the edge of her skirt.

Long, white hair flowed out over the girl's shoulders from her head, crowned with a tall, Russian winter hat, colored a rich violet like the rest of her clothes. The girl happily smiled down at Ayame, who stared and then slowly turned her head, following the little girl as she walked down the road, towards and past Ayame.

"Hurry and summon one soon, onee-chan." The little girl said. "Otherwise, you'll die."

Ayame's eyes flared, and she turned and sprang back, magic circuits flaring across her body. Only…there wasn't anyone there, and it did _not_ help reassure Ayame in any way.

" _Did she teleport or something?_ " she frantically thought. " _Don't joke around, teleportation is near-magic…someone like that…what the hell?_ "

Forcing herself to calm down, Ayame bit down on a thumb while getting a handle on her thoughts. " _It could also have been an illusion or a projection of some kind…_ " she thought, and then narrowed her eyes, the little girl's words echoing in her head.

" _Summon one…summon…what…oh no…no, no, no…_ " Ayame thought in mounting horror. " _That girl…could she have been referring to a Servant? Then she knows I'm a **potential** Master…how the hell could she have known…but more than that…no, no, no!_"

Ignoring the fact that she was out in the open, Ayame shouted wordlessly in frustration and kicked a nearby lamppost angrily. "Damn it!" she spat. "How the hell, no, that's not what's important."

Trying to control her temper, Ayame ran a hand through her hair. " _What's important,_ " she thought. " _Is that one **potential** Master out there knows I could also be a Master…and if one of them knows, others might too. Shit! Fucking damn it!_"

Taking a deep breath, Ayame shouted in frustration again, though much softer this time. "What should I do?" she muttered. "Damn it…should I run? I could do that, but…damn it, I…I am not getting chased out of my own house all because of this damn ritual those irresponsible bastards from the 'founding families' set up!"

Biting at her thumb again, Ayame began to pace, and then taking another deep breath looked around before hurrying along to her house. " _Damn it,_ " she mentally swore. " _I know that I can't really complain, the founding families were here first, but still…this isn't right! Just because they were here first, people shouldn't have to end up needing to join despite not really wanting to, or in the case of most people, being put at risk without even knowing it._ "

Ayame grit her teeth as rationality responded. " _The world is unfair, irrational even_." She thought before looking away in disgust.

"This is fucking messed up." Ayame said angrily, slowing to a brisk walk while running a hand through her hair again. "I'd thought I could just lie low and weather things out, and had for the past several days but now…"

Coming to a stop, Ayame looked up at the cloudy sky and narrowed her eyes. "Damn it…I don't want to join this worthless ritual…" she muttered. "But, from the look of things, if I don't…"

 _Hurry and summon one soon, onee-chan. Otherwise, you'll die._

 _You'll die._

 ** _You'll die._**

Ayame shook her head and resumed her walk. " _Damn you all to hell, you irresponsible and selfish bastards._ " She angrily thought.

* * *

The following day was bright and sunny, warm with plenty of promise for the day…but when the other members of the class arrived, they found a certain white-haired girl slumped over her desk. "Whoa," Ayako asked in concern, approaching her friend. "Did something happen to you last night?"

Ayame slightly lifted her head. "Studying," she said, before slumping back down.

It _technically_ wasn't a lie. She had been studying. She just hadn't been studying for any of the subjects at school, rather she was studying what materials she had inherited from her father on the Holy Grail War.

Sadly, there wasn't much, even after two hours and then some of searching after dinner and her older sister had left. In that time, she'd rummaged through every shelf and every box and container where she usually kept most of her material, but hadn't found much more than the outline and description of what the Holy Grail War was.

Though, as was usual in these cases, that is, searching so hard for one thing usually meant finding plenty of things that one wasn't looking for. Including a gun of all things, plus bullets that felt…really strange, to hold. Plus, some records and notes on her father's past, that she'd just skimmed over…

…she'd read them in detail later, though from what she'd read…

…her father really had been understating things when he'd told her that he'd just been a freelancer who'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, and in hindsight had all but wasted his whole life up until he'd found and raised her.

And finally, just when she was on the verge of giving up and deciding to just leave town until the 'war' was over…she'd found a collection of notes and books…in _German_. This meant another hour's searching before she'd gone and actually broken into a local library to get a German dictionary (she'd return it after she had chance to take the time to buy one of her own).

Most of it dealt with homunculi anatomy and such, which Ayame had no use for and as such had set them aside. She'd read them when she had the time, who knows she might learn something interesting from them.

But it was among them, in a small notebook that seemed to be filled with notes from _two_ people – one was recognizably her father but the other was a woman named 'Iri' probably a friend or colleague of his – that she found what she was looking for. Instructions on the summoning process…plus several magic circles including a suspiciously familiar one…

…and it was _perfect **match**_ to a magic circle carved into the floor at the back of her workshop.

…

…

…

…

…

She _really_ needed to look deeper into what her father was once like, and if he actually did participate in the previous Holy Grail War…or did he really? Maybe this Iri person did, and she just borrowed Ayame's dad's property…but, that meant that he _tacitly_ supported participating in it, assuming he didn't directly support that Iri person…

…yeah, talk about complicated past, Ayame could understand why her father hadn't told her much, considering she'd only been a child at the time. She wouldn't have understood, not really.

Still…it was annoying, all the blank spots and questions that needed answers, if only because, well, she was his daughter.

That, and the worrying bit about how the Holy Grail Wars were supposed to take place every _fifty_ years, supposedly so the Grail could gather enough mana from the land to support the summoning of Servants and to keep them in the World. Only, it's only been _ten_ years since the previous Holy Grail War, if the dates on the notes were to be trusted.

Something wasn't right there, grand rituals like the Holy Grail Wars – or as they were properly called _Heaven's Feel_ rituals (what a strange name) – were tricky things, she knew that much despite largely being a self-taught amateur. Complex and delicate things, with any…unplanned, change in their variables more often than not resulting in catastrophic failure.

And the Great Fire took place ten years ago too…

…was there a connection there? But if there was, then if it happened before…

…it can happen again.

 _Fire…_

 _…so much fire…_

 _…pain…_

 _…so much pain…_

 _…screaming…_

 _…pleading…_

 _…silence…_

 _…silence…and darkness…_

Ayame blinked the memories of that terrible night ten years ago away, along with her assumptions and ideas from last night's research, rising along with the rest of her class as they greeted the teacher for first period. But as they were filed away, and Ayame focused on the classes for the day, one conclusion echoed in her mind.

 _…if the Great Fire was caused by the last Holy Grail War…then, this battle…my joining this damn contest…it's not just about surviving anymore. It's about keeping another Great Fire from happening…especially when she had the power to do so…_

 _…and as a survivor, she owed that much to those who couldn't be saved like she had been._

* * *

Rin silently sat at her desk, listening as the teacher in front of the classroom lectured away on his topic. In truth, she didn't particularly care much for the topic, but just in case, she was listening, even if she wasn't paying attention. To that end, she kept her magic circuits partly-open, allowing her to passively commit to perfect memory what the teacher was saying, even if Rin's mind was elsewhere.

Should she need to, it would only take a thought to recall what she needed to recall, and apply it. Until then, she could focus her attention on – relatively – more important things. The Holy Grail War, for one thing.

Even now, Rin could feel the slightest hint of Shinji's Servant's presence. The Servant was clearly trying to hide its presence, but as it likely was not an Assassin and thus lacked the skill 'presence concealment', now that Rin knew what to look for, she could find it with some effort. It wasn't perfect, the Servant could try with a good chance of success to throw her sense off, but it was better than nothing.

And more to the point, it was a reminder that she needed to summon a Servant, and soon.

Rin had no doubt that if she failed to summon any one of the seven Servants before others did, Shinji would not hesitate to end her as he said he would. Not that she didn't expect him to, they were magi after all, and they were perfectly capable and willing to kill each other if they needed to, to say nothing of the bad relationship between them.

 _It wouldn't be this bad if Shinji wasn't such an asshole, and…_

Rin didn't finish the thought, crushing and dismissing it as…unworthy, of a magus. What happened was…normal, expected even.

 _But…even so…_

As the teacher began calling students for recitation, Rin sat back and briefly glanced out at the window. Spring might still be some way away, but the clear blue skies echoed the promise of the next season ahead of its time.

" _I'll be graduating soon._ " Rin thought. " _And then it's off to the Clock Tower. If I win this Holy Grail War, or even just make a good showing, it'll be a huge boost for my prospects there. Not that I'll be satisfied with anything less than winning, of course. But…before any of that…_ "

Rin let the thought trail off, and sighed. She scratched her head and turned her head to look at one of her classmates, reading from a book at the teacher's behest. " _Shinji's not just the only one gunning for my life._ " She thought. " _Every Master will be, so I really need to summon a Servant soon. And it's not just about staying alive, there's also the shame and embarrassment if I fail to join the war, and I somehow survive to the end of it. No way am I letting that happen._ "

Rin leaned forward, resting her chin on folded fingers, elbows propped up against the table. " _Tonight,_ " she thought. " _No, tomorrow morning, very early tomorrow morning, and the timing and prana concentration should be just right. And then all that will be left, will be to wait for the contest to properly begin._ "

Rin narrowed her eyes. " _Just you wait, Matou._ " She thought. " _I'll teach you what a real magus is like, just you wait._ "

* * *

"Did you hear the news this morning?"

"Which one?" Ayame asked. "There was plenty of news this morning."

The two girls and a few other friends of theirs were sitting at their usual spot in an out of the way corner of the school grounds, eating lunch under the shade of the trees. Ayako finished chewing and swallowed before answering.

"The one where a family of four were found murdered in their home early this morning." She said.

"…oh, that." Ayame said with a nod, and narrowed her eyes as she thought back to the news report. "If I remember right, the official police report on the news said they didn't have any concrete leads or any suspects yet, right?"

"Yes," Ayako said with a nod of her own. "Though, from what I managed to see on that newspaper while passing by the staff room earlier, they managed to figure out what the murder weapon was."

"What was it?"

"A bladed weapon of some sort, like a spear or a _naginata_ , though a _katana_ hasn't been ruled out yet either."

Ayame's eyebrows rose at that, as did several of their friends'. "That's…really, unreal there." Ichiro Tachibana said. "I mean really, who uses weapons like those today?"

"We do, for sports." Ayako said.

"Oh yeah…but, that's sport. We don't…um…"

The boy fumbled and gave up, though others looked thoughtful. "I think what Ichiro's trying to say is that," Hajime Miyaguchi said. "Who'd use weapons like those to kill today? That's really flashy, a really good way to attract attention, or something like that."

"That's a good point." Ayako said with a nod. "Serial killer, maybe? That's what the police currently think of about the motive."

"I don't think 'serial killer' counts as a motive, Ayako."

"I meant that a serial killer is behind the killings, since those guys are all loony anyway, and whatever motive they might have behind killing people and how they do it wouldn't make much sense to us. Not without really thinking about it."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

The group of friends shared nods with each other, and then Ayame sighed. "It's getting dangerous." She said.

"No kidding." Kyuichi Ichihara agreed. "Serial killings aside, there's also those gas leaks that have started popping up across the city over the past few nights. I don't know about you guys, but I get a really bad feeling that something bad is on the way."

"I think so too." Midori Mitsugi said. "The fortune teller my family sees, she said that…"

"Fortune teller, really?" Ayako interrupted. "You don't really believe in that superstitious nonsense, do you Midori?"

"Well actually, I do!" Midori snapped. "I don't know about other fortune tellers, but Kitamura-sensei's never been wrong with her predictions, and my family would say the same if you ask them."

"Now listen here…"

Ayame just sighed and smiled slightly as Ayako and Midori argued on fortunetelling and superstition, fighting as usual to avoid laughing at how ridiculous the argument was for both sides. They were both right, after all. Much of what was superstition, really was just superstition with no basis to it at all. Sometimes though…

…like in the case of the fortuneteller that the Mitsugi family patronized…

…sometimes, it was all true.

" _I'm going to miss these calm days._ " Ayame thought, looking up at the evergreen canopy overhead. " _After tonight…really, just damn it all…_ "

* * *

"Wow, Ayame-chan…" Taiga gushed while all but drooling at the food laid out on the table for dinner. "So much…delicious…food!"

"Thanks, but would you mind not drooling over the table?"

"Oh sorry!"

Taiga laughed apologetically while sitting down on her side of the table, Ayame sitting opposite with a smile and a shrug. The rest of the day had passed without incident, things going as they usually did. Classes and clubs alike ended for the day, Ayame went to buy some groceries, cooked dinner, served it, and now was about to eat it with her sister. Just another day in her life…

…and for all that, it felt like the calm before a storm.

"Why so much though?" Taiga asked. "Did something special happen today?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing like that…just, really hungry, that's all." Ayame said with a laugh and a shrug. "I…didn't really get much sleep last night, I had to catch up on some pieces of schoolwork that I'm behind on. I nearly overslept this morning so…I, couldn't really prepare as big a lunch as I usually do."

"Oh, I see." Taiga said with a nod. "Yeah, I understand. Things pile up, we have to deal with them, and this causes all sorts of trouble for us…but life's like that. We just have to deal with it as it comes."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Ayame said with a nod of her own. It wasn't a complete lie, in fact it was largely true, except for having only a light lunch. However, the heavy dinner was also for tonight's summoning ritual, to bolster her stamina seeing as summoning rituals like those needed for beings as powerful as Heroic Spirits – even limited by the Servant system – were just that _much **more**_ strenuous compared to summoning lesser beings (her summoning of fairies don't count since she had a sorcery trait to simplify things for her).

"Well, I'm not complaining." Taiga said with an eager grin, already picking up her chopsticks and held out her rice bowl to Taiga. "About tonight's feast, that is! Rice please!"

"Honestly, nee-chan," Ayame said with a laugh. "Alright, here you go."

Ayame took the rice bowl, filled it up, and handed it back to Taiga before filling up her own rice bowl. "DELICIOUS!" Taiga gushed from across the table. "Ayame-chan, full points! You should consider going to culinary school after graduating, you've got a real talent for it, and it's not like tuition's going to be an issue."

Ayame just shrugged, and focused on her dinner. " _Boosting my stamina, huh?_ " she thought. " _Considering what can happen with a botched summoning ritual of this caliber, this could also count as a condemned man's – or woman's – last meal. Might as well enjoy it, just in case._ "

* * *

A/N

Filler for the most part, but necessary one to keep things from getting rushed. Though, as you can see, Ayame does share some similarities with her brother from canon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 3

Ayame stood up, and picking up the notebook on a nearby desk checked the magic circle recorded there and compared it with the one she'd drawn on the floor. "I think…this'll do…" she muttered to herself, scratching at her cheek with one hand while rolling a stick of chalk in her other hand.

Well, iron-infused chalk actually, as chalk does not conduct magical energy well. Iron does, too well, it might even be said, though not as good as silver does. But by mixing iron filings with powdered chalk and then compacting them into sticks, Ayame could moderate iron's conductive properties by using the chalk as an insulator, making it a perfect material to write magic circles with.

Though, there was a touch of irony there (pun not intended), considering Ayame's sorcery trait. Fairies or indeed, the Fair Folk in general, did have a weakness to iron, after all.

"Right then," Ayame said, putting the notebook down and cracking her fingers before stretching her limbs. "Let's get this show on the road. Let's see…the circle's fine, the door's unlocked, the house is clean, the letter explaining to Fuji-nee what's going on in case things go really bad is here…right…"

Ayame stood still for a few moments, reviewing the summoning spell in her head, and then taking the notebook checked her recollection against the spell written there one last time. Nodding in satisfaction, she put the notebook down again, and stepped up against the edge of the circle. Taking a pocket knife, Ayame cut her finger, and allowed a few drops of blood to drip on the chalk, the circle beginning to faintly glow as the mystery was invoked.

"Let silver and steel be the essence." Ayame said, her body going numb as prana flooded all of her magic circuits, one hand raised over the circle. "Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate."

The magic circle glowed bright now, an unearthly breeze beginning to blow gently through the workshop. "Let it be declared now," Ayame continued. "Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth. An oath shall be sworn here: I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven, and I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."

The circle flashed, and then rotating, a glowing replica began to rise up, slowly through the air, matching the one on the floor. It rose higher than Ayame was tall, motes of prana dancing in the air between it and its counterpart on the ground. But Ayame cared nothing for that.

Instead, the girl gasped in surprise, not at the circle's activity, but instead at the gentle, golden glow that suddenly began to emanate from her body. The numbness of her magic circuits vanished, replaced with a comforting warmth that seemed to enfold her body even as it came from within, and it was almost like she was floating, removed from the world and all its worries and problems, pain and difficulty. For a moment she teetered on the brink, to simply let go and vanish into the light and the warmth, but she hung on, keeping her grip on reality, unwilling to simply disappear, never to be seen again, by her friends and loved ones alike.

 _How…how do I…how do I know this?_

 _I…I just…I just do._

 _But…how?_

But even with her refusal, neither the warmth nor the light vanished, no, instead a voice almost seemed to be whispering into her ear, telling her to finish what she had started, to bring forth the one who would bring her victory and salvation alike. "From the Seventh Heaven," Ayame whispered. "Attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance…"

The circles flashed blinding bright, a powerful blast of wind erupting outward and bowling Ayame off her feet. Papers and materials were scattered across the workshop, but as the wind died and the light faded, Ayame slowly lowered her arms, which she had raised to protect her face, and her eyes widened.

"Are you alright, my Master?" a young man asked her, with a gentle but strong voice, and smiling down at her extended his hand as though to help her up.

Ayame had never believed in such a thing as love at first sight, but now…

…as she looked up at the handsome face of the knight in blue and silver standing before her…

…in hindsight…

…maybe…just maybe…

…she had been wrong?

* * *

 _Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now: your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here: I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven, and I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance!_

The house shook with an explosion, clouds of dust shrouding the newly-summoned Servant as he lay on a pile of rubble fallen from the broken roof overhead. "Some things never change." he muttered, and glanced in the door's direction as the dust began to clear.

In the distance, footsteps could be hard, fast and heavy headed in his direction. The Servant smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head. " _Here we go again._ " He thought. " _Once again, let's play our role in this tasteless drama, all for that small, one per cent chance of succeeding._ "

The Servant's smile twitched, turning mocking, even as the door leading to the room he was in shook with repeated impacts. Finally, it gave way, collapsing to the floor with shattered hinges. Without even opening his eyes, the Servant knew who and what was standing there.

 _A girl, no, a magus, about seventeen years-old or so, with long dark hair tied into pigtails. She'd be wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt, a black mini-skirt and matching thigh-highs. She'd look miffed, and would cross her arms while looking at me with a judging expression._

"Oh dear," Archer said, finally opening his eyes while lifting his head, smile twitching ever so wider as he saw what he expected to see. "What a Master I have."

* * *

Ayame sighed as she prepared breakfast during the following morning, her movements slower and less energetic than usual. "Are you alright, Master?" Saber asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ayame said, turning to face her Servant. Saber had taken off his armor, leaving him in a blue shirt with its sleeves trimmed in silver, along with matching trousers.

"You don't look and sound it." Saber countered, and Ayame chuckled.

"Well, aren't you perceptive?" she mockingly asked, the Servant smiling and shrugging indulgently in response. Ayame sighed again before continuing. "It's not that I'm feeling sick or anything, it's more that I still haven't recovered from last night."

"The summoning, you mean?" Saber asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yes." She said. "It took a lot out of me, though to be honest I kind of expected that. Even limited by the Servant system, Heroic Spirits, or their summoning, is near-magic. Normally it'd be impossible to summon one for a single magus, with even decades if not generations of preparation by a cabal of magi barely able to make it possible."

"That is part of the miracle of the Grail of Fuyuki, is it not?" Saber asked.

"Yes," Ayame said, nodding while turning eggs on a frying pan. "It is. Though even then, it takes decades – normally – to gather enough mana to support the summoning of seven Heroic Spirits as Servants. And the summoning ritual still costs individual magi – the Masters – a lot in terms of prana and preparation."

"I understand." Saber said with a nod. "In that case, I apologize for having cost so much to bring into the world. In return, allow me to offer you my word as a knight and as a king, that I will do everything in my power to make our wishes reality, Master."

Ayame laughed at that. "Going so far as to give me your word as king and knight," she said. "I'm flattered, I really am. In that case though, I promise I'll do my best as your Master. I'm sure a promise from an amateur magus of a girl my age isn't worth much by comparison, but, I'll do what I can."

Saber nodded. "No," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure, if you put all you have into it, there's no reason for me to find fault with you as my Master."

Ayame smiled and nodded, and Saber nodded back. "That said," Ayame began, turning back to her cooking. "It was more than just a simple summoning."

"Oh?"

"My sorcery trait acted up during the summoning." Ayame said with a thoughtful tone. "Come to think of it…"

Ayame trailed off, while Saber raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Sorcery trait?" he echoed.

"Huh? Oh right, I see…um, sorcery traits are special features. Or better put, latent but passive talent," Ayame explained. "They're usually passed down lineages so in a way they're as if not more valuable than crests, but more to the point, they allow magi to do things that would usually not be possible or only with great difficulty."

Saber blinked. "And how is that connected to your weariness, Master?" he asked.

"I don't have a catalyst." Ayame said, Saber blinking again at the apparent disconnect with the topic. "I summoned based purely on affinity. I…guess, it's not impossible for you and I to have an affinity with each other…heh, that makes me so arrogant, doesn't it?"

"No offense, Master," Saber gently said. "But I grew up as an ordinary stable boy. I didn't know I was, or what I was destined to be, until I was man full grown."

Ayame stared, and Saber smiled wider. "Greatness is not always clearly to be seen," he said. "And may hide, asleep hidden beneath snow and earth, waiting only for the chance to shine as bright as the stars above."

Saber beamed at Ayame, who blushed and slightly lowered her face. "Flatterer," she said, scratching at her head. "But thanks. Anyway…"

Ayame paused and coughed, briefly closing her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure affinity is the only reason I was able to summon you, though there has to be at least some affinity, if you accepted my call." She said. "You see my sorcery trait is 'Fairy Lights'. I'm sure you can make the connection, can't you?"

"Fairy Lights?" Saber echoed. "You have a connection to the fey then?"

"Kind of," Ayame said. "I can…summon fairies, small ones, and, well, my magecraft is…well, that's the core of my personal spells. Fairies and…yeah…"

Saber narrowed his eyes, and stroked his chin in thought for a couple of minutes. Ayame, not wanting to disturb him, turned back to her cooking. "I imagine then," Saber finally said. "That your sorcery trait functioned similarly to a catalyst with regard to my summoning."

"Yes, I think so."

"And it may have cost you more than might be normal for a summoning?"

"I…don't know." Ayame said, turning back to Saber and scratching at her cheek. "In hindsight…even if it did, it's not really a problem, apart from taking more time to recover the excess prana used, assuming Fairy Lights really did cost me more prana than normal. But…yeah, it's not really a problem. It shouldn't be…after all,"

Ayame paused and laughed weakly before giving a quick bow of apology to a surprised Saber. "It's probably the reason why I have such a good Servant." She said. "Sorry, I think I came off as being…dissatisfied, with you, when I was the one who asked for your help in the first place."

"No, it's no problem." Saber said with a nod. "And you're a magus. It's only to be expected that you question and look at things like you do."

"Magus, eh?" Ayame said with a strange smile, and prompting Saber to tilt his head. Before he could say anything though, the front doors could be heard slamming open, followed by a woman's voice, shouting loudly and enthusiastically about breakfast. "Ah…that's my guardian, quick, turn to spirit form!"

Saber smiled and bowed, and with a flicker of white light, shifted into astral form. " _I'm sorry, Saber._ " Ayame said telepathically. " _Fuji-nee doesn't know I'm a magus, much less about the Holy Grail War. And it's better if it stays that way, it's safer for one thing. Sorry, but it looks like you won't be able to join us for meals, except if it's just the two of us._ "

" _No, I understand._ " Saber replied in kind. " _I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, or to put the lives of your loved ones at risk. It's no trouble at all._ "

" _Thank you, Saber._ " Ayame said. " _In any case, I'll set some food aside for you, Fuji-nee usually leaves before me anyway. That way, you can have something to eat while I finish preparing for the day._ "

" _Thank you._ " Saber said. " _Your hospitality is most appreciated._ "

Ayame silently laughed. " _By the way,_ " she said. " _I should have said this last night, but…there's no need to keep calling me 'Master' all the time. Just Ayame will do._ "

" _I do not wish to be inappropriately forward…_ "

" _It's fine._ " Ayame interrupted. " _No, really, it's better this way. It'll make things more comfortable for us, even more so since it's just the two of us in this contest, and we'll be risking our lives together._ "

" _But…_ "

" _I insist, Saber._ "

Saber gave a sigh, and Ayame beamed. " _Very well,_ " Saber conceded. " _Ayame._ "

Ayame smiled wider, feeling very satisfied with herself.

* * *

"Are you still hung up over last night?"

Archer leaned back against a wall, looking on as Rin drank tea while sitting on the living room couch. "Don't take it personally," she said. "It's not like I'm dissatisfied with you or anything. It's just that I'm really disgusted over myself at missing something that should have been so obvious."

The Servant stayed silent, as Rin took another drink of her tea. And then smiling, she turned to face him. "This tea of yours is very delicious, by the way." She said, and Archer smiled while closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Of course she would like it: she was the one who taught him how to make good tea after all. But she didn't need to know that, at least not yet, and not necessarily.

"Moving on," Rin said after taking another drink, and placing her teacup back on its saucer. "I believe 'Archer' is your class, isn't it? I believe I have the right to know my Servant's true identity, his legend, as well as his Noble Phantasms."

Archer against stayed silent, and after a long moment Rin gave a sound indicative of exasperation and irritation. "Don't tell me you still don't remember who you are!" she exclaimed. "Is it even possible for a Heroic Spirit to forget who they are?"

"Who knows?" Archer replied. "All I can say is that my memories are blurred, and in any case, this is also a result of your flawed summoning."

"What?" Rin exploded. "Are you trying to say I'm responsible for you not being able to remember about yourself?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Archer said after a moment, and sitting at another couch. "But it's not all bad. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it." Rin sternly countered. "It'll be hard coming up with a proper strategy if I don't really know who you are and what you're capable of."

"About that," Archer began. "Let me say this: Rin, you're a superior Master. Whether its prana output or magecraft, you're first class. And as your Servant, there can be no way I can be anything less than first class myself."

Initially lost for words, Rin quickly waved the flattery away. "Flattery will get you nowhere." She said with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"It's the truth."

"…maybe," Rin conceded after a moment. "Well, at the very least the enemy isn't likely to know about who you really are either, though I'm still not giving up on finding out myself in the future."

Finishing her tea, Rin got to her feet and glanced at Archer. "More importantly," she said. "The Holy Grail War involves seven Servants and Masters. I already know that Matou has a Servant, but I wonder if…"

Archer kept his face stoic and neutral, but _that_ was news to him. This wasn't how he remembered things…then again, timelines weren't uniform throughout. Even if some – or likely most – things didn't seem to have changed…others clearly had, in particular Rin knowing this early on the Matou already had a Servant. Though…

…Matou, like Tohsaka and Einzbern, were guaranteed spots in the contest. It's likely she was just making an assumption based on that, that they already had a Servant. After all, she'd already summoned him, didn't she? Couldn't they have done the same as her?

But if so…

…then why didn't she mention Einzbern along with Matou?

"Well," Archer began. "I wouldn't know."

 _How different is this timeline compared to what I remember?_

* * *

" _Ayame,_ " Saber began. " _I sense the presence of two Servants in this school of yours._ "

" _I was afraid of that._ " Ayame replied. " _Looks like I might have summoned you just in time, Saber._ "

" _What?_ "

" _From the sound of things,_ " Ayame said. " _Matou and Tohsaka have already summoned their Servants. If they found out I was a potential Master before I'd summoned you, I probably wouldn't have been able to do much if they reacted badly._ "

" _…what do we know about them?_ "

" _The Tohsaka are the Second Owners of this territory._ " Ayame said. " _Basically, they're the…landlords, at least when it comes to the supernatural, though their authority doesn't apply during the contest._ "

" _I see._ "

" _From what my dad told me before he died,_ " Ayame continued. " _Tohsaka's all but died out, with the exception of their heiress, a girl of my age named Rin. She'll be their Master, and one of our enemies._ "

Ayame paused her explanations to exchange greetings with some schoolmates, before heading over to the shoe racks to exchange her outdoor shoes for indoor ones. As she sat down on a bench and began to remove her shoes, she continued explaining to Saber.

" _As for Matou,_ " she said. " _Dad told me they were a declining clan, though he didn't know why that was the case. Rumor is that's because they 'uprooted' their magecraft by emigrating from Russia to Japan a few centuries back, though he wasn't too sure about that. In any case, there's two known members of that clan left, an old man named Zouken, and his grandson Shinji. The latter's their heir, and likely their Master. That said, the old man would no doubt support his grandson as best he can._ "

" _I see._ " Saber said. " _And, how do you compare against them, Ayame?_ "

" _I'm outmatched._ " Ayame said bluntly, and Saber snorted telepathically.

" _That's…honest, I suppose, and rather pessimistic._ "

" _It's also very true._ " Ayame said, getting up and placing her outdoor shoes onto a rack before taking her things and heading out into the school. " _I'm good, too good even…for a first-generation magus. I've got good tricks up my sleeve, but…that's just it. I'm an amateur who's barely got a decade's worth of study to back me up. Those two families? They go back centuries. I've got no chance in a fair fight._ "

" _…perhaps that is so,_ " Saber said after a long moment. " _But while honesty about your limits is a good thing, pessimism is not. It leads to overestimation of the enemy, overly cautious behavior on one's part, all resulting in opportunities being missed, and in one being unable to fight at their fullest. And more than that, it could result in a…subconscious, belief that one has already lost. And once one starts to think that…_ "

" _…then they really have lost already before the battle even begins._ " Ayame finished.

" _Just so._ "

" _I know._ " Ayame said. " _Don't worry, I don't plan on losing. For one thing, this contest's history usually means if you lose, you die. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I've got a life ahead of me._ "

Saber laughed. " _That's a good way to think._ " He approved, and Ayame smiled softly.

" _And for another thing,_ " Ayame continued. " _Well, I did say I'd do everything I can as your Master. And I doubt just giving up or messing up being your Master would count as doing everything I can._ "

" _No, I don't think it does._ "

Saber and Ayame shared a silent laugh at that. " _Unfortunately though,_ " Ayame continued. " _As I said, I don't stand a chance in a fair fight. Which means if I have to fight them, I'm going to have to…do what I have to do, to even the odds at least. Sorry, Saber. Your Master can't really follow the rules of honorable conduct._ "

" _…it's alright._ " Saber said. " _In any case, this is war. I know war. And part of war is strategy, one basic principle of which is to never fight in an equal situation with the enemy. So, in order to win this war, I can accept having to – in certain cases such as yours – give way to necessity, in pursuit of victory._ "

" _Thank you, Saber._ "

" _You're welcome._ "

* * *

" _I sense the presence of two Servants._ "

" _…what? Two?_ "

" _Yes, two._ " Archer confirmed. " _Both are hiding their presence as best as they can, but there's no doubt about it. I can't find them specifically, just their general location like say, which classroom they and probably their Masters as well are in, but they're there._ "

Rin made an unhappy noise. " _One of them is Matou's Servant, there's no doubt about it._ " She said. " _But, who's the other?_ "

" _Well, that I do not know._ " Archer replied.

" _…in any case,_ " Rin said after a moment's pause. " _Hide your presence as well. Matou's expecting me, so he wouldn't be surprised if his Servant sensed your presence, but the third…_ "

" _I'm already hiding my presence as best I can._ " Archer said. " _However, I'd just like to point out, Rin, that your family's participation in this war is expected as part of the contest's history. You have a guaranteed spot, after all._ "

" _I know._ " Rin said. " _Even if you hide your presence…even if they can't sense you, they probably know I'm involved, or will be soon. Either way, we're under threat, so let's do this properly, alright?_ "

" _I understand, Rin._ "

Rin nodded slightly, and entering her classroom made for her desk. Ignoring the chattering of her classmates and the appraising and admiring looks thrown her way ever so often, she placed her things under her desk before sitting down. Turning her head, she looked out at the cloudy sky, her stoic expression betraying none of her thoughts.

" _A third Master and Servant in this school…but who?_ "

* * *

Archer floated through the air and walls in astral form, approaching the third Servant, but moving slowly and carefully all the while masking his presence as best he could. He already had a very big suspicion who the third Master was, and it was a very curious change from the norm.

Did his younger self somehow get proper training as a magus? If so, that could mean Shirou Emiya had properly summoned Saber. And that was not a completely welcome development, as Archer knew well the power of the King of Knights. He'd seen it before, after all.

An improperly-trained Shirou Emiya could barely support her, forcing her to fight at less than full strength…but even then, Archer would admit she was a dangerous enemy, even for him. Saber properly supported and able to fight at full strength?

That…could be a problem.

That said…if Shirou Emiya had been properly trained as a magus, there was also a chance, a _slim_ chance, that those stupid ideals of his that would eventually drag him to hell had been drummed out of his head. Somehow…hopefully…

…if that was the case, oh well and good. Archer would still not hold back in order to win, or rather to prevent this war from turning into a disaster, or at least keep that disaster's scale to a minimum considering the circumstances meant it would inevitably result in disaster one way or another…

…but more to the point, even if Archer did do what he had to do, if Shirou Emiya was no longer chasing after his asinine ideals…

…perhaps the boy need not die after all.

If he was in physical form, Archer would have nodded slowly at the thought. As it was, he still did so, in astral form, though he'd still have to think it over at length. Assuming that was the case, of course.

It could very well not be, after all.

As he entered the classroom in which he could sense the presence of the third Servant, Archer did a double-take, or the spiritual equivalent of it. Sensing the Servant – hovering protectively in spirit form around a _girl_ seated near the windows – turn its attention to him, Archer made sure to stay against the wall, and edge around the classroom, all the while feeling the other Servant's attention cautiously aimed at him.

Good…it seemed whoever they were, they weren't that belligerent, unlike Illya's monstrous Berserker.

But more to the point…did…was Shirou Emiya a _girl_ in this timeline? Well…that wasn't impossible, it could happen, but that would be…surreal. Would that also mean there was another him out there, only female?

…

…

…

…

…

Maybe he shouldn't think too much about it.

In any case, Archer finally managed to catch a glimpse of the other Servant's Master…and found himself staring at a distinctly Tohsaka face.

 _What…the…hell?_

* * *

A/N

Sorry EMIYA, but you're not going to find a means to self-terminate (if that's even possible) in this timeline.

I imagine some of you are wondering why it was Arthur and not Altria who got summoned. Well, for one thing, Ayame is a girl, and it seemed to fit better, for Arthur to be summoned instead of Altria. Second, Altria's not really a good match in terms of affinity for Ayame. For all her stoic façade, Altria's actually very much like Shirou, or his father before him, with her internal issues born of her ideals and what pursuing them cost her. Arthur based on Prototype and Grand Order, don't share their internal difficulties, even if he does seem to have the same ideals as Altria.

Ayame…well, that'd be a spoiler, but she and Arthur resonate better with each other. And finally…the Throne of Heroes and the Heroic Spirits therein exist outside of the time axis. Just as EMIYA can be summoned into a timeline where Shirou isn't destined to become him, Arthur should also be able to be summoned into a timeline where he was born a pretty girl instead of as a handsome man.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 4

"I'd like to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

Rin and Archer stood on top of a skyscraper, staring down at the city below. They'd spent the evening scouting out the city, getting a feel for its layout, and at the end had ascended this building to conclude their little expedition. A stiff breeze was blowing, driving ahead of it clouds stained by light filtering from below, and whipping through Rin's hair and at her and Archer's cloaks.

Rin had been about to ask Archer a question herself, but had preempted by her Servant. Oh well…she'd ask later. He did ask first…kind of.

"It's rather personal, just so you know." Archer said.

Rin curiously raised an eyebrow at her Servant. "Really?" she said. "What is it, just spit it out already."

"Do you have any relatives I might need to know about?"

That…was not what she was expecting. And yes, it was very personal, and it took every inch of self-control Rin had to not show…anything, about how she felt about her family. It was a far from simple matter. So…how should she answer Archer's question? Should she even answer it at all?

Rin briefly closed her eyes, and then turning to the city's skyline opened them. "Not really," she said. "My parents died a long time ago. And I don't have any siblings."

Archer didn't reply, though he kept staring at Rin. There wasn't anything…particular, about the gaze, though that was probably something in itself. After a few moments, Rin glanced back at him. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"It's probably nothing." Archer said, though he continued before Rin could press an expected evasion on his part. "It's just that…earlier, at your school, I scouted out the third Servant. I stayed in astral form, and so did they, not that they seemed particularly belligerent. Protective though, of what was probably their Master."

"I see." Rin said after a moment, narrowing her eyes. "So…I'm guessing that their assumed Master, is also a student like me and Matou?"

"Yes."

Rin stared at Archer for a moment, and then turned back to the city. Archer stayed silent, and then after another moment, Rin continued. "Well," she said. "If students like Matou and me could be Masters, why not anyone else? Though, about the third Master…you're referring to Emiya, aren't you?"

"…I am."

Rin nodded slowly. "There is a strong resemblance, isn't there?" she asked. "I've noticed before. I've even looked into it."

"Oh?"

"An orphan…a survivor of the Great Fire from ten years ago," Rin said softly. "Adopted by one Kiritsugu Emiya…"

"Is that all?"

"She didn't seem to be anything special." Rin said after a moment. "I sensed no prana coming from her, or any indication that she even possessed magic circuits at all. As for the resemblance…well, my family's lived on this land for centuries. Maybe…at some point in the past…"

"A common ancestor?" Archer asked, and Rin nodded.

"Yes," Rin said. "It happens, coincidences where people who've never met each other before, aren't even related at all, or don't even live in same area still manage to somehow look very similar to each other. I've always seen it that way, and Emiya and I have also never been particularly close. So I just let it be at that."

"But if she is a Master…"

"Yes," Rin said with a nod. "It's quite impressive, I'll admit that much. She was probably using some kind of spell to mask her prana and magic potential alike, and it was good enough to fool me all this time."

"What do you plan to do?"

Rin didn't answer for a few moments, just staring in silence out at the city beyond. "We'll see." She finally said. "We'll see first, what she's really capable of. It's too reckless and even stupid to go all in from the start, especially when she's already proven herself able to hide from me for so long. So, we'll be cautious, and force her to show her hand. And then…we'll see."

"Prudent…" Archer said, turning to look out over the city as well. "Alright, I don't have problems with that. Let's do it your way, once this war starts properly."

* * *

"You're late."

"Is that really so unusual?" Shinji responded to the gravelly voice speaking out of the shadows, the young man descending the steps into the ominous darkness below. "You know as well as I do that I _need_ an external source of prana…especially now."

"…perhaps," Zouken Matou said, seeming to melt out of the shadows as Shinji reached the bottom floor. Most of it was covered with squirming masses of worms, squelching and slipping over and around each other. Crude mouths chomped as they sensed fresh meat, but a flicker of prana held them back. "However, that is exactly why it is worrisome if you come home so late."

"The Holy Grail War hasn't even begun yet." Shinji said, unbuttoning a cuff and rolling up his sleeve. And then sinking down into a crouch, he reached forward and plunged his arm into one of the heaving mounds. Pain flickered across his face, the part of his arm not buried in worms distending as worms entered and left his body, chewing through muscle and shoving nerves and blood vessels out of their way, damaged flesh unnaturally growing back and knitting together in their wake…only to be consumed again by even more worms, grown back and then consumed once more, in a macabre cycle. "Not properly. And even then, that is what Rider is around for."

"I see." Zouken murmured. "And how is your body?"

"The strain is still there." Shinji said. "I'll prepare a report for you before the weekend, just in time for maintenance. However, I can say this much right now. Compared to immediately after summoning Rider, I can ignore it now, much like the crest worms or my circuits."

"But it does act up from time to time, does it not?" Zouken asked.

Shinji didn't answer for a few moments. "It does." He admitted. "Using magic is still more difficult than normal. The danger of a backlash caused by a failed or an improperly actualized mystery is still greater than it should be. Honestly…that mother of mine…"

Shinji trailed off, his expression one of veiled resentment. Zouken didn't comment on it, indeed, he felt similarly about his grandson's mother. The woman had been specifically allowed to marry into their family, as her sorcery trait should have allowed her child to inherit Byakuya's magic circuits.

Well…she'd failed and succeeded in equal measure.

Failed, because traditionally magic circuits were 'inherited' by the child having an equal or greater quantity of magic circuits as their parent or parents. Indeed, Zouken would have been satisfied even if Shinji had been born with less magic circuits than Byakuya, so long as he could use magic.

As it was, he was born with magic circuits…all of which were duds. A backhanded insult…and for which the woman had paid with her life, made into fodder for the worms.

But, she had also succeeded…because once the defective Tohsaka material had finally given way in its entirety, Shinji had been able to 'inherit' its magic circuits, along with those of his father's. It was crude and inefficient, each circuit barely able to operate at ten per cent of their capacity at first, but over the years, improvements, refinements, refits and overhauls of the implants had increased that percentage to twenty-five per cent.

In all, between the Tohsaka circuits and those of Byakuya's, Shinji could boast the equivalent of having twelve magic circuits. Add the crest worms to that, and Shinji could – if he pushed himself – at his best work with the equivalent of twenty magic circuits.

Better than what he'd started with certainly…and better than nothing, indeed.

Still…a substitute was still just a substitute, for all that Shinji was a fine substitute…after Zouken had beaten some iron into the boy's spine. He'd always been intelligent, but he'd lacked will, resolve, and had always taken his legacy for granted.

That was all in the past now, and Shinji could finally and properly fulfill the role he had been born to fulfill…but again, he was still just a substitute. And it was likely he could not pass on the legacy either, unless they were willing to create more artificial magi in the future. And even that begged the question of where they would get the magic circuits to create artificial magi with. And there were plenty of other limitations to artificial magi too…

…if only the Tohsaka material had not proven so defective…and it had so much potential to it too…

"Certainly," Zouken said. "It'd have been better if you'd been born with actual potential of your own, without having to resort to such roundabout methods."

To his credit, Shinji kept his face clear, but Zouken could feel through the crest worms the spike of bitter resentment at the reminder of his true nature as a magus. Artificial…fake…a stopgap and a substitute…

"With the power of the Grail," Shinji managed to say. "That won't be a problem in the future. The Grail should be able to do that much, shouldn't it?"

"…it should." Zouken said. It should…six, no, seven fallen Servants should be able to provide enough prana for two wishes. One, to restore the potential of the family, and two, to grant him immortality. And after that…after that…

…then what?

Zouken blinked, trusting in the shadows of his workshop to hide the expression of unease and veiled confusion on his face. It felt like…like he was forgetting something…something important…immortality…and then…and then…

…after immortality…something…important…was missing…but what?

"Speaking of the Grail though," Shinji continued, unaware of his grandfather's troubles. "Tohsaka's summoned her Servant…finally. Don't know which class it is yet, but she's taken them around the city to get a feel for the layout."

"And you didn't bother to put a few familiars on her trail?"

"I did…but she destroyed them all quickly enough." Shinji said with a small smirk. "Clever girl…seeing as it would have been pointless to put more when it's clear ordinary familiars aren't enough to escape her attention, and I didn't want to push this early…might as well let it go."

Zouken shrugged in agreement. "New opportunities will appear soon enough, especially in the chaotic tempest of war." He agreed. "I have to say though it almost seems like you're looking forward to facing off against Tohsaka."

"I am." Shinji admitted. "She's a born prodigy and a natural genius at magecraft…which means if I take her down…"

"Don't get overconfident, boy." Zouken said sternly. "After all the effort and resources put into your training, it wouldn't do to just throw it all away so you can go down in flames and glory."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, at least not until I've got an heir to succeed me." Shinji shot back. "And in any case, me and Tohsaka facing off is something of an inevitability in this war anyway."

"Not necessarily." Zouken countered. "It might be best to let her be taken down by another, more powerful and experienced magus. For all her genius, she's still just a child…and lacking experience and advanced training on her side, even an average magus with years if not decades of experience behind them would easily overwhelm her. And the same goes for you: _use your head._ Against most magi, you wouldn't stand a chance in a fair fight."

"I know." Shinji said, his eyes hard and cold, his neck pulsing as worms slithered up between his arteries and tendons. "I need to find a way to even the odds, or better yet, to turn them in my favor. And besides…just in case, any magus I fell is another source of magic circuits."

"…yes, that is true, I suppose."

Shinji smiled and then coughed, spitting out blood. Biting down hard, there was a small squeal of pain, and chewing a couple of times, Shinji spat out a mangled worm. "Don't worry," Shinji said. "I won't underestimate Tohsaka or any other magus involved in this war. And you know in which direction I steered my personal research towards, and have even contributed to it. You know how I plan to fight, especially against…superior, enemies."

"So I have," Zouken conceded. "Alright…so long as you don't get into more trouble than you can handle, then deal with Tohsaka and any others as you please."

Shinji nodded. "Thank you." He said. "On another note, I've discovered another Master in my school."

"What?" Zouken asked, clearly surprised. "Who?"

"Ayame Emiya."

"The Emiya girl?" Zouken echoed in surprise. "But she doesn't…ah, I see. So, she's been pulling the wool over our eyes for years then, if that's the case. Her father too…wait, how did you find out?"

"Rider sensed the presence of a third Servant, apart from himself and Tohsaka's." Shinji said. "He followed it, and found the third Servant in astral form, hovering protectively around the Emiya girl."

"Hmm…" Zouken hummed in thought for a few moments. "Well, this is…troubling. Though, it's not nearly as bad as it could be. We can be thankful, I suppose, that Kiritsugu Emiya died while his daughter was still quite young…if she's capable of this much with only a scant few years of proper training before having to go the rest on her own, how much more formidable could she have been, had Kiritsugu Emiya lived to complete her training?"

"Do you think he was grooming her as his successor?" Shinji asked. "The next Magus Killer?"

"…possibly…" Zouken said after a moment. "At the very least, it seems among the things her father taught her, was how to avoid detection by other magi. And she seems to have done it well."

"…Kiritsugu Emiya was a Master in the previous war, wasn't he?" Shinji said after a moment's thought. "It might be possible then, that Emiya would have summoned the same Servant as her father, or one with a similar background."

"Kiritsugu Emiya summoned King Arthur as Saber, if I remember correctly." Zouken mused. "A first class Servant, she was."

"She?"

"Yes, she." Zouken confirmed with a nod and an amused smile. "It seems a certain amount of historical revisionism was practiced by the Britons at the time, seeing as King Arthur was actually a woman. But, that is academic…what matters to us is that Emiya may have summoned the same Saber as her father once did…"

"…or," Shinji continued. "Any other one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Of those, the most dangerous would be Gawain, Bedivere, and Lancelot." Zouken said. "The others, while formidable, are shadows of those three."

"…Mordred was a Knight of the Round too, wasn't he?"

"…yes, he was." Zouken confirmed after a moment's thought. "Though…no, it's possible, I suppose…"

"How do you think he'd rate, against those three great knights?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zouken replied shortly. "Who was it who slew the great King of Knights in the end?"

"…sorry."

Zouken nodded after a moment, and then narrowed his eyes at Shinji. "So," Zouken began. "What do you plan to do?"

Shinji didn't answer at once. He lowered his head, crouched in the dark, one arm sunk almost to the elbow in a heaving mound of worms, the rest of the arm, his shoulders, and his neck throbbing obscenely as worms went to and fro under his skin. Zouken stayed silent, staring at his grandson deep in thought before him.

Finally, after several moments, Shinji raised his head. Blood trickled down from the corners of his eyes, and his face and temples throbbed every so often, wormlike silhouettes rising and sinking every now and then. And when he spoke, something…white, thin and sinuous, could be seen snaking around and between his teeth.

"It's tempting to focus on taking out the strongest known enemy, Rin Tohsaka." He said. "But, that would be a difficult battle, and considering the difference between us, a single mistake could prove disastrous."

"And?"

"Alternatively," Shinji said. "I could take out weaker enemies first, leaving the most powerful ones for later. In the process, I could find out which of my mysteries and tactics work and which don't, refine and improve them, or even come up with new ones…and when I face Tohsaka and other, more powerful magi…"

Zouken nodded in agreement as Shinji trailed off. "The latter seems a wiser course of action." He said. "Very well, I'll leave it to you."

Shinji nodded as well, but as Zouken turned to leave, he paused. "By the way," he said. "Where is Rider? I sensed his presence when you arrived back here, but then he just left."

Shinji smiled. "I need prana, and so does Rider." He said. "Since I'm limited in what I can give to him, I told him to find a…supplement."

Zouken smirked. "Taking risks aren't you?" he asked. "If Kotomine finds out…"

" _If_ he finds out," Shinji emphasized. "If is a good word, and besides, Caster's already doing it, if in a half-assed way."

"True…on both counts." Zouken answered with a laugh, and after a moment, Shinji joined in as well.

* * *

"…another family was found killed in their home early this morning, with the perpetrators' methodology seeming to match that of recent…"

"Ayame," Saber said, looking over a shoulder from where he was watching the morning news, and to where Ayame was preparing breakfast. "What do you think?"

"If you're thinking another Master and their Servant are behind the killings and those gas leaks," Ayame said. "Then I'm in agreement."

"That said," Saber added, glancing back at the TV. "I wonder if it might be two different pairs of Masters and Servants behind these attacks. One behind the gas leaks, and the other behind the killing. The methods are too different…though, that could also be deliberate."

"Doesn't matter," Ayame said. "Once all seven Servants have been summoned and this war properly begins, we're going after them."

Saber nodded and glanced back at his Master. After a moment, he smiled softly. "That's very brave and noble of you, Ayame." He remarked.

"What?" she asked. "Not really, putting a stop to some asshole magus who thinks it's alright to kill innocent people just so he can get his hands on the Grail is just the right thing to do. Something like that, just doing the right thing, isn't worth being called brave or noble over."

Saber chuckled. "Well, I suppose not." He said. "Though, aren't you a magus too?"

"Generally-speaking yes, I am a magus." Ayame admitted, bringing a bowl of cut fruit to the dining room table, and placing it near Saber. "Properly-speaking, no, I'm what proper magi would call a spell-caster. Someone who uses magic not for its own sake, but simply as a tool for my own ends…or so they say."

"Oh?"

Ayame smiled wryly. "Proper magi seek the Root," she said. "And magecraft is their means to reach it. So what was that about using magic for its own sake, and not as a tool for their own ends?"

Saber laughed again. "I'm sure they'd say similarly about you." He pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure they would." Ayame said, walking back to the kitchens. "Though, I don't really care to be honest."

"About that," Saber said, leaning back against the table. "What exactly is your goal in this war? What do you hope to achieve, or what wish do you have to offer the Grail? Riches? Love? Fame and success? Power?"

"…would you really have accepted my call if my wish were for any of those?"

"If your wish was to save a loved one, then yes." Saber said without any hesitation. "The power to save your country, also yes. Riches, fame and success…I don't know. Again, it depends on the circumstances surrounding them."

Ayame stared in surprise from the kitchen, and Saber stared back, holding a piece of fruit in one hand. "I see." Ayame said, turning back to her cooking. "Alright, to be honest, I'm not really…sure, or even know what wish to offer the Grail."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense." Ayame said with a sigh. "I also know I wouldn't have been chosen a Master if I didn't actually have a…desire, I'd really want the Grail to grant. But…"

"But?"

"It's just…no, it's not…that is…"

Saber glanced back at Ayame as she fumbled. "Just say what you want to say." He said. "Don't worry, I won't be offended."

"…what's the point in your wish being granted?" Ayame said. "Can you really value something you never earned with hard work and effort?"

Saber stared at Ayame for several moments, the young woman staring back, and then Saber smiled. "I suppose I can't say it's wrong," he eventually said, and with a sad smile. "But…reality's rarely that simple and straightforward. It's sad, and I wish it were otherwise, but…that's the way the world is."

"…w-what?"

Saber smiled sadly at Ayame, and got to his feet. "Sometimes," he said, stepping closer to her. "For the sake of something bigger than they are, something more important than they are, people need to compromise, and let go of the smaller things. Yes, I know small things can be quite important too. But, as Merlin once said, sometimes justice is best served by staying silent, or to just look away."

"Big things are made of small things," Ayame murmured. "But, the needs of the many, are also greater than the needs of the few…is that it?"

Saber nodded. "Something like that," he said. "Based on what you said earlier, even if unearned salvation is unvalued, that piece of wisdom is meaningless when there's nothing left afterwards but the silence of the grave."

Ayame lowered her head in thought, and then to her surprise, Saber reached forward, and gently lifted her face by the chin to meet his. "Though," he added. "As I said earlier, it could also depend on the circumstances. A wish to be famed as the greatest artist of the age would be as you say, for what is your art without trials and difficulties faced and overcome that give life to your creation? Likewise, a wish to be the wealthiest man on Earth would be meaningless without the responsibility that comes with having earned it, and without which the wealth gained would likely be squandered or be put to ill use."

Saber paused, and tilted his head, smile growing wider. "There are no such things as absolutes, Ayame." He said. "Remember that."

Ayame blinked and smiled back, nodding at her Servant. "Yes, I will." She said, and Saber grinned. "Anyway, what about you? What's your wish, Saber?"

Saber hummed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes while adopting a somewhat theatrical pose. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, and beamed at Ayame. "Tell you what," he said. "When you find out what is it you really want, then ask me again. I'll tell you then."

Ayame stared and then blinking scowled at Saber. "Hey, wait a minute…that's…that's evading my question!" she snapped.

"Perhaps," Saber admitted. "But something for something…oh, and the oil is on fire."

"Huh…AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

As Saber said, the oil on the frying pan was burning merrily, and turning the bacon strips she'd been cooking to charcoal. Ayame, her mind elsewhere, was at a loss, fumbling around for water or a pot cover to put the fire out with…and which Saber helpfully offered, having taken it a few steps away from Ayame where it had been sitting on the countertop.

"Thanks." Ayame huffed and puffed, as she covered the pan and starved the fire of oxygen. And then remembering what she'd been about to argue about with Saber, glowered at him for a moment before conceding defeat, too tired at present to continue. "Fine…you win…for now! When I figure out what I want to wish for, I'll ask you again. And I expect a proper answer then, Saber!"

Saber gave a small, courtly bow. "Yes, my lady." He said with a smile.

* * *

A/N

Short and straightforward chapter, but necessary to bridge the gap between summoning and the war's beginning.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 5

Moonlight shone into the room through barred windows, gently illuminating dark-lacquered wood and pale white paper. The room was sparsely furnished, in contrast to the rich violet and black robes of the woman standing in its middle. Gold glittered in the woman's shadow, the faintest bits of light shining off her cloak's clasp and the badge on her hood.

Apart from the woman, there was another in the room with her, a man dressed in a blue and violet kimono. Long violet hair was combed back and tied into a ponytail behind his head, and at his waist was sheathed an unusually long _katana_. The man stood silent, his face stoic and calm as he listened to the woman's instructions.

"As you know," Caster began. "I cannot completely enclose the temple grounds within a bounded field. The ley line itself runs along the stairway and through the temple gates, and laying a barrier across will disrupt the flow of mana through the line. This means that the gates and the stairway represent a weakness in the temple's defenses."

Caster paused, and tilted her head gently forward. "Therefore," she said. "It falls to you to make sure no enemy can pass through those gates unchallenged. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Caster said with a nod. "You may go."

Assassin nodded back, and vanished into astral form. A moment later, Caster sensed him depart the room, and extending her senses, followed Assassin's presence crossing the temple grounds and taking up his post at the gates. Caster nodded to herself in satisfaction, and raising her hands summoned a glowing orb of magic.

"With this," she said softly. "All seven Servants have been summoned. The Holy Grail War may now begin in earnest."

Briefly humming to herself in satisfaction, Caster spied on each and every other Master and their Servant across the city, before ending her spell and lowering her hands. "Now," she said, before walking softly to leave the room. "Who will make the first move, and against whom?"

Caster paused, and smiled. Opening the doors, she left the room and closed the doors behind her, already turning to walk down the darkened corridor beyond and further into the temple. " _Well,_ " she thought. " _So long as it isn't Berserker or any of the three Servant Knights, even if any of the others attempt to raise arms against me, here at the temple I should be more than capable of dealing with them. Though…_ "

Caster's thoughts trailed off, and she narrowed her eyes. Sighing, she vanished into astral form. " _Berserker…Heracles…_ " she thought, already moving intangibly through the building to rejoin her Master. " _Even compared against the three Servant Knights he is the most dangerous I will have to face in this war…but…even so…and even though I know it can't possibly last…I…_ "

Passing through a final wall, Caster smiled as she returned to physical form. "Has the matter been dealt with?" Her Master asked in his usual deep monotone. Though the man didn't turn to face her, remaining seated at his table working on whatever needed doing, Caster's smile grew wider at the mere sound of his voice.

"Yes," she said. "It has been dealt with, Master Souichirou, as best as can be done under the circumstances."

"I see." Kuzuki Souichirou said. "Then, as I said earlier, I will defer to your judgment in this matter."

"And everything has proceeded satisfactorily…though room still remains, for improvements in the future."

"I see. Then proceed as needed."

"Yes, Master Souichirou."

For several long moments, Master and Servant stayed silent, and then Kuzuki spoke again. "Is there nothing more that needs to be done tonight?" he asked.

"None on my end."

"I see. I will have you wait a bit longer, however. Unlike you, I have things that still need to be attended to."

"I understand." Caster said with a small bow. "I will wait for your convenience then."

Kuzuki hummed and nodded in acknowledgement, and Caster vanished into astral form. Even then however, her presence remained in the room, though Kuzuki gave no indication as to what he thought of the fact.

* * *

" _Did you notice?_ " Saber asked telepathically, as Ayame walked towards school.

" _That the Holy Grail War has finally…well, **properly** , begun?_"

" _Yes._ "

" _Yes, I did._ " Ayame replied. " _Masters and Servants are now free to find and attack each other. And that includes us._ "

" _Indeed,_ " Saber agreed. " _Do you have any plans on what to do now, Ayame?_ "

" _What do you suggest?_ "

" _We should take the initiative, and immediately take the fight against the enemies we already know before they can do so against us._ " Saber said. " _If so, we would have the advantage of being able to strike first, and if we can keep up the pressure, deny them the opportunity to recover. Of course…that is the logical strategy for a 'normal' war. In the Holy Grail War…_ "

" _It doesn't completely apply?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Saber admitted. " _If we strike first, we'll have the advantage, but if an enemy Servant uses their Noble Phantasm, then depending on its effect the advantage could be lost or even reversed. And while I have complete confidence in my ability to stand my ground and recover…_ "

" _It'd be more prudent to be careful, even if we do make the first move._ "

" _As you say,_ " Saber agreed. " _Though, forcing the enemy to reveal their true identity may be worth the risk. That said, again depending on how the situation develops, my true identity may also be exposed as a consequence._ "

" _We might be able to use that, though._ " Ayame pointed out. " _After all, just the realization that they're fighting King Arthur himself might cause them to at least consider their chances in battle._ "

" _I suppose…though there is the usual risk of knowing what is known of my history to find my weaknesses. For instance, Avalon, Excalibur's sheath, remains lost to me._ "

" _…I guess I should have expected that._ " Ayame thought after a moment. " _The loss of the sheath was a turning point in your legend, and it…fits, that it's represented by your not having the sheath as a Noble Phantasm. Wait, isn't Avalon…?_ "

" _The paradise-like island to where I was taken after Camlann, to sleep until the day Britain has need of me again?_ " Saber asked. " _Yes, the sheath is named after the island in question. Fitting, I suppose. It's a land where mortal ills and worldly difficulties cannot exist, unreachable to any save the King even with the aid of True Magic…just as when I had the sheath, no blow by any weapon could spill my blood, and no ill could assail my body._ "

" _…we'd be unstoppable if we had that…_ " Ayame grouched, and Saber laughed.

" _True, though it would be something of an unfair advantage, yes?_ "

" _Does 'fair' even matter in war?_ "

Saber laughed again. " _Point,_ " he admitted. " _Though, if I did have it as a Noble Phantasm, I imagine the prana consumption would be quite hefty. I have plentiful reserves, and you are generous with your provided prana, Ayame. However, neither are limitless._ "

" _Yeah, there's that too._ " Ayame admitted. " _Speaking of my limits, there's also my disadvantaged matchup against either Matou or Tohsaka…or really, against any magus with background greater than mine. I've got some tricks up my sleeve, but…let's not get careless._ "

" _There is that too, I suppose._ "

" _In any case,_ " Ayame continued. " _I think there's a chance Tohsaka or Matou will make the first move today, probably after school either in the afternoon or in the evening. We'll need to watch our backs, and play to our strengths. If they don't though…_ "

" _If they don't…?_ "

" _Remember the family that was killed back then?_ "

" _…yes. We'll begin searching for the criminals in question?_ "

" _Yes, we are._ "

" _I have no objections to this course of action._ "

" _I didn't expect you would. And I'd be disappointed if you did. No offense…_ "

" _None taken…and your expectations were just, and would have been mine as well, had I been in your place._ "

Ayame smiled softly. " _I'm glad to hear that, Saber._ " She said.

Saber laughed. " _Yes, I'm sure you do._ " He said.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?"

Archer and Rin stood on the rooftop of the academy at lunch time, the former leaning against the wall of the stairwell, while Rin stood on the edge, leaning against the parapet while enjoying a cool and gentle breeze. "It's best to thin out the opposition as much as we can, even when engaged in delaying action." Rin said.

"Delaying action?"

"Aside from Emiya, Matou, and myself," Rin said. "The other Masters likely have an edge in terms of training and experience as magi. If we're to fight any of them, we need to do so on a prepared battlefield, or later on during the war, when we no longer need to hold back as we do at this early stage. But even if we avoid those really powerful, older Masters, we could…reduce the opposition, this early on."

"That makes sense." Archer agreed with a small nod. "And? What happens after that?"

"We'll see how the war develops, and take action as needed and as opportunities offer." Rin replied. "If nothing else, we'll dig in at my house, though I'm not a big fan of that myself. Alternatively, we could cautiously probe the remaining opposition, such as by putting a stop to those supposed gas leaks across the city, or hunting down those bastards who killed that family a while back."

Archer nodded in agreement. "All of those sound good." He said. "That said, I prefer the last option. Being mobile in the open is better than bunkered down in my opinion. In my experience, the last can all too quickly turn from bunkered down to cornered."

"Yes…there is that possibility too, I guess."

"So…if we're going to go after either Matou or Emiya, who do you want to go after first?"

"…Matou's a well-established lineage." Rin muttered after several moment's thought. "Their heir, Shinji isn't as good as the previous heir was, but his family's magecraft is well-established, and his grandfather was held in high regard by my father."

"So, Emiya then."

Rin nodded. "I've never heard of the Emiya family before." She said, and then she narrowed her eyes. "Plus, I don't recall either me or my father ever giving them permission – as magi – to settle on our territory. I think it's time I paid some attention on clearly belated responsibilities as Second Owner."

Archer nodded and stood up straight. "Rules of engagement?" he laconically asked.

"Try not to give away too much about yourself." Rin said, before smiling craftily. "Though, I could use the clue as to who you really are."

"I could say the same for myself."

"Quite," Rin said with a nod. "Try not to cause too much damage either, but don't hold back any more than you have to. I will deal with Emiya myself."

"Will you kill her?"

"If I must, I will." Rin said without hesitation. "Though, I hope it doesn't come to that. She's still just my age, after all. I'm not sure yet, but it could just have been her parents or guardians who are responsible for her unauthorized presence on my territory. If she surrenders, then I'll act with due grace and escort her to the Overseer so she can sit out the rest of the war in safety."

"Is that so?" Archer said before giving a short laugh. "That's very generous…noble, even, of you Rin."

Rin smiled slightly and shrugged. "I won't hesitate to kill if I have to." She said. "But that also means I won't kill if I don't need to. And also, _noblesse oblige_ , and all that."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be a noble to claim that?" he asked.

"Says who?" Rin shot back. "And besides, my family were already in charge of this whole area as far back as the Tokugawa Era. So, yes, despite not having a title, we actually are nobility."

Archer smiled wider and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "If you say so, then I'll take your word for it." He said. "Anyway, how do you plan to engage Emiya later?"

"We'll wait for the school to clear first, and if she's still here, we'll engage." Rin said. "If she leaves, then we follow, and ambush her at a deserted spot."

"Ambush? Wouldn't that go against the principles of noble behavior?"

"We're at war."

Archer laughed and nodded. "So we are," he said. "Alright, it's a good plan, and I'll do everything I can to pull it off."

"I'm glad to hear that, Archer."

* * *

"Did you hear? Akira sent Miyu a love letter can you believe it?"

"No way!"

"Really?"

"Stop it already!"

"Oh wow, congratulations, Miyu!"

Shinji tuned out the inane chattering and the high-pitched sounds and laughter of the gaggle of girls sitting around him for lunch, his own consumption of his meal droning and mechanical. His mind was on more important matters. Specifically, the familiar he'd sent up to the roof to try and eavesdrop on Tohsaka.

And it had worked. The bounded field the other magus had set up around the roof repelled those lacking magical potential, but had no effect on those that did. And while it could keep sound from getting out, it did not keep light from coming in or out.

So while Shinji couldn't hear what she and her Servant were saying, he could see their lips move. And that was enough.

" _So,_ " Shinji thought. " _You're planning on taking Emiya on tonight, Tohsaka? I guess I can let you have the honor of firing the first proper shots of this war…and let me see just what Emiya is capable of, without risk to myself. After all, even if her father died before she could have completed her training, she was taught enough to be able to avoid our notice for this long._ "

" _So we will take no action tonight, Master?_ " Rider asked.

" _Yes,_ " Shinji replied. " _Unless someone attacks us, that is. If someone does, then we will of course fight with all we have._ "

" _That is only proper._ "

" _But about Tohsaka's plan to attack Emiya tonight,_ " Shinji continued. " _We'll simply observe. This is an excellent opportunity, to see what some of our enemies our capable of. And who knows? They just might let something slip, even this early on._ "

" _Understood, Master._ "

" _…disappointed?_ "

" _A little, I'll admit._ " Rider replied. " _But, I can be patient, and as you say, it's not like we're not doing anything._ "

" _Alright then, we'll do as I said just now._ "

" _Yes, Master._ "

* * *

The kitchen shook and everyone inside jumped as something exploded inside the dishwasher. Cooking Club members, boys and girls alike gravitated towards the stricken machine, and then began to step back as bubbling black ooze began to leak out and then puddle on the floor.

"I think we're going to need a new dishwasher, _sensei_." One club member said.

"Yes, thank you Sakazaki-kun." The teacher in charge of the club said, already massaging her temples while a vein throbbed on her forehead. "I didn't notice it. Now then…"

The teacher coughed, and drawing herself up to full height smiled bright and cheerful. It did absolutely _nothing_ to reassure the students whatsoever. "Who were the last ones to use the dishwasher?" she asked.

Most students immediately took a big step back, leaving a pair of underclassmen uncomfortably standing before the still-smiling teacher.

"YOU DAMN PUNKS!" the teacher's voice had the kitchen shaking, and had the other students hurriedly returning to their stations. "THE VICE PRINCIPAL IS GOING TO HAVE MY ASS! WHERE AND HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO GET ANOTHER DISHWASHER? AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS?"

"Those morons," Miku Kagamine said to Ayame as they busied themselves styling icing on a cake they'd made. "How the hell did they manage to blow up the dishwasher?"

"No idea." Ayame said. "But hey, it could be worse. Remember the time they somehow managed to miss a cobra nesting in the groceries they were sent to buy?"

"Yeah," Miku said with a snicker. "I remember that. They had to close the school down for two days until they found the snake. Speaking of which…let's see…remember the spoiled stew?"

"Or the spilled sake that went on fire and set off the sprinklers?"

The two girls snickered at their reminiscences, the teacher's voice still loudly echoing in the room, only for all sound to stop as the doors slip open, exposing the stoic figure of Kuzuki Souichirou. "Megurine-sensei," the man said tonelessly.

Mayu Megurine turned to face the other teacher with a smile. "Yes, Souichirou-sensei?" she asked. It had every student present shivering, though Kuzuki remained unaffected. But then…"

"I beg your pardon." The man said. "It can wait."

Kuzuki slid the door closed, and Megurine-sensei turned to back to the two cowering students in front on her. "Now then," she said with a smile. "Where were we?"

* * *

"See you around, you guys!" Ayame said with a grin from door. "And remember, don't leave even a single drop, or Megurine-sensei will have you for breakfast tomorrow."

"We don't need you to tell us that, Emiya!"

"You talk too much!"

Cackling, Ayame left, sliding the kitchen doors closed behind her. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stared out the windows as she walked down the corridor, at the golden light of sunset washing over the grounds outside. " _Wasn't that a bit vindictive?_ " Saber asked.

" _What is?_ " Ayame replied.

" _Your teasing of those two boys back there._ "

"Hmm…" Ayame hummed before shrugging, and turning to go down the stairs. " _Maybe…but, in my defense I'd say I have some small right to it. Because of those two morons' bumbling, the money to replace the broken dishwasher is coming out of the club budget, and that means plenty of projects we'd been looking forward to aren't going to happen._ "

" _…_ "

" _Saber…?_ "

" _…alright, I suppose that is fair enough._ " Saber said with a sigh. " _Besides, I think I understand. Back then, only courtesy kept me from all but officially proclaiming that Sir Kay is to be barred from the kitchens._ "

" _…do I want to know?_ "

" _No, you do not want to know._ "

" _…wasn't Sir Kay your stepbrother?_ "

Saber cringed invisibly. " _…yes, he was._ " He admitted.

" _Sorry._ "

" _It's alright, no need to apologize._ " Saber said. " _I loved my brother, and I still do. And he was a fine knight. It's just that…_ "

" _Bad cook, huh?_ "

" _Sadly…_ "

Ayame chuckled and nodded. Master and Servant quietly left the school, but as they passed the gates Saber piped up, and with a note of worry in his thoughts. " _We're being watched._ " He said. " _No…now, we are being followed._ "

" _Servant?_ "

" _I think so._ " Saber replied. " _Their Master is also with them…it seems to be either Matou or Tohsaka._ "

" _As we suspected…alright, if they want to fight us, let's give them what they want. But we need to draw them away first, to someplace empty, and preferably start fighting after dark._ "

" _I understand, Ayame._ "

" _Now, let's do this._ "

* * *

"It's a bounded field." Saber said as he materialized. "It seems our enemy has grown tired of playing tag."

"It looks like it." Ayame agreed with a nod, and then looked around. "Still…I suppose this is a good enough battlefield. The houses are all behind high walls, and it's pretty dark by now. That said, don't get too flashy either."

"I could say the same to you." Saber said with a smile.

Ayame chuckled. "Yes, you could." She said, and then together with her Servant turned to face the lone girl standing on the far end of the street. "Shall we get started?"

"I suppose we could." Rin Tohsaka answered. "Name yourself."

"You already know who I am." Ayame replied deadpan. "Stupid question, much? And besides, before asking others for their name, aren't you supposed to give yours first?"

" _Are you trying to rile her up?_ " Saber asked.

" _Yes,_ " Ayame said. " _It might just mess up her judgment and all._ "

" _I see. Don't go too far though, or you might end up concentrating her focus instead._ "

" _Got it._ "

Unnoticed by Ayame, Rin's right eye twitched at the jabs to her sense of pride, and the magus took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's called proper dueling etiquette, Emiya." Rin said with forced calm. "Protocol to be followed before magi engage in battle to demonstrate their prowess in magecraft."

"Not a big fan of formality, to be honest." Ayame said. "Besides, when all is said and done, I'm a spell-caster actually. Not a real magus, though to be honest…"

Ayame broke off and laughed, shrugging and then spreading her hands in a 'what can you do' fashion. "Well," she said. "That's not really important. Anyway, enough talking, why don't we get this show on the road?"

Rin's eyes right eye twitched again, and closing her eyes took another deep breath. "Alright," she said, opening her eyes and grinning competitively. "If that's the way you want it, then that's what you'll get. Archer?"

Archer materialized in front of Rin, and Saber tensed. "So that's Archer?" he muttered.

"What do you think?" Rin asked her Servant. "Can you take him?"

"Well now, I wouldn't know until I tried." Archer replied before narrowing his eyes. "But, I don't think I'll lose either."

Rin blinked, and then smiled wider. "Then," she said. "Show me your power, Archer!"

Archer responded by summoning a pair of scimitars, one white and one black, into his hands, and charged forward. Saber took a stance, and then holding his hands to one side as though grasping a sword, charged forward as well. Ayame and Rin stared and gasped in uncomprehending surprise, and then their eyes widened as they saw the distortion in the air.

"An…invisible…sword?" they both said.

Scimitars clashed against swords, Archer seeming able to force Saber into the defensive, only for a sudden burst of speed and power from Saber allowing him to steal the initiative. A powerful, horizontal swing knocked the scimitars from Archer's hands, the Servant leaping back to avoid the follow-through.

And then with a flash of light, the scimitars reappeared in Archer's hands, and then were thrown, as though like boomerangs at Saber. The blonde blocked them both, and then swung down to meet Archer's strike. Sparks exploded as Saber's invisible sword ground against Archer's twin scimitars, and after a moment both Servants disengaged, leaping back to reopen the space between them.

For several moments, the two Servants just stared at each other, and then Ayame piped up. "Saber," she said. "I'm heading out. You know why, don't you?"

Saber briefly glanced at her, and nodded. "I do." He said. "Good luck."

Ayame nodded…and then turned and ran. Rin yelped in outrage at the apparent cowardice, only to cut it off as a wall of stone rose up in Ayame's trail. Instead, Rin narrowed her eyes. "Archer," she said.

"Yes?"

"Get Saber out of my way, please."

Archer tilted his head. "I'll leave it to you then." He said, and then charged forward. Saber met Archer's charge, and again sparks flew as swords met each other. Striking fast and hard, the two Servants were a blur of red, black, silver, and blue, too fast even for reinforced eyes to follow. "Go, Rin!"

Rin nodded, magic circuits flashing across her body as she reinforced it, and then ran past the two Servants. Neither said nor did anything as she passed them by, instead focusing on each other, swinging, parrying, dodging and riposting in what seemed to be a stalemate. As for Rin, she ran up to the wall muttering a spell under her breath, and skidding to halt and with a stance, punched the wall hard.

Broken stone and dust exploded as she punched the wall down, and as the dust cleared, Rin fumed. "I don't believe it." She hissed. "I thought it was Earth Element magic…but she just altered the ground! It was just a cheap trick!"

And _then_ Rin saw a few meters away there was another wall rising up from the road…and there were probably more like it beyond. "You damn fake!" Rin snarled, already leaping forward with her fist raised.

* * *

"Sheesh," Ayame said as she heard the explosions of her walls being blown up behind her. "What a violent person. How someone like that became the school idol is beyond me…or maybe guys just don't have a sense of taste…now, let's see…"

Ayame looked forward, at the near-invisible bounded field rising up from the ground. "Okay," she said with a nod. "Let's try this out…Glitter: Fairy Lights!"

Holding her hands out in front of her, magic circuits flooding with prana and turning her body numb in the process, Ayame closed her eyes and reached out, into the Inner World that no Human could possibly reach. And yet, reach into it she did, golden light flooding out from between her hands and through the invisible veil between realms, beckoning to beings that should no longer exist in the World.

And yet exist they did, and with a powerful surge of prana and a final burst of light, the mystery became real, three brilliantly-glowing fairies flying out from between Ayame's hands as she lowered them, before settling into orbit around her. Ayame then pointed, and the fairies shot forward at the bounded field.

The bounded field was strong, and well-made. The mysteries and concepts behind it were profound yet well-understood, solidly-connected to each other and well-actualized by the Tohsaka Clan's Thaumaturgy System. A single-count spell by a nobody like Ayame shouldn't have mattered.

The three fairies cut through it like a hot knife through butter, their passing sending ripples that tore up the bounded field around them. And yet, in a testament to the skill and effort of six generations of Tohsaka magi, the damage only left a hole four meters across more or less, and though the edges flailed about for a few moments, they quickly stilled and began to self-repair.

There was an explosion behind Ayame as Rin blew the last wall down, and she glared at the running Emiya spell-caster.

"There you are! No…WHAT?"

" ** _BANZAI!_** " Ayame shouted as she leaped through the closing hole in Rin's bounded field, and landing hard on the other side rolled to a halt, sprawled on the ground.

"How the hell…?" Rin spluttered, and then raising her right arm pointed an index finger at Ayame. The Tohsaka Crest flashed, and dark-colored projectiles erupted at high speed at Ayame, passing through the bounded field without difficulty, sharing as they did the same maker.

And then they fizzled out, their energies dissipating as they struck an area of space defined by the fairies' orbits around Ayame. "You can use Gandr?" Ayame spluttered in her turn, as she got up to her feet. "I thought only Edelfelts could use Gandr!"

"Shows what you know, spell-caster!" Rin shouted. "Now, enough games! Surrender and…!"

Ayame responded to the demand for surrender by pulling down an eyelid and sticking out her tongue. As Rin spluttered at the mockery, Ayame turned and ran, ignoring the Gandr rounds splattering against her shields, and turned a corner.

"You won't get away!" Rin shouted, running forward and down the street in pursuit. As she turned the corner, she barely had time to notice Ayame standing there, in the shadows, holding a…

 **CLANG!**

Rin bellied up, blood flying from a broken nose and split lips as Ayame struck her in the face with the flat side of a shovel. "Yeah, cheap tricks my ass." Ayame said. "Alteration and reinforcement plus a wooden bulletin board on iron legs and feet…"

Ayame blinked and trailed off, as Rin groaned in pain and confusion, rolling to one side and shakily pushing herself up to a sitting position. Ayame stared for a moment, and then Rin shook her head and glanced up at Ayame. Those blue eyes were filled with confusion, which then began to clear, to be replaced by recognition and anger.

 **CLANG!**

Rin bellied up again, this time out cold from a shovel blow to the top of her head. "Basics kill…thanks dad." Ayame muttered, and tossing the shovel aside began to run off. "Saber, I'm done over here. Tohsaka's out cold, so finish the fight and meet up with me as soon as you can."

" _Understood…well done, Ayame._ "

Ayame grinned, feeling very warm and happy at the compliment and recognition of her achievement. "Thank you, Saber." She said.

* * *

A/N

When all you have is a hammer…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 6

Archer grit his teeth as Saber pressed the advantage, powerful two-handed blows raining down after another from overhead and the sides, before a final, horizontal swing shattered both Kansho and Bakuya. Archer had been expecting this however, and he jumped back, hands held out to either side to trace another pair.

To his surprise though, Saber didn't continue the offensive. He just stood there, pointing his sword at Archer. "It's over." He said.

"What?" Archer asked in surprise.

"Your Master is defeated." Saber said. "And my Master had decided to withdraw for the night. I think we too should. While I think I can defeat you, it would require me to exert more effort than what is appropriate for this stage of the war. I imagine the same goes for you, would it not?"

Archer narrowed his eyes, but relaxed after a moment. Saber smiled, and slightly lowered his sword. "And besides," he said. "As I said, my Master has left the battlefield. I don't want to leave her alone for too long. And I would say the same for you as well."

Archer said nothing, and after a moment Saber lowered his sword completely and vanished into astral form. Archer snorted as the other Servant's presence vanished, and then he too rushed off, to find Rin. Leaping over the walls and roofs in the way, he found his Master, lying out cold on the ground, her face a bloody mess.

"Fucking hell," he muttered as he knelt down beside the young woman, and began checking her out. "Broken nose, split lips and gums, bruising all over her face, and…a lump on the head."

Worried, Archer peeled back Rin's eyelids, and sighed. The girl was mildly concussed, no doubt from the blow to the top of her head. " _What could…_ " Archer began to wonder, only for the thought to trail off as his eyes fell on a shovel nearby. " _You've got to be kidding me…_ "

If the situation weren't so serious, Archer would have laughed. Rin Tohsaka, Sixth Tohsaka Magus, a born prodigy and an Average One, Second Owner of Fuyuki City and one day to become one of the hundred greatest magi of the age…left out cold by a shovel. And if the enemy Master hadn't been so…merciful, or something of the sort, it'd be the end of the Tohsaka lineage.

Scratch that; Archer walked over, and picked up the shovel. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, he tossed the shovel back on the ground before returning to his Master. Kneeling down, he picked her up bridal style, and leaping over the skyline once more, carried her away to safety.

" _Now then,_ " he thought. " _The concussion is easy enough to treat, some bed rest and painkillers would do the job, plus ice for the lump. I can set the broken nose easily enough…the problem is her split lips and gums._ "

Archer briefly closed his eyes. " _Well,_ " he thought. " _I'll just do what I can. I'm sure she can fix what I can't once she wakes up._ "

Looking down at his unconscious Master, Archer smiled slightly to himself. " _Honestly,_ " he thought. " _What a Master I really have, to get beaten by a shovel to the face and head of all things. Well, it's a good lesson for her, on not underestimating an enemy, and on how even the most ordinary objects can be useful or even deadly in the right hands. Though…_ "

Archer sighed and shook his head. " _Knowing her,_ " he thought. " _She's going to get a grudge from this embarrassing defeat. I just hope she doesn't let it get to her, though I get the feeling I'm just going to get disappointed._ "

* * *

Elsewhere, at the same time, a place that was normally silent with grim oppression despite its rich furnishings, was host to a most unusual sound: laughter. True, and joyful laughter…or perhaps not, as the laughter was in amusement to the suffering of another, something which had not uncommonly graced this place in the past.

That place was the Matou mansion, and the laughter belonged to those who called it home. One was a Shinji Matou, a frail young man with white hair, struggling to keep from falling off his chair while laughing raucously. Another was his grandfather, Zouken Matou, though much more subdued than his grandson was still chuckling very appreciatively to himself on the couch.

There was a third person in the living room, Shinji's Servant, Rider. The Servant leaned against a wall, wearing an amused smile on his face. He'd chuckled himself, earlier, at the images sent by his Master's familiars, at how so easily a great and powerful magus was laid low by such a simple tool as a shovel, and one of the oldest tricks in the book: an ambush from the shadows.

Shinji blew out a breath, and with a cough pulled himself back into his seat properly. "Damn," he said with a grin, and wiping at a trickle of blood that had leaked out of his mouth. "Emiya did well against Tohsaka, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Zouken agreed with a nod. "Though, I see Kiritsugu Emiya's influence there."

"Agreed," Shinji said. "No proper and self-respecting magus would use such crude methods. Then again, she did admit to be a spell-caster early on."

Shinji paused and snorted. "In that case though," he continued. "Tohsaka has no one to blame but herself and her overoptimistic expectations that a spell-caster would fight her like a true and proper magus."

"A lesson for you to keep in mind." Zouken added.

"Yes, I know." Shinji said with a nod, but to his surprise, Zouken shook his head.

"No, I don't think you do." He said. "At least not completely; you understand the lesson of not underestimating your opponents like Tohsaka did, but I doubt if you understand the value in Emiya's methods and mentality, as inherited from her father."

Shinji's amusement vanished, evaporating like mist in the Sun. "You expect me to fight like a spell-caster?" he asked. "Whatever happened to our pride and dignity as magi? The honor of centuries of achievement and nobility?"

"I expect you to fight and win, and most importantly to survive." Zouken said coldly. "Do not forget that our family stands on the edge of extinction. There are too many things left to be done for us all to end here and now, in ignominy. Compared to the necessity of surviving, and our – _your_ – obligation to continue our heritage, then such pride, dignity, honor, and nobility as you mention, is worthless."

Shinji stared at his grandfather coldly, but Zouken stared back just as coldly. "Do I make myself clear?" the old man asked, and after a moment Shinji closed his eyes, and nodded.

"You do." He said. "I understand, and I will do what I must."

Zouken nodded slowly. "Then I will have expectations of you." He said. "Don't disappoint me…like your sister did."

Shinji narrowed his eyes, but eventually nodded.

"I won't."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a castle in the middle of dark and foggy forest under the Moon, silvery, childish peals of laughter filled a sitting room and echoed out of an open window. A little girl in purple and white lay on the ground, having literally fallen out of her chair in laughter. Every so often, she'd pound the floor with a fist, but continued to laugh regardless.

Along one wall a pair of white-haired and red-eyed homunculi stood at attention, awaiting their mistress' convenience.

"Oh…oh…oh…" Illyasviel 'Illya' von Einzern gasped out as she struggled to breath, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She let out a long breath, and grinned. "That was good. I haven't laughed so hard…ever!"

With a childish heave, Illya forced herself to a sitting position. "Onee-chan is very interesting, isn't she?" she asked.

"As you say, my lady." One of the homunculi – Sella – said with a bow.

"She's very merciful too…stupidly too." Illya murmured. "If it was me, I'd have killed Tohsaka then and there. Come to think of it…any proper magus would, though they'd probably have stolen Tohsaka's crest too."

"As you say, my lady."

"Then again, onee-chan isn't a magus. She did say she was a spell-caster."

"As you say, my lady."

Illya frowned peevishly, and glanced in Sella's direction, but the homunculus didn't seem affected at all. Illya sighed, and lay back down on the floor. "Ah," she said with another sigh. "I wanted to see onee-chan tonight, but she's probably celebrating bashing Tohsaka's face in. I don't want to be a party pooper."

"Then, what shall you do tonight, my lady?"

Illya hummed to herself for a few moments, and then she glanced at Sella. "Bring me something sweet to eat." She said. "I'll think of something while eating."

"Very good, my lady."

Sella and Leysritt – the other homunculus – both bowed and then left. Illya followed them with her eyes as they left, and then rolling over, clambered back up into the chair she'd fallen off of. She snickered a few more times as she remembered why she'd fallen out of the chair in the first place, and shook her head.

" _I'm still going to kill you, Tohsaka._ " She thought. " _But first, I'm going to have fun with you. Getting beaten by a shovel…you'll never live it down._ "

Still snickering to herself, Illya rested her head back, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Saber laughed with amusement and shook his head as he sat down at Ayame's dining room table. "You hit Tohsaka in the face and then on top of the head with a shovel?" he asked. "Truly?"

"Yeah, I did." Ayame said with a small, hesitant laugh. "Do you…do you think…"

"Hmm?"

Ayame hesitated for a few moments, Saber just smiling earnestly at her. "Come on," he urged her. "Just ask or say what you want to say. I won't get angry."

"Do you think it was…dirty? Unfair or something?"

"Hmm," Saber hummed for a moment, and then with a shrug, he smiled. "Objectively-speaking, since it was also an ambush, then yes, it was."

Ayame's shoulders seemed to slump, but then she blinked as Saber leaned forward across the table, and poked her on the forehead. "Don't let it get to you." He said. "I've told you before, didn't I? We're at war, and I know war. Sometimes, you just have to do what you have to do in order to win."

Saber smiled reassuringly at her, and after a moment, Ayame smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Saber." She said, her cheeks slightly pink. "I…I needed that."

Saber laughed and nodded. "Besides," he said. "It's not much different from back during the days of Camelot, way back when."

"Huh?"

Saber smiled. "One point I always made clear to my knights, especially the younger and more reckless ones," he said. "Was that just because they were in heavy armor and mounted on horses it didn't mean they were invincible. An infantryman with a good eye, a strong arm, a stout heart, and a sturdy spear could easily unhorse or even kill an overconfident knight. Or for that matter, a page with an axe to grind and a sharp mind put to that purpose."

"Wait, what?"

"The page you mean?" Saber asked, and Ayame nodded. "For all the stories and legends about us, we weren't perfect Ayame. Not me, not Merlin, and not my knights or followers, greater and lesser alike. We all had our flaws, some not too bad, but others…"

Saber trailed off and sighed. "I did my best to ensure my knights and lords would follow the standards expected of their station," he said. "But as often happens, I couldn't completely succeed. Nor could I be everywhere at once. So sometimes, you can't prevent abuses from taking place, only correct and punish them after the fact."

"I…see…"

"Sometimes," Saber continued. "A page overly abused by their liege would take things up with someone of higher rank, even up to me at times. When that happened…well, more often than not the issue would be decided through…trial by combat."

"I think I get the reasoning why the accused would demand that."

"You do?"

"Yes," Ayame said with a nod. "It gives them an excuse to bash the head in of someone they see as overstepping their place."

Saber nodded as well. "Sadly, that is so." He said. "I did what I could to ensure the rule of law, but things like that…were sadly part of the law. Unfortunately, at the time we just didn't have plenty of alternatives."

"I see."

"And also unfortunately," Saber said with a sigh. "Most such trials by combat between an abusive lord and a wronged page or some other retainer or peasant ended as you said, with the former 'bashing the head in' of their wronged subject."

"…you couldn't do anything about that."

"My own laws upheld the existence and form of trial by combat." Saber said. "Nor could I undermine the authority of my vassals. I cannot change the laws without a better alternative, as doing so would set a bad example, and any of those could have negative consequences for the realm."

Saber sighed and shook his head. "I was the King of Britain." He said. "I had to place my kingdom's wellbeing above everything else. Otherwise, it would all have been for nothing."

Ayame nodded in understanding, Master and Servant sitting in silence for several long moments. At length, however, Saber turned back to Ayame with a smile. "At times though," he said. "And more to the point, the wronged party would get frightfully creative, and against all the odds emerge victorious in trial by combat. Just like you did against Tohsaka."

Saber winked at Ayame who chuckled and shrugged. "Though," she began. "Won't other lords or the relatives of the abusive lord who probably got killed get angry or something at the outcome?"

"They would." Saber agreed. "That said, they rarely if ever acted on it. Some did, at first…but I made examples of them soon enough. The law is the law. You may take advantage of its letter at times, but break it because you were angry that it served its purpose…"

Saber trailed off, giving a knowing smile at Ayame, who smiled back. And then her stomach growled, and Saber laughed at the mortified girl. "Hungry, are you?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Ayame said with a sigh, and getting up from the table. "Not to mention Fuji-nee got tired of waiting and went home before we arrived. Ah…I'm so getting an earful tomorrow morning."

Saber hummed and smiled sympathetically. "Anyway," Ayame said. "I'll just order takeout…Chinese, do you want anything?"

Saber blinked, thinking on what the information about the modern world that the Grail gave him on his summoning said about what Ayame was talking about. It was just a general idea, but he could understand it well enough. "I'll leave it to you, Ayame." He said.

"Okay then," she said, leaving the dining room, heading for the phone to make an order.

* * *

"…no, I can wait…" Ayame said into the phone handset after she finished giving her home address. "…thirty minutes is fine...yes…yes…no thank you…two orders of pork fried rice, with fried spring roll toppings…two orders of steamed pork dumplings…no drinks…okay…yes…exact amount…alright, I understand. Yes, thank you!"

Ayame put the handset back into its cradle, and returned to the dining room. She found Saber still sitting there, at her table, patiently waiting for her return. "Is it done?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's done." Ayame said. "It'll take about thirty minutes to get here though."

"I can wait." Saber said.

Ayame nodded, and then falling silent, not knowing what else to say, found herself staring at Saber's face. The Servant stared back curiously at her, green eyes staring into her blue ones earnestly and honestly. After a few moments, Saber tilted his head. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Ayame blinked and looked away, her cheeks pink. "No, it's nothing." She said before coughing. "Anyway, to pass the time, would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"A movie?"

"Yes," Ayame said, stopping in front of the TV and kneeling down to turn the DVD player on before opening the CD cabinet. "You know what that is, right?"

"I know the general idea," Saber said. "Based on information provided by the Grail on the modern age. Recorded, moving images with sound, by means of modern technology, shown on machines called 'televisions', for entertainment and other purposes, yes?"

Ayame laughed. "That's right." She said. "So, how about we entertain ourselves for tonight?"

"I'll leave it to you."

Ayame nodded, opening the CD case, removing the disk inside, and popping it into the DVD player. Turning on the TV, she set the input to the DVD, and then pressing play, went back to the table to sit next to Saber, who was staring curiously at the TV. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Saber raised an eyebrow, but then smiling nodded. "Very well," he said. "I wouldn't want to spoil the entertainment value."

Ayame grinned, and then turned back to the TV which was now showing the usual copyright script followed by the logos of the producers. And then the screen went dark, deep and low music coming from the speakers. And then a solemn voice began to speak.

"Between the time when the oceans drank Atlantis," the voices proclaimed. "And the rise of the sons of Aryas, there was an age undreamt of. And unto this, Conan, destined to wear the jeweled crown of Aquilonia upon a troubled brow. It is I, his chronicler, who alone can tell thee of his saga. Let me tell you of the days of high adventure!"

Molten metal flowed ablaze across the screen, followed by the words 'Conan the Barbarian'. Saber looked intrigued, and then nodded slowly as a blacksmith was shown hard at work forging a sword, a woman and boy who were probably his wife and son appearing briefly during the forging. The woman would reappear though, as the sword was finished, carving its guard and binding the hilt with leather, and sharpening and polishing the blade. And all the while triumphant music punctuated by proud drumming played…

…only to abruptly shift to a more…solemn, tune, as ice and snow-covered mountains were shown on the screen. "Fire and wind come from the sky, from the gods of the sky," the blacksmith told his son, as they looked out over the mountains. "But Crom is your god. Crom, and he lives in the earth. Once giants lived in the earth, Conan, and in the darkness of chaos they fooled Crom, and they took from him the enigma of steel. Crom was angered, and the earth shook, and fire and wind struck these giants, and threw their bodies into the waters. But in their rage, the gods forgot the secret of steel, and left it on the battlefield. We, who found it, are just men: not gods, not giants, just men. And the secret of steel has carried with it a mystery. You must learn its riddle, Conan, you must learn its discipline. For no one, no one in this world can you trust. Not men, not women, not beasts…"

The man trailed off, and pointed at his sword before handing it to his son. "This you can trust." He said.

"Wow," Saber said. "He talks like a druid."

"Really?" Ayame asked in surprise.

"Yes," Saber said with a nod, and then he smiled and sat back. "But enough about that…this is proving more…intriguing, than I expected."

Ayame chuckled, and also sitting back, turned back to watching the movie.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that girl."

Rin lay in bed, a bag of ice sitting on top of her head, her face mottled blue and purple, while her lips were dark and swollen. Her nose had been straightened out though…but was still swollen for all that. Archer looked at her sympathetically, from where he was sitting by the window.

"Only after you recover." He said. "Though, that could also go quicker if…"

"I told you already," Rin snarled. "When it comes to head injuries, it's best to refrain from using magic to heal it yourself, and to have someone else do it for you instead, except in absolute emergencies. And while I could heal my facial injuries, until this headache of mine goes away, it's best not to push!"

"Alright, alright," Archer said with a sigh. "Are you sure you don't know anyone who can…"

"No!"

Archer sighed. Kirei Kotomine could no doubt patch Rin up quickly enough…except his Masters's pride was keeping her from crawling over to the church for his help. Typical Rin…

"Anything else I can do?"

"Get me something to eat." Rin said. "Something light, though bring lots of that good tea of yours."

"…okay for the first, but it's probably for the best if I don't obey the second."

"And why not?"

"Tea has caffeine." Archer replied. "And caffeine is a nerve stimulant. You understand, don't you?"

"Alright, alright," Rin snarled. "Just get me something to eat! And orange juice, orange juice is fine isn't it?"

Archer smiled and bowed. "It is." He said. "I'll be going then."

The Servant then vanished into astral form, and leaving Rin all alone by herself. And alone, Rin went over the events of the previous night. " _Damn that bitch._ " She thought angrily, remembering Emiya ambushing her and using something so crude and…mundane, like a _shovel_ to defeat her. It was a complete and utter humiliation, not just for Rin, but for her enemy as well.

Then again, Emiya probably didn't see it that way, given she'd freely and openly admitted to being a spell-caster. A spell-caster…! A spell-caster of all people getting involved in the Holy Grail War? A noble contest of magecraft between seven magi and seven Heroic Spirits for the one and only Holy Grail? It was an insult!

Rin sighed, and reaching up massaged her temples, trying to be rational about things. That was the ideal of course but reality as usual, was far from the ideal. Greedy, uncivilized magi and spell-casters were only to be expected to be drawn to the Holy Grail War, and its promise to have any of their desires be granted.

No doubt, Emiya's wish would run along such selfish and unscrupulous lines, such as wealth, success, power or even love that she had done nothing to earn. Compared to Rin and other, proper magi's desire of simply proving the glory and achievement of their lineages…no, there was no comparison at all.

Again, Rin sighed, and massaging her temples tried to be rational. Easier said than done…particularly galling was how Emiya, a second, no, third-rate spell-caster had somehow managed to summon a Saber, the most outstanding of the Servant classes.

 _Ah…but is she really so third-rate? Or second-rate, even? She tore through our bounded fields so easily didn't she? With those glowing familiar things of hers._

Rin growled at her subconscious' taunting, but had to admit it was the truth. As a spell-caster, Emiya seemed to be…capable, enough, to tear through Tohsaka bounded fields with seeming ease.

 _What were those familiars of hers? Spirits of some kind?_

 _Probably…but if so, what?_

 _…nature spirits, maybe, or animal or guardian spirits…fairies?_

The thought made Rin laugh…and then writhe in agony as the act of laughing set off her headache. "Gods damn it…" she growled, clutching her head. "I'm going to kill that bitch…I swear I'm going to kill her…"

Taking a deep breath as the pain spiked and then ebbed, Rin massaged her temples again. " _Not fairies,_ " she thought. " _Fairies are powerful beings, not to mention are Phantasmal Beings that no longer exist in the World, and whose appearance would be comparable to True Magic…Ayame Emiya…_ "

Rin remembered her schoolmate and enemy, with three glowing spirits orbiting her like moons around a planet or electrons around a nucleus. " _I'll admit that she's good._ " Rin finally thought. " _I'll admit that I underestimated her, allowed my…bias, against spell-casters become an advantage she used against me. I'll also admit that maybe the Emiya family had developed…respectable, mysteries, that could match my family's. But…to control fairies…laughable…_ "

Blue eyes narrowed. " _Whatever it is she knows,_ " Rin thought. " _I'll figure it out, and defeat her. I'll take her seriously, and show her and the other Masters how true magi live and fight. And then…_ "

Rin's thoughts trailed off, and she clutched her head as the pain spiked. "Damn it," she began, and raising her voice. "My head hurts!"

* * *

"Congratulations, Emiya."

Ayame turned her head, and regarded Shinji approaching her on the school quadrangle. "What?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Shinji said.

"Okay…thanks, I guess."

Shinji chuckled. "Don't be too defensive now." He said. "I'm just passing on my compliments, on your…admittedly-impressive performance. Tohsaka was and is a genius, whether it's you or me, a battle against her will have her at an unfair advantage. To have won with such a simple trick…"

Shinji paused and shrugged. "Okay, I'll admit my grandfather had to talk to me to accept it." He said. "Still, as he pointed out, surviving and being able to keep moving forward is worth using such…questionable, methods as you used, when the alternative is a complete end to…well, everything."

"…is that so?"

"Yes."

Ayame sighed. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked.

Shinji chuckled again. "As I said, I'm just passing on my compliments." He said. "And of course, my thanks."

"Huh?"

Shinji smiled, and saluting Ayame informally moved to leave. "After thinking on it a bit, thanks for showing that ordinary people like you and me can defeat geniuses whose only merit is circumstance of birth." He said. "Bye, now. And if or when we fight, good luck."

At that, Shinji moved on, leaving Ayame standing in the middle of quadrangle in a state of confusion.

"What just happened?"

* * *

A/N

Additional disclaimer: the character of Conan the Barbarian is owned by the late Robert E. Howard, with the film quotes being owned by 20th Century Fox.

Welp, Rin's now the laughingstock of the founding families. What did you expect?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 7

 _"Just feel."_

 _Kiritsugu sat on a boulder overlooking the stream, one leg crossed beneath the other, which hung down over the boulder's edge. Standing knee-deep in the stream below, Ayame pointed with her right hand's index finger up the stream, towards a small waterfall and the rock face behind it. "Just concentrate on what you want to happen," Kiritsugu continued. "Feel, don't think."_

 _Ayame didn't say anything, the only sound being that of the water flowing and the chirping of the birds in the trees nearby. And then magic circuits flashed along her arm, and with the sharp crack of displaced air, a beam of glowing energy lanced from her finger through the air, and towards the waterfall. Hissing filled the air as water flashed into steam, almost simultaneously with the cracking of breaking rock._

 _"I did it!" Ayame yelled, turning to her father with a grin. Kiritsugu nodded with a smile, and getting up jumped down from the boulder to join Ayame in the water._

 _"Yes, you did." He said, patting her on the shoulder and causing Ayame's grin to grow even wider. "But, you also saw what it did to the water and the rock, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes." Ayame said with a nod. "The water turned to steam, and the rock broke."_

 _"Yes," Kiritsugu agreed. "Now, imagine what would happen if you used this spell against Human beings."_

 _"T-that's…"_

 _"Not very pretty, is it?" Kiritsugu asked with a gentle smile, and Ayame nodded. "This spell is very useful, but very dangerous too. That's why, if you have to use it, then it should only be if you really have to."_

 _"But…what about…what about 'magi walking with death' and all that?"_

 _"Yes, there is that." Kiritsugu agreed, before sinking down to Ayame's face level, and holding her face in his hands smiled gently at her. "But, as much as possible, I don't want you killing people. Call it…a father…your father's, selfishness."_

 _Ayame smiled back. "You're not selfish, dad." She said, and Kiritsugu laughed._

 _"Maybe," he said, standing back up. "But just because you have to be ready to kill if you have to, you don't have to kill if you don't have to. Remember, what is in your power to do, is also in your power not to do."_

 _"…yes, I understand."_

Glowing beams of light jetted down the darkened corridor, the darkness recoiling every time they did so. Dragon Tooth Warriors were blown apart by the beams, until the entire corridor was clear.

Ayame ran down the cleared corridor, towards the first of several bodies sprawled out, unconscious on the floor. Saber stayed beside her, and as Ayame began checking the young man on the floor, he stood protectively over her.

At a gesture from Ayame, the fairy orbiting her floated down, and settling itself over the young man's heart fluttered its wings a few times. A faint, iridescent glow shimmered over the young man for a few moments before fading, and he began to breath more easily. "Thank you." Ayame whispered to the fairy as it returned to orbit, and carefully and gently lowered the young man back onto the ground.

"There should be more people in the rooms up ahead." Ayame said to Saber. "Let's help them out as well."

Saber nodded, and followed Ayame further down the corridor.

* * *

Ayame sighed, and Saber glanced at her curiously. "Tired?" he asked.

"Kind of," Ayame admitted. "Don't get me wrong, helping people when they need it is only right, especially when they're just caught up in a mess other, irresponsible people started. But…"

"This whole business was tedious, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Ayame and Saber stood on the rooftop level of an apartment building, looking out over the skyline of Fuyuki deep in the night, a strong and cold breeze whipping through their hair and clothes. They'd spent the past few hours going through that same building, destroying the constructs and dispelling what they brought with them, that which was draining the life energies of the people inside the building, the true face of the supposed gas leaks plaguing the city for some time now.

It was however, a very repetitive and ultimately tedious matter. They'd enter a floor, destroy the constructs in the corridors, sweep the rooms and help the people individually, and then move on to the next floor. Rinse and repeat.

"It might seem…selfish, or something, to be worn out like this," Ayame continued. "But, it's been what, three or four hours? And we've basically been doing the same thing over and over again over those same three or four hours. It's only natural and expected that people would get tired from repetition, and over so long."

"True," Saber agreed with a nod. "And of course, we're simply taking reactive action."

"Reactive…action…?" Ayame echoed, glancing at her Servant, who nodded.

"Yes," he said. "To be sure, we're helping the people victimized by whichever Master or Servant is behind this. But when all is said and done, we're not really solving the problem. We're only dealing with its effects, or countering a single part of it without really solving the whole. No matter what good we do here…"

"…unless we deal with whoever is behind this," Ayame finished. "Then these attacks will continue."

"Exactly."

Ayame made a sound of disgust and frustration. "There has to be some way we can figure or lure out whoever these people are." She said. "And, there's still the ones who actually kill people, instead of just slowly draining away their life forces. Damn it…"

"Calm yourself," Saber said gently. "I understand how you feel, but if you allow your emotions to get the better of you, you'll start getting hasty, risking mistakes or even playing to the enemy's pace."

Ayame took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes," she admitted. "You're right. Thanks for that."

Saber smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He said, turning to look back out over the city. "Now what?"

"There doesn't seem to be any more buildings under attack tonight." Ayame said after a moment. "We've done enough for tonight. Let's go home."

"Yes, Ayame."

* * *

Morning light gently streamed through the living room windows, Rin silently taking her tea after a light breakfast. Nearby, Archer also enjoyed his own cup of tea, all the while discreetly keeping an eye on Rin, in order to judge her mood. As she finished her tea and replaced the teacup on its saucer, he spoke up. "So," he began. "Will you go after Emiya again?"

"Of course I am." Rin said. "I've got a score to settle. And while she does seem to have quite a few tricks up her sleeves, in particular those spirits of hers, there's no indication that she's more formidable than I initially thought her to be."

"And yet she managed to defeat you quite easily, just two nights ago."

Rin's right eye twitched, and she crossed her arms, taking a deep breath to try and control her temper. "I underestimated her, that's all." She said. "I lost because I didn't expect her to use cheap tricks or underhanded methods to win. I didn't lose because she was the better magus. In fact, except for those spirits of hers, from how she fought in the battle, it doesn't look as though her magecraft is anything special."

"And yours is?"

Rin didn't answer at once. "I'll play to my strengths." She finally said. "If her strength as a spell-caster is…unorthodoxy, then mine as a magus are Elemental and Jewel Magecraft."

"…really?"

Rin briefly glared at Archer, who just shrugged in response. "I'm an Average One." Rin said. "That gives me an affinity for all five elements. And my family's researched jewels and their application in magecraft for five generations, not counting me since, well…"

Rin trailed off with a shrug and a gesture at herself, causing Archer to nod slowly. "I see your point." He said. "That said, even if you play to your strengths, the enemy will be playing to theirs as well. And…unorthodoxy, the ability to think outside the box is not something you should take lightly. Be careful."

"I know." Rin said. "I won't underestimate her again."

"That's good to hear, Rin."

* * *

" _We're being watched,_ " Saber remarked as he and Ayame passed the gates and entered the school's quadrangle. " _Again…and this…feeling…I recognize it…it's Archer._ "

Ayame sighed. " _Looks like Tohsaka got a grudge, didn't she?_ " she asked.

" _It seems that way._ " Saber said. " _You did hit her on the face – and on the head – with a shovel. And from what I know about magi, they tend to be really prideful. How you defeated her two nights ago…you have to admit, it was rather humiliating. A prideful person would not allow such humiliation to go unavenged._ "

" _We're at war._ " Ayame thought in disgust. " _No one fights fair in war. That's not how it works._ "

" _I…don't think that's really the point here._ "

" _Oh yes it is._ " Ayame shot back. " _You see, the only reason I fought like I did is if I didn't, I can guarantee I'd have lost the battle. She's a better magus than I am, and I'm not ashamed to admit that. But, who would fight a battle just to lose? Or a war, for that matter? And in order to win, I had to find and use a way that would remove her advantage. And I did._ "

" _I understand._ " Saber said. " _But, I don't think Tohsaka's going to see it that way._ "

" _Stupid magi and their stupid pride._ "

" _There's nothing wrong with them taking pride in their achievements and lineages, you know._ "

" _…okay, you've got me there._ " Ayame conceded after a moment, passing through the main building's doors and heading to a bench to take off her shoes. " _But they shouldn't force their expectations and standards on other people either._ "

" _Hmm…from what I understand, it's their society you live in. So their rules, and all that…_ "

" _…whose side are you on, anyway?_ "

Saber laughed. " _Just trying to keep you objective, that's all._ " He said. " _I understand you're being unfairly judged, but then again aren't you doing the same to them? In any case, this is all fairly academic, a better topic for us is how we deal with Tohsaka and Archer later on._ "

" _…okay, you've got me there on both counts._ " Ayame thought after a long pause, in which time she'd replaced her indoor shoes and stowed her outdoor ones. " _As for how…do you really think they'd attack us?_ "

" _Yes, wouldn't you if you were in their place?_ "

" _…okay…well, for one thing we can't use the same strategy from before. They'll be expecting that, and probably would be prepared for it to. If I had to guess, if we used the strategy from two nights ago, they'll herd us using pre-prepared bounded fields, traps, maybe even familiars and summons to a prepared battlefield, and attack us at our disadvantage._ "

" _I think so too._ " Saber agreed. " _A countermeasure?_ "

" _The easiest solution would be to simply play along._ "

" _…what?_ "

Ayame smirked as they walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. " _We play along,_ " she repeated. " _And when they spring their trap, we turn their trap against them and take them out once and for all._ "

" _You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?_ "

" _Sure I do._ " Ayame replied. " _Let's show them just how powerful Excalibur is. Come to think of it…how powerful is it? I won't get disappointed, will I?_ "

" _…no, you won't._ " Saber said after a moment. " _Even if I don't go all out, Excalibur is powerful enough to take out most Servants in one swing._ "

Ayame whistled. " _And if you go all out?_ " she asked.

" _I'd rather not unless absolutely necessary._ "

" _Just tell me what would happen._ "

" _I'd split the Heavens._ "

" _…what?_ "

" _You heard me._ " Saber said. " _Excalibur is a sword forged to protect the Human race from any threat to its existence, embodying and drawing power from the dreams and wishes of Humanity. And when I say threat to Humanity's existence, that includes threats from beyond the World…thus if need be, Excalibur has the power to split the Heavens._ "

" _…I'll take your word for it._ " Ayame said after a moment, pausing to exchange pleasantries while heading to her classroom. " _So what do you think of my proposed strategy?_ "

" _I think it's too early to reveal either my Noble Phantasm, or my true identity._ "

" _Oh fine._ " Ayame conceded. " _The other option is to fight them here, at the school, after classes end for the day, and everyone has left. That way, whatever prepared strategy and battlefield they have would be all for nothing, and at the very least the situation isn't too disadvantaged for us._ "

" _I prefer this strategy to the previous one, though we may return to said strategy in the future._ "

" _Glad to hear it._ "

Ayame entered her classroom, and while exchanging pleasantries with her classmates headed to her seat. As she placed her things under her desk, a thought occurred to her. Getting up, she walked over to the windows, and glancing outside and sideways, narrowed her eyes at what little she could see of the forest around the school.

" _Hey, Saber._ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _I just had an idea…that is, it's not just Tohsaka who can prepare a battlefield to fight in. I can too._ "

" _…what do you have in mind?_ "

Ayame just smiled.

* * *

Rider felt a spike of hostility from Saber in the distance, and ghosted away from his Master in astral form. Indeed, he had been about to do just that, as his Master had been just about to…couple, with his current paramour, in an out of the way corner of the grounds. The girl's breasts had already been exposed, and her womanhood readied even as Shinji began fumbling with his pants.

Having little interest in watching his Master coupling with a girl, Rider moved to investigate the spike of hostility. Moving through walls, people, and other obstacles with ease, he slowed to a halt as he sensed a wary Saber standing guard outside the ladies' room.

 _Now what…oh…his Master must be inside. That seems…_

 _…no, wait. His being out here makes sense, but…why is he so wary? And what was that spike of hostility from earlier?_

 _Did…someone try to sneak a peek?_

Ignoring a pulsed warning from Saber, Rider ghosted over to stand next to the Knight of the Sword. "Don't worry," Rider whispered. "I'm not going to try and take a peek at your Master. I enjoy the company of women, but I don't touch children."

"I'm glad to hear that." Saber whispered back. "Now, please depart."

"And I will." Rider whispered. "But first, just one question, if only to answer what drew me here just now: why did your hostility spike just a while back?"

Saber didn't answer for several moments, but he eventually did. "Archer tried." He whispered.

"…truly?"

"On my word as a knight."

"…I…see…"

Rider immediately found himself feeling a sense of repugnance for the Knight of the Bow. He'd seen what Archer had looked like, during his battle with Saber a couple of nights ago, and he was clearly a man full grown. To think he'd tried to sneak a look at a girl not even twenty summers old while she was relieving her needs…

"Thank you for the answer." Rider whispered. "I will depart."

"Very well."

Rider ghosted away, invisibly shaking his head at what the Knight of the Bow's preferences were. He then reached out, through his telepathic link with his Master, to report on what the earlier spike of hostility was, but sensing the whirlwind of lust, passion, desire, and pleasure through their link, thought better of it. Shinji was still clearly busy with his paramour.

It wasn't as though this matter was really important anyway. It could wait.

* * *

" _What did I miss?_ " Ayame asked as she left the ladies' room several minutes later, striding down the hallway with Saber beside her in astral form. " _I sensed your hostility spike._ "

" _Oh **that**._" Saber said. " _Archer tried to have a look._ "

" _…what?_ "

" _I don't think he was trying to sneak a peek, more that he might have been…suspicious, given how long you were taking inside._ " Saber said. " _So I warned him off. Considering that there's a good chance your needs just might be taking a while to address, he probably decided it wasn't worth the trouble of breaking into the ladies' room, and left._ "

" _I see._ "

" _Rider noticed it though. My spike of hostility, that is._ " Saber said. " _He came over to check._ "

" _And then what?_ "

Saber chuckled. " _I simply told him that Archer tried to have a look._ " He said. " _That's all I said to him, and from the feel of things, Rider's drawn his own conclusions._ "

For a few moments, Ayame was quiet. And then she snickered. " _That was rather underhanded._ " She said. " _I could even say it's not something a knight would do._ "

" _We're at war._ " Saber replied. " _We must do what we must to achieve victory, such as muddying Rider's perceptions towards Archer. And besides it wasn't a lie._ "

" _Oh really?_ "

" _Yes._ " Saber said. " _Archer **did** try to have a look. It's just that I…neglected, to clarify why that was the case. It is hardly my fault Rider jumped to conclusions, though it might just be of benefit to us._"

Ayame laughed out loud. " _Okay, I get your point._ " She said. " _Sneaky though._ "

Saber just shrugged. " _As I said before,_ " he said. " _We're at war._ "

" _So we are._ "

" _How about things on your end?_ "

" _My end? Oh yes…I've summoned the fairies, and put them to work preparing the battlefield. All that's left should be getting there. And to be honest, that shouldn't be too hard._ "

" _Are you certain Tohsaka won't notice them at work?_ "

" _Yes, I am._ " Ayame said with complete confidence. " _Fairies are extensions of nature itself. When they perform miracles, it doesn't register as magecraft on spells meant to detect or senses attuned to magecraft, since it technically isn't magecraft. It's just…nature, being nature._ "

" _And what of your summoning fairies in the first place? Wouldn't that have been detected?_ "

" _Normally yes, but this time no._ "

" _And why not?_ "

" _Do you really want to know?_ "

" _…do I?_ "

" _No._ " Ayame said, her face looking somewhat disgusted at herself. _"It'd disgusting and in hindsight I'm stunned at myself that I could actually do something like that. Even then, I'd rather not talk about it, even if it did prove useful in keeping Tohsaka – or Matou for that matter – from finding out I've been summoning fairies in the comfort room._ "

" _…well, we are at war, necessity and all that._ "

" _Yeah, let's just go with that._ "

" _Agreed._ "

* * *

Golden, afternoon light shone through the windows, casting low shadows from the bars. Ayame snoozed on a chair in an empty classroom, legs stretched out before her, arms crossed lightly over her lap. The air was warm and still, but not uncomfortably so, and even in astral form Saber found himself tempted to join his Master and just enjoy this warm afternoon.

But…needs must. While Ayame snoozed, waiting for the school to empty, Saber kept watch, his senses attuned to their surroundings and the school, and in particular Archer and Rider's. At least until the latter left of course, leaving Archer as the only other Servant present, and it was clear that he and his Master were clearly waiting for the school to empty as well.

Finally, as the Sun touched the horizon, Saber sensed them move. Materializing, he gently shook his Master awake. "Ayame," he said. "The school's empty. Tohsaka and Archer are on the move."

Ayame stretched her arms overhead before getting to her feet. "Got it," she said yawning and rubbing at an eye. Saber found himself smiling at the sight, reminded that despite everything else, his Master was still just a young woman on the cusp of adulthood.

 _In a way…it's sad._

 _Even though it's her choice to join this war, she shouldn't be in it. She should be enjoying the springtime of her life with her friends and family, not putting her life on the line in war and magic._

 _But…it was her choice. And I must…and do respect that._

"Shall we go?" Ayame asked, and Saber nodded, falling into step behind her as she strode towards the classroom doors. Ayame slid them open, carefully looked around outside before stepping out and standing, waiting in the middle of the hallway.

They didn't have to wait for long. Slowly but steadily, Rin and Archer's presence grew closer, until they emerged from the stairwell, and likewise stood in the middle of the hallway. Ayame blinked, and then whistled before smiling at the situation.

Standing like this, in the light of the setting Sun, facing off in the middle of an empty hallway…it was almost like in those showdowns in cowboy movies. " _If we were in the middle of the quadrangle below,_ " Ayame thought. " _It'd even be more like a Western. All we'd need would be sand, tumbleweed, and cowboy clothes._ "

"So," Ayame said. "Looks like you've recovered from…well, two nights ago. And…here we are, again. Facing off…I get the feeling you don't really like me."

"Funny," Rin said. "Even before the war, it was pretty common knowledge you didn't like me."

"I didn't really hate you or anything of the sort," Ayame said. "But…alright, I'll admit it. I did avoid you."

"Guilty conscience?"

"Why would I have a guilty conscience?"

"Well, there's the fact that you're squatting on my property!"

"…what?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"What are you even on about, Goldilocks?"

"G-goldilocks?" Rin echoed, eyes bulging from her eye sockets.

"Yeah, Goldilocks." Ayame said before reaching up and miming tugging at imaginary pigtails. Imaginary, since with her own hair cut into a shoulder-length bob, it was too short to be tied into pigtails. "And again, what are you talking about? _I_ have the deed for my house and the lot it's sitting on. Seriously, it's got my name on it, along with the government seal and all, plus the receipts for tax payments made in my name ever since dad died."

"DON'T CALL ME GOLDILOCKS!" Rin shouted. "And that's not what I meant! You're a magus! You…!"

"Spell-caster, actually…"

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A MAGUS!"

Ayame rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, while Archer tried to intervene. "Maybe we should talk about this some other time," he said. "Like you know, when we aren't facing off to settle scores from the last time we fought, Holy Grail War and all…"

Rin didn't bother to speak. Stepping forward, she pointed her right index finger and opened fire, her crest flashing as Gandr rounds blasted forward. Saber and Ayame's eyes widened in surprise, only for Saber to step in front of his Master, Gandr rounds splattering harmlessly against him.

"It seems the time for talk is over." He remarked.

"Like hell it is!" Rin yelled, while Archer tried to restrain her.

"Good," Ayame said, her expression unhappy, already shoving Saber aside with her left hand. As she did so, her right hand rose up, arcing from behind her, all but her index and middle fingers folded inward. Saber's eyes widened at the sight of what looked like flames burning at their tips, and trailing in their wake, as they pointed towards Rin and Archer.

A powerful explosion blew out a large section of the school's main building, and shaking the rest to the very foundation. As dust and debris filled the corridor, Saber and Ayame ran away from Rin and Archer. "INCOMING!" Saber shouted, skidding to a halt and turning as Ayame continued to run behind him.

Three, glowing, silver blades flew like arrows towards Saber, and warned by instinct the Knight of the Sword decided against blocking directly. Instead Invisible Air rose, hurricane force winds gusting to be released in an instant.

Another, even more powerful explosion tore up the school's main building, the shaking and the shock wave breaking what glass wasn't already broken, and not just in the main building. The windows of the school's other buildings were also broken, and as dust and debris plumed out Saber leaped from the clouds, arcing down towards the ground.

Turning in the air, he noticed another explosion, much like the first one, blowing out the side of the main building. As dust and debris plumed out, he saw Ayame jump out, leaping down to the forest below. " _Just as planned,_ " Saber thought before narrowing his eyes.

Whistling through the air, black and white scimitars spun in his direction, but even in free fall Saber swung his sword with finesse and precision, parrying and turning the dozens of blades trying to cut him down. Landing down hard, Saber immediately leapt back, in anticipation of the follow-through…and he was not disappointed.

A glowing bolt lanced down where he'd landed, the explosion shaking the grounds and tearing up the quadrangle. But even as the clouds of dust and debris cleared, Saber stood unbowed, unbent, and unbroken. Invisible Air rose to block Archer's downward stroke, and with a roar Saber twisted and threw Archer back.

Archer tried to attack from the flank, but Saber was too fast and too good. A couple of parries later and Kansho was forced from Archer's hand, and the follow-through shattered Archer's armor like glass, the Knight of the Bow only able to avoid getting disemboweled by mere luck.

And then Saber was on him, Archer cursing as Kansho reappeared in his hand, and together with its mate, was raised to defend against Saber's counterattack.

* * *

"So you can use elemental magic too, huh?" Rin shouted as she ran into the forest.

"What's it to you?" Ayame shouted from somewhere inside.

"Just so you know," Rin shouted. "You're only prolonging the inevitable. Come out and surrender, and I swear I won't hit you too hard."

"Go away."

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me, go away."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO AWAY?" Rin roared. "ARE YOU TAKING ME LIGHTLY? YOU LITTLE BITCH! JUST BECAUSE YOU…"

"I'm telling you to go away because I don't want to fight you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

Rin roared, gesturing and sending a glowing, comet-like blast of blue fire in the direction of Ayame's voice. It plowed through the forest, simply immolating everything along its path before ending in an explosion in the distance, smaller flames burning along its wake.

"You shouldn't throw fire around like that you know." Ayame chided. "You could start a forest fire in here."

"Oh that's rich, coming from the bitch who blew up half the school." Rin spat, as she ran through the trees.

"Actually, that was your Servant." Ayame said. "I only blew up a corridor."

Rin responded with another jet of fire. "COME OUT, COWARD!" she roared. "FIGHT LIKE A MAGUS!"

"I told you, I'm not a magus. I'm a spell-caster."

"Yes, a spell-caster," Rin said with a sneer, every word dripping with contempt. "How someone as pathetic and with no pride whatsoever like you could summon Saber of all Servants…it's a joke in bad taste!"

"…well, if that's how you want to play, alright."

"What?"

"You heard me. You want to play hardball, okay. Still, last chance: go away. I won't be responsible for what might happen to you in here."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Rin roared. "I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN DISH OUT! I'M A MAGUS! I WALK WITH DEATH! I'M NOT AFRAID OF IT!"

"…alright then. Welcome to the Phantasmagoria."

* * *

A/N

You wanted to see Kiritsugu in a flashback, so here we go.

Wow, Rin really lost her temper, huh?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 8

The sky shifted from gold and orange to violet and dark blue as the Sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Fog began to creep up from the ground, winding around and between the trees, as shadows merged together to plunge the forest into twilight. Insects droned in the background, leaves rustling as a cold breeze blew through the forest, and causing the fog to billow and swell before they settled down, the breeze passing and leaving stillness in its wake.

Rin crept through the forest, her entire body reinforced and senses attuned not just to the mundane but to the supernatural, wary of a trap or an ambush, such as had been set against her two nights ago. Even her eyes had been spelled, with a spell that would allow her to see in the dark, as opposed to casting a light that would only give away her position.

But even as she cautiously crept through the forest, something…didn't seem right. She couldn't put a finger on it, in fact it felt…elsewhere…elusive. Something she shouldn't allow to distract her, something she should dismiss for later, so she could focus on the present, and yet…

…it persisted.

Rin gestured, summoning a strong and powerful wind that blew back the fog. And then, even as she swept the cleared forest around her with her augmented sight, the fog crept in again. Up above, the Sun had completely set, turning the twilight under the trees into near-complete darkness. There was no Moon, only the stars in the sky shining cold and distant, and yet strangely clear and bright.

More than that even…even with the sky as clear as it was on this night, even in a suburban area, the stars should _not_ be this clear and bright. "What is this?" Rin muttered before closing her eyes and extending her senses. Something wasn't right, she could feel and knew that much, and yet…

…she couldn't sense anything. Anything…unnatural…supernatural…only a forest, cold and quiet in the night…nothing more and nothing less…

…and yet…it was still there. That…tingling, presence…sensation…that something wasn't right, if not in the here and now, then elsewhere, but important enough that she shouldn't and couldn't dismiss it out of hand.

 _Could she be caught in a bounded field of some sort?_

 _No…she'd have sensed that…_

 _…then what was going on here?_

" _Phantasmagoria…_ " Rin thought back to what Ayame had told her. " _Literally a dream-like or even actually dream sequences of real or imaginary images…illusion magecraft, maybe? Is that what this is? This…feeling…of wrongness…is it the Phantasmagoria I'm sensing? Or maybe…am I already caught in the Phantasmagoria? And this feeling of wrongness is my own subconscious telling me that everything around me is just an illusion? But how? Magi cannot be caught by mental illusions! Active magic circuits prevent that, and the more the better!_ "

Growling to herself, Rin activated her crest and flooded all of her circuits with prana, the burning numbness of her entire body telling her this was real, and not an illusion…and yet…

…she turned and she turned and she turned…and still all she could see were fog-shrouded rank upon rank of trees stretching as far the eye could see, dark shadows of shrugs, rocks, and bushes looming here and there in the fog. And still, that feeling of wrongness persisted.

" _I'm not caught by the Phantasmagoria._ " Rin thought. " _There's no foreign prana in my system, I'd have felt it if there was, and it should have been expelled the moment I flooded all my circuits with prana. If the Phantasmagoria is illusion magecraft…then it isn't mental in nature. Optical maybe? Possible…but it could also be something else…_ "

Rin closed her eyes, and reached out through her link with her Servant. " _Archer,_ " she thought. " _I need you. Tell me what's happened between you and Saber, and then get in here._ "

There was dead, utter silence through their link. Rin blinked, and then sent her thoughts through the link again and again. " _Archer…Archer…Archer!_ " she pulsed with increasing agitation. " _Answer me, damn you! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY CAN'T I…UNLESS…I can't…_ "

Rin shook her head in disbelief as she opened her eyes, backing away and looking around her with a suddenly worried expression on her face. "No…" she whispered. "This is completely, absolutely impossible…you can't just sever a connection between Master and Servant, this is…!"

Snarling in frustration, Rin held up her right arm, pulling down her sleeve…and then the blood drained from her face, a bottomless pit of terror opening up in her stomach.

Her command spells…they were _gone_.

"This is impossible." Rin muttered, shaking her head in disbelief and frantically looking and dashing around. "This is impossible…this is impossible…this is impossible…this is impossible…this is impossible… **this is impossible** … ** _this is impossible_** … ** _this is impossible_** … ** _THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!_** "

Rin came to a halt, and shouted up into the sky. " **EMIYA!** " she roared. " **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT IS THIS, DAMN YOU?** "

And then Rin's eyes widened, as she heard slow, heavy, and measured footsteps behind her, crunching on dry leaves and twigs. Narrowing her eyes, Rin tensed her body, a blue jet of a pilot flame already forming in one hand, and then whirling around fired a blazing blast of fire behind her.

There was a figure there, walking perpendicular to her line of sight, of a tall man shrouded in mist and shadow. Fire blazed and exploded, sending smoke, steam, and dust into the air…and then there was nothing. Just a crater gouged into the ground, along with secondary fires as twigs and dry leaves burned, already being shrouded by the fog as she watched.

"Who…no, what…" Rin muttered, and then sensing movement turned and fired off another blast. This time it was a woman, of average height with long dark hair, walking quickly and purposefully past…

…again, fire blazed and exploded, but when Rin came to investigate, there was nothing. Nothing but a crater, and small fires.

Laughter…laughter echoed in the fog from nearby, that of a child. No…not just a child…a girl child…and it was strangely…hauntingly familiar…like something she'd known long ago and had forgotten but had once cherished…and still did…but why? How? Who?

Rin turned slowly, spotting a little girl prancing past nearby, shrouded in mist and shadow like the man and woman before. "Wait!" Rin shouted, moving to pursue. "Who…"

Abruptly, she tripped on a tree root and fell on her face. Spitting out dirt and curses, Rin forced herself up on all fours, and then shaking her head looked up. Her hand was on a child's skull.

Rin yelped in shock and surprise, springing back and then up on her feet against a tree. Its bark felt cold and clammy to the touch, and after a moment Rin stepped forward, approaching the skull. For several moments Rin just stared down at it, and then stooping, tried to pick it up.

It was gone.

Like it was never there.

Rin sprang to her full height, looking frantically around her. "What is this?" she whispered, fully and finally afraid. "What sorcery is this? Emiya…what have you done…who…who are you? What…what is your family…"

Nearly tripping on another root, Rin fell back against another tree. For several long moments, she just stood there, leaning against cold and clammy wood, her breathing slowly steadying, the magus practicing breathing exercises to bring her fear under control.

Finally, she swallowed dryly, and cautiously stepped forward. There was silence, not even the insects making any more noise here and now. All around here, all she could see were trees shrouded in the fog and the shadows of ground vegetation and terrain, and looking up there were only the stars, clear and bright as they shouldn't be in a city.

Rin briefly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she braced herself against the ground, reaching into her pockets and pulling out handfuls of gems in each hand. A magic circle appeared around her feet, and the gems began to glow as Rin began to cast a spell. " _Feuer und Wind,_ " she spoke softly in German, an ethereal breeze blowing around her. " _Meer und Himmel, alle Lebewesen, die auf dieser Erde wohnen…_ "

The magic circle went out.

The breeze went out.

The gems went out.

The prana flow went out.

 _Everything_ went out.

Only darkness was left…and absolute terror. "No…" Rin whispered, falling to her knees…where? It didn't feel like the ground anymore, it felt…it didn't feel like _anything_ at all. "What is this? What is this? Emiya…what is she…what is her magic…gods…father…I don't…what is this…"

And then slowly, there was light. Pale and weak, casting a long shadow as it began to grow in strength from behind Rin, who found herself in a long tunnel leading to…somewhere. Slowly, cautiously, Rin turned towards the light, which slowly but steadily grew stronger as though coming closer.

Despite not knowing why…Rin ran.

She ran and she ran and she ran…and for all her efforts, the light just kept on growing stronger and closer, and Rin doubled and redoubled her efforts, barely noticing her reinforcement and spells were all gone, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was getting away, ignoring the burning protests of her muscles and lungs, unwilling to risk slowing by the slowest fraction by trying to restore her mysteries…

…and then she tripped, falling forward and sprawling on the ground. Rolling on her back, she gasped and her eyes widened as the light loomed blinding, forcing Rin to cover her face with her arms. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, her voice echoing as though over an infinite distance.

And then…Rin opened her eyes. "What…what the hell is this?" she whispered, getting up and finding herself in some kind of stone tunnel. Behind her was absolute darkness, but in the distance before her, there was a faint point of light. For a long moment Rin just stood there, in the dark, and then glancing once at the darkness behind her, slowly began making her way down the tunnel towards the light.

Unlike before…this light…it didn't seem threatening…not at all…it felt…natural. Nothing unusual about it at all.

And then she stopped, as she heard faint voices from up ahead. Two men, both deep and serious, both familiar, though she couldn't place them…yet. But one of them…it sounded…familiar…something she had missed for so long…but…who? And…how? Why?

Rin resumed walking towards the light, faster than before, and then impatiently, began to run. And yet, no matter how hard and fast she moved, no matter how much she pushed herself, despite all the pain and strain she put on her lungs and muscles…she didn't seem to be getting any closer.

Finally, she couldn't keep it up, and collapsing and then sliding down against the wall, screamed in frustration before pounding the ground angrily with her fists. She didn't know how long she sat there, her muscles slowly relaxing, her breath coming back to her, and her anger and frustration fading away.

Getting back up, Rin looked back to the darkness, and then to the light. And then looking down, she took a deep breath, and opened her circuits, nearly bursting into tears of joy as she felt the familiar fire of prana pouring into her circuits. But, even as she cast her reinforcement and other spells…

…she was standing in the doorway, looking from the back at two men. Both were tall and dark-haired, one dressed in plain, black clothes, but the other…those crimson clothes…it was impossible…and yet…after everything that had happened…

…she recognized those clothes. She knew that figure, even from behind, and at once recognized that familiar, missed voice she'd heard in the tunnel.

"Dad?" she whispered.

And then the other man stabbed Tokiomi Tohsaka from behind, the elder Tohsaka looking over his shoulder in shock and betrayal before falling forward. Time seemed to come to a stop, Rin looking on in horror and shock, as her father fell, bleeding and dying to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rin screamed, her crest flashing and lightning erupting blinding around one hand. The light obscured the features of her father's murderer, the crackling of thunder as though a thousand birds were screaming all at once drowned out all other sounds, the sight of her father's murder destroying all rationality…

…though, much of that was gone long since.

The murderer fell, much of his body flashing into steam and half-cooked offal, and then Rin was rushing to her father's side. "No…no…please dad…don't leave me…" Rin frantically pleaded, pulling at her father's body, to no avail. "No…damn it…no…not like this…NOT LIKE THIS!"

Screaming in defiance, lightning erupted around Rin's fists, the girl striking her father's chest, trying to use the lightning to shock her father's heart back into activity. But it was all for nothing, and in the end, all Rin could do was kneel there, in a cold, dimly-lit chamber, crying in a pool of blood while holding her father's body close.

She didn't know how long she was there, holding her father well after even the last of her tears had been shed…

…and then he was gone. Gasping, Rin fell back on her rump and hands, looking around in shock and surprise. The cold and dim chamber was gone. She was in a hallway, on the upper floor of a well-to-do residence, properly-furnished and well lit. It was very familiar.

She lived in this house after all. She always had, ever since she had been born.

And with that recognition, and the disappearance of her father's body, she remembered. The Phantasmagoria. The Emiya family's powerful illusion magecraft.

And remembrance of that fact brought utter rage.

Flame and lightning exploded violently, enough to reduce a living, breathing Human being to ash, and to turn houses into rubble. Gems flashed and exploded, words of five and ten-count spells echoed in the air, unleashing enough power to level skyscrapers built to withstand earthquakes and typhoons.

All for nothing.

The wall stood, unharmed and untouched before her. The wallpaper wasn't even singed, nor the carpet or the ceiling overhead.

Rin ran.

She ran down the hallway, to the stairs, and down to the lower floor.

Only to find herself back where she started.

Rin ran.

She ran down the hallway, to the stairs, and down to the lower floor.

Only to find herself back where she started.

Rin ran.

She ran down the hallway, to the stairs, and down to the lower floor.

Only to find herself back where she started.

Rin ran.

She ran down the hallway, to the stairs, and down to the lower floor.

Only to find herself back where she started.

Screaming, Rin unleashed all her power on the ceiling and roof above, lightning crackling and thunder booming as fingers and branches of pure power arced and danced against wood and finishing…and still no effect. Exhausted and broken, Rin fell to her knees. "Enough…" she whispered, tears forcing themselves out the corners of her eyes. "Enough…end it already…please…enough…"

There was the sound of a lock clicking open, followed by a door creaking slightly ajar. Glancing at it, Rin stared for a long moment, and then cautiously crept closer. Sliding up against one side of the door, she peered inside with an eye…

…an irresistible force grabbed Rin, and ignoring her screaming dragged her into the room, sending her sprawling against the floor. The door slammed shut behind her, the lock clicking before the doorknob _vanished_. Undeterred, Rin rushed back to the door, pounding at the wood with her fists and shouting frantically before drawing back with a spell on her lips.

"Rin…"

The voice was weak, barely audible at all, and yet it tugged irresistibly at Rin. She turned, slowly, her eyes and face filled with fear and terror. "No," she whispered. "Please…anything but this…anything but this…"

She knew this room. This room…yes, this bedroom.

It had been her parents'. And that voice…that voice…

…it was her mother's.

"Rin…" the woman lying pale and wasted on the bed, tucked under her sheets whispered. "Rin…Rin…is that you, Rin?"

Irresistibly, Rin found herself walking closer to the bed, and staring down at the image of her mother on her deathbed as she had years ago as a child. "I'm…I'm here…" she whispered.

"Rin…" Aoi Tohsaka whispered, weakly reaching up to caress Rin's cheek. "Rin…mommy…needs to sleep now…so…so please…take good care of your sister…alright…be good…for daddy…and mommy…"

"Mom?" Rin whispered, as Aoi's hand fell, and she closed her eyes, growing slack. Rin backed away, shaking her head, and then running back to the door screamed as a burning spiral of flame wrapped itself around her fist.

Wood and stone exploded, Rin stumbling forward…and found herself teetering on a stone platform over a dark pit below. The air stank, as though of rot, death, pain and despair.

The light vanished, great wooden doors sealing themselves shut behind her with an ominous boom, even as Rin regained her balance. Rushing back, she stopped in her steps as a stooped figure appeared before her. "Who are you?" she whispered, stepping back step by step as it came closer. Dimly, she registered what sounded as though of countless, wet and slick bodies sliding against each other in the background. "Stay away…I'm warning you…stay away…!"

Lightning crackled over her fingers…

…and to her horror it died, Rin gasping as she felt her prana be drained from her.

"What…" she barely managed to say before she felt herself being shoved back, off the platform, to fall into the pit below. Rin screamed as she fell, only to fall on something soft and wet…and alive. Plenty of them…

…and they were all over her, worm-like things biting and crawling all over her, tearing at her clothes and flesh, trying to get into her mouth and…no…not there…not there…not there…!

Frantic and desperate screaming echoed in the darkness, along with the sound of struggling and of small, fragile bodies getting crushed or sliding against each other, of unnatural squealing…

…and then Rin saw. It was a child…no, not quite a child, the girl nearly on the verge of adolescence. She was naked, and hung on chains bound to her wrists which then hung her, half-spread from opposite walls. A mound of worms covered most of her body, squirming as they struggled to get at her body, and what of her that wasn't covered in worms was coated in their fluids.

 _Sakura…?_

And then the worms severed her tendons, and screaming, Rin fell on her back, the worms heaving themselves over her, her screaming turning to fading echoes as they forced themselves into her mouth and down her throat, others of their kind either finding other, easy ways of entry or just tearing their way into her flesh…

* * *

Ayame heard the terrified screaming in the distance, and shuddered. She didn't know what the Phantasmagoria was showing Rin, but she didn't want to know. Those screams…

…Ayame's vision swam, and she nearly fell, barely catching herself against a tree. She dry heaved, struggling to keep her stomach under her control. Those screams…they were no different from ones she now remembered…forgotten…buried under fire and death for so long…

…but hearing screaming so similar…

 _What have I done?_

 _Those screams…Tohsaka's screaming…they screamed like that too back then, when they burned to death…I screamed like that…mom…I…I think she was my mom…I…she…she screamed like that too…_

 _…good gods…what have I done?_

Closing her eyes, Ayame struggled to breathe, holding her head and then, taking a deep breath, opened her eyes. Turning to where Rin was screaming herself hoarse, she took a single step…

…and then she felt someone tug at her sleeve, and causing her to stop and turn.

It was a little girl, dressed in a red, long-sleeved shirt with dark-colored shorts. She had short, dark brown hair cut into a bob, and she stared up at Ayame with eyes…

…those eyes…they were like her own…except they weren't…

"Who…who are you?" Ayame whispered.

Reality distorted…and then Ayame blinked, turning and looking around as she found herself in the forest at night, only fog-shrouded trees and the shadow of ground vegetation and terrain to be seen in the bright light of the stars. The little girl let go, and pointing in another direction, ran.

"Hey, wait!" Ayame shouted, moving to pursue. Remembering Rin Ayame briefly faltered, but the screaming had stopped, and seeing the little girl beckoning at her, Ayame briefly wavered before making an unhappy sound and ran to pursue. The little girl smiled and ran, Ayame chasing after her between the trees.

Ayame didn't know how long they were running, only she was running out of breath when they finally stopped in the middle of a clearing with a pool in the middle. The little girl turned to face Ayame, smiling sadly at her. That smile…it was so resigned and helpless…but why?

 _A child of her age should not smile like that._

 _Why would she smile like that?_

 _Who was she?_

 _What happened to her?_

And then to Ayame's horror, the girl spread her arms wide, and let herself fall backward into the pool with a deep splash. "Shit!" Ayame shouted as she ran forward, to fish the girl out of the water. Falling to her knees, her eyes widened even as she reached forward with her hands.

The water wasn't reflecting her, or the forest and the sky. It showed that little girl, eyes wide and empty with despair, covered with filth or with wormlike…things. And then water splashed as Ayame plunged her hands into the pool, inertia keeping her moving, the spell-caster springing back with a cry at the sight and the cold.

"W-w-what the hell is this?" she stammered out as she fell on her back, scrambling away from the pool.

And then another little girl appeared.

A mirror image of Ayame from ten years ago, only with dark hair instead of the white that the fire had left her with. "You…you're me…" Ayame whispered, and the little girl nodded before tilting her head curiously. "W-what is this place? Where am I? What's happened?"

The girl pointed at Ayame, and then spreading her arms, spun around as though to indicate the whole forest. "Huh?" Ayame mumbled out, and then the little girl stepped closer, and sinking to her knees took Ayame's hands and held them in the same pose Ayame used to summon fairies with. And then spreading them, the little girl stood up again, and then gestured at the forest around them.

Ayame understood. "Phantasmagoria…" she whispered. "This is the Phantasmagoria, isn't it?"

The little girl nodded, and then pointed at the pool again. Ayame looked at her in confusion, only for the little girl to stamp and point at the pool insistently. Smiling a little at the childishness, Ayame decided to obey. Besides…

…she was starting to understand…a little.

Enough though, that she knew that the fairies she'd summoned were behind this, and that it would be better to humor them this time. After all, it was only fair. They'd humored her for a long time now, answering her summons and allowing themselves to be bent to her Human purposes…

…and now it was her turn to humor them, and allow herself to be bent to their fey purposes.

Ayame looked into the pool, which briefly reflected herself, the forest, and the sky, before the water rippled. Struggling to restrain herself, Ayame watched as she saw the little girl from before just lie there, covered and defiled in filth, only for the water to ripple again, and again, and again, each and every time showing a different man, woman, or child, lying naked and being defiled…

…she knew what this was. She didn't know how her father had found out, and indeed, maybe it was best _not_ to know, but she had been taught what he'd known, and told to avoid dealing or even coming near this family no matter what.

 _The Matou Clan…_

 _…their core concept is absorption…their elemental affinity is water…_

 _…doesn't sound too malign…even taking into account their reputation for a unique training method called 'engraving', which is akin to torture even by magus standards…_

 _…specializing in familiars…worms especially…_

 _…that's what engraving is, Ayame. Becoming a host, a nest even, or just food, for the worms. And those worms? They're not your usual familiars either._

 _After all…each and every last one of them…is literally a part of single magus just a few steps away from becoming a true vampire…_

 _…and when you become host to them, no matter who or what you are…_

 _…you become his puppet._

 _Nothing more and nothing less…_

As though triggered by the memory, the pool rippled one last time, showing the image of a stooped old man dressed in a kimono, supporting himself on a cane. It was a figure she recognized from PTA events, and who she'd always avoided, just like her father had told her to.

Zouken Matou.

And then the old man just seemed to explode, a ghastly flower of flesh from which sprang worms with bared fangs springing out at her…

With a yell, Ayame sprang back, falling on the ground again and scrambling away from the pool. And then the image of her younger self from before the fire was there again, tugging at her sleeve. Ayame glanced at the little girl, who pointed.

Ayame looked, and then gasped. There, standing by the pool, was the little girl, the latest to be turned into a puppet by her…family…

Ayame barely held back from spitting. To hell with how magi had different standards and ways of thinking…no family should treat their own like that…children, especially…they had no right to call themselves a 'family'.

The little Matou held out her hands, positioned as though Ayame would when she summoned her fairies. Ayame understood, and scrambling over mirrored the gesture. The little Matou placed her hands over Ayame's, and to her shock and surprise, a golden point of light appeared in the middle of the space between her hands, growing brighter and brighter until it was fully incandescent.

And then the little Matou forced Ayame to clap her hands together, over the light…

…and then there was light, filling the whole forest around her.

Ayame blinked…and then turning her head back and forth, found herself standing alone, in an ordinary forest in the twilight.

"What…" she said slowly. "What just happened?"

* * *

A/N

Who likes a quick update?

Normally I wouldn't do this so quick, but the surreal nature of the Phantasmagoria needs writing quickly, lest I lose the thread of thought that holds it together. Some of you might ask, how did Ayame know all that, i.e. what happened to Rin in the Phantasmagoria? And the answer is: she didn't.

The fairies do, though. How? No idea…that's why it's called a mystery. Or…it's because they're extensions of the World, and know everything that's already happened. Like say, how Tokiomi, Aoi, and Sakura died, and thus how they ceased to exist in the World.

But, how does the Phantasmagoria work? Well…good question…and one I'll let Ayame answer. See you around…


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 9

" _Saber,_ " Ayame asked through her link with her Servant. " _How are you doing?_ "

" _Not bad,_ " Saber replied. " _But Archer's putting up quite a fight._ "

Swords fell like rain, only Saber was like a streak of blue and silver light in comparison, deftly avoiding the swords sent his way, slipping through the gaps in-between to close with his enemy. Sparks showered Archer and Saber alike as they repeatedly crossed blades, Kansho and Bakuya against Invisible Air, the two Servants making the most of their agility as they leaped back and forth, crisscrossing the ruined quadrangle over and over again, up and down the shattered façade of the school.

" _Who has the advantage?_ " Ayame asked.

" _I do._ " Saber said. " _But, Archer's focusing on not losing, after I nearly gutted him early on. So far, it's working._ "

" _Really?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Saber replied. " _He's managed to keep me at arm's length for most of the fight, and whenever I get close, he's managed to hold me off long enough to back away, and reopen the distance. It's an annoyance, to be honest._ "

" _…can you beat him without using Excalibur?_ "

" _…I don't think so._ "

"…"

" _Ayame?_ "

" _Tohsaka is defeated, and our prisoner._ " Ayame asked. Saber's eyes widened in response, even as he dodged yet another volley of swords, with more on the way. " _With the Master defeated, there's no reason left for the Servant to continue fighting. If that's the case, and if we're to win without exposing who you are and what you're really capable of this early…a command spell can do it. That said…I don't want to go too far. Saber…do I give the order?_ "

Saber briefly closed his eyes, skidding to a halt before swinging his sword in a wide arc that turned several incoming blades, and then leaping forward danced through a volley before raising his sword high overhead. Swinging two-handed, Saber hammered at Archer's guard repeatedly, and made his decision as he briefly met Archer's eyes, and saw the iron resolve within.

" _Do it._ " Saber told Ayame.

" _…alright then…by the power of a command spell, I command you Saber, defeat Archer without exposing your true power and identity!_ "

Prana flared bright and strong, a magic circle opening up right in front of Saber…and right next to a horrified Archer, who barely had time to turn and defend himself as Saber leapt out, sword swinging down in a diagonal arc from shoulder to hip. Steel shattered and blood flew as Archer was all but bisected, and as blood erupted from his mouth, Saber raised his sword and swung again.

Archer's head flew, its features frozen with a mix of shock and disbelief, and then his body crumpled to the ground. Saber stared at it for several moments, and as Archer's body dissolved into glittering motes of light, raised his sword in salute.

* * *

"Ugh…so heavy…" Ayame complained as she carried an unconscious and exhausted Rin on her back out of the forest. "And I have to carry her all the way home too…this is going to suck…"

"Ayame!"

Ayame looked up and smiled as Saber ran up to her. "We won." She said, and Saber nodded with a smile.

"Yes," he said. "We did."

Rin slid off Ayame's back and fell on the ground as the girl began cheering and jumping around, pumping her fists in the air. "Yes!" Ayame happily yelled. "Alright! We really did it! Woohoo!"

Saber chuckled and clapped his hands a few times. No matter how many centuries may pass, no matter how much the world and people have changed, some things will just never change. The sweet taste of victory, and how those who earned it savored it, were among those. "Alright, calm down," Saber said, stepping closer to Ayame, who looked at him in surprise. "While it's all well and good that we've managed to defeat and even capture Tohsaka, and killed her Archer in battle, remember: there are still five other Servants out there. We've won this battle, and the campaign it belonged to, but the war isn't over just yet."

"Yes!" Ayame agreed, curtly nodding and drawing herself up confidently. "You're right! We haven't won yet, not completely. There are more battles to be fought…"

Ayame trailed off while taking a deep breath, and then ran a hand over her face. "And…I shouldn't be so full of myself just yet." She admitted. "Come to think of it…"

Ayame narrowed her eyes at Rin as she lay on the ground in front of Ayame and Saber. "Did you know," Ayame said. "My dad told me that when I fight against magi, I always have to remember that they're a very tricky bunch. So much so, that they could easily find ways to go around situations where ordinary people would be forced to give up and admit defeat. In fact, they might even prepared for such situations in advance."

"So?"

"That's why dad said," Ayame continued. "That if I'm to really beat magi, I have to take away every conceivable way they could fight against me with. But…that's all but impossible, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Saber agreed. "As an idea it's not bad, but the questions are if you can figure out any and all means they would fight with, and if you can counter all of those."

"Yes," Ayame said with a nod. "But, there's a solution to all that. A final solution in fact, which can guarantee victory against any and all magi, so long as you use the right way to apply it. That is, just kill them."

"…I see. Truly, a final solution."

"I shouldn't hesitate, dad said." Ayame said with a sigh. "Because magi won't, and in fact, the first thing any and all magi learn about magic is that they walk with death. Magic is dangerous, so much so that even the simplest mistake could result in death or worse. And because they're so used to the shadow of death looming over them all the time, they won't be afraid or hesitant to call it down on others."

"Yes, that does make sense." Saber agreed with a nod. "On both counts; if they're trying to kill you, you shouldn't hesitate to respond in kind, especially when there's no reason for you to die."

"Yes, I know." Ayame said. "That said, dad also said that he didn't want me to kill anyone if I didn't have to. And that means more to me than the previously-mentioned lesson does."

Saber smiled. "Mercy is for the weak." He said, causing Ayame to look at him in shock and surprise. "But that is exactly why only the truly strong can afford to be merciful."

Ayame blinked, and then smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I see what you mean."

Saber nodded, and looked on as Ayame kneeled down next to Rin. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Removing her ability to continue fighting in this war." Ayame replied, unbuttoning and pulling up Rin's right sleeve, and exposing her command spells. "You don't disagree?"

"You defeated her." Saber said. "You have every right to claim your spoils of victory."

Ayame smiled slightly before narrowing her eyes, and unbuttoning and pulling up her own right sleeve, exposed four intricately-drawn wings tattooed on her arm, one pair each symbolizing a single command spell. Holding her right hand contorted into a claw over Rin's command spells, magic circuits began to glow as Ayame flooded them with prana.

Saber looked in silence, watching as dark-colored lightning danced between Ayame's fingers and Rin's arm. Sweat trickled down Ayame's face, and then she abruptly broke off. "Alright then," she said, stretching her shoulders briefly. "Tough, aren't we? Glitter, Fairy Lights!"

There was a flash of light, and three fairies began orbiting Ayame. Ayame again held her right hand over Rin's command spells, dark-colored lightning flickering between her fingers and Rin's arm, the three fairies flying to form a triangle around Ayame's arm. Iridescent beams of light lanced from the fairies down to the command spells, one for each.

"Come on, damn it!" Ayame spat, her face all sweaty. "I've beaten you already, and Saber's killed your Servant, so hand…your…command spells…over!"

Abruptly, the command spells shattered…and then flickers of light glimmered in the air as six more wings – three command spells – were drawn on Ayame's arm, as she succeeded in claiming Rin's command spells as her own. "Thanks, guys." Ayame said with a smile at the fairies. They flickered once…and then to Ayame and Saber's surprise, flew towards the latter.

Two settled into orbit around him, while a third hovered before him. The Servant blinked, and then smiling, nodded. The fairies flashed gently before vanishing back to the Other Side of the World. "What was that all about?" Ayame asked.

"I guess they wanted to see Viviane's chosen." Saber said with a smile and a shrug.

"Viviane?"

"The Lady of the Lake," Saber said. "You know, the one who actually made Excalibur and Avalon. One of the more powerful members of the Fair Folk, and a benevolent one at that, albeit in ways most people wouldn't be able to understand."

"…sounds like how a lot of stories describe the Fair Folk."

Saber laughed. "That, coming from someone who consorts with them on a regular basis." He pointed out, and Ayame laughed. "How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's go home first."

"Very well,"

"By the way," Ayame said before rising and gesturing down at Rin. "Can you please carry her for me? She's…heavy, and I don't think I'm strong enough to carry her all the way home. Please…?"

Saber blinked, and then began laugh. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Ayame."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Shinji said in disbelief, pacing back and forth in his mansion's living room. "Tohsaka lost…just like that. And a prisoner to Emiya! No, more than that: Archer is slain, the first Servant to fall, and barely a few days into the contest."

"Her father taught her well." Zouken said. "Though, I imagine Tohsaka's foolishness played a big role in it as well. She undoubtedly overestimated herself, or underestimated Emiya, or worse even both, and attempted to face Emiya on a battlefield that the latter had previously prepared. She got what she deserved."

Zouken paused to glance at Shinji. "Speaking of which," he said. "You are certain none of your familiars could penetrate the battlefield?"

"Emiya and Tohsaka's battlefield, yes. I'm sure." Shinji said with a nod. "Every familiar just…died, the moment they crossed the threshold. They couldn't handle it."

"Hmm," Zouken hummed in concern. "Well this is troubling. We don't know what Emiya did to defeat Tohsaka, and that's just unacceptable. We need to know more if we're going to have a chance against her. It can't be denied after all, that Tohsaka was a born prodigy…and Emiya was able to defeat her with seemingly little trouble. Whether it's magecraft or…unorthodox, methods, we need to know."

"About that, I have an idea."

"Oh? Do tell."

"While we couldn't penetrate the area when the mysteries within were active," Shinji said. "The mysteries seem to no longer be active. My familiars are already scouting out the area, looking for lingering traces of magecraft, and if it's safe for us to work in. If it is then…"

"Then we can investigate further." Zouken concluded. "Very good, Shinji. Alright, once the area is confirmed as safe, then go in, and investigate. See if you can get clues as to what Emiya did, and how you can keep her from doing so again."

Shinji nodded. "I will." He said. "On another note…the familiars which were watching Saber and Archer fight – or what's left of them – managed to catch sight of Emiya taking Rin's command spells after the battle. From the look of things…she seems to summon spirits of some sort. There's one clue to what she's capable of, and how she does it."

"Spirits?" Zouken echoed, and Shinji nodded. The old man hummed to himself again as he thought for several moments. "That's a very useful clue…though until we know for sure what kind of spirits they were, it leaves too many possibilities that need to be narrowed down to figure out what Emiya is capable of."

Shinji nodded. "Unfortunately," he said. "I couldn't get too close. Emiya _may_ not notice, but I'm sure Saber would have, as would Emiya's spirits. Familiars can be replaced easily but…"

Zouken nodded. "Understandable," he said. "While I'm sure Emiya already knows all the Masters are keeping an eye on each other in this war, let's not tip our hand that she has our…undivided attention."

Shinji nodded before turning to Rider. "So," he began. "How about it, Rider? Can you defeat Saber, after seeing what he's capable of?"

"No," Rider replied honestly, and shocking the two Matou. "Not in a fair fight. We need to fight smart, or do so in the open, where I can use my trump card."

"That is too risky." Shinji said at once. "You'd be…!"

"Exposing my true identity?" Rider asked with a mocking tone. "What? With one Servant dead, the war has left the early stage and entered the intermediate one. At this point, clinging to secrecy is pointless, it's better to start preparing plans to abandon secrecy when and where it'll serve us best."

Zouken nodded in agreement. "He has a point, Shinji." He said.

"…fine." Shinji conceded. "As you say, we'll need plans for when and where we can use your ultimate Noble Phantasm most effectively."

* * *

Illya was laughing again.

Sella and Leysritt stood silent and attentive along one wall of the living room, looking on as their mistress rolled around on the floor, laughing her heart out. "Oh…oh…" Illya gasped, struggling to breathe as she lay prone on the ground, hammering it weakly with her fists. "To think Tohsaka would be defeated so easily…oh how the mighty have fallen!"

At that Illya began to laugh again, only for her amusement to be cut short by a fit of coughing. Sella immediately approached, filling a glass of water from a jug and a set of glasses on the table, and silently handed it to Illya.

"Thank you," Illya gasped out, taking the glass and drinking it all at once. Holding out the glass, Illya weakly coughed a few more times before drinking the refilled glass, and then climbed back up onto her seat.

"If I may ask, my lady," Sella began. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Hmm…that's right…what should I do now…" Illya said before childishly humming to herself in thought and then clapping her hands together. "I know! Onee-chan's doing very well, kicking Tohsaka's butt and turning her into her prisoner…but, while I call her onee-chan, I'm actually the older sister! So, that's why I can't fall behind her like this!"

"Yes, my lady."

Illya tapped her armrest with a finger. "Matou…" she said thoughtfully with eyes narrowed and glittering with malice. "That's right…I'm going to crush the other founding family left. We'll destroy their Servant, burn their property down, and destroy everything they have. That walking disease that passes for a family patriarch of theirs is going to be cut out and likewise burned, as should have been done a long time ago."

"A most magnificent plan, my lady."

"I'm not finished yet." Illya said with a glare.

Sella bowed low. "Please accept my apologies." She said, and Illya waved her off.

"Their heir though," Illya muttered. "I won't kill him. I'll take his command spells, but I won't kill him. Onee-chan took Tohsaka's heiress as a prisoner…so I'll do the same for Matou's heir. But…"

Illya smiled cruelly. "For someone who's probably used to Makiri's methods," she began. "I wonder how much it's going to take to make him beg. I am going to enjoy finding out."

"Yes, my lady. I shall prepare everything you might need in an underground chamber."

"Yes, do so." Illya said with a nod. "But before any of that I think I'll go and pay onee-chan a visit first. At the very least, I need to congratulate her on her victory."

"As you say, my lady."

"And after that," Illya said before smiling calculatingly. "We'll see if onee-chan will be mine…willingly, that is."

* * *

"Okay," Ayame said, joining Saber in the living room. "Tohsaka is in the one of the guest rooms, and I've changed her clothes for her. Well, not her underwear, I'm not sharing any of mine, but we've got some yukata in storage, and they're well-made."

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yes."

"What exactly did you do to her?"

" _I_ didn't do anything to her." Ayame said as she wandered over into the kitchen, where she immediately began preparing some tea. "All I did was cast the Phantasmagoria, and…well, the fairies of the Phantasmagoria did the rest. If the screams I heard in the forest were any indication, they…messed her up, real bad."

Saber was silent for several moments. "What exactly does the Phantasmagoria do?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"…what?"

"Ever heard of the stories of the Fair Folk?"

"I'm from one of those stories…to an extent." Saber pointed out. "And Lancelot _was_ raised by the Fair Folk, Viviane herself in fact."

"…right, right, sorry about that." Ayame said, taking the hot water from the stove and pouring it into teacups with teabags in them. "Anyway, you know those stories where…random people, or people who've offended the fairies, are played tricks on, scared out of their skins, punished for one reason or another, and the like?"

"Yes…I think I can guess what the Phantasmagoria does."

Ayame nodded. "Yup," she said. "It's a bounded field set by fairies, wherein those who enter it are…subjected, to whatever it is the fairies see appropriate for them to be subjected to. A trial, or trials, or something along those lines."

"I see." Saber said, nodding slowly as Ayame handed him his tea before sitting down opposite him. "That said, I'm surprised you'd use something you're not really sure about on the battlefield."

"I didn't say I wasn't sure about it." Ayame said. "The Phantasmagoria is a sound mystery. In fact, it could even be said it works very well _because_ it's so unpredictable. You never know what the fairies could or would do inside it. It's more…mysterious, than other spells where you know every last detail of what's going to happen."

"If you put it that way…" Saber said before taking a drink of his tea. "Wait…does that mean you've used it before? On who and why?"

"No."

"…what do you mean no?"

"I've never used the Phantasmagoria today." Ayame admitted with a small blush. "In fact, I just came up with the idea this morning, and in fact I spent the whole morning tinkering on how it would work. As for the name…well…"

Saber palmed his forehead, as Ayame's blush deepened. "What about the name?" he asked.

"I kind of…borrowed it, from one of my video games, _Phantasmagoria of Dim Dream_."

"…so it was touch and go."

"Kind of…"

Saber groaned and shook his head while palming his face. "Sorry," Ayame apologized.

"…gambling is bad, especially when lives are at stake." Saber finally managed to say. "Your life…even more so…"

"Yes, I understand."

Saber took a deep breath, and sighed. "In any case," he said. "It worked, so apart from that, there shouldn't be anything to complain about…I think."

Ayame stayed silent, and Saber took a drink of his tea again. "So," he said. "What now?"

"Huh?"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we've beaten Tohsaka and Archer," Ayame said. "That leaves five other Servants and Masters. That said, we've probably drawn everyone's attention for being the first to eliminate another team in the contest. We have to be careful."

"That much is true."

"Apart from that…" Ayame continued. "I don't think Tohsaka is behind those gas attacks or killings in the city. So we'll have to keep up the hunt, from here on out."

"That sounds good." Saber said with a nod. "Hopefully, we can focus on that instead of defending against other Masters and Servants focusing on us for our recent victory. Though, if we're lucky, the culprits will be among those focusing on us, and that could give us an opportunity to take them out and put a stop to their actions."

"Yes, I think so too."

"What about Tohsaka though?" Saber asked. "She can't stay here forever, can she?"

"What do you suggest we do about her?"

"Based on the rules of conduct for the contest, it might be best to surrender her to the Overseer…"

"No." Ayame interrupted firmly, and Saber blinked.

"W-what do mean no?" he asked, and Ayame narrowed her eyes.

 _"That church is no holy place." Kiritsugu told Ayame, as they stood on a hill overlooking Kotomine Church in the distance. Ayame lowered the binoculars he'd lent her, and handed them back. "If it weren't for the fact that it would cause more trouble than its worth, I'd burn the place down, along with the fake priest living in it."_

 _"Fake…priest?" Ayame echoed._

 _"Yes," Kiritsugu said. "Most people have equal potential for good and evil in them. What they end up being depends on their choices. And in reality, most people's choices lean mostly to the good end, though they will always make a few or more choices to the evil end. But that's not something we can blame them for. There's no such thing as perfection, or absolutes."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But," Kiritsugu continued, his eyes like flint. "There are some people who, for some strange, inexplicable reason, invert that trend, and choose mostly towards the evil end. But again, you shouldn't hold that too much against them. No one is perfect after all."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What you should be really worried about though, aren't those people." Kiritsugu said. "No, the ones you should really be worried about, are those who completely give in to the potential for evil inside of them, and just revel in it. History's seen plenty of people like those: Caligula, Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Timur the Lame, Ivan the Terrible, the Nazis, the Soviets…each and every time those people gained power, the Human race has paid a heavy toll in blood, death, and suffering for their monstrous appetites and ambitions."_

 _"I…I don't understand…what does this…"_

 _"…have to do with the priest in there?" Kiritsugu finished. "Ayame…the priest in there, Kirei Kotomine, is one of those men. I know. I've seen it. I've seen him fall into All the World's Evil, and I saw how he drank it all in with gusto."_

 _Ayame's eyes widened as Kiritsugu kneeled down and sank to his knees before her. "Promise me, Ayame." He said. "Promise me that you'll avoid that place, and that man, no matter what."_

 _"I…"_

 _"Promise me."_

 _"I…I promise."_

"I refuse to break my promise to my father." Ayame said. "So until the war ends, we'll have Rin Tohsaka stay with us, under our protection."

Saber silently regarded his Master, and after a few moments decided not to press too much on her tale about her father. It sounded a bit difficult to take in, including that bit about 'All the World's Evil', but he didn't want to needlessly antagonize his Master either over casting doubt and aspersion against her father.

And in any case, it wasn't as though Ayame was planning to do…anything, dishonorable or the like to their prisoner. "She will be treated with all the rights of a guest?" Saber asked.

"Yes, even to leave if she wants to when she wakes up."

"…she'll be vulnerable if she leaves and without a Servant to protect her." Saber pointed out. "She might not have command spells anymore, but there's no guarantee that the other Masters and Servants know that."

"Then we'll inform her before she makes her choice on that matter."

"That sounds good, so far." Saber conceded. "So for now, she's just in her room."

Ayame nodded. "I've placed bounded fields over the room," she said. "One to keep an eye on her condition, another to detect any intruders and sound an alarm, and another to keep her from using magic inside it, just in case she goes berserk the moment she wakes up. Come to think of it, I'm going to have to expand that last one to cover the whole property, just in case."

Saber nodded. "Prudent," he said. "She might be treated as a guest while in our care, but when all is said and done she is still a prisoner, albeit one who may leave if she so chooses, despite the danger. But until then, as a prisoner, we must be mindful of the potential threat that she poses."

Ayame nodded. "Exactly," she said before drinking her tea. "Now then, would you like something to eat?"

"You will be cooking?" Saber asked as Ayame got to her feet.

"Yes." Ayame said with a nod. "I think I still have some mushroom soup stock left over from the last time, along with some frozen pork and chilled vegetables. Nothing fresh though, sorry."

Saber smiled. "It's alright." He said. "I would not want to impose overmuch. That said, before you start preparing dinner, may I have some more tea, please?"

Ayame laughed, and took Saber's empty teacup. "Of course," he said. "That's no problem at all."

Saber nodded his thanks, and sitting back on his arms relaxed after the evening's earlier exertions. After a few moments, Ayame returned with another cup of the soothing drink. "You might want to let the bag steep for a bit, to get at the taste." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Saber assured her, and Ayame nodded before heading back into the kitchen.

"Alright then."

* * *

A/N

Didn't see that coming, did you?

Then again, neither did I expect Rider (Medusa) to die like a chump in Unlimited Blade Works. And I was getting bored of EMIYA anyway…so, get going EMIYA, and wait in the Einzbern Consultation Room/Tiger Dojo for your postmortem debrief (?) with Iri and Zecchan/Taiga and Illya.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 10

Morning at the Emiya property was usually peaceful. Located in a quiet suburb, the Japanese-style mansion was surrounded by high walls that blocked out much of what loud noises could come from the streets and houses nearby, and the simple but lush grounds themselves and the very design of the building were very conducive to calm and ease. Even its sole resident, for all that she was a teenager of the new millennium, and lived alone in a house too big for a single person, somehow managed to maintain an air of homely comfort, and not one of lonely solitude.

Key word in the first sentence there: usually.

"AYAME-CHAN!" Taiga cried loudly and childishly while draped over the dining room table. "THEY CLOSED THE SCHOOL DOWN AND LAID US ALL OFF! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"First of all," Ayame began with an air of exasperation (which hid her awkwardness at actually being the one or one of the ones responsible for the school being closed down in the first place). "What did you expect? Someone…uh, tore the school up, so they have to fix it up. And they can't do that with students and staff all over the place, since for one thing it's a distraction in one way or another to just about everybody, not to mention somewhat dangerous. As for being laid off…Fuji-nee, is it really a problem?"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Taiga roared, all of a sudden back to her usual self. "YOU THINK BEING LAID OFF IS SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST GO 'IT CAN'T BE HELPED'? WELL, IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG, LITTLE LADY! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE A JOB AND THEN YOU'RE SUDDENLY LAID OFF! LET'S SEE YOU BE SO RELAXED THEN!"

"Calm down." Ayame said with a vein throbbing on her forehead. Taking a bowl of cut fruit from inside the fridge, she brought it to the table so Taiga could munch on something and – hopefully – stop being so loud and hotheaded. "I didn't mean it that way. It's more of the fact that…well, you're not exactly poor, and while Raiga-san and uncle want you to have your own income, I doubt they'll let you starve. Especially when it's not really your fault if you lost your job or got laid off…"

Ayame sighed as Taiga tried to say something only to choke on a piece of fruit and promptly began flailing around and hitting herself. Muttering to herself, Ayame walked over, knelt down behind Taiga, wrapped her arms around the older woman, and gave a firm squeeze.

Taiga spat out the piece of fruit that had gotten stuck in her throat, and coughed ugly coughs as Ayame fetched her some water. "Anyway," Ayame said. "…where were we?"

"I GOT LAID OFF!"

"…WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Stupid tigers and their bad habit of getting overexcited over small problems." Ayame muttered as she rode her bike towards the supermarket.

" _Well,_ " Saber pointed out. " _It's probably just her way of coping with the strain of something so…unexpected, or unfortunate, happening without warning. Besides…can you tell me you wouldn't have expected this of your sister? Or that you'd prefer her to be different?_ "

" _…okay, true enough, it's par the course for Fuji-nee._ " Ayame said with a mental sigh. " _I'm still never going to get used to it though…ever, probably even. That said…while I wouldn't exchange Fuji-nee for anyone or anything else, I wouldn't mind it either if she…matured some more, or something._ "

Saber laughed at that. " _Fair enough,_ " he conceded. " _People aren't perfect, one way or another._ "

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

" _You cherish your sister, and you wouldn't want to lose her._ " Saber said. " _And yet there are things about her that you're not particularly fond of. What does that say, I wonder?_ "

This time it was Ayame's turn to laugh. " _Okay, you got me there._ " Ayame said with a grin. " _And it does sound like I'm not all that different from Fuji-nee, does it Saber?_ "

" _Perhaps…_ "

Ayame laughed again. " _Anyway,_ " she thought. " _To keep the tiger happy, let's be sure to feed her something good for lunch. I think I have the right idea too, I just need some meat, plenty of vegetables, and mushrooms…lots of mushrooms…_ "

" _…will I be getting any of that?_ "

" _Well, aren't you forward?_ " Ayame asked before sharing a laugh with her Servant. " _I'll sneak some over for you, and add extra helpings of meat and vegetables to make up for not being able to join us for lunch properly._ "

" _It's understandable._ " Saber admitted. " _Though I wouldn't say no to those extra helpings you mentioned._ "

Ayame laughed and nodded. " _Alright then,_ " she said. " _I'll even throw in an egg how does that sound?_ "

" _It sounds delicious. Thank you very much._ "

" _You're welcome._ "

Master and Servant rode the rest of the way in silence, but even as Ayame slowed to a halt and parked her bike outside the supermarket, her phone began to ring in her pocket. "Yes, Fuji-nee?" Ayame said as she answered.

"Ayame-chan, good news!" the older woman happily began. "Maybe I'm not laid off after all!"

"…okay…that's good news…" Ayame slowly said, and stepped out of the way of people passing by. "…so…any other the good news?"

"Oh yes, that's right!" Taiga said. "Ahem…as you know, until repairs to the school are done, all classes are cancelled. That said, the school administration doesn't want the students to fall behind in their studies, so the faculty will be meeting today at the…um…Murasaki Convention Center…to…prepare modules, which we – and the Student Council – will be delivering to individual students."

"Let me guess," Ayame said. "The module is meant to last the expected length of the school repairs, and will include activities that need to be done and submitted once we go back to school?"

"That's right!"

"…okay," Ayame said slowly. "So…no…you won't be having lunch with me?"

"Sadly, no." Taiga said, sounding genuinely regretful. "And probably not dinner…we're probably going to have to do an all-nighter to finish the modules soon…sorry, Ayame-chan. I just thought you should know."

"No, it's fine." Ayame said with a sigh. "Thanks for letting me know, though."

"Okay, take care."

"You too, onee-san."

The line cut, and replacing her phone into her pocket, Ayame took a deep breath. " _I assume then, that something has come up?_ " Saber asked.

" _Yes,_ " Ayame said with a small nod. " _Fuji-nee has things to work on, so she won't be having lunch and probably dinner with us today._ "

" _I see._ " Saber said. " _So, now what?_ "

" _We'll come back to the grocery later this afternoon._ " Ayame said, already pulling her bike out of the rack. " _We'll buy the ingredients for my planned lunch menu then, and have them for dinner instead. In the meantime…we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Find a deserted alley or corner, and materialize. Let's have lunch out instead, alright?_ "

" _Very well, Ayame._ "

Ayame nodded as she felt Saber's spiritual presence ghost away, and moved to mount her bike. As she did so however, she felt someone tugging at her clothes. Turning her head, Ayame blinked at the sight of a little girl with platinum-blonde hair dressed in expensive-looking winter clothes smiling up at her. "Good morning, onee-chan." The little girl greeted Ayame.

"…good morning…" Ayame slowly returned with some confusion. "Can I help you, little girl?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine." She said, much to Ayame's confusion. Before the older girl could reply though, the little girl gave an old-fashioned curtsy. "It's nice to meet you though, onee-chan. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, though you can just call me Illya."

The name clicked, and with narrowed eyes Ayame leaned closer to examine the newly-introduced Illya. The little girl blinked and reared back a little, and then smiled back curiously. "What are you doing, onee-chan?" she asked.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at Illya's red irises, and taking note of the platinum hair, put two and two together. "Albino…homunculus…?" she asked, and Illya blinked and then nodded. Ayame sighed.

"And?" she asked. "What does your master want to tell me?"

"Master?" Illya echoed. "I don't have a master. I _am_ the Master."

Ayame stared down at Illya. Illya stared back. Ayame sighed. Saber walked over. "Is there a problem?" he asked pleasantly.

"Onee-chan, is he your boyfriend?" Illya asked, and causing Ayame to quickly blush.

"No…No! He's not…he's…he's my Servant! Yes, Servant Saber…!" she spluttered out before running a hand over her face. "Anyway…can I help you, Miss Einzbern?"

"Einzbern?" Saber echoed.

"Yes, she's Einzbern's Master." Ayame said, and Illya curtsied to Saber who politely bowed back. "Don't let the appearance fool you either. That's just a side-effect of the coining process, that is, the process to make homunculi or artificial Humans. She might look like a little girl, but I'd bet she could easily overpower all but the most powerful magi without too much trouble."

"Do you really think so, onee-chan?" Illya asked happily.

"Well…it wouldn't make sense if Einzbern sent a handicapped Master." Ayame argued. "No offense, but I'd assume you're not that…capable, physically. It's just that, in situations like yours, usually physical weakness is balanced out by greater than normal magical power."

Illya giggled and clapped her hands happily. "Thanks, onee-chan!" she said. "I'm glad you think so highly of me! Though, just call me Illya, alright? I told you to do that already before, so please don't me repeat it again."

Ayame frowned, and then shrugged. "Okay…Illya…" she said, and Illya giggled and clapped her hands again. "Why don't we take this someplace else? I think…yes, we've talked too much already, about things that should be kept quiet, out here in the open."

Illya giggled. "Well, that's your fault, onee-chan." She teased as Ayame kept on frowning. "You should know better than to talk so freely in the open. But okay, let's go talk someplace else. If it makes you feel better, just lead the way."

Ayame glanced at Saber, who shrugged at her, and then she sighed. "Let's go then." Ayame said, and then left followed by Saber and Illya.

Ayame handed the ice cream cone to Illya, and then turned to face Saber. "Go keep an eye out." She said, and with a nod Saber went to do that, though he too held an ice cream cone in one hand. As he left, Ayame turned back to Illya, who was happily licking at her sweet. "Like it?"

Illya smiled and nodded. "Yes!" she said happily.

Ayame smiled with still some small amount of confusion, and then took a bite from her own ice cream. "Somehow," she said. "I don't really think you're here to fight, are you?"

"Not right now," Illya said with a shake of her head. "It's no good fighting right now, while the Sun is shining. And besides, I don't want to fight you so soon, that's no good."

"No good?" Ayame echoed.

Illya nodded with a sound indicative of yes. "You defeated Tohsaka and her Servant, and so quickly too." She said. "And you took her prisoner as well…congratulations, and well done, onee-chan."

"Uh…thanks…I think…"

Illya giggled. "There's no need to be so worried." She said. "I really mean it. Tohsaka is, or _was_ supposed to be a genius, with first-class potential backed by…let's see…three, no, two hundred years of research or so. You though…onee-chan, you don't have a crest do you? And your background is…well…"

"It's nothing, I know." Ayame said with a knowing smile and a shrug. "Only had what my dad could teach me."

"Is that so…that's good…"

Ayame blinked and looked back at Illya, who surprisingly sported a veiled expression of sadness on her face. It quickly vanished though, as she took more bites of her ice cream. "Anyway," Illya said. "Since you beat Tohsaka so quickly, and despite her being – or at least supposed to be – a genius, it's no good if I attack and defeat you right away."

"…I still don't get it."

"You don't?" Illya echoed curiously. "Then let me explain it like this: you beat one founding family. So, before I beat you, I want to beat the other founding family left. That way, I can say I was already as good as you when I decide to fight you. And while the Matou heir's no genius, he's got five centuries or more of magical research behind him. That should make up for him being so ordinary."

Ayame silently stared down at Illya, and then briefly closing her eyes ate her ice cream in silence for a few minutes. Illya did likewise, and only once she'd finished her sweet did Ayame speak up. "I think I understand what you're trying to say." She said. "And if that's the case, then it's not like I have any right to stop you from doing what you want, even if I could."

"Do you think you can?" Illya asked suddenly. "Stop me, that is?"

Ayame shrugged and smiled. "Maybe," she said. "We'll never know until we try and find out…but not today."

Illya nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "Not today."

"But," Ayame said with a serious tone. "Be careful. If you go up against Matou…well, Shinji Matou could be good, but the really dangerous one is his grandfather, Zouken Matou…"

"Wrong," Illya suddenly interrupted. "That's not his name."

"W-w-what?"

"Zouken Matou is a corruption of his real name, deliberately so just so that disgusting little worm could hide from all the enemies he made centuries ago." Illya said with cold hate. "His real name is Makiri Zolgen, a good for nothing magus from Russia who my family made the mistake of allying with to create the Holy Grail. In the end, it cost us something we could never get back, and gave us nothing but a one in seven chance of getting what we wanted."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Ayame said, holding her hands up. "Are you sure you're talking about the same person here?"

"Yes." Illya said with a nod. "Makiri Zolgen is still alive. He's been alive for over five hundred years…do you how his magic works?"

"Yes." Ayame said with evident disgust. "He uses…worms, of some kind, as familiars, no more than that…he's… _one_ with them, somehow, and when he infests his relatives or…followers or whatever, he turns them into his puppets."

"That's more than most magi know about him." Illya said with a nod. "How'd you know?"

"Dad told me." Ayame said before smiling. "A very…good friend, or lover even, of his told him all about it apparently, if that journal back home is any indication."

"Lover?" Illya echoed.

"Yes…come to think of it…I think she's related to you. Irisviel von Einzbern…huh…that makes sense…she'd know like you and the rest of your family know all about Matou, given you along with Tohsaka are founding families…"

Illya ignored most of that, her eyes downcast and hidden behind her bangs, but at the mention of Tohsaka she gave a snort. "Tohsaka?" she echoed. "Another mistaken ally…they're just a bunch of upstarts who only got lucky…"

"There's nothing wrong with being lucky." Ayame interrupted, her eyes unhappy. "I'd be dead if I wasn't."

Illya opened her mouth and then just as quickly closed it, briefly looking away. "Sorry," she said, and Ayame nodded. "Anyway, going back to Makiri…yes, that's him. It's always been him. The one you and the rest of the world know as Zouken Matou, that's Makiri Zolgen."

"But…how…?"

"Ever heard of vampires?"

Ayame reeled back but Illya waved it off. "He's…technically, a vampire, but not quite." She said. "I'm not really sure myself how it goes but…even though he needs to eat people – literally – every so often to stay alive, he's not considered a vampire by either the Association or the Church. It's probably connected to why his soul is still rotting away from living so unnaturally long, when if he was a real vampire, the rot wouldn't be happening."

Illya paused and sighed. "It'd save us all a lot of trouble if he really was a vampire, though." She said with a small smile. "If he was, then he and his disgusting little family would have been wiped out long ago."

Ayame nodded slowly in agreement. "While I don't agree that his family should share his fate," she said. "Seeing as they're as much his victims as the other people he's turned into puppets or have eaten are, yeah, I agree. That…monster should burn. Should have, a long time ago."

Illya nodded, and then Ayame tilted her head. "Are you sure you're up for it though?" she asked. "Shinji Matou probably won't be too much trouble for you, but behind him is that monster. While…he could count as an arch-magus considering how old and powerful he is…"

"You won't grace him with the title?" Illya asked.

"No." Ayame said before briefly closing her eyes. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not very fond of magi, their culture and society, and would and have gladly admitted that I'm a spell-caster and not a 'proper' magus…but, magi are still Human. They can choose to be good people too. I can respect them, more or less based on that. And dad loved a magus, that Irisviel von Einzbern. And I'm sure she was a good person, otherwise dad wouldn't have loved her. That's why…I won't allow an utter monster to claim the title of 'arch-magus'. He… _it_ , doesn't deserve the title."

"I think we'll get along just fine." Illya said with an approving smile and a light in her eyes. "But…whether you accept his claim on the title or not…he, no, _it_ will still claim the title, and other magi who don't know better would consider it as an arch-magus. Though…"

Illya paused and laughed. "It's a shadow of what it once was." She mocked.

"What?"

"It's soul has rotten through and through," Illya said. "Having lived for so long, too long…and because of that…"

"It's forgotten a lot of things." Ayame said with growing comprehension. "Memories are stored in the soul…and as its soul rots…"

Illya nodded. "Exactly," she said. "It's forgotten so much, of what it once was, of who it once was, and what it once knew…it's a shadow of what it once was. Still powerful…but not as powerful as it could be or once was…and I will be the one to bring an end to its misery, and fix the mistake from nearly two hundred years ago."

"Be careful," Ayame cautioned. "It might not be as strong as it once was, and its heir probably isn't worth much against you, but you never know what might happen on the battlefield. And they have a Servant."

"So do I," Illya said with a smile. "And he's the strongest."

Ayame smiled competitively. "We'll see about that." She said, and after a moment Illya's smile turned equally competitive.

"Oh, we'll definitely get along just fine." She said.

"Maybe," Ayame said with a tilt of her head. "But, if you'd take my, or rather my dad's advice, there's no shame in running. Run today, then live to fight and win tomorrow."

Illya giggled. "That's improper talk for a magus," she said. "But you're not a 'proper' magus, so I'll let it go. And it's not bad advice. Winning and living is better than losing and dying."

"It is, isn't it?" Ayame asked, and the two girls shared a laugh. Afterwards though, Illya hopped off the bench she was sitting on, and stretched her limbs.

"Anyway," she said. "I have to get going now. The next time we meet…it'll probably be as enemies. I…we have to fight, but…I wish we didn't."

Ayame's face turned sad. "I wish we didn't have to either." She said, and Illya tilted her head before smiling weakly.

"Well, we'll see." She said before childishly walking away, and sharing a nod with Saber as he walked past, to rejoin his Master. But almost out of earshot, Illya turned back to Ayame. "Oh, and one more thing. I might look like this, and I call you 'onee-chan', but I'm actually older than you by one year."

"Is that right?" Ayame asked back.

Illya nodded. "Also," she said. "Irisviel von Einzbern…wasn't just my relative. She was my mother."

Ayame's went wide, and her mouth dropped slightly open. Illya smiled sadly. "And my father," she said. "My father is the same as yours…Kiritsugu Emiya…it was nice to finally meet you, little sister."

Smiling wider, Illya waved goodbye and then pranced off. Saber glanced at his stunned Master, and after a few moments placed a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"A sister…I have a sister…" Ayame muttered. "…that's…I don't…why didn't dad…what…?"

_"Are you alright?"

"No," Ayame said as she and Saber returned to the house. In the end, they'd just bought takeout and come straight home. "A sister…an elder sister…I didn't know…no, that's not the problem…how could I have known when dad didn't tell me…why didn't he tell me…"

"…maybe there was a reason he didn't tell you?"

"What good reason could there possibly be that he wouldn't…tell me…"

Ayame trailed off, as one reason occurred to her. "Ayame?" Saber asked, but Ayame ignored him, instead looking down into her hands. Pressing a thumbnail against a finger, hard enough to eventually draw blood, Ayame narrowed her eyes as she watched the drops of blood trickle out and then drop onto the floor.

"Maybe he had good reason after all…" she whispered.

"Ayame?" Saber asked again.

"Magi clan politics can be nasty business." Ayame said, briefly closing her eyes as Saber narrowed his own in understanding.

"Yes," he admitted. "Perhaps that just might be the case."

Ayame nodded slowly, and then turned to Saber. "Come with me, please." She said. "Let's go check on Tohsaka."

"Is she awake?"

"No…but just in case…"

"Prudent…"

Making their way through the mansion, Ayame and Saber arrived outside of the guestroom where Rin was lying in. Saber cautiously opened the door, and stepping inside first then stepped aside but remained wary as Ayame stepped in as well.

The white-haired girl knelt down beside the slumbering Rin…and then began poking her. On the cheek, then the arms, and then the torso. "Okay, she's still asleep." She said to Saber who nodded at her. And then he sniffed at the air, and made a face.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

Ayame tilted her head curiously, and then sniffing at the air adopted a horrified expression. "Oh no…" she said, pulling back the sheets covering Rin. "No…no…gods damn it!"

"…yes…yes…that's one large pepperoni pizza, and one garlic and cheese…yes, six pieces' chicken and chips…no…uh…Pepsi Light then. Okay…exact amount…that's fine…thank you."

It had taken the whole afternoon to get the futon and sheets clean, to say nothing of scrubbing the floor and airing out the room…and cleaning Rin herself. At the end of it all, Ayame was seething and was beginning to wonder if she should just toss Rin out on the street, or dump her on the overseer's doorstep, and let that fake priest handle her.

In the end though, she did neither. For one thing, there was Saber and his gentle chiding that she could be a better woman, and of course, there were the warnings about Kirei Kotomine given by Kiritsugu Emiya. Both managed to keep Ayame from simply booting Rin out of her house…

…but it also meant she was in no mood to cook dinner either, and similar to lunch, just ordered a delivery instead.

Putting the phone down, Ayame returned to the dining room/living room, where Saber was again sitting at the table and watching a DVD on her TV. It was the first of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, the Fellowship of the Ring.

"…the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring," Galadriel narrated as Sauron stood wreathed in fire on the screen, forging gold and raw spiritual power into the Great Ring. "To control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life: One Ring to Rule Them All."

"Calmed down yet?" Saber asked.

"Somewhat," Ayame said as she sat down next to him, only to yelp and jolt as Saber poked her on a cheek.

"Don't get too angry at Tohsaka." He said. "She was unconscious, and so couldn't stop her body from…well, doing the natural thing."

"Still disgusting…and very humiliating though…"

"True," Saber agreed with a shrug. "But…as her jailer, it comes with keeping her in your house."

"…I don't like it."

Saber poked her on a cheek again. "Stop that." Ayame snapped, and he smiled at her.

"Come on," he prompted her. "Say it."

"Fine," Ayame said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not really her fault…but it was still disgusting and humiliating."

"Well…that much is true as well."

"…who resisted." Galadriel continued to narrate as armies marched on the screen. "A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth."

Saber raised an eyebrow as he watched the battle progress. "Might not be my place to say so," he began. "But…those Elves should have put spearmen, not swordsmen, on the front line, to break up the enemy charge and buy more time for the archers to whittle them down."

"…remind me to show you Braveheart eventually."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure you'll have some interesting comments on tactics when we see the film."

"I…see…"

"…but the power of the ring…could not be undone…"

A/N

Ayame might not like magi society in general and what it drives plenty of magi to become…but she can respect them on an individual basis.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 11

"I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah, who'd have thought someone as…well, wimpy-looking like you would be so fun to hang out with?"

The two college girls giggled as they stood with Shinji outside a love hotel, the latter chuckling good-naturedly before his two paramours for the night. "Well, what can I say ladies?" he said with a surprisingly-winning smile. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Oh yeah, they definitely are." One of the girls said, prompting another set of giggles from them both. "Well, we've got to go Matou-kun. See you around…maybe."

Giggling and winking, the two girls sauntered off as Shinji waved them goodbye. Waiting until they were out of sight, Shinji stretched his limbs before walking off, his mood good and his needs satisfied after a good afternoon and evening out with pleasant company. Well…maybe more than an evening. It was quite late already, the traffic on the roads having lightened up in terms of numbers, though most of what was left were heavy trucks and loaders taking advantage of the reduced traffic and the lack of business at night to move goods in bulk to and from storage.

Even the sidewalks weren't as crowded as earlier, though still greater in volume than the traffic on the roads were. For all that much less business was conducted at night, big cities do not ever truly sleep. Plenty of people were still up and about, the light of streetlamps, advertising, and those from inside stores and shops and other open businesses lighting up the nightlife of Fuyuki City.

Shinji hummed to himself as he made his way away from the pleasure districts to more subdued areas, passing through side roads while heading back home. As he did so, a nagging sensation rose and slowly but steadily grew as he went on his way, until finally, he stopped and turned to look behind him.

There was nothing there.

And yet Shinji just _knew_ that someone was either watching or following him, or maybe even both. " _Rider,_ " he thought. " _I think someone's taken an interest in us._ "

" _It certainly seems so, Master._ " The Servant said. " _However, they're hiding themselves from our eyes very well._ "

" _Do you think they might ambush us?_ " Shinji asked. " _Or are we being herded towards a prepared battlefield? I do **not** want to repeat Tohsaka's mistake. And I'm sure neither do you want to be the next Servant to fall after Archer._"

" _As you say, Master._ " Rider replied. " _But, I do not think we are being herded. No, I think they're just looking for an opportunity. Which means that yes, they may ambush us, or more likely, emerge to engage in open battle once we arrive at a suitable battlefield._ "

" _Looks like our first battle is going to be tonight._ " Shinji said. " _That's fine with me, and I assume it's even more the case for you. Let's go._ "

" _Do you have a plan in mind?_ " Rider asked.

" _Not really,_ " Shinji said. " _We just need to draw them to a place where we can fight freely with limited risk of causing too much damage or being witnessed. Once we're there…we'll do things as expected: you fight the Servant, and I'll fight the Master._ "

" _Any instructions for my part?_ "

" _First and most important of all,_ " Shinji said at once. " _Don't get yourself killed._ "

" _Of course that's expected._ "

" _Second,_ " Shinji continued. " _Don't hold back any more than you have to. Try not to reveal your identity if you can, but as you said before, with Archer's defeat the war is now in full swing, even more than when it properly began. If it's a choice between dying and revealing your identity, choose the latter. And if an opportunity to use your Noble Phantasm and win shows up, take it._ "

" _Understoody, Master._ "

Shinji nodded. " _Leave the enemy Master to me._ " He said. " _I'm not as good as most other Masters might be…but if Emiya could go as far as she did despite being a nobody, I can too. And all I need to do is not lose anyway. Because once their Servant loses, we win_."

" _As you say, Master._ "

* * *

Shinji stopped as he arrived at his chosen battlefield, a large, empty expanse of crumbling concrete in a dilapidated section of the city, surrounded by broken walls and dead lampposts. Abandoned buildings stood all around, empty warehouses and derelict factories through which the cold wind blew with a mournful, howling sound. There was not a soul or creature in sight, not even rats or insects.

Neither Shinji nor Rider knew if that was or was not an omen of some sort.

Shinji stood still and silent on one end of the expanse, arms crossed over his chest, the wind gently blowing and tugging at his bleached white hair as the minutes ticked past. And then violet eyes narrowed, Rider materializing protectively before his Master as a pair of figures appeared on the far side of the expanse.

One was a little girl, about ten years old or so, but the Servant behind her…a swarthy giant, wearing only a loincloth of some sort and wielding a crude but gigantic axe, breath steaming in the air as it looked over at them. "Good evening, Matou." The little girl said with a curtsy. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh shit…Einzbern…of course it just had to be Einzbern…" Shinji cursed and muttered. "It's just my luck to face off against a homunculus designed and coined to be the perfect Master…and the Lesser Grail to boot…and Archer's dead too which means…fuck…fuck…fuck…this cannot get any worse…"

Illya tilted her head. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she asked. "That's impolite, you know."

"I am Shinji Matou, heir of the Matou Clan." Shinji answered. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I did." Illya said with a nod. "And it's rather surprising too. Last I heard, the Matou bloodline had completely withered. And yet…here you are…"

Shinji smirked. "Well," he said slowly. "It looks like Einzbern isn't nearly as omniscient as they like to think they are."

"Maybe," Illya said, smirking back at Shinji. "But we do know that Tohsaka's spare was given to your family…she's dead now though…and all of a sudden a blood Matou shows up out of nowhere with actual magic circuits…is there any connection, I wonder?"

Shinji didn't reply, and Illya giggled. "It's okay if you don't answer." She said. "I'll find out soon enough. Once I kill your Servant, I'm going to strap you down and take you apart and find the answer myself. Go, Berserker! Kill his Servant, and drag him back to my castle!"

Berserker roared thunderously in reply, eyes glowing red and gold before he charged, every footstep shaking the ground and cracking the concrete, axe swinging from one hand. "Berserker?" Shinji echoed, face twisted into an incredulous scowl. "You've got to be joking!"

Rider and Shinji threw themselves away from each other, just moments before Berserker came within arm's reach and brought his axe down, shattering the ground and sending debris flying all around. Ignoring Shinji, Berserker turned and chased after Rider who jumped away, intent on leading Berserker away from his Master.

"Looks like it's one on one." Shinji said as he got to his feet.

"Yes, it is." Illya agreed before narrowing her eyes. "Do you really think you can win though?"

"I'll never know until I try."

Illya laughed, and it was utterly without mirth. "Worms should just crawl and eat dirt." She spat, and tugged several strands of hair free. "They shouldn't grow limbs and ape how Humans look and do. Now, shut up and die!"

Muttering an aria, Illya threw the strands of hair into the air, where they fashioned themselves into glowing birdlike constructs that flew towards Shinji at high speed. He sneered and imagined fangs biting down into his flesh, burning pain flooding through his body as his magic circuits filled with prana. They flickered over his flesh, and as Illya's constructs approached, they flashed and died, tangled strands of hair drifting with the breeze as the prana used to make them and sustain their mysteries was absorbed by Shinji, and causing them to fail.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Shinji spat. "My turn!"

Shinji contorted his hands, claw-like in front of him, blood vessels throbbing over his hands and arms before erupting with blood. It spilled down onto the ground, only to stop as worms squeezed themselves out and fell, squealing and squirming onto the ground. "Partake of my life," Shinji said, holding out his hands and with prana swirling around him. "Grow and become more, to destroy mine enemies."

The worms quickly cocooned themselves, and after but a few moments broke their cocoons to emerge changed. No longer worms, they were now like locusts, flying into the air on buzzing, translucent wings, poisonous fangs snapping as they stared at Illya through multifaceted eyes.

Shinji pointed, and the Blade Wing Worms flew at her. Illya narrowed her eyes as they approached, the swarm splitting into three as they moved to attack her from three directions: front, left, and right.

"Disgusting," she said, an ethereal breeze beginning to blow around her and whipping through her clothes and hair. "Keep your filthy pets away from me!"

White light bloomed around and away from her, burning the Blade Wing Worms to ash and leaving the concrete hot and smoking. Pointing a finger at Shinji, energy gathered at its tip before lancing out as a blazing beam of light.

Shinji dodged to one side, hands moving in circular motions to gather the moisture in the air between them. Magic circuits flashed as the moisture was flash-frozen into ice, and with a gesture sent towards Illya at high speed.

Illya scoffed and gestured, white light blazing out again to turn the ice to steam. A finger was pointed, and another energy blast was thrown at Shinji's direction. Shinji dodged, the beam flying past to tear into a nearby building…and a water pipe which ruptured with a gush of steam and high-pressure water, the former pluming into the air and the latter fountaining out behind Shinji, water pooling on the ground.

Shinji smiled as Illya's eyes widened in alarm. He gestured, three crude projectiles freezing from the water as they rose into the air, and with a gesture were thrown at Illya.

A gesture and they shattered, broken bits and pieces of ice scattering on the ground. Illya fired another blast, but Shinji made a rising up gesture, water quickly flowing forward and then up like a wave before freezing into a wall. The blast exploded against the wall, blowing a gaping hole in it but expending its force in the process. Shinji smirked at a frustrated Illya before the hole froze up again.

Growling in frustration, Illya gestured, muttering in German as glowing orbs appeared in the air all around her. As she continued to cast the spell, the orbs simultaneously shrank and glowed brighter, turning incandescent before Illya gestured, sending them flying forward. They struck the wall, spreading themselves out to coat the surface in milliseconds before exploding, and turning the wall to frozen rubble.

Illya threw her head back and laughed….a laugh that was cut short as Shinji gestured, ice jetting forward at high speed along the ground in man-high crystals from Shinji towards Illya. Illya held out a hand, halting the progression of the ice with a thunderous boom as though of two heavy objects colliding at high speed, and the air visibly distorting.

Shinji raised his hands, and the ice wall repaired itself. And then he staggered back, clutching at his right forearm, gritting his teeth as his right hand shook uncontrollably. " _This isn't good._ " He thought. " _I need to end this before I reach my limit…and it's much too close. Damn it…I should be better than this!_ "

Stepping back again, Shinji raised his hands once more, an ice wall rising up on command. He stepped back some more, and then raised another ice wall.

And then he ran…but not to retreat. " _I can't keep fighting like this._ " Shinji thought as he slipped a music box out a pocket. " _Stupid…stupid…stupid…I never should have tried to fight an Einzbern homunculus head on in the first place…stupid…stupid…I can't match their capacity or abilities…stupid…_ "

Shinji briefly closed his eyes he reached out to Rider. " _Rider,_ " he asked. " _How are you doing?_ "

" _Not good,_ " Rider replied. " _Harpe can't cut through Berserker's skin, and for someone so big he's far from clumsy and…!_ "

" _Rider? Rider…answer me damn it…Rider!_ "

" _My apologies,_ " Rider finally said, and Shinji sighed in relief. " _That was too close…as I was saying, he's fast and very agile…I'm going to have to go all out on Berserker at this rate…_ "

" _Do what you have to do._ " Shinji said, before wincing as he heard and felt his ice walls collapsing, and heard the sounds of Illya's taunts and threats behind him.

" _What about you, Master? What is your situation?_ "

" _I am currently repositioning, but I'm not beat just yet._ "

Shinji paused and narrowed his eyes. "Not yet," he murmured to himself as he reinforced his legs and jumped up onto a building. "I'm not beaten just yet, and I can still defeat you, Einzbern."

* * *

Illya stalked through the streets, between the abandoned buildings all around, surrounded by a swarm of constructs built from prana and her hair. More of them flew ahead and to her flanks and rear, putting themselves between their maker and a potential ambush or some other surprise attack.

"Come out worm!" Illya shouted. "I know you're still out here somewhere! Or do you think you can hide from me until the sunrise? You can try of course, but let me tell you now: I've never lost a game of hide and seek before!"

 _Then again…I haven't played hide and seek since mama and papa left…_

Illya staggered and nearly fell at the thought, gritting her teeth and lowering her face with mix of anger, resentment, and sadness. After a moment, she took a deep breath and continued on her way.

"Or," she began again. "Are you planning on ambushing me?"

Illya snorted and then actually laughed. "So," she said. "You finally realized the stupidity of trying to take on someone with much, _much_ more prana than you head on, and with older and more powerful spells than yours to boot."

The only response was silence, and after another moment of teeth grinding, Illya continued. "Well, if that's what you want, then fine." She said. "If you want to dig your own grave trying to fight smart, then who am I do deny you?"

Again there was silence, and then Illya giggled. "Oops," she said. "Oh that's right, I can't kill you. I still need to figure out how you tick, Matou."

Illya giggled again. "If you come out right now," she said. "I promise I won't forget to use the anesthesia when I start cutting you open."

There was silence, and Illya scoffed. "Fine then," she said. "Be that way! Let's see if you can keep quiet and oh so brave and all when you're strapped down on a steel table with your worm-filled guts being ripped out of your belly!"

Finally, there was an answer: music. And not just any music, it was the sound of a…music box? Yes, that was it. It was the kind of music you'd expect to find playing from a music box.

But why…

Illya scoffed before her whole body began to glow. "Trying to use music as a way to affect me with some kind of mental interference," she sneered. "Amateur…still underestimating me…worthless little…"

The tirade of insults was cut short as something punched its way through a nearby building. Illya's eyes narrowed before a swarm of her constructed descending on it, cutting through ice and sending jets of powder flying…only for their attacks to be of no effect whatsoever, unable to cut deep enough to cause critical damage, and what damage they could cause quickly freezing back over.

It…it looked like a knight of some sort, only made of ice and moving very well. " _I see._ " Illya thought. " _As I thought, the music **is** a spell, probably needing to be constantly in play to keep the mystery active. And it's probably being generated by a mystic code of some sort._"

Illya briefly closed her eyes. " _So that's how he plans to counter my advantage in prana._ " She thought while brushing some hair out of her eyes. " _He only needs enough prana to activate or keep the mystic code active, the mystic code then uses mana from the environment to power this second spell. Not bad Matou, not bad at all…but it's still not good enough._ "

The knight of ice charged at Illya, barely slowed by her constructs trying to stop it from getting close. Illya wasn't going to let it though…and she was curious as well. " _Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye_." She thought as she pulled more strands of her hair free. Muttering a spell, she wove the hair into a sword-like shape, and then threw it at the knight.

It carved through the chest to punch nearly all the way through, and then Illya said a single word.

" _Entwirren._ "

The strands of hair that made up the construct violently unraveled, shearing the knight apart from the inside, dealing enough damage to keep it from regenerating. And then Illya saw that she was right. There was something more to the knight than what met the eye.

Dead worms were among the fragments of melting ice, clearly used to refine control and prana absorption from the surrounding environment than would otherwise be the case. Illya scoffed, though internally she had to admit it was much more than what she expected from a family in decline.

"Is that it?" she sneered. "Is this all you are capable of conjuring, Matou?"

As though in reply, more knights punched their way out of surrounding buildings, and this time drew longswords that glittered with sharpened edges. "Oh," Illya said, smiling with amused approval. "I take it back. You certainly have quite a lot of tricks up your sleeve. It won't save you…but I'll admit it: it's definitely more than what I expected from a worm like you."

Raising a hand, Illya pointed a finger and charged and fired an energy beam. One of the knights went down…and the rest charged.

* * *

Rider jumped back, leaping up to land on a rooftop. Berserker quickly turned to face him, somehow knowing whether from instinct or experience where Rider would go, and then with a roar charged in his direction.

Within moments, the building was falling apart, Berserking charging out of the clouds of dust and debris in pursuit of Rider. And that was quite the feat: Rider was wearing his winged sandals, gifted from and based on those worn by the god Hermes himself.

" _Phobos and Deimos,_ " Rider swore as he danced from side to side in the air, trying to throw Berserker off his tail. " _I need to find a way to get this monster away from me for more than I have so far, otherwise I can't summon a Pegasus. And without a Pegasus…_ "

Rider's eyes widened, and without a care for the fact that Berserker should be behind him, abruptly swung his legs forward, and arresting his forward movement. At the same time, guided by the same instinct that made his stop moving forward in the first place, he twisted to the side…

…and narrowly avoiding getting grabbed by the legs or pummeled by Berserker's axe.

Rider flew back and landed on the ground behind Berserker who turned to glance at him in confusion. "Phobos and Deimos," Rider breathed. "He actually managed to catch up to me…unbelievable…just who is this?"

Berserker's confusion quickly came to an end as he roared and swung his axe down into the ground. A crack opened and then erupted in Rider's direction, who flew up and away, Berserker in quick pursuit.

The ground broke as Berserker leaped up, and Rider was again cursing as Berserker jumped from roof to roof, moving quickly enough to avoid putting too much stress on any building he landed on before he moved to the next one, in order to keep up with Rider. "Phobos and Deimos," Rider snarled. "Is there no end to this?"

And then he blinked as he saw the river in the distance. And then he glanced back at Berserker. And then he looked back at the river. Rider blinked, and narrowed his eyes. "That'll do." He said, and leaning forward jetted towards the river as fast as he could.

But somehow, Berserker just _knew_ what Rider was up to, and picked up the pace. Buildings collapsed in his wake, but Berserker didn't care, only that he managed to catch up with Rider before he could reach the river.

Rider wildly banked from side to side, corkscrewing and diving and climbing at random to try and throw Berserker off, and it was barely enough. And then up ahead, he could see and smell the water. "Come on, come on, come on…!" Rider snarled, Berserker growling behind him as he closed the distance, and with a triumphant roar Berserker grabbed out with a hand, to pluck Rider from the air and throw him to the ground before finishing him off.

But while his fingers brushed the barest end of Rider's feet…it wasn't enough. And Berserker's roar of rage and frustration shook the air as Rider slowed to a halt, before turning and smirking in Berserker's direction as he floated over the water.

"Sorry," Rider said before smirking. "Well, not really. It's over."

And with that Rider flew up, high into the sky, as high as he could without daring to repeat Icarus' folly. And then closing his eyes, Rider deactivated his winged sandals.

As he began to fall, Rider turned to face the ground, spreading his limbs to slow down as best he can, and once he was sure he was falling as fast as he could possibly go, he summoned another of his Noble Phantasms. Kibisis: Bag of Barrier Inversion, wherein he had kept Medusa's head after he had struck it off with Harpe.

And wherein her blood remained.

That same blood Rider now spilled into the air before him, and he smiled as they flowed and drew up a magic circle on their accord. An eye split open to glare down at the water below, before a powerful surge of prana and a blast of wind split the air.

With a loud neigh, a Pegasus spread its wings, Rider mounted on its back, galloping as though down a steep slope before leveling out just above the water. And then building up speed, they turned and charged at Berserker, bowling the giant off his feet, cracking the surrounding concrete, and tearing up the steel parapet.

Meanwhile, Rider and his Pegasus climbed up into the sky like a brilliantly-shining star, the former briefly looking back over his shoulder. "Looks like I really have to go all out, don't I?" he muttered before holding out his hands. Golden light flowed out and around the Pegasus' neck, and solidified into reigns and a bridle.

The Pegasus gave a maddened screech, eyes glowing red as they galloped and flew faster and higher, turning in a wide arc to descend back down at the ground, their star-like visage trailing a glowing, comet-like trail of afterimages and superheated air behind them. "BELLEROPHON!" Rider roared moments before they broke the sound barrier and striking down, levelled the target area down to the water table, and Berserker with it.

And then as Rider flew off into the air, breathing a triumphant sigh of relief, a blazing pillar of light split the heavens behind them. "WHAT?" Rider bellowed in shock as he turned to look, and then his eyes widened in horror and disbelief, as the light faded and a giant rose from the ruins, piles of rubble, and the rapidly rising water of the water table and river alike filling the crater, and glaring up at Rider, roared in anger.

"No…" Rider whispered, shaking his head. "This…can't be…he survived? How in…that light…was it a Noble Phantasm…but what?"

* * *

"Six times," Illya murmured in disbelief. "Unbelievable…Berserker was killed six times…no way…"

Scowling and gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in disbelief, Illya turned and stomped off. A knight tried to get in her way but the enraged homunculus just blew it apart…along with the surrounding area, Illya climbing out of the resulting crater before continuing on her way.

" _Berserker,_ " she ordered. " _We're leaving._ "

A flurry of emotions flowed through their link, and briefly staggered Illya before she drew herself up, her command spells glowing all over her body. "Berserker." She growled audibly. "We're. Leaving."

There was silence over their link, and then with another flurry of emotions Berserker responded to Illya's satisfaction. Behind her the remaining three knights formed up, but made no move to attack. Illya ignored them at first, but as she reached the limits of hearing, she turned and narrowed her eyes at them…

…and through them, Shinji Matou.

"We'll call it a draw then." She said. "But, I haven't lost. And I haven't given up seeing you on a dissection table either, Matou."

Illya paused and smiled. "And though you don't know it yet," she mocked. "You've already lost."

Laughing to herself, Illya turned and walked away, vanishing into the night. The knights silently looked on before falling apart as the music died, Shinji standing on the roof of the building he'd been hiding on.

Breathing and sweating hard, he looked to the distance where sounds of emergency and police sirens were beginning to sound, government services responding with surprising speed to the damage caused by Rider and Berserker's battle. And then he looked up as Rider approached and then landed next to him.

"Are you alright, Master?" Rider asked.

"I've been better." Shinji said, wiping at his face. "Let's get out of here, Rider."

"Yes, Master."

Helping Shinji get up on the Pegasus, Rider gently tapped the Pegasus' flanks with his legs and feet, and then flapping its wings the Pegasus galloped up into the sky. But as Shinji took a deep breath, he glanced back, and narrowed his eyes at the battlefield.

" _I've already lost, she said._ " He thought. " _It's probably just a taunt…but then…why am I feeling…uneasy, at it?_ "

Sighing again, Shinji shook his head and drove the matter from his head. The battle was over, if not in a victory but in a draw…and still better than defeat, especially when the Einzbern Master seemed to be an unstable psychopath of a homunculus.

And he was tired, very tired. He'd think the battle over again once he'd rested and regained his strength.

"Let's go home, Rider." Shinji said softly, and the Servant nodded.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

A/N

Pretty straightforward chapter to be honest…

…though I'm sure you people know why Illya said Shinji and Rider had already lost (to her). If you don't, then you'll have to wait and see why that's the case.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 12

"…so far there appear to be no casualties from last night's meteor impact," the news reporter said. "But damage assessments of both private and public property destroyed or damaged by the meteor are estimated to cost millions of Yen in…"

Saber sat at Ayame's table, watching the morning news with a bowl of cut fruit nearby, while Ayame sat on the nearby veranda, trying to do something with her magecraft. "…reports that the meteor was _not_ a meteor," the reporter continued. "Have been dismissed by experts, with the purported sight of a silver object rising into the sky from the impact site before the meteor's impact being explained as a mirror effect caused by air lensing, wherein a mirror image of the meteor falling to the ground can be seen rising into the air only to vanish when it meets the light source, that is the meteor…"

"I'm fairly certain that meteor was a Servant's Noble Phantasm." Saber remarked. "I can't see the details so I'm not sure who and what but…"

Saber paused and glanced at his Master, who was keeping herself busy on the veranda. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked, getting up to walk over.

"Trying to do that spell the fairies showed me back then." Ayame said, holding out her hands before her. As Saber looked on, a single point of light appeared and began to build between her hands, only to fizzle out after a few moments.

"They showed you a spell?" he asked.

"Yes." Ayame said with a nod. "They showed me…well, they first showed me how nasty the Matou Clan really was, along with that vampire they have for a family head…"

"Wait," Saber asked, his tone shocked. "Vampire?"

"Yes," Ayame said. "Their family head is a vampire…or at least can pass for one, needing to eat people to stay alive, and has for about five centuries or so. Not sure how he managed to avoid getting found out, though…Illya did say he's not quite a vampire…"

"Illya…" Saber echoed. "Your older sister…the Einzbern Master, yes?"

"I know what you're going to say," Ayame said with a small smile. "Can we really take her at her word? It could just be a trick of some kind, after all."

Saber shrugged with a small smile, and Ayame snorted with amusement. "Well," she said. "Whether or not it's true doesn't matter, since my dad told me the Matou Clan always was a nasty piece of work. Avoid them if I could, and if not, be careful. And the fairies showed…disgusting monsters…"

"What did they show you?" Saber asked.

"The Matou Clan specialize in the use of familiars." Ayame said in disgust. "Worms, to be precise. These worms are…deliberately, made to infest their bodies, as part of training. The worms eat flesh and prana, and in exchange boost their host's powers…at the price of a slow and painful death as their bodies fail from being eaten up on the inside."

"That's abominable!"

"Yes, it is." Ayame said with a nod. "And it gets worse. Those worms are actually extensions of their family head, and with them he can override the host's free will at any time and basically turn them into puppets. Oh, and those worms are apparently a key part of their clan's magic training, so it means that even before they go to school, Matou children are already being infested with the damn things."

Saber snarled and clenched his fists. "But that's not the worst either." Ayame said, as yet another attempt at performing the spell the fairies showed her fizzled out. "The worst is that enough of what I told is you is known by the powers that be of magus society. And do you know what they think of it? 'Torturous, but effective'…assholes!"

"Not even Morgana would sink so low!" Saber spat. "Oh don't get me wrong, Morgana was a very…disturbed, woman, but…she had pride and dignity of her own! And…to tolerate much less praise an abomination as what you just said…she'd see them an affront to any and all practitioners of the Art! She'd have stamped them out! Burned them! She and Merlin, or even _she and myself_ would not have disagreed on this!"

"…you want to go and do just that?"

Saber briefly looked away, and then taking a deep breath drew himself up. "Tempting," he said. "And we should. What they do is abominable! For the sake of all that is good and right, their actions must be put to a halt!"

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Yes, I agree." She said. "And I think the fairies agree too. Because after they showed me…visual confirmation, of everything my father told me about the Matou Clan…they showed me this spell. And I think they did so because they want me to use it to bring an end to the Matou."

"…what your sister may have said about the Matou family head may be false," Saber said softly after a few moments. "Though given what we already know about that clan, it could very well be true. It would not surprise me if it was."

Saber sighed and falling silent, watched as Ayame tried and failed to perform the spell. "What exactly is the spell meant to do if I may ask?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know, to be honest."

"…what?"

Ayame smiled helplessly up at Saber. "They just showed it to me." She said. "A ball of light in my hands, and then I clap them over it, to release a powerful burst of light. What it would do…they didn't show."

Saber blinked. That sounded like…

 _On and on they came, in an unrelenting and numberless tide. The hosts of the unquiet dead poured over the frozen and snow-covered ground, eldritch lights burning in their eye sockets, weapons of cold steel and enchanted ice in their gaunt and rotting hands. Fear clung like a mist to their forms, and flowed like the tide before them, undermining the resolve of those that stood against them, piercing their hearts and weakening their sinews as easily as the unquiet dead's weapons could cut through metal, flesh, and bone._

 _Arthur and his knights alone stood unflinching, mounted on their steeds with lances at the ready, the King of Britain flanked by the greatest heroes of the land. Bedivere the Steadfast, Gawain whose spirit shone and burned like fire, and Lancelot of the Lake, whose skill with the blade surpassed even the king's own, and yet humbly knelt before the one who alone held the right and measure to rule._

 _And before them all stood another, between the King and the hordes of the unquiet dead, unflinching in the face of their spectral terror. Ghastly horns blew, the echoes as though of a battlefield in the distant past ghosting through the air…_

 _…and Merlin stood defiant, a glowing orb of golden light hanging in the air before him, and holding his staff in one hand, brought his hands together…_

 _…and all was **light**_.

" _Who are you really, Ayame?_ " Saber wondered. " _Why have the fey chosen you, born in an age where beings such as themselves no longer have a place in the World of Men, and in a land so far from the realm they were once so invested in? Why were you chosen, and how, to inherit power that should have ended with our age?_ "

Saber briefly closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, nodded once. Undoubtedly, there was more to this than met the eye, and the power that she possessed and would grow to possess would lead her to trials and tribulations he would not wish for her…

…and yet, she had the strength and will to face them, did she not?

She was young, and yet was willing to stand and fight, not for a desire she herself admitted she did not know, but for what was right.

 _That's right…you do not know what it is you would offer to the Grail to be granted…and yet when you hear of the abuses of those with power done with selfish purpose, you would stand against them, not for any hope of reward, or even for abstract ideals of bravery or nobility, but simply because it is right._

 _And from what I know of what you think of the excesses of your people…_

 _…yes…perhaps that is your desire. You desire to be an ordinary person, free to dream as you will and be who you choose to be…but even if you cannot with the power you possess…then neither will you become like those of your kind who abuse what power they possess._

 _…perhaps you will be worthy of the fey's trust. Perhaps you will know what Merlin once told me, of the purpose that guided his every action, and that which the rest of his and your kind have forgotten._

 _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule him._

Saber nodded slowly as he looked on at Ayame still trying to perform the spell. "You know," he said. "If I remember right…I think Merlin did something similar before."

Ayame paused, and then slowly turned her head to look at Saber. "What?" she asked.

"Ball of light, and you clap your hands over it, to send out a powerful wave of light?" Saber asked, and Ayame nodded. "Well, if you want to know what it does, it simply undoes enemy magic. No, perhaps that's too general…I'm not certain of the specifics, but when he used that spell, we were up against a great host of wights…and with his light, Merlin dispelled the spells which had animated their corpses, and freed their tormented spirits to rest in peace."

Ayame stared. Saber stared back. Ayame swallowed dryly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, truly."

Ayame look back at her hands, and then back to Saber. Swallowing dryly again, she nodded once, as if to gather her resolve, and then she got to her feet. "Don't think less of me for this." She said, her cheeks pink as she approached.

"Huh?"

That was all Saber could manage before Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder, and then leaning closer kissed him on a cheek. "Thanks." She said, stepping back with a flaming face and unable to meet his eyes.

Saber blinked and then laughed. "You're welcome." He said. "But you do realize I am married right?"

 _Guinevere…I wish I could have been a better husband to you…forgive me…for everything…_

Ayame blushed an even deeper red, and with a laugh Saber held up his hands. "Alright, calm yourself," he said. "I was just joking. I know there was nothing inappropriate about the kiss, and I was happy to help. Well then, I will take my leave. I would not wish to disturb you any further."

Saber bowed and Ayame nodded jerkily before quickly turning and sitting back down, resumed work on her spells. Saber smiled at the sight. " _You still have a long way to go before you can master the fey's gifts, Ayame._ " He thought. " _But I know you have what it takes to do so. You have the strength, the will, and most importantly, the heart to do so. Do your best, and be all you can be, Ayame._ "

Smiling to himself some more, Saber stepped back inside. As he did so, Ayame glanced over her shoulder, and once she was sure Saber couldn't see her anymore, pumped her fists in the air in celebration.

* * *

"You're finally awake." Zouken remarked. "Then again, you managed to fight Einzbern to a draw, which is quite a feat in itself for your typical magus. With your limitations, it is quite…impressive. I am proud of you, grandson."

"Thanks…you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that, and for how long."

Zouken laughed at that, while Shinji flexed his fingers. "That said," he said. "It didn't come easy, with my reserves badly depleted. Same for Rider…I suspect if they'd pressed the fight, I'd have lost."

"Well," Zouken began. "That is not really something that can be held against you. Einzbern homunculi, well those coined to fight as magi, would always have more prana than most magi would. And the exceptions would only be if they had…similar, circumstances, to that which give Einzbern homunculi their superior prana reserves. And mystery-wise…Einzbern is old. Over a thousand years old in fact. Their mysteries are…profound, I'll admit that much."

Zouken paused and smirked. "You know what that means, yes?" he asked.

"I'll have to fight smarter, next time."

Zouken nodded. "Yes," he said. "Or, you could go after easier prey. There's Caster on Mount Ryuudo for one, or the Lancer and the Assassin which have yet to show themselves."

"I'll have to find them first, in the cases of the latter two." Shinji said thoughtfully. "But before that, I'll need to replenish my prana reserves."

"You already know how to do that, don't you?"

"Yes…Rider…"

"Yes, yes," Rider said with a sigh. "I understand. It's distasteful, but it needs to be done."

Rider sighed again and scratched at his head. "I'll wait for nightfall before looking around for…prey." He said glumly.

The two Matou nodded. "About the damage caused…" Shinji began, but Zouken waved him off.

"It is of no concern." He said. "Much worse was caused during the previous war, when Kiritsugu Emiya levelled the Fuyuki Grand Hyatt Hotel, to say nothing of the Great Fire. And don't even get me started on the Third Holy Grail War."

"Yes."

"Well," Zouken said, getting up and beginning to head to the door. "You seem to have things well in hand…so I'll leave them up to you."

"Yes," Shinji said. "I'll wait and rest until this afternoon before going out and getting some prana of my own."

"Very good…though keep in mind you risk being forced into battle for staying out so late."

"Point…I'll have to figure something out, or it's going to be problematic."

"Yes, it would." Zouken agreed. "And you should."

Without another word the old man left, leaving Shinji and Rider behind. Shinji sighed, and leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs. "Sorry, Rider." He said. "Making you go so far…if I was a better Master, I…"

"No, it's alright." Rider said with a sigh. "It cannot be helped, can it? Hopefully this will be the last time but…"

The Servant trailed off with a sigh, and Shinji nodded once in sympathy before sitting back with a wistful expression on his face. "If only…" he murmured before shaking his head, and closing his eyes. "No…it's nothing…there is something else that worries me though."

"Master?"

"Magi, even artificial ones such as myself," Shinji said. "Can detect other magi. You could say…like calls to like. It's an oversimplification, but an accurate description, nevertheless."

"Yes."

"I've been in the same school with Emiya for about…four years now." Shinji said, keeping his eyes closed. "I've never been in the same section as her, but…same level. We've even spoken to each other or even worked together, on school events and the like before."

"…but you couldn't detect her?"

"Yes."

"And…Tohsaka…you could?"

"Yes," Shinji said, finally opening his eyes and sitting up again. "I could. If I wanted to, I could always figure out where she was within a…limited, area around me. I've even done it before, as an exercise. Any magus within that should have been detected. But…Emiya…why…?"

"Perhaps she was hiding herself?"

"Of course she was." Shinji said, narrowing her eyes. "And that's the worrying part. Spells like those are basic, and among the first developed by any magus lineage. And my lineage goes back five hundred years."

Rider looked concerned, while Shinji looked belligerently worried. "Emiya…" he said softly. "Just how are you hiding from me? From Tohsaka, even? A no-name family like yours shouldn't have the skill to do such and yet…how…or where did you or your father get it? And what else could you be hiding from us all?"

* * *

"You are certain?" Kuzuki asked.

"I am certain." Caster said with a nod. "Rider is Perseus. I'll admit the Pegasus was a surprise, as he never actually tamed it in life, for all that he could be considered its…sire, for spilling the blood of the gorgon from which the Pegasus was born, but the scythe he attempted to fight Berserker with…it leaves no room for doubt."

"If you are certain then I will take your word for it." Kuzuki said. "More importantly, what countermeasures would you take against him?"

"The greatest weakness of any Servant has always been their Master." Caster replied. "Take that away, and even the strongest Servant will find their capabilities reduced by half, if only by the need to conserve prana with which to remain in the World, much less to fight with."

"You would know that quite well, wouldn't you?" Kuzuki remarked.

For a moment, Caster was at a loss. And then realizing this was her Master's attempt at humor, smiled and shrugged. "I suppose I do." She admitted, and Kuzuki nodded.

"In short," he said. "We target Rider's Master."

"Yes." Caster said, holding out a sphere of magic which began to show Shinji, Zouken, and Rider speaking together in one room. "I saw this earlier…interesting conversation, wasn't it?"

Kuzuku stayed silent until the conversation was finished. "I see." He said. "They are glass cannons."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is a figure of speech." Kuzuki explained. "They are capable of striking hard, but are very fragile and vulnerable. So much so, in fact, that it takes only a single blow to shatter them."

"Hmm…interesting…but not so fragile I would think. Please observe."

Kuzuki again silently watched another recording in Caster's sphere of magic, this time of the battle between Berserker and Rider during the previous night. "Indeed," he admitted. "But, by his admission Matou is more vulnerable than most to attrition."

"As you say, Master." Caster concurred. "We could use that against him, though if I may say so there is another way to defeat him and Rider at the same time, if with a greater degree of risk."

"Oh?"

"An ambush," Caster said. "I will teleport us close to Rider's Master, with just the bare minimum of space required for freedom of movement on our part. You will eliminate Rider's Master, while I hold Rider off himself."

"It has promise…but can you handle Rider on your own?"

"So long as he does not summon that Pegasus of his," Caster said with a smile. "I will have no difficulty with performing my role in the plan."

"How certain are you of this?"

"Rider's scythe was unable to penetrate Berserker's skin." Caster said. "My shield is of comparable strength, and if Rider could not do so against Berserker with Harpe, he cannot do so against me."

"I see." Kuzuki said. He was silent for a few moments before glancing at Caster. "However, we must not discard the possibility that Matou may use a command spell in such a situation. After what Emiya and Saber did to Tohsaka and Archer, prudence may be of value here. As I recall it takes little more than a thought to activate a command spell."

Caster nodded, her expression grim. "In hindsight I should have considered such a potentially-disastrous development." She said before giving a bow. "Please accept my apologies."

Kuzuki waved it off. "No need," he said. "No harm was done, so let us move on."

"Yes, Master."

Kuzuki nodded. "That said," he continued. "The plan does have merit in terms of concept. We must merely reconsider its application."

"Its application, Master?"

"Yes." Kuzuki said. "The problem with the plan as it was originally conceived is that it would provide Matou with a psychological sense of being backed into a corner. In such a case, it is likely he would have no other choice but to use his last resort: his command spells. The right command in such a time could spell a disaster."

"While the possibility exists he may not use the right command," Caster said while nodding slowly. "The risk that he would should not be taken lightly."

"Indeed," Kuzuki agreed. "However, a frontal attack will not have to worry about such. The fact that I am no magus, and I would admit as such to Matou, could be used to our advantage."

"I see." Caster said with a smirk. "The resulting sense of superiority will cloud his judgment, and impair his ability to fight at his fullest."

"Yes," Kuzuki said. "Though it does come with drawbacks of its own. I believe you have studied the Matou magecraft in what time you've had?"

"Yes," Caster said with an expression of disgust. "An utterly repulsive and tasteless branch of the Art…but I have to admit it does have potential. It will take time to prepare countermeasures that you may take with you on the battlefield without need for me to support at the time, but it will be done. Must be done, if you are to engage Matou head-on and as I do so with Rider at the same time."

Kuzuki nodded. "There is no need to rush." He said. "We have ample time, and doing so risks mistakes and reduced performance. A day's rush could result in twice or thrice that amount of setbacks."

"Yes, as you say Master."

Kuzuki nodded, and for a time the two stayed silent. After several moments, Kuzuki glanced at Caster. "Was there something else, Caster?" he asked.

"Yes, though it doesn't seem pressing." Caster said before activating her sphere of magic again. Kuzuki stared into it again, narrowing his eyes as he peered into a dungeon-like pit filled with…worms, of some kind, with shackled chains and even a cage of all things hanging from the ceiling. Caster adjusted the image, and homed in on a large, cocoon-like structure on one wall.

"What is that?" Kuzuki asked.

"I do not know." Caster said. "It appears to be a cocoon, and it does seem to be alive, but…what may be inside…I do not know. It could be of concern…and it could be not. The risk is present but…without knowing more, we should not impair ourselves on what may be or may not be."

"A calculated risk…" Kuzuki said. "But an understandable one."

"Once we deal with Matou and his Servant," Caster said. "I would like the opportunity to look into the matter further."

"Can you handle the Matou patriarch?"

"He is old and powerful," Caster admitted before smirking. "But compared to me he is but an ant against a hurricane."

"Very well, I will allow it."

"Thank you, my Master."

* * *

"How did it go?" Saber asked as he walked from further inside the house, having finished bathing to find his Master having stopped practicing and now cooking up an early lunch.

"Needs more work." Ayame answered. "I think I'm going at it too easy, that is I probably won't make it work as a single-action spell, or even as a single-count, at least not at first. A five-count might work though."

"Why not try asking the fairies for help?"

"…I…could do that…" Ayame slowly admitted. "But…I'm afraid I might lose their confidence if I do."

"Oh?"

"They already showed me a spell." Ayame said. "Somehow…I get the feeling that they expect me to figure the rest out on my own. And one lesson my dad taught me about magecraft, in particular over casting spells, is just to _feel_. So in this case…I'm going with my gut."

Saber nodded his agreement. "That is good advice." He said. "Of course, one cannot and indeed must not base all action on emotion, but at times, the heart can perceive and do things the mind cannot. A wise man, your father."

"He was." Ayame said with a sad smile, and she sighed. "Though…I always did think that…his wisdom…how did he earn it? How much did he lose?"

"True wisdom is never given, only earned." Saber sadly murmured. "But, I don't think you should let it weigh on you too much. I'm sure your father wouldn't want it too."

Ayame smiled wryly. "He didn't want me to learn magic either." He said. "But…I couldn't _not_ learn magic. It might as well be signing my own death warrant. Too much potential, you see. I'd…draw attention just being me, from the supernatural. And if I didn't have power of my own, then…"

Saber nodded sadly. "I see your point." He said before smiling. "But, I think that while it may have cost your father dearly to earn what wisdom he had, he spent it well. After all, he raised a fine young woman."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," Saber said with a smile. "You know what's right and wrong, and to stand up for it. You're intelligent, perceptive, and you know how to fight well."

Ayame laughed. "In this day and age," she said. "That last isn't usually a good thing."

"Perhaps," Saber conceded. "But in your society, it is?"

"Kind of," Ayame conceded in her turn.

"Then there you go." Saber said with a nod. "And of course, you know and understand the responsibilities that come with your powers, and you don't take them for granted. I know plenty of modern magi do. Merlin would be appalled and aghast in equal measure if he saw what magi have become."

"And Morgana?"

Saber snorted. "You already know the answer." He said.

"Right, right, sorry about that."

Saber nodded at Ayame in acknowledgement. "Well, enough about that." he said before smiling cheekily at her. "I think I've flattered you enough for now."

Ayame laughed again. "Yes, you have." She said, waving him off. "It's getting to my head, that I'm starting to wonder if I should crown myself Fairy Queen of Fuyuki. Now, off you go, King of Britain, while I finish preparing our lunch."

Saber laughed as well.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

A/N

You go, girl.

Ahem…so, can Ayame really be as powerful as Merlin? It's not impossible, much like Shirou and Saber being together, i.e. Shirou must keep looking for her forever, and Saber/Altria must wait for him forever. I don't know what it'll take for Ayame to become a full-fledged master of fey magic, but long story short…possible, but so improbable as to be impossible.

As it should be: Merlin was a magus on the level of a magician. As Saber said, if she's to become like Merlin, she has a long way to go and plenty of trials and hardships to go through first.

That said, the answer to why she's been chosen is fairly obvious in hindsight.

And damn…everyone seems to be smelling blood in the water when it comes to Matou. Illya and Berserker, and now Kuzuki and Caster.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 13

Fuyuki City woke to another day, streets bustling with pedestrians that ranged from businessmen in suits, to schoolchildren in uniforms of various cuts, while vehicles of every kind rumbled by on the roads, already packed bumper to bumper with the morning rush. The sky above was clear and blue, with only the faintest wisps of cloud, promising a warm and sunny day ahead.

A middle school-age girl rushed out of a love hotel, brushing her hair and smoothing out her uniform before hurrying along, quickly vanishing out of sight and notice into the crowds going to and fro on the street. Minutes later, and an older boy came out of the hotel, albeit at a more sedate pace, standing on its steps for a few moments stretching his limbs before looking up and down the street. And then stepping down the steps he turned and also vanished into the crowds.

" _You seem to have enjoyed yourself, Master._ " Rider remarked.

" _I did._ " Shinji agreed, feeling very pleased with himself. " _My partner from last night was quite into what we were doing…not that she didn't have incentive, one way or another._ "

Shinji paused to chuckle mentally. " _I…see…_ " Rider slowly said. " _I take it you got your money's worth?_ "

" _Oh yes, I did indeed._ " Shinji said. " _Hopefully I can meet up with her again in the future, she was the best partner I've had in quite a while. Not as experienced as others…but I can't really hold that against her. Her enthusiasm more than made up for it…and she was cute. Though that's only to be expected, seeing as she was only thirteen and all._ "

" _I…see…_ "

" _Do you disapprove?_ "

" _Hardly,_ " Rider remarked. " _Prostitution is the oldest trade in the world, and she is not really a child anymore, modern laws notwithstanding. Not that they apply to you, Master…yet._ "

" _We've both minors so…yeah…_ " Shinji thought with a shrug. " _But, I also get the feeling you want to say more. Go ahead._ "

" _I simply prefer my women more…mature._ " Rider said. " _However, that is a matter of personal taste, nothing more and nothing less._ "

" _…and the fact she was only thirteen doesn't bother you?_ "

" _Back in my day women were married off once they had their first blood._ " Rider responded with a mental shrug. " _That can happen as young as twelve summers of age. Your partner was…thirteen summers of age, yes? And it was consensual on her part, in any case. So no, it does not truly bother me._ "

" _I see._ " Shinji said with a nod. " _Well, enough about that. How are things on your end?_ "

" _My prana reserves are replenished._ "

The answer short and straight to the point, and carried an air of not wanting to discuss the matter further. Understandable, Rider in life had been quite a decent person even by modern standards, not that his hands were in any way clean of blood, though it wasn't as if any hero's hands ever were. He was not averse to doing what needed to be done…though as was the case in this matter, he did not take any joy or pleasure in doing so.

It just had to be done, and that was all there was to it. Shinji couldn't really fault him for that. Magi used the same excuse after all, when it came to pursuing the Root or ensuring the success and prosperity of their families. He knew that quite well.

Though…unlike Rider…in plenty of cases among magi…said excuse was really only just for appearances' sake. Plenty took joy and pleasure in doing what needed to be done, though…depending on what that necessity was, it wasn't wrong to do so. For instance…was it so wrong to enjoy sleeping with beautiful women in order to replenish one's prana? It wasn't as though Shinji was forcing himself on them, was he?

But going back to Rider…

" _Were you noticed?_ " Shinji asked. It was a natural concern, and which Rider understood despite his lack of desire to discuss the matter further.

" _I was as discreet as I could possibly be._ "

" _I see._ "

Shinji paused his thoughts and movement to stretch his limbs again, and then then turning a corner went down an alley and then around another corner and down another alley to a less-travelled side road. " _Better, yes?_ " he asked.

" _Less crowded, so yes._ "

Shinji smiled at his Servant's agreement. " _Then,_ " he said. " _Going back to the topic from earlier, last night could be considered a good night. We managed to replenish our prana reserves, avoided getting caught in your case, and for that matter being forced into battle so soon. Yes, I think it was a very good night indeed._ "

" _Perhaps,_ " Rider considered. " _Though it may also be considered the calm before the storm._ "

" _…do you really think so?_ "

" _If we were in Einzbern and Berserker's places,_ " Rider asked. " _Would you let a draw that resulted despite having an advantage go? Or even without putting ourselves in their place…would you let a draw go when you had the advantage at the time? I wouldn't…I'd come back and settle the score properly. Would you do different, Master?_ "

" _No…I guess I wouldn't…you're probably right…damn it…but if so, then why didn't they attack last night?_ "

" _They probably couldn't find us._ " Rider ventured. " _That…or they're preparing something. That Noble Phantasm of Berserker's is particularly troubling. How in the gods' names did he manage to get up despite taking Bellerophon head on? It doesn't make sense._ "

" _Noble Phantasms don't necessarily have to._ " Shinji pointed out. " _They are crystallizations of a Heroic Spirit's legend, miracles in themselves._ "

" _Yes…there is that…_ " Rider conceded. " _Perhaps there is a clue there…_ "

" _On who Berserker is?_ " Shinji asked. " _Yes…maybe…a hero whose legend involves…surviving what should have been guaranteed death…that's not a very useful clue though. Plenty of heroes fit the category, even you._ "

" _Yes…they do…I do…_ "

Shinji sighed. " _We'll just have to hope for the best then._ " He said before narrowing his eyes. " _And prepare for the worst. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. As for you…the next time we meet Berserker…go all out from the very beginning, understand?_ "

" _Yes, Master._ "

* * *

"SABER!"

The shout echoed through the entire house, and within moments Saber was rushing through the house to the bathroom, the blonde Servant coming to a halt outside the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get in here."

Saber drew back in shock. "W-w-w-w-what?" he stammered out.

"You heard me."

Saber coughed primly, in an effort to regain his composure. He wasn't blind to his young Master clearly having something of a…childish, infatuation with him. It was endearing in its own way, but it would also be…inappropriate, for him to respond past a certain point. "This is…unexpectedly forward…" he delicately began only to be interrupted.

"Don't get any ideas," Ayame said, her tone sharp and businesslike, and Saber blinked before narrowing his eyes. "I'm presentable, so come in already."

"Right," Saber said before sliding the door open and stepping in. Ayame was sitting beside the bathtub on a stool, most of her body wrapped in a towel to preserve her modesty. That said…the same could not be said for Rin Tohsaka, who was lying in the water with not much else to preserve her modesty.

"Take a look at this." Ayame said, holding out Rin's right arm. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is."

Saber did as asked…and promptly blanched. The arm was turning violet, the skin wrinkling up and the fingers especially had grown dark with even the nails beginning to turn black. There was only one thing that could mean. "It's gangrene." He said.

"I was afraid of that." Ayame said, clenching her teeth in frustration while palming her face. "Any suggestions?"

"We need to take the arm off."

"Yes, that much is given…but if we do that, she'd just bleed to death afterwards."

"Don't you know healing magecraft?"

"No, I don't."

"…take her to the hospital?"

"And how do we explain we chopped off her arm?"

"You could always…alter…their memories…"

"Too dangerous…" Ayame said, massaging her temples. "Altering superficial memories is easy because they don't really contradict much with deeper memories and thought functions. I don't doubt though, that treating an amputated arm plus making sure no complications come from it or why the arm was amputated in the first place is anything but superficial. To avoid…um, sticky, situations I'd have to um…construct, an entirely…fantastic, scenario…to explain why her arm got gangrene and needed to be chopped off, and then alter memories connected to it to avoid contradictions that could ruin the spell, and then memories connected to those, then other memories connected to those, and so on…and considering these are medical professionals…"

Ayame trailed off, and Saber nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "I see what you mean. To cover it up would require you to change too much of the memories of the people involved, and might potentially compromise what they know and need to know to perform their profession."

"Exactly…not to mention I've never exactly been too fond of altering people's memories…it's necessary sometimes but…"

Saber nodded again. "It's not right." He said, and Ayame nodded before snorting.

"Coming from the girl who came up with the Phantasmagoria which deliberately messes with people's heads…" she muttered, and Saber smiled sympathetically.

"I wouldn't say that." He said. "The Phantasmagoria might force those subjected to it to face a trial of their spirit, but from what you've told me about the Phantasmagoria it doesn't violate their very being the way that altering people's memories do."

"Maybe…" Ayame said after a sigh and then glancing at Rin. "Also…taking her to the hospital…what if the pain and shock of losing an arm causes her to snap out of her coma, and she goes berserk?"

"A magus gone berserk…" Saber echoed before shaking his head. "That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't."

"So what do you plan to do?" Saber asked. "We can't just do nothing. If we do, her arm will die and spread poison to the rest of her body, and she will die. If she were still an enemy, we could excuse it – shakily I admit – as part of war…but she is not an enemy. Not anymore. What's more we've taken her in as a prisoner of war…she's our responsibility. We can't let her die like this. It'd shame and dishonor us both."

Ayame didn't say anything, instead sitting cross-armed with an unhappy expression on her face. "Do you want to ask the fey for help?" Saber asked.

"Tempting," Ayame said. "But…that would depend on _if_ they want to help. If not, then we're sunk."

"But it is worth trying, yes?" Saber pressed. "They might not want to help…but they also just might."

"Yeah…" Ayame said slowly. "I…don't know. And that brings up worries of its own."

"Oh?"

"Based on the stories…the fairies might consider helping her as leaving her with future obligation to them. If she wakes up and finds out…"

Ayame trailed off and sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to impose that on anyone." She said. "Even if it is to save their life. Being obliged to the fairies, _the Fair Folk_ , can very much turn out badly."

"That coming from someone who can summon them and wield their powers." Saber said teasingly, and Ayame snorted.

"And now they've charged me with putting down the Matou Clan." She said. "Not really a bad thing, the Matou deserve to be put down…but it's dangerous, very dangerous. I'll do it, but I'm against a family that goes back five hundred years. You get what I mean, right?"

Saber nodded glumly. "It could be worse." He said. "But it's already quite a heavy obligation as it is."

"Yes." Ayame said with another sigh. "The only other option at this rate is to ask help from other Masters hoping they can use healing magecraft but um…"

"You don't trust them."

"No…do you?"

"No."

"There you go."

"What about your sister?"

"…yeah…I don't know." Ayame said evasively. "I want to trust her but…my gut says she's not too fond of Tohsaka…and she's still technically an enemy. Sure, Tohsaka doesn't have command spells anymore, but…yeah…it only takes getting a fresh set and…she's back in the game."

Ayame sighed and shook her head. "The other Masters are pretty much magi through and through." She said. "Their response to the potential threat of Tohsaka is to simply kill her. I'd…really prefer not to do that."

"The Overseer then? He might be able to help."

Ayame didn't say anything for a long time. "He might." She admitted slowly. "But…you know…dad's warnings and all…and I promised him I'd stay away from that place…"

"…I understand how you feel," Saber slowly began. "But, if we can't trust the other Masters, can't take her to a hospital, and can't help her ourselves…do we really have a choice?"

"Even if the Overseer can help," Ayame countered. "Can we trust him to?"

"We could always stay there until he finishes helping." Saber said. "Furthermore, even with your father's warnings on the kind of person that he is, the Overseer can't just trample over his responsibilities."

"He's not responsible with helping an active Master though."

"He's not helping us he's helping Tohsaka."

"…that said…he might not want to release her from his custody after she recovers…and with dad's warnings…I'm worried about leaving Tohsaka in his care."

Ayame paused and snorted. "That coming from the girl which put her into a coma and probably caused the gangrene in the first place." She muttered. "What a joke."

"Wait…you caused the gangrene?" Saber asked, shocked. "How? Why?"

"It wasn't deliberate, and I didn't think it would happen at the time." Ayame said glumly before holding up her arm and showing off her command spells…including the ones she'd taken from Rin. "It must have been caused by taking her command spells. I should have known taking them by force would have consequences…damn it…"

"So that's why you feel responsible?" Saber asked.

"Is it wrong?"

"No, it isn't."

Saber and Ayame were silent for a while and then Ayame moved closer to Rin. "What are you doing?" Saber asked.

"I'm going to try and snap Rin out of her coma." Ayame said. "Who knows? She might be able to help herself."

"I…see…" Saber said, nodding slowly and looking on as Ayame stared at Rin, no doubt thinking how to get the other girl to wake up.

 **SLAP!**

In an instant Saber was behind Ayame, holding her arms up in the air…after she'd slapped Rin in the face. "What are you doing?" Saber asked, aghast.

"Trying to wake her up!"

"Somehow I doubt slapping her is going to work." Saber said, looking at Rin who'd sunk back into the tub. "You've been washing her all this time, yes? If getting splashed with water – hot or cold – couldn't wake her, what makes you think slapping her would?"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Ayame said, squirming in Saber's grip. "Just let go already!"

Saber nodded and let go. Ayame rubbed at her wrists, and then reached out to pull Rin closer again. For several moments she stared, and then…

 **SLAP!**

Again, Saber restrained Ayame after she slapped Rin on the face, and wrestled his struggling Master away…and then her towel fell. The silence was profound…

…until Ayame's scream literally scared away all the birds on and around the property.

* * *

"I still think this is a very bad idea." Ayame growled, struggling to keep up with Saber…and carrying Rin on her back (her punishing for slapping Rin a second time).

"Yes, so you've said earlier." Saber said with a sigh. "Look, like I said earlier, if the Overseer acts inappropriately or abuses his authority, then we'll just have to kill him."

"You do realize that's going to cause a lot of trouble, right?"

"And the Overseer overstepping his bounds won't?" Saber countered. "The Overseer's duty is supposed to make sure the rules and conduct of the war is properly observed, and to provide sanctuary to defeated Masters. Both require the utmost trust in his person and judgment…and thus breaking that trust deserves nothing less than the harshest penalty."

"It's not that I disagree but I doubt his superiors in the Church would think the same."

"…maybe," Saber conceded. "But from what I know the Church has little influence in this corner of the globe. You should be able to get away with being right."

"…y-yeah…"

Master and Servant walked up the street in silence, and then turning a corner climbed up a short flight of steps that led to a large courtyard beyond which stood Kotomine Church. Crossing the courtyard, Saber opened the door for Ayame, stepping in behind her. "Hello?" Ayame called as they walked down the aisle towards the altar. "Is anyone here?"

"I am here." A deep voice said from the shadows as they approached and causing Saber and Ayame to turn their heads in its direction. A tall priest in a dark habit wearing a crucifix approached, looking at them with a dour expression, dark eyes matching the man's hair. "Welcome to Kotomine Church. I am Kirei Kotomine, Overseer of the Holy Grail War. And you are?"

"Ayame Emiya, Master of Saber." Ayame replied, instantly on guard while beside her Saber donned his armor with a flash of light.

Kirei's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Ayame…Emiya…?" he echoed, his lips twitching ever so slightly into a smile.

Ayame blinked, drawing back for a moment, and nodded. "I am." She said.

Kirei smiled wider. "Well then," he began. "How may I be of service to you? As an active Master, there is little I could do for you…and yet, what little I can do is freely offered."

"This is Rin Tohsaka." Ayame said, indicating the unconscious magus on her back. "She's a…defeated Master. We were keeping her as a guest but…things have changed."

"I see." Kirei said with a nod. "And how might things have changed?"

"Saber, show her."

Saber nodded and walking around Ayame, gently took Rin's arm and pulled up her sleeve. Kirei's expression fell and he stepped forward, examining Rin's arm with narrowed eyes. Once he finished, he stepped back, and fixed Ayame with a neutral expression. "Her arm is gangrenous," he said. "A most serious situation…and one I assume, was caused by you taking her command spells?"

"I was unaware that this would happen at the time."

"Ignorance is not an excuse to escape responsibility with." Kirei responded before briefly closing his eyes. "That said, you had every right as the victor to take her command spells. And the damage is much less than expected…I can see you made an effort to make it as gentle as possible. Other magi would simply have taken the arm as a whole. You have that in your defense."

"Yes…I guess I do."

Kirei smiled. "Come," he said, stepping aside and holding out an arm to invite them further inside. "Let us take this matter to somewhere more appropriate. You – and Rin – are fortunate that I have skill in spiritual surgery. I will be able to help her."

"You speak familiar of her." Saber observed as they walked deeper into the church.

"We are." Kirei admitted. "She is after all, the Second Owner of this territory. We had a professional relationship between us, just as there was between myself and her father. No, there is no need to worry, Ayame Emiya, for the consequences of harming the Second Owner. Given it was done in the context of the Holy Grail War, it cannot be held against you."

"That's a relief…I think."

"It is indeed." Kirei said, leading them across an atrium to his quarters.

* * *

"My examinations are finished."

Ayame and Saber looked at Kirei as he joined them in the living room, half an hour after they left him and the unconscious Rin alone in an examination room. Ayame and Saber had been…reluctant, to leave them alone together, but in the end had acquiesced after Kirei had guaranteed he would be professional, and whatever doubts they have of him were unfounded (and Saber had telepathically urged Ayame to provide a show of trust in good faith when at present they had no physical evidence to warrant hostility).

"And?" Ayame pressed. "What's the verdict?"

Kirei smiled thinly at her words. "The bad news is that her arm is a total loss." He said. "I will have to remove it before decay sinks in too deep and spreads poison through her whole body."

"I…see…well, we kind of expected that already…"

Kirei nodded. "There is more good news than bad, however." He said. "You brought her in early enough that there should be no risk of complications beyond that of shock from the removal of her arm, and that can be handled with little difficulty. Furthermore, a puppet replacement arm of high quality should be easily procurable, as the Tohsaka Clan is quite solvent. And finally her crest is undamaged, and can be removed and even transferred to her other arm with relative ease."

"Wait, her crest…oh no…it was…it was on her right arm?"

"Indeed it was." Kirei confirmed with a nod. "You must consider yourself fortunate, as while rising against the Second Owner during the Holy Grail War is excusable, destroying or damaging a crest even in such circumstances is…problematic. Though, it need not be your concern."

Ayame sighed in relief. "What of her comatose condition, however?" Saber asked. "Will she ever wake up?"

"I will wake her once the surgical procedure is complete." Kirei said. "That said, for reference in…resolving, her comatose state, how did she fall into such a state in the first place?"

"Uh…let's just say she um…got caught in a spell of mine that um…well, simply put, subjected her to a…trial of spirit…yeah, let's go with that."

"Ah, I see." Kirei said, nodding in understanding. "Nothing too serious then, executor training involves similar trials, and outcomes such as that which have befallen her are not unknown. I am aware of measures that may be performed to resolve them."

"Wait, executor?"

"Yes," Kirei said with a nod. "I am a former executor, if you must know."

Ayame's mouth fell open in surprise, while Saber looked curious. "An executor?" he echoed.

"Soldiers of the church…elite ones," Ayame explained, quickly regaining her composure. "They're usually tasked with hunting down vampires, demons, heretics, and the like."

"I see." Saber said with a nod of thanks before turning back to Kirei. "I suppose that accounts for the warrior-like air I sense from you."

Kirei bowed respectfully. "I am honored that you think as such of me." He said.

"Anyway," Ayame said. "How long will it be until Rin is awake?"

"Concerned, aren't we?"

Ayame didn't respond at once. "I am responsible for what happened to her." She eventually admitted. "And I don't run away from my responsibilities. My dad raised me better than that."

"I see." Kirei said with a nod. "I doubt Rin would too happy to see you, though. As you said, you are responsible for her misfortunes."

"Let me worry about that."

Kirei snorted but nodded afterwards. "Very well," he said. "I must prepare for the operation, and then carry it out. I must then wait for her physical condition to stabilize before waking her…do you have a phone number I may have? I will contact you when she is awake. Or perhaps even, before I would wake her."

"And when can I expect you to call?"

"Depending on how the operation goes," Kirei said. "Late this evening at the earliest, though it might also be tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Ayame didn't reply at once, instead sharing a look with Saber. After a few moments, the clearly-unhappy Master scratched her head and sighed. "Do you have pen and paper I could use?" she asked.

Kirei walked over to a nearby table, and pulling a drawer open provided pen and paper. Ayame scribbled down her phone number, and handed it to Kirei. "Rest assured," Kirei said as he took it back. "No matter what reservations you may have against me, I take my responsibilities as the Overseer and as a healer seriously. I will do everything in my power to help Rin, and I give you my word I will provide you with the opportunity to meet your responsibilities to her once she awakens."

"We'll hold you to that." Saber said, and Kirei bowed.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Kirei watched from an upper floor window as Ayame and Saber left the church grounds. He didn't recognize the Saber, though given his armor and the insignia on it…

…a Knight of the Round? But which one? Regardless, the King of Heroes would not be pleased that 'his' Saber was not summoned in this war…assuming he didn't already know of course, for all that the King of Heroes hadn't made an appearance yet, something that had genuinely surprised Kirei.

Unable to wait sedately for the war to start, the King of Heroes had wandered off soon after the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, with Kirei expecting him to return at the latest at the beginning of the fifth one…only…

…he hadn't shown up.

Was he dead?

Unlikely…did he lose interest, perhaps?

Not impossible, the King of Heroes could be fickle in terms of attention, but…

Kirei narrowed his eyes as Saber and Ayame vanished out of his sight. Saber and the potential for delightful mayhem it would cause with regard to the King of Heroes aside…

…Ayame Emiya…

…now, there was a face he hadn't expected to see ever again. The white hair wasn't there the last time he saw her, though given he'd assumed she'd died during the Great Fire…

…yes, it must have been caused by shock. Did she remember who she was? Who her parents were? Or did the shock and trauma of the Great Fire cause her to have amnesia?

Still, to think Kiritsugu Emiya had been the one to pick her up after the fire, and likely fixed her up after undoubtedly serious injuries, barring her shock-whitened hair. Her home after all, hadn't been too far from the epicenter of the blast.

Kirei smiled as he turned away. This had much potential, oh yes, very much so. And he was going to do everything he could to make that potential reality…anything less would be a waste, and thus a sin.

Not to mention, it would undoubtedly amuse the King of Heroes to some extent, and that was always a good thing. If nothing else, it would help keep the blonde's temper in check.

" _Ayame Emiya…_ " Kirei thought. " _Or should I say Kuchinashi Tachibana? Daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Kaname Tachibana…to think you were alive all this time…and with Kiritsugu Emiya of all people…no matter…welcome to the game…_ "

* * *

A/N

Didn't see that coming, did you?

And here's Kirei…but wait, where is Gil?

Sorry Rin, I'm going to have to take that arm, I'm afraid. As Sola-Ui said in Fate/Zero, taking command spells without the bearer's consent – and she was a specialist in magical medicine – would involve removing the bearer's arm in the process. Oh, the fairies managed to reduce the damage to an extent…or rather delay, but we still need that arm. Don't worry though, your crest is safe. Are we good?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 14

The Moon shone down bright and cold from high in the night sky by the time Saber and Ayame returned to Kotomine Church. Pushing the doors open and stepping inside, they found the church interior well and warmly lit, if devoid of Human presence. "Should we go in ahead, or wait for Father Kotomine to welcome us?" Ayame asked.

"I would suggest the latter." Saber said. "This place is his home after all, and while we have not come uninvited, we should still observe due courtesy."

"Right, right."

"I am honored to hear that I am worthy of courtesy, Servant Saber." Kirei said as he stepped out of the shadows. "In any case, welcome, to you and your Master both. If you would follow me, please."

Ayame and Saber nodded, walking briskly to catch up to Kirei before slowing to match his pace. "So," Ayame began. "How'd things go?"

"I have already sent out an order along with specifics for a puppet arm for Rin." Kirei replied. "It should arrive in about a week or so. As for Rin herself, the surgery was a success, and the gangrenous arm removed with no issue. That said, a significant amount of blood was lost during the procedure, and even unconscious it would have inflicted great strain on her body. Even after she awakens, she'd be left weak for a time."

"That makes sense." Ayame said with a nod.

"Indeed," Kirei said as he led them across the atrium. "If I might ask, what do you intend to do from here on out?"

"What?"

"My apologies, I should have been more specific." Kirei said while holding open a door for Ayame and Saber. "What do you plan for Rin Tohsaka after she awakens? Will you leave her here or will you bring her back with you to your home?"

"That's entirely up to her." Ayame said, again following Kirei further inside. "I can't and won't force her to do anything. If she wants to stay here, she can. If she wants to come back with me, that's fine too. That said…maybe…yeah, there's one thing that might have to be forced if she tries to do something stupid."

"Oh?" Kirei asked, sounding both surprised and curious. "And what might it be that has changed your mind?"

"If Tohsaka wants to go back to her house and stay there," Ayame said. "We can't let her. Not while the war is going on. That's suicide."

Kirei chuckled and nodded with agreement. "Well said," he concurred. "However, I think you worry too much. Rin would not be so stupid to do such. Though…in the small chance she does, you have my support in making her see reason. Just…try to be gentle if and when the time comes. It would not do for either of our efforts to keep her alive and well to be for nothing thanks to…overzealous, actions on either of our parts."

"True, that."

Kirei smiled and nodded, gesturing for them to be seated in his living room. "Please wait until I call," he said. "Or, for me to lead Rin here."

Ayame and Saber nodded, and Kirei bowed at them politely. "Well then," he said. "I take my leave."

At that he left, leaving the Master and Servant pair on their own while he returned to attend to his ward.

* * *

Rin lay silent on the examination table, her only movements being that of her chest as she gently breathed in and out with regularity. Wearing only a thin, commercially-available hospital gown, bloody bandages were wrapped around the stump of Rin's right shoulder, and prompting Kirei to hum thoughtfully for a few moments.

" _Those need to be replaced in a few hours with fresh ones._ " He thought to himself. " _Still, it looks as though the bleeding has stopped, apart from superficial ones._ "

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Kirei began preparations to jolt Rin from her coma. As he had told Ayame, it wasn't unusual for would be-executors to fall into similar states when they failed their trials, and while those who were left brain-dead (as sometimes happened) were usually just placed in a hospital or hospice ward for indefinite, long-term care, those that were still alive both physically and mentally had to be forced into consciousness sooner or later.

Tearing open the sterile packaging, Kirei uncapped the syringe, plunged it into the bottle of stimulant, and filled it to the required dose. Withdrawing the needle, Kirei tapped the syringe until the bubbles were gone, and then approaching Rin searched for and found a vein in her left arm, into which he injected the stimulant.

Discarding the spent syringe, Kirei moved a machine closer, and then taking a pair of leads snaking from said machine slid them under Rin's gown and placed them over her heart. Activating the machine, Kirei charged it up, and keeping a finger just over the discharge button used another to find a pressure point on Rin's chest.

Narrowing his eyes, Kirei took a breath…and simultaneously pressed down the discharge button and Rin's pressure point.

The effect was immediate. Rin's eyes shot open wildly, and she threw herself up into a sitting position with a scream. And then her face twisted with agony, and with a loud, tearing sound of pain clutched at her right shoulder with her left hand.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and then slowly, Rin turned her head, and found no arm where there should have been one. She screamed again, much louder this time, doubling over in pain even as Kirei hurriedly gave her a glass with an herbal infusion. "Drink up, now." He said, rubbing at her back and taking advantage of her mental state to get her to comply. "This should ease the pain."

It did, and while Rin coughed and scrunched up her face at the bitterness of the infusion, the pain was clearly no longer as bad. But as the haze of pain cleared and comprehension returned bringing with it crushing reality, Rin began to cry. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she babbled. "K-Kirei…my arm…why did you remove my arm…?"

Kirei was about to answer when he heard the sound of rapidly-approaching feet, and moments later, a fully-armored Saber and a concerned-looking Ayame burst into the operating room. " _Oh great,_ " Kirei thought to himself. " ** _They_** _would help Rin calm down with their presence…on second thought, perhaps this might not be such a bad thing after all._ "

Rin's eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets at the sight of Ayame and Saber. " **YOU!** " she roared, spit flying out with the word. Snarling incoherently, Rin would have thrown herself from the examination table at Ayame, her mind already visualizing a dagger piercing her heart to open her circuits…

…but Kirei was there.

In an instant he had Rin firmly but gently pinned against the table. "I would strongly advise against using magic until you have fully recovered." Kirei said. "You wouldn't want to complicate things for yourself, would you now?"

"Kirei…you bastard…Archer…!"

"Yes…Archer…your Servant, yes?" Kirei asked silkily while Saber and Ayame looked uncomfortable. "Unfortunately, I must inform you that Servant Archer is no longer in this world."

"…no…"

Rin didn't scream or roar or rage in denial, surprisingly. All that was said was a single word, in a small and disbelieving voice.

"It is the truth." Kirei said. "Servant Archer was the first Servant to fall in this Fifth Holy Grail War, at the hands of Servant Saber. It was I suppose, an honorable and worthy death in battle."

Rin grit her teeth, looking away in frustration and defeat. "Damn it…damn it…damn it…" she ground out softly, tears trickling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Damn it…"

Kirei stepped back, releasing Rin at last. "Now then," he said. "As I recall you asked earlier why I removed your arm. I did so because it had become gangrenous, and if it were not removed, it would have died and given you blood poisoning. I trust I do not need to explain the consequences of such, do I now?"

Rin just glared at Kirei, who didn't look affected at all. "Gangrenous?" Rin echoed. "Why would it…be…you!"

Snarling with hate, Rin forced herself up to a sitting position and causing a very uncomfortable Ayame to step behind her equally-uncomfortable Servant. "What did you do?" Rin spat.

"I…uh…I took your command spells." Ayame answered. "…I didn't know it'd cause gangrene!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Rin roared, and then winced and clutched at her shoulder.

"While I'll agree that ignorance is no excuse to escape responsibility with," Kirei interjected. "It does reduce the severity of their…complicity, in your loss. Furthermore, it could have been worse."

"…what?"

"Well," Kirei began with a smirk. "They could have just killed you and taken your command spells afterward. Would you have preferred that instead, hmm? Or perhaps they'd have taken your command spells and left you for dead on the ground, helpless against anyone or anything who might seek to take advantage of your weakness."

Kirei paused and shook his head. "No," he said. "Instead, they treated you with respect, as a defeated but worthy enemy, taking you into the safety of Emiya's home and when they reached their limit brought you here, where I fortunately could help you where they could not. You may not like it, but they deserve some measure of your gratitude, or at least respect."

"Respect? Gratitude?" Rin echoed furiously. "Don't joke around! If it's going to be like this, to live with the shame of having been defeated and brought dishonor to my family name, I'd prefer to have died! I…!"

Kirei scoffed and shook his head. "Such pride and dignity," he said, gravity masking mockery. "Truly, you are your father's daughter, as you should be, yet you should not have to repeat his mistakes…"

The priest trailed off though, as Rin seemed to slump, her face slack and her eyes distant and empty at the mention of her father. Kirei blinked in surprise, and placing a hand on her shoulder squeezed down. "Rin?" he asked, and the girl blinked and looked up.

Her eyes fell on Ayame and Saber, and Rin exploded. "HOW DARE YOU?" she roared, spittle flying out as she struggled against Kirei's restraints. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?"

Kirei pressed down on a pressure point, and Rin abruptly gasped, going limp even as Kirei helped her lie back down. "Please return to the living room." He told Ayame and Saber. "As you can see, your presence here is not particularly helpful."

Ayame and Saber glanced at each other, and then with a nod at Kirei did as asked. Kirei watched them leave, and then turning back to Rin raised an eyebrow as she noticed the girl quietly crying.

"Come, come," Kirei said with a theatrical wave of his hand. "Surely you are not so childish as to cry over losing the contest? Certainly, it is a stain on your family's history…but it can also be an opportunity. Yes, an opportunity. An opportunity to learn lessons from, from which to gain fresh resolve, and to start anew stronger and brighter than before."

Rin didn't answer, instead turning away with a sniffle. "Hmm," Kirei hummed, running a finger over his chin as he did so. "Perhaps…you are not mourning for your defeat? If so, your maturity is praiseworthy."

Again, Rin didn't answer, and after a moment Kirei continued. "And yet," he said. "I sense there is more than what is apparent behind your latest outburst. Given you seemed to go…catatonic, before the outburst…"

Kirei trailed off and nodded slowly. "I am aware," he slowly resumed. "That you were caught in one of Ayame Emiya's spells, which subjected your spirit to a trial of sorts. You failed…but that is neither here nor there. What matters here and now though, is what you were forced to face. Will you not share it with me?"

"…it's none of your business." Rin snapped, still refusing to look at Kirei.

"Oh, but I think it is." Kirei said. "Have you forgotten I am your legal guardian? The one your father entrusted your wellbeing and upbringing to in the event of either his or your mother's untimely demise?"

"And you've done so well at it." Rin sneered, finally looking at Kirei. Kirei didn't answer, just staring levelly at Rin, who looked away after a few moments. "I saw it."

"You saw what?"

"My father's death." Rin said, and Kirei narrowed his eyes. "You told me he was killed in an ambush during the previous war…and you were right. He was stabbed in the back…he was, wasn't he?"

"…so he was." Kirei said with a slow nod, all amusement gone.

 _So…you knew, did you not, Kiritsugu Emiya? Why am I not surprised? That you knew…and that you shared what you knew with your daughter?_

"I also saw my mother die, on her deathbed…I heard her last words again…" Rin whispered, eyes distant and sad, before she closed them and scrunched her face up in frustration. "Damn you Emiya…damn you…how did you know?"

 _How did Kiritsugu and Ayame Emiya know about how Aoi Tohsaka died? Were they…was **he** spying?_

 _I had thought Kiritsugu Emiya a broken and pale shadow of who he once was at the war's end…was I wrong?_

"Kiritsugu Emiya was a Master during the previous war." Kirei said softly. "No, he was not the one who killed your father…but he would have known. He was after all, among the final two Masters to reach the climax of the contest at the time. He must have told his daughter, Ayame Emiya, before he died. As for your mother…I suppose it was a lucky guess."

"Guess?" Rin echoed, with veiled fury behind the word. "You…you…do you actually think…they could have guessed…I remember how she died! _I remember! **I will never forget!**_ "

"As I said, Ayame Emiya got lucky in her guesswork." Kirei said before tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "Is that all?"

"NO." Rin growled, her voice filled with dark and forbidding anger. "No…that was not all. They showed me…they showed me…something…something that I can never forgive."

Kirei smiled slightly. "I can guess where this is going." He said. "Sakura Matou…your sister…they showed you how she died."

" _That_ was not how my sister died!" Rin spat, forcing herself up to a half-sitting position. "My sister…she died…she died a noble and worthy death…heir to a lineage of magi that goes back centuries…she died struggling to learn and master their legacy…her legacy…too early…with less dignity than she deserved…but…but not like that! That… _that_ was an abomination, like something you'd see from disgusting perversions that pass for…sexual material to…pleasure, perverts and…!"

"Let me guess," Kirei said. "You saw worms. You saw them eating your sister, forcing themselves into her, watched her body be brutalized, tortured, humiliated, until finally it gave out from the trauma…is that what you saw?"

There was silence, long, terrible, and heavy. And then…

"…how did you know?"

"Haven't I told you before?" Kirei asked curiously. "Hmm…it seems I did not…"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Rin screamed. "Was…was what Emiya showed me…was it true?"

"Yes." Kirei said. "It's true. That is what the Matou magecraft is. The familiars they specialize in are worms, which are infested into their bodies from the very moment training begins. I believe they call it 'engraving', that is torturously forcing the body to learn through the worms which feed on flesh and prana the family mysteries instead of teaching it to be learned and understood by the mind. A torturous method…but an effective one."

"…it's true…it was true…oh my God…Sakura…"

Kirei was silent, looking on as Rin shook her head from side to side. "Father…" she whispered. "Did he…did he know what Sakura…did he know what he sent her to?"

"…he did."

It was technically true. Tokiomi did not know when he sent away his daughter, but he eventually found out through Kariya during the war, though he'd dismissed it as simply another variant of the normal hardship and tribulation magi had to face to master their craft. No doubt, he had every faith that his daughter would overcome it and become great and powerful.

 _Fool of a magus._

"…why?" Rin asked.

"He believed that your sister would have the strength and will to overcome the challenges before her." Kirei answered. "No matter how hard and difficult they were, and overcoming them become the great magus she was meant to be."

"No…no…" Rin said, shaking her head in denial. "He wouldn't do that…he wouldn't! Even if Sakura would become a great magus…achieve her full potential…he would not have accepted that price! He wouldn't!"

"Kariya Matou thought so too." Kirei said, briefly closing his eyes in reminiscence. "He confronted your father during the war, over his decision to surrender your sister to the Matou. His reply? He said that he only wanted his beloved daughter to have a happy future."

"…what? But…that's…how could she be happy…away from us…never to see us again…away from her family…"

"Kariya Matou asked that too." Kirei said with a smirk. "And your father said that any magus with a second child would be troubled, as the Art can only be passed on to one of them. A dilemma wherein one of the children must fall into mediocrity."

Rin looked utterly horrified, and after a moment, Kirei continued. "He then further said," he added. "That it was even more so in his case, as his wife was so…outstanding, as breeding material that both you and your sister were born with equal and rare natural talent. Both of you had to have the protection of a house of magi, and to deny either of your potential…he considered it a tragedy beyond compare. Thus, one of you always had to go, and Zouken Matou's request came as a godsend. Even more so, as both Matou and Tohsaka had cooperated in the past to build the Holy Grail. And that even if your father couldn't win the Grail, you would take over his duty, and if you fail, then Sakura would succeed in your place…regardless of the name she bears."

"Regardless…of her name…no…he…he…"

"Yes," Kirei said with a nod. "You and your sister were meant to challenge each other sooner or later. Whether directly or through your children…if you win, then Tohsaka would receive the glory of victory, and Matou would receive the slightly lesser honor of being your worthy opponent and rival. And if she wins, then regardless of her name, the blood in their veins, _Tohsaka blood_ , would still receive the glory of victory, and Tohsaka itself would receive the honor of being worthy enemies and rivals."

Kirei paused and chuckled. "A reasoning worthy of a magus." He said with a smile. "Such is the example you must live up to, Rin."

Rin lowered her head abruptly, teeth grinding against each other and tears flowing down her cheeks. And then, throwing her head back, Rin screamed in rage and despair.

* * *

"…what the fuck is going on?"

"Language, Ayame." Saber chided before tilting his head. "Someone's coming."

"Yes, I hear it too." Ayame said, turning in the direction of the approaching footsteps and narrowing her eyes. The footsteps steadily drew closer, and with a bang a sweaty and wild-eyed Rin burst through the door.

Ayame and Saber were up on their feet in an instant, but Rin made no move to attack. "You!" she said, pointing at Ayame. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"About the Matou, damn you!"

Ayame drew back slightly, and then rallied. "My father told me about them." She said. "He called them monsters…and he was right."

"Yes, he was." Rin agreed, nodding frantically before wincing and clutching at her shoulder. Her knees trembled and she nearly fell, Ayame and Saber moving to help her. "Stay away! Stay away…I deserve this…we all do…we all do…"

Ayame and Saber looked at each other in confusion as Rin muttered to herself. "…this is nothing…" she muttered. "…nothing compared to what she must have gone through…death was a blessing…"

"…Tohsaka, you're bleeding." Ayame said, eyes narrowed at a steadily-growing puddle of blood on the floor from Rin's shoulder.

"I know I am!" Rin shouted. "I know I am…but what does it matter? There's so much blood on my hands already…my family's hands…our own blood…what does a few more drops matter now?"

Ayame and Saber stared as Rin fell silent, but after several moments she looked up at them with ice-cold eyes. Ayame blinked, feeling…strange, as she looked into those eyes.

 _Those eyes…Tohsaka's eyes…this is the first time I've ever seen them up close. I've always known they were blue…but…those eyes…why…so familiar…_

"What do you want?" Rin suddenly asked.

"W-what?"

"What do you want?" Rin repeated.

"I don't understand the question."

"Fine, it doesn't matter anyway." Rin spat. "I don't care what you want. I don't care what you do to get it. As far as I'm concerned you can have that worthless cup, wish for whatever goddamned wish you want…you can even have this entire territory if you want it…"

Ayame just gaped at Rin, who stared up at her with those cold, but oh so familiar eyes. "But in return," Rin said. "Kill them all. Kill each and every last one of the Matous. I don't care how you do it, but by the time this war ends, I want them all dead."

"I was going to do that anyway." Ayame said before tilting her head. "Funny…I was under the impression your family was friendly with them."

"Your father was a wise man." Rin replied to Ayame's surprise. "He managed to see them for what they really are. Us? We were blind fools…we always have been…kill them all, and you can demand anything you want from me."

"…you really shouldn't say things like that." Ayame said uncomfortably. "If I were the unscrupulous sort, that could be twisted in just so many ways."

Rin snorted in contempt. "What does it matter now anyway?" she said. "I've got no chance left in this war, and even if I still did…even if I received the Grail…it wouldn't grant my wish. _Nothing_ can grant my wish. Not even True Magic…"

Ayame's widened in realization, and then she nodded slowly. "Thou raiseth not the dead." she whispered. "Even the greatest of magicks can only affect the living."

Rin smiled bitterly. "You've destroyed all our pride and dignity," she said. "But it was rotten-through anyway…thank you."

"…I…"

"You do realize not all is lost, do you not Rin?" Kirei said, looming up from behind her. He held up a plastic case, in which was what looked like a patch of skin, engraved with slightly-iridescent lines and circles reminiscent of a circuit board: the Tohsaka Crest. "The crest was undamaged, and you're still young enough to receive it, on your other arm. Of course it will still be more difficult than when you were younger but…"

Kirei trailed off and shrugged. "It's your choice, Rin." He said. "But as I said, all is not lost. Your family's pride and dignity – as you see it – might have been hollow and meaningless all this time…but if so, then this is your chance to make it true and real, one way or another."

Ayame and Saber silently looked on, and after a few moments, Rin sighed. "I'll think about it." She said before looking up at Ayame. "Well?"

"I told you already," Ayame said with a sigh and a scratch at her head. "Even if you hadn't asked me to, I'd still have wiped the Matou off the face of the Earth. Call it…a personal stake."

"Personal?" Rin echoed. "Why?"

Ayame smiled but didn't answer. Instead, she moved onto another topic. "That said," she said. "I'll take you up on your offer, _Second Owner_. I didn't know there was a Second Owner, and I don't know if dad did, but as Father Kotomine said, ignorance is no excuse."

Kirei nodded in acknowledgment. "Since I'm still technically a magus despite only really being a spell-caster," Ayame said. "I'm technically squatting on your land, right? That's why, if the Matou are wiped out, let's call it even on that end, alright?"

Rin snorted and nodded. "If that's what you want, then fine." She said. "Just make sure you do kill them all off. Not just their Master, that slime Shinji Matou and his Servant – whoever it is – but also and _especially_ their patriarch. Use your Servant if you have to."

"I was planning to." Ayame said. "I'm no match for an arch-magus on my own."

Rin nodded curtly, and Ayame tilted her head again. "What about you though?" she asked. "What will you do now?"

"I've already lost the war." Rin said bitterly. "Not that it really matters since as I said, even if I won it couldn't have given me what I wanted anyway, but more importantly…I have lost. So, I'm staying here, at least until I get my new arm. After that…we'll see."

"I…see…" Ayame said slowly before glancing at Saber. After a moment, he nodded back, and Ayame turned back to Rin. "Well…just so you know…if you want to, you can stay over at my place. Just give us a call, Father Kotomine has my number."

Rin didn't say anything, she just looked away and nodded once. Ayame and Saber again traded glances, and then glancing at Kirei the priest nodded at them both. "Alright," Ayame began. "Then we'll be going."

* * *

A/N

Rin's back, and Kirei does what he does best: telling the truth.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 15

Once again, a warm and sunny day dawned over Fuyuki City, the skies above clear and blue with only the faintest wisps of clouds to be seen. People bustled to and fro as they began on yet another day, cars filled the roads, trains rumbled by with regularity, and every so often a plane could be seen flying by in the distance.

Saber and Ayame likewise left the latter's home early for what needed to be done for the day, Saber carrying large crate under his arms, and Ayame a large, heavily-packed bag on her back. Making their way out of the suburbs and into the outskirts of the city, they entered lightly-forested hill country and by the time they reached their destination the Sun was already shining high in the sky.

"What is this place?" Saber asked while setting the crates down.

"This?" Ayame echoed. "Hmm…it's a node for one of the local ley-lines. And because of that it's naturally rich in mana, which I'll be taking advantage of. I'll need to draw some circles on the ground, once I'm done Saber could you please put the jars inside those crates on the circles?"

"Alright," Saber said with a nod and beginning to open the crates. He blinked and then tilted his head in curiosity as he pulled the glass jars inside out, and then turned back to Ayame who'd summoned a fairy which was guiding her to where circles would be drawn at. "What's this?"

"Heavy water."

"Heavy…water…?" Saber echoed in confusion before looking back at the jars, which were imprinted with faded labels in some kind of alphabet that while bearing some resemblance to the Roman alphabet was clearly not Roman alphabet. "What's that?"

Ayame hummed while thinking on how to explain. "From what dad told me," she began. "The best storage material for prana of any kind is deuterium. That's a gas, think of it as a different kind of one of the atoms which make up water."

"I'll take your word for it."

Ayame smiled at that. "Anyway," she continued. "Deuterium by itself is rare and hard to find and even more so to make, with the best substitute being heavy water, which is naturally made from deuterium instead of hydrogen. I…don't know where and how dad found that out…and maybe it's better _not_ to know."

"Perhaps," Saber conceded before holding up a jar. "What are these letters?"

"They're Russian, and they read as heavy water." Ayame answered before shaking his head. "Definitely better not to know how dad got his hands on those. Heavy water is usually used to make nuclear weapons."

"Nuclear…weapons…?"

"Think bombs which can destroy entire cities in one shot." Ayame said. "As you can imagine, anything which can be used to make them is carefully and strictly controlled by the world's nations, so whatever and however dad got his hands on heavy water…I do not want to know."

"Yes, I see your point." Saber said, looking at the heavy water with some apprehension now. He didn't completely understand what Ayame was saying, and the idea of bombs capable of burning cities to ash in a single blow was…disturbing, and he was carrying what was used to make them.

Ayame realized what he was thinking and laughed. "Oh relax," she said. "Heavy water won't explode, in fact it's just like water, only made from different atoms. It won't explode if you drop it or hit it or anything of that sort. Here, put a jar on this circle."

"Right," Saber said, walking over. As he did so, he took a look at the circle Ayame had drawn, that of a circle inside three interlocking squares inside another two circles, with the points of one of the squares touching smaller circles drawn inside the space between the two outer circles, which had been divided into a series of rectangular segments. "So…you're gathering prana?"

"Yup," Ayame confirmed, already drawing another circle. "I think I've figured out that spell the fairies showed me, but it's going to be a five-count, and those don't come cheap to perform. I'd really rather not exhaust my reserves, that can be a problem later on. So just in case…"

Saber nodded as Ayame trailed off. They worked in silence after that, at least until they were done with the jars. Ayame continued drawing circles though. "Saber," she began. "Can you bring me my bag please? I need what's inside."

"Alright," Saber said with a nod, walking over to where Ayame had left her bag and brought it over. "What's in it?"

"Stuff," Ayame said, opening the top and pulling out what looked like a big bowl made of metal. She placed it on a newly-drawn circle, and then reaching into her bag pulled out…was that coal?

"Is that coal?" Saber asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Coal…why coal?"

"Because coal stores prana very well." Ayame said, pouring the coal into the bowl. "About as good as gemstones in fact, though from what I know that requires the best and hardest coal and even then it lacks other properties that gemstones have. This is just regular coal…it stores prana well, but not as well as it could otherwise possibly be. Still good enough for me though."

"I…see…" Saber said. He looked on in silence as the fairy guided Ayame to another spot, where she drew another circle and placed a bowl on top, before filling it with more coal. "So…now what?"

Ayame's response was to dust her hands, and checking her wristwatch, walked over to a nearby tree. Saber followed her with his eyes, and then his mouth fell open as Ayame jumped up, catching a sturdy branch with her hands, and then hoisting herself up and then crawling onto a higher branch settled against the trunk relaxed with her hands behind her head. "I am going to sleep." She said with a grin. "It takes time to charge up that stuff, and I've got nothing else better to do anyway. Why don't you take a nap as well? We've got about a couple of hours or so before it's time for lunch."

Saber sighed and pinched his nose. "No," he said. "I'll admit it's tempting, but someone has to keep watch."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Saber said before sighing and smiling up at his Master. "It's alright, I can handle things well enough on my own. So please be at ease, Ayame."

This time it was Ayame's turn to gape at her Servant. "Hey now," she said, "You're not angry or something, are you?'

Saber just shrugged and walked away with a smile, Ayame staring after him for a moment as he turned away, and then jumping down chased after him. "Hey wait," she shouted. "Saber…!"

* * *

"…this is what I think," Ayame said as she set her lunchbox and utensils down on the ground. She and Saber were eating lunch under the shadow of a tree, rice with fried pork and vegetables washed down with a thermos of tea. "We have a number of options on how to eliminate Matou and his Servant, followed by the rest of his family. The easiest of course, is to simply hit the Matou property from a safe distance with Excalibur. However, this has disadvantages of its own."

"Such as…?" Saber asked.

"Well, for one thing we need to make sure Matou and his Servant are still inside the property when we attack." Ayame pointed out. "If they aren't then we'll have expended all that prana for nothing."

"Not necessarily," Saber mused. "We'd have eliminated their base of operations, and snuffed out their…nest of evil."

"Point," Ayame agreed with a nod. "That said, it'd make finding Matou even harder to find, as at least at present we can use their property as a reference point. Take it out, and we'll have nothing to work with."

"I suppose there is that." Saber conceded. "And the other options?"

"We could attack from the front." Ayame said. "Take up positions before their property during the day, and then once night falls challenge them to battle. However, we'd be fighting on or next to their turf, so they'll have the advantage."

"Don't go to the enemy, make them come to you." Saber said sagely, and Ayame nodded. "I suppose you have other plans?"

"Yes," Ayame said with a nod. "The final idea I have and what I think would work best for us, is to wait until Matou and their Servant engage with another Master and their Servant. We can either intervene in the battle against Matou…or we wait until both sides disengage or one side or another wins. If Matou wins then we crush them. If Matou's opponent wins then we'll just crush them. If neither wins, then we let the others go and focus on pursuing Matou and taking them off the board."

"And…the disadvantages?"

"Well," Ayame said. "If we intervene in the battle, both might turn on us, and then _we'll_ be at a disadvantage."

"True…anything else?"

"There also if we attack Matou after they and their enemy fight to a draw," Ayame began. "And defeat them, another Master and Servant will do the same to us as we did against Matou. It might even be Matou's recent opponent, who won't be too happy at us…um, stealing their kill."

"If that's the case though," Saber pointed out. "They'll still be exhausted from the fight."

"And so will we."

"Not as much as they would be." Saber countered. "We'd have fought a depleted enemy, and not a fresh one. While it would still likely require significant effort from either of us to achieve victory, we'd still be fresher than an enemy which had previously been forced to retreat from exhaustion."

"…okay, you've got me there." Ayame conceded after a moment. "But what if a fresh Master and Servant attack?"

"In that case," Saber said. "We or you might have to use a command spell to order me to get us to a safe location for us to gather our strength anew."

Ayame nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement but stayed silent. The moments passed, Saber sipping at his tea before setting the cup down on the ground. "Was there something else, Ayame?" he asked.

"It'd hardly be the fairest fight in the world, would it?"

Saber chuckled. "I thought we're already past considerations like that." He said. "We're at war, and in war you take what opportunities you can get. The objective is to win, and to make any and all sacrifices made to achieve that goal mean something worthwhile. Within reason, of course."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Right, right, sorry about that." She said, and Saber nodded. "So we're good on that strategy then?"

"Yes," Saber nodded. "We are, as you put it, good on that strategy."

"Right," Ayame said with a nod. "All that's left now then, is waiting and finding Matou and their Servant fighting with another Master and their Servant. I hope it won't take too long though."

* * *

The day passed without any untoward incident, the Sun climbing down from its zenith to the horizon, the sky shifting a clear blue to orange and gold, which then gave way to violet and deep blue. Shadows lengthened and merged together into twilight and then darkness as the Sun set below the horizon, the Moon and the stars glittering high overhead.

Fuyuki City likewise glittered in the night, countless points and sources of light driving back the darkness, people and vehicles continuing to go to and fro without care for the passing of the day and the coming of the night. One skyscraper glittered with its own lights and the reflected lights of the city around and below, even as shadows lay heavy on the roof.

Illya stood on that roof, the cold night breeze blowing through her hair and clothes as she looked out over the city. Berserker towered beside her, his breath steaming in the cold air, and then Illya's eyes narrowed and her smile turned cruel and menacing as she found her prey.

"I've found him." She triumphantly. "Let's go, Berserker!"

Berserker grunted in acknowledgement, and picking up Illya with surprising gentleness placed her on his shoulder. And he jumped from roof, down to another building below, and thence to another building and so on and so forth. Images and directions flashed through his telepathic link with his Master, and Berserker roared as they closed in on their prey.

"Here we come, little worm!" Illya cheered as she and Berserker leapt through the night sky. "Here we come! I hope you're ready, not that it'll matter much! I'll be seeing you strapped down on a dissection table before the night is out, and your guts being removed by the time the Sun rises tomorrow!"

Berserker grunted once, and Illya laughed. "Don't worry, Berserker." She said. "I haven't forgotten about you and what Rider owes you for killing you six times. Kill him as brutally as you like."

An answering grunt had Illya laughing, and then they leapt off a final building and then down, towards a private park below. The air whooshed by as they fell through the air, the trees and the ground looming closer and closer until finally, they broke through the treetops and landed hard, breaking the earth and sending dirt and displaced air in every direction.

Screams and shouts of alarm could be heard, and Illya pulled strands of her hair free, casting an aria as she did so. "Kill." She commanded her constructs, and they flew out, through the clouds of dirt, the screams growing and joined by those of pain only to be quickly cut off, punctuated by the dull sounds of bodies falling to the ground.

And there was another sound, that of insect wings. Illya blinked and scoffed, jumping off Berserker's shoulders before holding out her hands in opposite directions and twirling once, in a complete, three hundred and sixty-degree rotation. The air grew searing hot, and was blasted away in every direction along with the dust clouds and the Matou familiars.

There was a shout of pain from the front, and Illya narrowed her eyes at a half-naked Shinji clutching at his burned face, his clothes singed along with those of the girl behind him, exposed skin red and sore. Illya gestured, and one of her constructs flew up and then shot straight at them, the Matou's paramour abruptly jerking once before slumping down after Illya had given her head an air vent through and through.

"You are without a doubt, an incredibly-twisted individual." Illya remarked. "Doing naughty things in public? Then again, why do I even bother to expect better?"

"Don't talk as though you're any better!" Shinji spat as he staggered to his feet and back a couple of steps. "You killed everyone in this park! They weren't even involved…!"

"No witnesses!" Illya interrupted. "And this is a private park. No one will be getting out soon because of me, and because of what this place is no one will be coming in either. Long enough for me to finish this at least. So, let's begin shall we? Berserker, drag his sorry ass to my castle, so I can start cutting him up!"

"Rider!"

Blood flew through the air, the Gorgon Medusa's, and with a powerful surge of prana and a blast of wind Pegasus was summoned once more. Illya's eyes widened with alarm and she quickly ran to one side as Berserker roared, and charged.

Shinji likewise ran for cover as Rider mounted Pegasus, driving his mount forward and up into the sky, bowling Berserker back several steps as he gathered altitude. "So you're going to try and use your Noble Phantasm from before?" Illya whispered with a bloodthirsty grin. "Humph…it is worthless!"

Looking around, Illya ran to pursue Shinji, eventually catching sight of him entering a large, glass and steel building. A powerful wind began to build up, and Illya came to a halt as she looked up and behind her, seeing a great, silver comet rising into the sky and coming around, descended to the earth.

Narrowing her eyes, and then glancing once at the building where Shinji was hiding in, thought better than to enter it. Rider's Noble Phantasm might be useless against Berserker, but _only_ against Berserker.

Whatever collateral damage an anti-army Noble Phantasm would inflict would still be inflicted…and judging from what she was seeing and feeling, going inside a largely-glass building was a very bad idea. Instead, she ran to a nearby patch of trees, and took cover under them.

Just moments later a thunderous boom erupted up from the sky, threatening to deafen Illya as the ground shook and the trees buckled from the waves of displaced air, branches snapping en masse. Illya covered her head with her crossed arms to protect it from falling debris, and with a groan a few trees were partly-uprooted.

But as it quickly came, the effects subsided, and Illya began to laugh.

* * *

Berserker had won.

The Pegasus lay dead on the ground, its wings crushed by Berserker's grip and its head bashed open by a head-butt from the Servant of Madness.

Somehow, even as Bellerophon chewed up the earth and displaced the air with enough force to raze surrounding buildings and the ground below…Berserker was completely unaffected. Even as the ground below him crumpled and broke, the giant had somehow managed to remain undamaged, discarding his axe and somehow keeping its footing before _catching_ the Pegasus by its wings.

Berserker closed his hands and with a roar slammed his head against the Pegasus' own. Rider threw himself from the Pegasus' back and looked on in horror from a small distance away. Berserker turned to him, and with a growl picked up his axe.

"Who…just who…just who in the gods' names are you?" Rider roared, and Berserker roared back before charging.

Rider grit his teeth in frustration even as winged sandals appeared on his feet, and flying up and away narrowly avoided Berserker's two-handed strike. Soaring out of the crater and over the ruined ground, Rider looked back over a shoulder just in time to see Berserker jump out with a roar and come running after him.

" _Looks like it's come to this, huh?_ " Rider thought. " _Alright…Harpe won't work…but **that** just might…let's do this!_"

Picking up speed, Rider led Berserker on a chase across the ruins of the private park, around piles of rubble and over broken trees and torn up ground, Berserker growing increasingly frustrated at his inability to close the distance. Unnoticed, Rider smirked at Berserker's roar.

 _Just as planned._

Slowly but steadily, Rider _reduced_ his speed, allowing Berserker to catch up to him. Over several minutes, Rider allowed Berserker to close the distance, until finally judging he'd reached the limit, and built up Berserker's frustration and eagerness as much as possible to completely neutralize what little rationality the Servant of Madness had left, abruptly decelerated, twisting to the side and shot past _behind_ the surprised Berserker.

The winged sandals vanished as Kibisis appeared in Rider's hand, the Servant landing hard and skidding back several meters on the ruined ground. Berserker turned and with a roar charged, raising his axe two-handed into the air, even as Rider put his hand into Kibisis, and grabbing onto long, silky hair, pulled out the head of a beautiful woman, eyes with violet irises and square pupils staring out blankly into the air.

The air shuddered even at the dead gaze of a Gorgon, patches of Berserker's skin turning to stone which steadily spread, covering his body and sinking deeper, turning his flesh into lifeless stone. A growl of utter rage and frustration escaped the giant's lips as it struggled to close the distance, stone flexing and cracking as what flesh was beneath continued to move, driven by superhuman will infused with divine might.

Stone cracked and popped, Berserker's legs and body finally coming to a halt a step away from Rider, Berserker's axe slowly dropping towards Rider's head before stopping an inch away, the Servant of Madness completely petrified. Gasping out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Rider stuffed Medusa's head back into Kibisis, and taking a deep breath regarded the lifeless statue behind him.

"It worked, thank the gods." Rider breathed in relief. He then smiled, fondly recalling a memory when he'd used a similar trick to save the woman he'd loved from the monster Cetus.

Tapping Berserker's statue once to be sure, Rider turned and left, hurrying over the ruined ground to where his Master was.

Silence reigned over the battlefield, save for the distant sounds of people and of emergency vehicles. And then…

…the statue that was Berserker cracked. Once, twice, three times and more, more and more light filtering out from within through the cracks.

* * *

Even as Rider led Berserker on a merry chase through the ruined park, Illya heaved broken branches off of her, blew a broken trunk off her legs, spat out some blood, got up, patted herself clean, and wiped at a cut on her cheek. Glaring at the ruined building nearby, Illya made new constructs, and ordered them to find her prey.

As they flew off, Illya stepped closer but didn't actually enter the ruins, instead exorcising her anger by throwing energy blasts around and further tearing the ruins apart. She didn't do this for long however, as Shinji was quickly found.

The Matou was lying on his back against a piece of broken masonry, breathing heavily with blood staining his chin. A long trail of blood led further into the ruins, indicating he'd dragged himself – no doubt trying to escape – to this point, with dead worms lying amidst the blood.

"Look at you." Illya sneered, coldly regarding the disemboweled Matou before her. "How so very pathetic…why did we ever lower ourselves to deal with the likes of you? Tohsaka might be upstarts, Emiya even more so…but they have more respectability to them than any of your worthless family have ever had. Disgusting…"

Illya spat at Shinji's feet. "I've changed my mind." She said. "I don't think I'll learn anything from cutting you up in my castle. I'll end you here and now, and after you I'm going to do the same to that walking plague which spawned your entire filthy family."

Power began to build, bring a sensation of something incredibly vast looming overhead despite being invisible, and Shinji grit his teeth while gurgling up more blood. "Any last words, little worm?" Illya sneered.

"No…NO… **NO!** " Shinji spat. " ** _YOU WILL DIE!_** "

Opening all his circuits, Shinji absorbed all the heat in the air in the immediate area, causing blood and fluid to flash-freeze as temperatures abruptly dropped to below freezing. Illya scowled as the sudden cold bit into her, and she gestured, displaced air cracking as Shinji was blown back and away, through the masonry he'd been leaning against, bloody intestines spooling out along with more blood and even torn off pieces of flesh and organs. Dead and living worms flew through the air, one of the latter landing on Illya's shoulder and immediately trying to bite through her clothes and into her body.

Slowly, as though not quite believing what had happened, Illya turned her head, staring at the crest worm on her shoulder. Just as slowly, she raised a hand and picked it up, holding it before her and feeling it squirm in her hand.

Rage…complete and utter rage…

"Makiri…" Illya whispered, every word dripping with pure venom, knowing full well what and more importantly _who_ the crest worms were. "How dare you? _How dare you? **How dare you?**_ "

Illya slowly squeezed, crushing the crest worm to pulp. "You will _never_ have her, or any of her." she spat. "You don't deserve _us_. You never have! Not even close!"

Holding out her other hand, energy pooled in Illya's hand, prepared to unleash a ravening blast of energy to wipe the last of Makiri's foul descendants from the face of the Earth, and then afterwards…

But then all of a sudden Illya staggered in shock, her knees nearly failing her and all but causing her to fall. "No…again…six times again…" she whispered, looking in Berserker's direction with an expression of horror on his face. "His last life…Berserker…how?"

Clutching at her chest, Illya staggered back a couple of steps, shaking her head in disbelief. An approaching figure caught her attention, and then Rider was there, scythe raised before him as he stood protectively between his Master and Illya.

"It'd be so easy to kill you, here and now." Rider growled. "I won't enjoy it, but I can and I will if I have to."

"Then why don't you?" Illya challenged.

"Well, for one thing your Servant is defeated." Rider said. "You're not an enemy anymore, not really. There's no point in killing you. And besides, I need to get my Master to safety and help. No thanks to you, he might die if I don't."

Illya scoffed. "For your information," she said. "He was already disemboweled and bleeding out when I found him like that. All because that Noble Phantasm of yours blew up the building he was hiding in. So who did _that_ to your Master again?"

Rider grit his teeth, and Illya smirked. She knew she was right, and he couldn't deny it. "That may be so," Rider conceded. "But I doubt your actions after you found him were in any way helpful…"

The Servant broke off as a pillar of light split the heavens in the distance, and Illya's command spells flashed all across her body. "Defeated, eh?" Illya asked with a smirk. "I think not. Did you think it would be that easy? You stupid Rider, my Servant is the greatest hero of Greece, don't you know? He's Hercules! You're just a little bug to him!"

" ** _Heracles?_** " Rider echoed in shock and disbelief. "But that means…no…"

"Yes," Illya said. "That's his Noble Phantasm: God Hand. For every one of the labors he accomplished, he receives an extra life. I wonder how many did you take from him by now? Not enough, obviously, and I doubt he'd appreciate what you took from him."

Rider grit his teeth again. "I could still kill you here and now." He spat.

"It only takes a thought, you know?" Illya sneered. "It'd be like stuffing bugs into a press and then pressing down."

Rider didn't answer, instead stepping back and kneeling down, grabbed his Master's body and slinging it over a shoulder while keeping an eye on Illya all the while. "Running away with your tail between your legs?" Illya mocked. "Well fine…I'll let you go…again."

Illya paused, her face twisting in disgust as she wiped the slime of a crest worm off her left hand with a kerchief which she then threw away. "I'm tired anyway," she said. "And I want to bathe so I can…clean, this filth off. Now, go!"

Rider didn't say or gesture anything to Illya. He just turned and leapt away, vanishing into the night. Once he was out of sight, Illya scowled, dropping the façade of confidence she'd used to help bluff that her position was stronger than it actually was. Berserker was down to his _last_ life, and it'd take another three days to recharge God Hand enough to get that up to three.

She was in a very difficult position now…and all because the Matou had a Servant they didn't deserve to have.

 _Worms should just quietly lie and squirm in the dirt, and let themselves be stepped on and crushed by their betters!_

 _They should neither walk, speak, or even try to be better than what they are!_

 _Worms are worms and that's all they will ever be!_

"Don't think you'll get away next time." Illya whispered. "Berserker, let's go home."

* * *

A/N

Berserker starts with twelve lives. In the first Rider vs. Berserker battle, Bellerophon takes six lives. It's been almost three days since, so Berserker now has gained another life – yes God Hand recharges at a rate of two lives per three days – for a total of seven. Medusa's Mystic Eyes take another six…leaving Berserker with one.

Yeah, Illya is pissed.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 16

Rider leapt across the skyline of Fuyuki City, away from the battlefield and back towards the suburbs and his Master's home. Hopefully, there his Master would get the help he needed to recover from his injuries.

As they left the city proper and entered the suburbs, Rider failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching. The people those eyes belonged to also swept down the streets, under cover of darkness, to where they could intercept Rider and his Master en route.

Rider didn't know any of that, continuing to leap from roof to roof…until a glowing beam of energy lanced up in his direction.

Warned by instinct, Rider twisted out of the way, eyes widening as he spotted Saber's Master a good distance away, finger pointed in his direction. " _Ambush!_ " he thought in alarm.

More beams shot up, Rider dodging them all, and forcing him to land in a small park. He'd barely set foot on the ground when he sensed a threat from behind, and turning his head gasped as he spotted Saber charging in, sword raised over his head in a two-handed grip.

Rider leapt away, avoiding a direct hit, but a powerful blast of wind erupted from Saber's sword as he brought it down, blasting Rider further back than he expected…and separating him from his Master. Blown off his Servant's shoulder, the unconscious and bloody boy tumbled over the ground, ruined intestines hanging out of his torn belly.

"Cowards!" Rider roared as he summoned Harpe into his hands, quickly falling into the defensive as Saber fell on him. Hammer-like blows fell like rain, from the front, the flanks, and from above, all seemingly at random, but it soon became clear that it was anything _but_ random.

Oh, there was no pattern to Saber's swordsmanship, but there was _finesse_ to it, a thread of order linking the chaotic blows to each other. Every blow and swing smoothly flowed from the previous one and to the next, no effort wasted as it was focused on breaking Rider's guard and cutting him down.

In hindsight, trying to engage Saber in hand to hand was a mistake: it was clear that Saber deserved the title of 'Knight of the Sword' without question. It would have been better to don the winged sandals and open the distance, and then either attempt to summon another Pegasus or use Medusa's head to petrify Saber much as Berserker had been.

 _Not that either had been effective at taking down that monster, but still…_

However, there was simply no time do so now. Rider had many Noble Phantasms, but he could only use _one_ at any given time. To summon either a Pegasus or to bring out Medusa's head would require that he relinquish Harpe and use Kibisis in its place, but to do so would only give Saber an opportunity.

" _I will **not** fall to Saber like Archer did!_" Rider angrily swore in his head as he parried Saber's blows. " ** _I won't!_** "

The situation wasn't all bad. Harpe's length gave Rider a small advantage in defense, in particular when it came to keeping Saber at a (relatively) safe distance. And it wasn't as though Rider had no experience in weathering poor odds and coming out on top in the past.

No, all he needed to do was hold out, wait until an opportunity presented itself, and reopen the distance between himself and Saber. If he could do that, then he would be able to turn the odds around and win.

Yes, that's all he would have to do.

And then Rider saw Ayame Emiya arrive on the battlefield, spirits flying bright around her, and approach his fallen Master.

 _Master!_

* * *

"Wow," Ayame said with a whistle. "Einzbern put you through hell, huh? How on Earth did you manage to come out alive? Though...are you even _still_ alive?"

There was no spoken answer, but the faint, ragged breathing of the exhausted boy was answer enough. Ayame scratched a cheek, shrugged, and held up a hand. Contorting it into a claw, she projected a jet of flame from her palm, like an oven's pilot light.

"To be honest," Ayame confessed. "It's not that I hate you. Okay, I dislike how you treated my fellow girls at school, but I'm not going to kill you for that. I'm going to kill you because you like the rest of your family are a bunch of monsters that need to be put down. Being magi though…it's probably not really your fault. You didn't know better, being born into a family of monsters who raised you to be like them…"

Ayame trailed off and sighed, pinching her nose with her free hand. " _Come on, girl._ " She told herself. " _Stop making excuses for being about to commit murder. Walk with death and all that, plus you know, vampire's puppet and all that as well. He might as well be Zouken Matou himself._ "

Eyes closed shut for a moment, and then reopened filled with resolve. Ayame pointed her hand with its pilot light at Shinji, and was about to unleash an immolating jet of flame…

…when the ground chose that moment to erupt with worms, and for great swarms of locust-like insects to come pouring out of the shadows at her. Ayame gasped in surprise, shock, and horror…

…but then there was a sudden flash of light, as the little monsters came in contact with the shield projected by the fairies orbiting Ayame. Those that came in contact with the shield died in an instant, reduced to ash, while those touched by the light also died, falling to the ground still save for the occasional wing or leg. The worms were no different, those touching the shield reduced to ash, while… _something_ , projected down into the ground, killing the worms beneath down to a certain point.

Ayame didn't notice any of that, however. Apart from lingering shock at the ambush, and the feeling of relief at its spoiling, there was also something more, something that had her staggering and nearly falling.

She didn't know what it was, only that it filled every ounce of her being, something…primal, raw, _natural_ even, a complete and utter feeling of revulsion and hatred at what it focused on. And more than that, it was _inhuman_ , and worst of all it felt absolutely **_right_**.

And it terrified Ayame, that she felt in her very bones that she should not feel wrong that she felt such an inhuman degree of emotion, and for the first time since she learned of her power to summon and to an extent, _control_ fairies, feared its deeper meaning.

 _What am I? There's no way a Human should be able to summon or control fairies, can they?_

 _Am I…am I even Human?_

 _Or maybe…maybe I…maybe I'm a monster…like the Matou…_

Those thoughts were quickly swept aside though, at the sound of wings. Ayame turned, and saw Shinji enveloped by what looked like a great swarm of insects. Raising a hand, Ayame fired a blast of fire, hoping to immolate them and Shinji all at once, but another swarm of insects intercepted her attack.

Flaming husks scattered outward from the impact, but they succeeded in their purpose. The swarm surrounding Shinji lifted him into the air and then away, moving with surprising speed, enough to dodge the vengeful blasts of fire that Ayame threw after them.

Undeterred, Ayame switched to her laser, sacrificing power for speed, but the insects still avoided her. Growling in frustration, Ayame fired again, and again, and again, but to no avail.

"That's enough of that." A gravelly voice said firmly, and eyes widening in surprise Ayame turned in its direction. After mere moments, an old man with a cane and wearing a kimono stepped out of the shadows. Opaque and inhuman eyes narrowed at Ayame ever so slightly, and then Zouken continued. "I will _not_ allow you to kill my last living descendant, and with him my…"

Zouken's words were cut off when Ayame pointed her finger at him and fired. The laser struck Zouken in the face, literally blowing his head apart like a ripe melon struck by a mallet. For a moment afterward, Zouken's headless body staggered and tottered, as though it would fall, and then it steadied, and to Ayame's horror worms flowed up from the ragged stump that was Zouken's neck, merging together to remake his head.

Laughter echoed in the night. "Child, I've lived far longer than you could ever possibly know." Zouken gloated. "I've forgotten more about magecraft than you could possibly learn. In fact, I think I shall teach you something important, and which your father seems to have failed to teach you: manners."

Worms erupted from the ground, just as shadows seemed to vomit entire swarms of insects. "I don't know how that shield of yours works," Zouken admitted with a smirk. "But I'll figure it out soon enough…but in the meantime, let's see how long you can keep it up with what prana you have."

The worms and insects surged forward, but Ayame clapped her hands and swept them out, to her sides. Flames exploded all around her, setting the entire park ablaze, from the grass on the ground to the tops of the trees, and turning worms and insects alike into burning husks.

The flames roared hungrily, Ayame gritting her teeth at the memories such large-scale application of the fire element brought with it.

 _Pain…so much pain…pain like she'd never known before…death…so much death…_

It was a bitter irony that a survivor of the Great Fire from ten years ago would have an affinity for fire, and one she did not enjoy. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't use that affinity.

 _I can't die here, not like this, to an inhuman monster._

 _Even I have to use what killed so many people in the past, the same thing that took my past from me…_

 _…I owe the others who survived the fire ten years ago…and those who didn't survive…_

 _…I owe them to live…to keep the Grail from falling into the hands of monsters like the Matou…_

 _…and to keep what happened ten years from ever being repeated._

Abruptly the flames began to gutter out, leaving charred trees to smolder and smoke, and the hot ground steaming. "Well," Zouken admitted, not even looking singed. "It was flashy, and effective to an extent, but all in all very average. Surely you can do better."

The taunt struck a nerve, and Ayame spat at the smoking ground. "Oh I can alright." She snapped. "Let's see if you can take the heat, monster."

Zouken smirked tauntingly, as though saying 'come, resist some more, let me show you just how futile it is in the end', but then magic circuits all over Ayame's body began to glow. "Low Flame." She cast, draining a large chunk of her prana reserves all at once, more or less a fifth of it in fact.

The ground before her all the way to the street on the far side of the park hissed and cracked, steam erupting in hot jets before petering out, the ground turning hard as it completely dried out, the air above rippling with heat. A charred bench nearby crumbled into ash, as did the charred remains of trees and bushes. Metal sagged and along with concrete began to melt, and Zouken…

…he didn't even get the chance to look surprised, as he just…melted. His clothes crumbled to ash, while his entire body melted into bubbling ooze in seconds before it steamed away, leaving behind only a discolored stain on the hard ground. Ayame gasped, releasing both the spell and a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, staggering back several steps onto cooler ground and into cooler air.

"I…I won…" she whispered in mixed relief, triumph, and disbelief. The former two were short-lived though, as a disembodied voice spoke up.

" _Yes,_ " Zouken began. " _You've won…this battle, that is. Don't think this is over just yet, Emiya bitch. Rider, Shinji is safe. Retreat, now!_ "

Ayame gasped in shock, looking around her to find nothing, but moments later and Saber arrived. "My apologies," he said. "Rider escaped."

Ayame didn't look happy but in the end settled for just nodding in acknowledgement. "So did Shinji and Zouken." He said. "I can't blame you."

"Zouken? The Matou arch-magus?" Saber asked in surprise. "He was here?"

Ayame nodded and sighed. "And from the sound of things, I've really pissed him off." She said before sighing again. "Well, bitching about it isn't going to change anything. I'm tired for tonight. Let's go home, Saber."

"Yes, Ayame."

* * *

"Rider and the Matou have caused a lot of trouble." Kirei said the following morning as he watched the morning news over breakfast with Rin. And on the news was the incident from the previous night, about a terrorist attack involving explosions and mass killings at a private park in a high-end district of the city.

"Doesn't Einzbern have some share in the blame?" Rin asked, struggling to eat with just one hand. "They were Matou's opponent, and from you've told me, your sources indicate it was Einzbern and their Berserker which attacked first."

Kirei smirked. " _I_ decide who is at fault." He said before tilting his head. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh?"

"Yes…on principle, since you are the Overseer and it's expected that you be impartial and objective in pursuit of your duties."

"I see."

"But also no, because I could care less about the Matou. I wasn't joking when I said I'd give Emiya anything she wanted from me if she could wipe out that accursed family."

"She had a point though," Kirei said. "You should not say such words lightly, as unscrupulous individuals would not hesitate to take advantage of them."

Rin was silent for several moments, and then nodded slowly. "Point, I suppose." She said, before clenching her fist. "But…while I'll admit I allowed my emotions to carry me away last night…what they did to my sister…how they played me, my father, and my whole family for nearly six generations…I will _never_ forgive them. If Emiya fails…yes, I'll place a price on their heads so big they'll never be able to live in anywhere civilized for the risk of getting discovered and hunted down."

"Can you even do that?" Kirei challenged.

"My annual income from the Tohsaka patents at the Clock Tower amounts to tens of millions of Yen." Rin replied. "It'll set my research back by years or even decades, but that's not what's important. Justice is. Justice for my sister, who was raped and tortured to death by…by…by worms…and for my father, and the rest of my family, who've been played for fools by the Matou for nearly two centuries."

"Technically not an incorrect choice…from a moralist perspective, that is." Kirei agreed. "Justice trumps everything else, after all. But, as a magus…wouldn't setting your research back to such an extent, in pursuit of justice that arguably would not benefit your family, something that would be considered…disgraceful?"

"It's exactly that kind of thinking that led to this situation!" Rin spat. She was silent for several moments, reigning in her temper. "That kind of thinking…that magus obligations and expectations trump family values and general decency is what led to Sakura's horrific fate. Maybe…just _maybe_ even, what turned Matou into the monsters they are today, and that they once were a noble and decent family. Nothing starts out as evil, after all."

Kirei tilted his head in respectful acknowledgement, and Rin sat back in her seat. "Once I'm old enough to truly be family head, not that it's worth much seeing as I have _no_ family left anyway," she said. "Things will be changing. If I ever have two children, neither of them would be pimped out, not without ironclad guarantees of good treatment."

"Your father and other magi would disagree on describing the common practice of marrying off or sending spares away for adoption as being pimped out."

"I'll admit it's crude…but it's not inaccurate." Rin said, briefly closing her eyes.

Kirei chuckled. "No," he admitted. "I suppose it isn't. Though, I wonder if any magus family would accept such…demands, on your part."

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to divide the crest between my children, won't I?" Rin replied. "That's how branch families are made after all, and damn my father for not considering the option."

"He did, actually." Kirei said. "But, while dividing the crest and creating a branch family sounds good on paper in practice it's quite risky. It risks the crest's destabilization you see, perhaps even its destruction, thus sabotaging generations of work and research."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Rin snapped. "Better than what happened to Sakura be repeated again. If it ever did…then my sister…she'd look away in shame from the other side. I…I wouldn't be able to bear the thought…"

Kirei chuckled. "I suppose so." He said, privately enjoying the touch of anguish Rin displayed in that moment. "On another note, given the direction this discussion has taken, I assume then that you would take up the Tohsaka Crest once more?"

Rin didn't answer at once, instead looking down at and flexing her left arm. Finally, she nodded. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I will. I can't turn my back on magecraft, as tempting as it is. I owe Sakura…but I also owe my father, and the rest of our ancestors."

"Even though they share some degree of guilt to one extent or another in your sister's fate?"

"They didn't know better." Rin said, but then she raised her hand. "I know what you're going to say. Ignorance isn't an excuse to escape responsibility with…and you're right. It isn't. But it does reduce the degree of guilt to some extent. I need to find a compromise. And I have."

"Oh?"

"I won't turn my back on magecraft." Rin said. "I owe that much to my father and my ancestors. But I won't let what happened to Sakura happen to any of our family ever again. I owe that to her."

Kirei nodded slowly. "It is an acceptable compromise, I suppose." He said. "However, implanting your crest will have to wait until after you receive your puppet arm, and no further complications are left from previous…injuries."

"I understand." Rin said with a nod, and Kirei nodded back.

"I'm glad you do." He said. "In any case, and going back to our original topic, I must go out today and perform some…damage control. I will have to ask that you remain here where it is safe, and to rest. If you wish you may take a walk within the atrium, but please remain _inside_ and refrain from using magic."

"Yes, yes," Rin said with a wave of a hand. "I'll do all that. Don't worry about it."

"As your guardian and as the Overseer, I must."

Rin snorted. "I'm sure you do." She said.

"And I do."

* * *

"We need to adjust our plans."

"On what grounds?"

"We originally assumed that if we engaged Rider and Matou on the battlefield, we'd only be facing the younger one." Caster replied. "Considering the confrontation that happened during the previous night between Matou and Emiya, it seems that the clan patriarch will not necessarily confine himself within the supposed safety of his domain."

"Is he that much of a threat?" Kuzuki asked.

"To me, no, not really." Caster said. "To you Master, it is a matter of concern."

"I suppose it is." Kuzuki conceded. "Very well, adjust your preparations accordingly, and simply inform me when we are to begin operations."

"As you command, Master."

Kuzuki nodded. "Speaking of Emiya however," he began. "What do you think of her abilities?"

Caster's face twisted in disgust. "As much as I hate to agree with that…thing, that masquerades as a Human being, that is the patriarch of the Matou Clan," she said. "He does have a point. Her elemental magecraft is crude and inefficient. Too much power and too little control for the assumed amount of prana spent. That said, that beam she fires from her finger isn't too bad I suppose…for an amateur."

Kuzuki stayed silent with no indication of how he felt as Caster smiled with indulgent amusement. "Also," she continued. "Those spirits of hers…I am not quite certain as to what they specifically are, but from what I can see…they are nature spirits of some sort. Powerful ones at that…I find myself wondering where and how she learned to be able to bind them to her will."

"You can find that out later." Kuzuki said. "What of her potential threat on the battlefield?"

"My apologies," Caster said with a small bow. "With some precautions on our part, she should be no match for you on the battlefield. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for her Servant."

"Saber?"

"Saber is overall the strongest of the Servant classes." Caster said. "Also, while I am as of yet uncertain as to who he actually is, or for that matter what his Noble Phantasms are, I have however deduced that sword of…wind, he uses in battle isn't actually a sword."

"What do you mean?"

"I means that the wind is actually just a sheath for a sword hidden beneath the wind, which is actually folded by an incredibly complex mystery around the sword." Caster said with a note of impressed respect in her voice. "Whoever the magus was that did so for Saber was most skilled."

"I see." Kuzuki said before narrowing his eyes. "Can you disrupt the mystery?"

"I can begin seeing if I can." Caster said. "It will take time, however."

"No matter," Kuzuki said. "Our focus at present is Rider and Matou. Nevertheless, prepare to disrupt the wind spell which conceals Saber's sword. I have no doubt that said sword is his true Noble Phantasm, and if we can reveal that…"

"Then we'll know who he is." Caster concluded, and Kuzuki nodded.

"Precisely." He said. "On a note of curiosity, though…"

Caster smiled slightly at her Master's words. For all that he claimed to be curious, there was no indication as to such in his words or on his face, or for that matter, through their link with each other. And yet…

…she knew it was true. She just did.

 _Master Souichirou…I wish…I only ever wish…to be with you…for so long as possible…_

"…if Saber's sword is sheathed beneath the wind, how does it cut?" Kuzuki was asking. "Does the wind cut for the sword, or does the sword's edge bite through the wind?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know…yet." Caster said honestly. "Either works as a hypothesis, however. Though, it could also be something else entirely. I will attempt to find out while attempting to find a way to expose the sword beneath, if you remain curious, my Master?"

"So long as it does not distract from what needs to be done," Kuzuki replied. "Do as you wish, Caster."

Caster smiled wider, and bowed. "As you wish," she said. "My Master."

* * *

Shinji woke screaming, a tearing and ugly sound that echoed in the dank darkness of the worm-filled basement that passed for Zouken's workshop. Feeling the squirming of worms over and in him, Shinji bit back his instinctive revulsion, something he did with ease due to being so used to the sensation.

Tugging his arms free of the restraints binding him to the floor – little more than rubber-like, hardened masses of the worms' secretions – Shinji forced himself up to a sitting position only to collapse almost immediately to one side, as his head swam and his body seemed to lurch on the inside. Reinforcing his eyes only to bite back a scream as the reinforcement partly-failed and caused his left eye to burst instead, Shinji reeled for several moments before gasping as he saw how his belly was a writhing mass of worms, crawling all over his innards and in and out of a mysteriously-uninfected hole in his torso.

"Calm yourself," Zouken said as he appeared out of the shadows. "Einzbern did a number on you, as did Emiya's attempt to finish the job."

"Einzbern…" Shinji echoed, the name dripping with hate, but then the rest of what his grandfather said sank in. "Wait…Emiya? Emiya tried to…?"

"Yes, they ambushed you on the way here." Zouken said, hobbling over. "They might have succeeded too, had I not interfered."

Shinji snarled angrily, and then a thought occurred to him and caused him to smirk. He looked around, expecting to find a body, specifically that of Emiya in the basement with him, simultaneously being raped and eaten by the worms.

"Looking for Emiya?" Zouken asked. "You won't find her here. I underestimated her and she managed to fend me off."

"She what?"

"She fended me off." Zouken remarked with amusement. "Interesting girl…then again, hunting rabbits is rather boring. Foxes or other prey which fight back are more satisfying to hunt, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well…I guess…"

Zouken scoffed at Shinji's half-hearted agreement. "In any case," he said. "Just let the worms patch you up for now. They should be done before the morning ends. And while it is tempting to teach Emiya her proper place tonight…there's no need to rush. Take your time, replenish your prana, and prepare."

"I assume Rider is out replenishing his prana?" Shinji asked.

Zouken shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. "I do not know where and how your Servant has gone to amuse himself. That said, once you've fully recovered, go and teach Emiya her place."

"What of Einzbern?" Shinji asked. "That murderous little doll they've sent as a Master seems to have something against me."

"True," Zouken admitted. "That said, we cannot afford to lose the initiative to the enemy. Or risk being forced into the defensive either, as by then we'll be trapped into a corner."

"Let them come." Shinji retorted. "On our territory we are…"

Zouken clenched his fist, and Shinji doubled-over, gasping as his chest suddenly tightened. "Don't be stupid," Zouken chided him. "Saber has the strongest magic resistance among all the Servant classes. If he attacks us here, we can do nothing but count on Rider and hope for the best. And even then, it's likely Rider's Noble Phantasm would level our whole property in the process. That is absolutely unacceptable. Do you understand me?"

Shinji nodded frantically. "As for Berserker," Zouken continued. "His true identity has been revealed, according to Rider. He is Hercules, the greatest hero of Greece."

"Hercules?" Shinji echoed as the blood drained from his face.

"Yes…and his magic resistance is on par with Saber, if not more so thanks to his Noble Phantasm, God Hand." Zouken said. "If we fight him on our territory, it'll be the same as I said earlier with regard to Saber."

"I…I understand…"

Zouken nodded with approval. "Good," he said. "Then you understand that if you fight, you must do so away from where our…assets, may become collateral during the battle, do you not?"

"Yes."

Zouken nodded again, but then his eyes narrowed as something seemed to occur to him. "You should speak to Rider once you've recovered." He said. "I can't quite remember it, but what he told me about Berserker's Noble Phantasm…there was something…alarming, about it. Consult with him, and take it into account for the future, understand?"

Shinji nodded, and without another word Zouken vanished into the shadows. Alone now, or so it seemed as technically the crest worms _were_ Zouken, Shinji lay back on the hard stone floor. His lone functioning eye narrowed as he thought of those which had him in his current predicament.

" _Einzbern…Emiya…_ " Shinji thought with hate coloring his mind, his enemies' faces flashing through his head even as a worm wriggled into his ruined left eye and another tried to enter his mouth. He left the one working to fix his eye alone…the one which entered his mouth though…

Shinji bit down, ignoring the squeal and chewed at the worm's carcass while brooding at his growing hate for the two white-haired females who dared try and lay him low.

 _I won't let you get away with what you've done, you worthless bitches._

* * *

A/N

Somewhere out there I'm sure, Kiritsugu and Shirou are fainting at the fact that Kirei and Rin are actually discussing justice of all things.

Gasp: Ayame defeated Zouken. No, she didn't. She killed his body, but that damn vampire isn't that easy to kill. And she only succeeded in that much because she caught him by surprise. Hence Zouken's reaction to the destruction of his body – which as you can see in the last POV has already been replaced (my condolences to the poor man or woman who got et so Zouken could get a new body) – being mere amusement and to tell Shinji to put Ayame in her place.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 17

 _Blue and gold banners flew in a stiff breeze, rank upon rank of men in arms standing in disciplined lines, blood splattered on their weapons and armor. Knights were formed up in formation, their steeds' flanks likewise stained in blood, all staring down at the battlefield before them._

 _The dead covered the ground, Saxon invaders made to pay the price for their unjust coming, faces and bodies slack and eyes hollow and blank in death. Broken and abandoned weapons were everywhere, but nowhere to be seen was the price in blood that the Britons had had to pay for victory._

 _And yet, that was the whole point. The Britons were victorious, and they had taken their dead away for burial, leaving their enemies to lie on the field for the carrion birds and beasts._

 _The King of Britain stood at the head of his army, his armor and his steed splattered with the blood of the invader like the rest of those who followed him. But his sword remained gleaming and immaculate, the fey-forged metal unable to be stained by mortal filth._

 _Abruptly, King Arthur turned his steed around to face his army, and riding closer raised his sword in triumph and to honor of those who had fought under his banner. The Knights of the Round Table raised their swords in salute, as the triumphant shouts of the men at arms filled the air._

Ayame woke abruptly, glancing sideways to where Saber had shaken her awake. "Hey there," he said with a small smile. "Sleeping on the job? Didn't you say you were going to work on that spell the fairies showed you before?"

The young woman stared up at her Servant's face, which briefly overlapped with the face she'd seen in the dream she'd just had. Mounted on a white horse, followed by brave and noble nights in armor and on horseback, and a great host of men at arms, fighting and winning to protect their country from barbarian invaders. Such heroism…such bravery…

…but that pile of corpses on the field…

 _That was war. That's what it's really like._

 _A real war…not like this glorified contest that passes for one._

Ayame looked away, and then up at the clear blue sky above. History lessons came to mind, of the last war her country had fought, the Great East Asia War as it was known in Japan, or the Pacific War by the rest of the world.

 _Millions of people died in that war, on battlefields across the Pacific, from the jungles of Indonesia to the deserts of Mongolia, amidst the waves of the oceans, and even here, in the cities of our country…so many people died…_

 _…this war…this pathetic war that magi started for something as selfish and meaningless as a wish machine…_

 _…it's such a bad joke by comparison._

 _It's not a war, not really._

"Ayame?" Saber asked, and causing Ayame to look back at him. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." Ayame said, shaking her head. Saber nodded slowly, clearly seeing she wasn't being very truthful.

"If you say so." He said before smiling reassuringly. "If you want to talk though, I'm here."

Ayame blinked, and then smiling, shook her head. "Thanks for the offer," she said. "But I'm not sure you can answer the questions I'm suddenly asking myself."

Saber shrugged. "Maybe not," he admitted. "But, I might be able to shed new light on what's bothering you, and that might just be enough to help you find the answers you need."

Ayame didn't answer, only nodding slowly, and a few moments later Saber patted her on a shoulder before walking off. "Hey, Saber." She said just as he was about to get out of earshot.

Saber glanced back at his Master. "What is it?" he said.

"Have you ever had any regrets as King of Britain?"

Saber didn't answer at once, instead looking away in thought, eyes distant and staring at things only he could see. "Plenty," he finally said. "So many things I could have done better…so many other choices I could have made…people I could have helped more…done better for…I…"

The King of Britain sighed and shook his head. "No," he said. "While there are many things that I regret, I do not, would not, and should not dwell upon them. Indeed, if I had the time to do that, then I should use that same time, the same effort wasted dwelling upon them, to think and do better in the future."

"…I see."

Saber stood silent, sensing his Master's troubled thoughts, and knowing she was debating with herself whether or not to open them to him. It was her decision to make, and one Saber would not influence her on, and simply awaited her choice.

"You know," Ayame said after a couple of minutes. "Back when my dad first started teaching me how to use magic, we decided to find out my basic potential. How many magic circuits did I have? How good were they? Did I have an elemental affinity? Which one? What was my origin?"

Ayame paused and laughed. "All in all, the answers we found to all those were quite average." She said. "I wasn't special in any way as far as magi were concerned. Or at least, I shouldn't have been. But I had a Sorcery Trait, something that caught us both by surprise. Things like those…"

Ayame paused again and shook her head. Again, she fell silent, only to continue after several long moments. "We didn't quite know what it was," she said. "Only that it was connected to…spiritual, stuff. So eventually, my dad gave me a drug, which put me in a trance-like state, to help me figure out what it was and what I could do with it. Kind of like how shamans and witches and the like do when they deal with spirit stuff."

"Is that when you learned you could summon the fey?" Saber asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yes." She said before sighing. "Did you know? Fairies are Phantasmal Beings, existences beyond Human comprehension. In this Age of Man, they cannot exist within the World, and along with others like them have withdrawn to the Inner World that no Human being could ever possibly reach. To even _see_ one of those beings…it's a miracle comparable to _True Magic_."

Saber was silent, and so was Ayame. After a minute though, Saber spoke up. "And?" he asked.

"Last night," Ayame said. "While I was fighting Zouken…the thought came to me. I was fighting a monster…but at the same time…I…"

"Ayame…?"

Ayame sighed. "Did you know?" she asked again. "Those who can use True Magic are considered by Gaea and Alaya – the subconscious of the World and of Humanity respectively – to be criminals of the worst kind against them, and are even seen by the vampire lords as monsters even worse than they are. And last night…when the fairies saved me from Zouken's ambush…I think they might be right…"

"…what?"

"It's more than just being able to summon and control beings that are considered miraculous existences on par with True Magic." Ayame said. "When they saved me…I…I shared what they felt about Zouken and the Matou. Such hatred…such revulsion…such… _inhuman_ anger at what they were…and the most frightening thing of all was…it felt _right_. It felt right to feel to that degree, and it felt right that I should feel that way…and…"

Ayame flew forward off the veranda onto the ground as Saber flicked her with a finger on the back of the head. "W-w-w-what was that for?" she asked, turning to face Saber while rubbing the back of her head.

Saber rubbed at his eyes, his expression one of exasperation. "Let me get this straight," she said. "You think, because you somehow share the mind of your summoned fairies for just an instant, that you don't feel anything wrong with feeling as they do and in fact should feel as they do, and have the ability to summon and control them, you think you're a monster just like if not worse than your enemies? Or the vampire lords whatever they're called?"

Ayame looked away, and Saber sighed, shaking his head. "I just have one response to that." He said. "That is fucking stupid."

Ayame's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief, the young woman staring incredulously at her Servant, who just looked completely unfazed at her reaction. "Tell me," he said. "What do you know about Merlin?"

"W-w-w-what?"

"What do you know about Merlin?"

"W-w-well, he was a magus, one of the most powerful ever." Ayame said. "A magus on the level of a magician, said to be equaled by only one other in history, by Princess Medea of Colchis. He was also your good friend, a mentor to you even as a child, an advisor to your court who remained loyal to the very end. Was tricked and imprisoned for all eternity by Nimue."

"Hmm, not entirely incorrect," Saber mused. "Generally accurate though, which is enough…anyway what do you know about his heritage?"

"Heritage?"

"Oh, so you don't know? Merlin was a half-demon."

"…what?"

"His mother was Human, but his father was an incubus." Saber said, crossing his arms and coming closer leaned down over Ayame with a raised eyebrow. "So…half-Human, half-demon, had a connection with the fey far greater than yours, and would be remembered as being on par with modern Humanity's dreaded sorcerers…do you think he's a monster?"

"Well, that's…"

"Come to think of it," Saber interrupted, looking away and beginning to pace. "The Grail provides us Servants with information about the modern age. Interesting things…including that big war nearly a century ago, and which countries and kingdoms exist in this day and age. Even prominent people too, for good or ill…like say that German fellow, Adolf Hitler, a man behind the deliberate murder of tens of millions of innocents, all out of a personal belief in their…inferiority."

Saber snorted in disgust and shook his head before looking at Ayame. "And for all that," he said. "He was perfectly Human wasn't he? Born of Human parents, with not a drop of creature blood in him, no supernatural powers or attributes whatsoever. And yet he had the blood of tens of millions on his hands."

Saber paused and sighing, held out a hand to help Ayame up. "We are who and what we choose to be, Ayame." He said. "What we are born with…what we are born as…what we are capable of doing…it's _how_ we choose to live and do with all those that defines what we are."

Ayame stared, wide-eyed, and as she hesitantly reached forward and took Saber's hand, he smiled and firmly helped her back up onto her feet. "We are who we choose to be." He finally said, before patting her on a shoulder.

And with a nod, Saber left Ayame to step back inside her house. Standing alone in the Sun, Ayame took a deep breath, and placing a hand on her shoulder smiled to herself.

"We are who we choose to be?" she said. "Wise words…thank you…Saber…"

* * *

Neither Saber nor Ayame mentioned their earlier conversation when they met for lunch later that day. Saber did however, stare down at the platter of sandwiches Ayame put on the table between us. "It's not that I'm complaining but," he began. "This seems to be a…departure, from your usual diligence in the kitchen when preparing meals. Did I perhaps upset you…?"

"…what?" Ayame interrupted in surprise. "No, no, nothing of that sort. It's more that it looks like Matou and Rider have left their house for the day, so I'd like to follow them into town."

"I see." Saber said with a nod. "And? What do you plan to do afterwards?"

"We wait until nightfall and ambush them again." Ayame said before stroking her chin. "Considering his state last night, Matou recovered quickly. They must have used magic of some kind to patch him up so quickly, and enough that he's confident leaving the relative safety of his family's property so soon. Anyway, we need to go after him soon before the trail gets cold."

"Hence the light lunch." Saber said with a nod. "That makes sense. That said however, if Rider's Master has managed to recover so quickly and enough to be confident in taking the initiative, is it wise to confront them so soon? They may have prepared countermeasures against us, even more so, as they know we are now targeting them following Archer and Tohsaka's defeat."

"Which is why we have to eliminate them quickly," Ayame countered. "Before they can finish their preparations, or enough of them, essentially evening out their incomplete preparations with our speed and decisiveness of action."

Ayame paused and then chuckled. "I'm talking big, aren't I?" she asked.

Saber smiled and shrugged. "Maybe," he admitted. "But I don't mind. It's quite nostalgic, actually."

"Really?"

"Gawain was of like mind." Saber said with a fond smile. "He was always one for swift and decisive action, believing in sweeping the enemy away before they could consolidate against us. And it worked more often than you might expect, despite seeming rash and imprudent."

"I…I see."

Saber nodded and took a sandwich. "Anyway," he said. "At the very least your plan is worth trying. If it works, then all well and good. If not, then we'll just have to try differently in the future."

Ayame nodded in agreement before also taking a sandwich and biting down into it.

* * *

"I should have known it. Damn that perverted bastard."

"What?"

Ayame and Saber discreetly looked around a corner, watching as Shinji and a pair of middle school girls walked into a love hotel. "So that's what he's planning." Ayame said, stepping back into the alley and leaning against a wall with arms crossed over her chest. "He's planning to use tantric rituals to replenish his prana."

"Tantric…rituals?"

"Basically he's going to have sex with those sluts and the pleasure he gets doing so will cause his magic circuits to make prana on overtime."

"…prostitutes?" Saber said softly, looking around the corner again before retreating to join Ayame in the alley. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"From the look of things, those girls are well-to-do." Saber said. "I can understand if young women or even older girls from poor families who wouldn't be able to eat otherwise selling their bodies if only to put food on the table and clothes on their backs, but…those girls…they didn't look as though they were that desperate."

"They weren't." Ayame said. "It's called 'compensated dating'. A very fancy way of describing selling your body so you can put some money into your pocket to spend on petty things like flashy accessories and expensive designer clothes when your parents can't or won't dole out the cash."

"That's…that's so…" Saber stammered out, unable to comprehend why girls who already want for nothing would lower themselves just for something so petty.

"Maybe I'm being too judgmental," Ayame admitted while scratching her head. "After all, I'm not exactly what you'd call poor or even middle class…I own a big house, an even bigger property, and plenty of cash left by my dad…but…"

"No, I don't think you're being judgmental." Saber said with a sigh. "You would be if those girls were from poor families and they needed the money…but since that didn't seem to be the case…"

Ayame nodded slowly and then sighed before turning to go. "Come on," she said. "Let's get going. I have a familiar keeping an eye on this place for when Matou leaves, in the meantime let's go someplace else to wait at."

Saber took a last glance in the direction of the love hotel, and then with a nod followed after Ayame.

* * *

"This is a very dreary place."

Saber and Ayame stood in the middle of a park, or at least a large stretch of land trying to pass itself off as one. The ground however was hard and dry, the grass and other plant life stunted and patchy, and the very atmosphere itself one of forbidding desolation. And it wasn't just the appearance of the place: there was…something, troubling about the whole place, something that Saber felt in his bones, only he couldn't really place it.

"Do you really think so?" Ayame said, walking forward without a care.

"Yes," Saber said. "I mean, just to look at this place. If this is supposed to be a public park, then I daresay they didn't put up enough effort into it, or if they did, then the place is unsuitable for it."

"The latter actually." Ayame said. "They tried, but it couldn't work."

"…what is this place?"

"This?" Ayame echoed, pausing to turn full circle with arms spread as though to indicate the whole park. "This is all that's left of the Great Fire from ten years ago. A scar, you could say, left by that disaster."

"I…see…"

Ayame and Saber didn't say anything more as they continued on their way, before finally stopping at what looked like a memorial of some kind. Ayame just stared at the obelisk for a few moments, and then glanced at Saber.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not affected by the bad air of this place, aren't you?" she asked.

Saber tilted his head at her. "That's because I'm used to it." Ayame answered, looking back at the obelisk.

"Huh?"

"Well you don't get just about every last trace of who you once were burned out of you without getting numb to it." Ayame said with a small shrug. "…okay, maybe that's not completely accurate…but it's close enough. I think."

"…what happened to you?"

"I used to live around here." Ayame said, gesturing at the park. "Not this park specifically, but this whole area of the city that got blown to bits and then burned to ash by the Great Fire ten years ago. I like there with my parents no doubt…but then the fire happened. They died. Just about everyone who lived and worked around her died. A few survived, all of them horribly scarred one way or another."

"Is that why you have white hair?" Saber asked softly.

"Yes." Ayame said with a nod. "Though, I'm luckier than the other survivors. Hair turned white was the only physical reminder that I'm a survivor that magic couldn't remove."

"…you said your parents died…but your dad…"

"I'm adopted, you see." Ayame explained. "My dad found me in the ruins after the fire. I was dying, all my skin burned off and in some places my flesh had been eaten away by the flames down to the bone. Magic…it's such a terrible thing…a tool that shouldn't exist…but it also saved my life. No wonder it's so addicting to use for magi, with all the wonders it could do…"

Ayame trailed off, and Saber didn't say anything. "I don't remember anything from before the fire." Ayame eventually said. "The earliest things I can remember is excruciating pain, fires all around me, screams and the pleas for people not wanting to die and calling for help…"

Ayame sighed and shook her head as she trailed off again. "I might have no physical scars," she said, leading the way away from the obelisk towards a bench nearby. "But on the inside…I will _never_ forget…"

Saber was silent, following Ayame and joining her at the bench. "You once wondered what I wanted when I joined this war, right?" Ayame asked. "Well…I still don't know what to wish for, but I do know that I don't want to see this war end like the last one."

"What?" Saber asked, looking at Ayame in surprise. "Then, the Great Fire…"

"I'm not too sure." Ayame interrupted. "It's a big assumption on my part. But…the Fourth Holy Grail War was only ten years ago, at about the same time as the Great Fire. Not just the same year, but the same season and month as this war is. And the Holy Grail Wars are cyclical…if my assumptions are right, then…"

"I see what you mean." Saber said with a nod. "And I also understand. It's very noble of you, Ayame."

Ayame smiled sadly. "Thanks," she said softly. "But not really. I just want to pay my debts, that's all."

"You owe them, that's what you think, isn't it?" Saber said. "You owe those who didn't survive like you did, to make sure that what happened to you all wouldn't happen again, not when you have the power to keep it from happening. Isn't that right?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No, I think it's quite admirable."

Ayame didn't say anything, and just smiled. They sat in silence after that, the afternoon breeze blowing cool in the warm afternoon Sun, Master and Servant staring up at the sky and the wispy clouds drifting past. Slowly, Ayame's eyelids began to droop, and slumping down her head fell against Saber's shoulder as her eyes closed shut in sleep.

Saber glanced at her in surprise, almost made to wake her up, but seeing the white-haired girl peacefully sleeping beside him…

…as inappropriate as it might seem, to let her sleep against her shoulder like so, Saber ultimately decided to just let her sleep. No doubt, once night fell, she'd need it.

* * *

 _The morning breeze blew cool and crisp over the hilltop, the green grass flowing with the wind, as did the golden hair of the adolescent young man standing before the stone. Gold, steel, and blue enamel shone in the morning Sun, the Sword in the Stone pristine and untouched as it was when it was first placed there years ago, to await the coming of the rightful king._

 _The young man stepped forward, a hand rising to reach out for the sword, when an older man seated on another stone nearby spoke up. "He who takes the sword from the stone shall be the King of Britain." He said, watching from beneath a white hood that shadowed most of his face. "Arthur, take heed. Once you draw that sword, you won't be Human anymore."_

 _Arthur smiled softly, and briefly closed his eyes. "Maybe," he admitted before taking the sword with both hands. "Maybe not…either way, I'll take responsibility. Both for myself…and for our country."_

 _And with that, King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, and raised it into the air._

Ayame jolted away, leaping up from the bench to look up and around her. "What's wrong?" Saber asked, looking at Ayame in concern, and also getting to his feet. Night had fallen, and aside from the stars and the Moon above, the faint glow of the surrounding city, the only lights were the lampposts standing at regular intervals along the paths that ran through the park.

"Matou's on the move." Ayame said before glancing resolutely at Saber. "Let's go."

Saber blinked and then nodded, donning his armor with a flash of light. Rushing through side streets and back alleys along with Ayame, they finally emerged into an empty square, staying in the shadows as they watched with narrow eyes as Shinji walked whistling down the sidewalk.

"Something's not right here." Saber said.

"Agreed," Ayame said. "He's much too relaxed. A trap, maybe?"

"Perhaps," Saber agreed. "But if so, what do you plan to do?"

"If you want to break a trap," Ayame said, pointing her finger at Shinji in the distance. "Then you have to spring it first."

Saber narrowed his eyes, and then nodded once. At that, Ayame fired, the beam lancing out towards Shinji…

…and was blocked by a dark form that quickly positioned itself between him and Ayame. A dark form that moments later resolved itself into the grinning visage of Zouken Matou. Bounded fields fell around the square, and then Ayame found herself getting thrown out of the shadows, rolling over the ground and then up to her feet, flames blazing around her.

Sparks flew as Saber and Rider crossed blades, once, twice, three times, and then feinting, Rider kicked at Saber and drove him back a few steps with a grunt. "Saber…thanks…" Ayame said, and rubbing at her neck. If not for Saber throwing her out of the way, it was likely she'd have lost her head to Rider's ambush.

"You are welcome." Saber said.

Rider grinned, and then relaxed his stance. "You know Saber," he began. "What say you we take this battle elsewhere? This place feels like it'll be our Masters' battlefield, so why don't we leave it to them?"

Saber narrowed his eyes, and then reached out through his telepathic link with Ayame. " _Ayame,_ " he began. " _What do you think?_ "

" _Go,_ " Ayame said. " _I'll take care of this. But, don't hold back. Finish this fight, Saber._ "

Saber nodded, and then holding his sword with both hands charged. Ayame watched as Rider and Saber fought as they moved away, and then turned to both Shinji and Zouken. "Child," Zouken said. "Do you really think you can beat us both, without your Servant?"

"I wouldn't know until I try, wouldn't I?" Ayame asked back, before holding up a hand and pointing it at Zouken and Shinji, shot flames in their direction.

* * *

Gold and brown streaked up the side of a skyscraper at high speed, before together with a flash of light. Sparks flew as Invisible Air clashed against Harpe, Saber and Rider exchanging blows several times before an upward blow threw Rider back across the skyscraper's face. Glass cracked and broke as Saber leaped in, sword rising and falling two-handed, only to miss and break only glass and metal as Rider leaped up and past, higher along the skyscraper.

Saber moved to pursue, closing the distance and forcing Rider to turn and fight once more. Again, sparks flew as two Noble Phantasms clashed against each other, and then feinting Rider dropped low, Invisible Air cutting through the air his neck had been in just an instant before, and then lashed out with a foot.

It connected with Saber's chin, the blonde crying out in pain and surprise as he was thrown back and down several meters before regaining his footing, and allowing Rider to speed his way even higher up the skyscraper. Scowling up at his enemy, he leapt to pursue, quickly closing the distance but not enough to beat Rider up to the roof.

Holding his sword with both hands, Saber leapt and over the roof, landing in a solid crouch with his sword held guardedly before him…only for his eyes to widen with shock and surprise as light filled their surroundings. White wings spread out into the air, and the Pegasus neighed a powerful cry even as Rider squeezed its flanks.

Gritting his teeth, Saber swept out with his sword as Rider charged in atop the Pegasus. A powerful whirlwind surrounded Saber, absorbing the force of Rider's charge and buffeting him and his steed aside.

Undeterred, Rider rode into the open air, and then up, above Saber. "I see." Saber said, remembering the silver comet shown on television that was distant footage of Rider and Berserker's first battle. "So that's your Noble Phantasm. That's how you caused so much damage when you fought Berserker back then…and recently. A Pegasus…a beast from the Age of Gods…"

"Well, I am a Rider." Rider said with a shrug and a smile, before stroking the Pegasus' neck. "And you could say I sired this beast, so it's only fitting I ride it into battle, no?"

"What?"

Rider smirked but didn't elaborate. "You're wrong about one thing, though." He said as golden light erupted from his hands, and fashioned itself into a bridle and reigns around the Pegasus' neck and head. "This isn't my Noble Phantasm. _This_ is!"

Rider cracked his reigns, the Pegasus screaming madly as its eyes shone red with rage. "Die, Saber!" Rider roared as he rode his Pegasus higher into the sky, a silver streak that built up speed and power as it rose higher and higher into the sky.

Saber stared up grimly, watching as Rider built up the speed and power his Noble Phantasm could unleash against him, and made a decision. Holding out his sword to the side with one hand, Saber released Invisible Air.

* * *

A/N

Dream sequences, followed by the king's wisdom after Ayame gets troubled as she realizes just how deep her connection with the fey is…completely stupidly, as Saber points out. Even if she isn't completely Human, that doesn't mean she's a monster like Zouken or worse. In fact, you can be completely Human and be among the worst monsters the world has ever seen, hence Saber's referencing of Hitler and the Nazis, who he learned about through the Grail.

Ayame and Saber witness Shinji initiate some _enjo kousai_ , followed by some light slut-shaming, then off to the 'famous' park. More dream sequences, including a cameo by Merlin, and then the battle begins.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 18

Even as Rider and Saber fought their way up to the sky along a nearby skyscraper's face, another battle was being fought on the ground below. Kept from the eyes and ears of mundane Humans by shimmering fields of magic, Ayame and the first and last of the Matou Clan pitted their mastery over the mysteries of the World against each other.

Orange and red glowed in the night as Ayame shot jet after jet of prana-fueled flame at the Matou, slowly moving step by step to her left as she did so. Zouken stood in place, only turning to keep facing Ayame even as he effortlessly batted her blasts aside, tongues of fire winking out as the ancient vampire absorbed their energies. Behind him, Shinji stood silent and watchful, waiting for the chance to join the battle.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Ayame pooled the flames between her hands, compressing them and upping the heat and pressure to the limit. And then releasing, she shot a jet of glowing blue flame at Zouken.

Zouken's smile grew wider as he crossed his arms before him, and as Ayame's spell struck, uncrossed them, violently dispersing the flames while simultaneously absorbing their heat and force. And as the blinding flare of the flames died down, Shinji joined the battle, sliding out from behind Zouken and blowing a cluster of frozen shards at Ayame.

Ayame dodged narrowly, the speed of the frozen projectiles fast even for reinforced reflexes to counter. They flew past, cutting deep gashes into a tree behind her, and behind even that bit deep into a concrete wall.

Shinji continued to press the attack, the ground freezing around and beneath his feet at the speed of thought, frozen blades beneath his shoes allowing him to slide forward and around the battlefield as fast as the ground was frozen. Again and again he blew clusters of frozen shards made from the moisture in the atmosphere, keeping Ayame on the back foot as he wove around the battlefield, attacking from a different direction every time.

As for Zouken, he took a few steps back, smiling with indulgent amusement as he allowed his grandson to fight as he pleased. Shinji had proven to be more useful than originally expected, far more so indeed, that Zouken was willing to allow him to deal with this impudent little girl of a magus at his leisure.

Meanwhile Shinji was closing in on Ayame, changing his approach as Ayame heated up the air around her, flash-boiling his ice away before it could strike her. Standing her ground, Ayame shot blast after blast of flame at Shinji, who like Zouken simply absorbed the heat and energy of her blasts on impact…up to a point.

Where Zouken was completely unaffected, Shinji's clothes and hair were singed by the blasts, and enough of the force of impact was left unabsorbed to push him off course. Zouken frowned at the sight, only to smile with satisfaction as he realized what his grandson was going to do.

A swiping gesture with a hand send a molecule-thin blade of frozen moisture cutting all the way through a fire hydrant, water jetting explosively into the air afterward. Laughing in triumph, Shinji lashed out with a foot as he sped past, a wave of water splashing out towards Ayame in response to his spell.

The other magus just managed to avoid getting washed away by the wave, but Shinji wasn't done. Speeding across the pool of water left behind, he gestured again as water splashed in his wake, and spoke an aria.

"Winter's Grasp!" he said triumphantly, as the splashing water struck Ayame up to the knee…and froze in an instant. The girl immediately tried to melt the ice…only for her prana to be absorbed by the ice, to her shock and horror. "I've got you now!"

Grinning in triumph, Shinji encased his right hand and arm up to the elbow in ice, a jagged blade extending outwards for twelve inches from the former. Closing in on Ayame at high speed, Shinji drew back his arm, intending on gutting his enemy and ending the fight in one blow.

 _Onii-san…_

Shinji's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, slipping and losing his footing and focus as a voice suddenly echoed through his thoughts, golden light shining down from above.

 _Onii-san…that's enough…_

* * *

Silver light arced high in the night sky, as Rider reached the apex of his flight, and began to turn to strike down at the ground below. And there, atop the skyscraper on which Saber was standing, golden light was flooding out.

"That light…" he said in disbelief. "It can't be…!"

 _The enemy must be more powerful than one's self._

A clicking sound could be heard as a seal disengaged, the golden light growing stronger as it did so.

 _The battle must be one on one._

Another clicking sound was heard as another seal disengaged, and once again, the light grew stronger.

 _The battle must not be inhumane._

Again, another clicking sound was heard as another seal disengaged, and once more, the light grew stronger still.

 _The battle must be to live._

Another seal was released, and the light continued to grow.

 _One's comrades-in-arms should be courageous._

A fifth seal was released, and it would not be the last.

 _The battle must be an honorable one._

A sixth and final seal was released, and Saber opened his eyes, staring up at the night sky, feeling the wind on his face as those of Rider's steed and that of his sword's building release fought against each other. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Rider roared. "BELLEROPHON!"

A thunderous boom erupted as Rider broke the sound barrier, striking down at incredible speed at the building below. However, as fast as he was…

…Saber was faster still.

 _Bedivere…Palamedes…Gaheris…Kay…Merlin…Gawain…thank you._

"EXCALIBUR!"

Saber swung once, golden light exploding blinding bright, and then lancing up with such force as to blow back the displaced air of Rider's coming, and utterly engulfing the enemy Servant and his steed alike.

* * *

 _Onii-san…that's enough…onii-san…_

Shinji grit his teeth, hearing the pity and sadness in the voice of that hateful little shit of a sister he once had. "Shut up, _shut up_ , **_shut up_** , **_SHUT UP!_** " Shinji roared. " ** _I_** am the Matou heir! Not you! Never you! You were just someone to make babies for us! To be food for the worms! To give _me_ magic! That's all you ever were!"

 _Makiri…why? Why?_

"Who…just who…WHO ARE YOU?" Zouken roared, enraged beyond all reason that anyone could and would dare to enter and speak in his mind.

Eyes falling on Ayame, the first and last of the Matou erupted with rage. " ** _EMIYA!_** " they roared, no doubt thinking she was responsible for the voices in their rage. Shinji's frozen blade glowed with prana as he drew it back and charged, no longer sliding on ice as earlier but just charging in on foot, his blade ready to explode upon piercing Ayame's body, and tearing it apart from the inside out.

As for Zouken, he seemed to simply explode, worms and insects ripping out of his body like a wave of flesh, moving with unnatural speed at Ayame to rend and tear, to make her flesh his, to nest and breed in her warmth.

Ayame didn't notice any of this. For her…

…the world had stopped.

Time had somehow stopped. Shinji and Zouken were frozen in place, and even she herself. Not that she herself cared.

All that mattered, was that figure smoking on a nearby bench, wearing a yukata like on that warm summer night years ago.

"Dad…"

Kiritsugu Emiya took out his cigarette and blew out a thin stream of smoke. "Why are you hesitating, Ayame?" he asked.

"Dad…I…"

"Did you forget what I taught you?" Kiritsugu asked with a smile. "Magecraft is a tool. It's a terrible tool, maybe one that shouldn't exist. But, it exists…and it's a tool you have…and tools are meant to be used. And when all is said and done…I don't want you to die, or to get hurt, Ayame."

"But…I…"

"Afraid of what magecraft can turn you into?" Kiritsugu asked before smiling and nodding. "That's good."

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise, even as Kiritsugu took another drag on his cigarette. "Because that way," he said as he blew out some smoke. "I'm sure you'll never take it for granted, or use it irresponsibly. And that's just the thing, isn't it? Magecraft is a tool…and _how you choose_ to use it, is entirely up to you."

Kiritsugu smiled and got to his feet. "Time to choose, Ayame." He said.

Ayame stared at her father, and then raising her hands looked down at them. For a moment she stared at nothing, but then the golden light from above seemed to twist, and then a fairy glowed between her hands. For an instant and an eternity, Ayame stared down at the gently glowing being in her hands, and then nodded slowly.

"Thank you…dad…and everyone…" she said slowly before smiling. "Dancing…with Fairies…"

Golden light erupted from between Ayame's hands as time returned to full speed, Shinji stabbing in at Ayame…

…and then he was flying backwards, crimson blood and black ichor exploding from his mouth as dozens of fairies flew out from between Ayame's hands at high speed, lacerating his chest and torso and throwing him back several feet before they flew up into the air. Not losing any speed, they formed into glowing flower-like formations, spinning rapidly as they fell on Zouken's swarms, turning them to ash as they flew towards the vampire.

Zouken cried out in pain, shock, and disbelief as his body was torn apart, the vampire falling in pieces to the ground. But then, more worms emerged from said pieces, flowing into each other and pulling Zouken back together as his laughter echoed in the air.

Only, the fairies weren't done. Rising into the air, they formed a glowing flower high above, and began raining down droplets of light at an incredible rate. Zouken raised a hand, wordlessly erecting a barrier above himself. Five hundred years of accumulated weight behind the Matou magecraft somehow managed to withstand the onslaught of light…

…but it could only block the light, not absorb their power, and Zouken cried out in pain as the pressure of the impacts was transferred to his body. The fairies were relentless, raining down light without mercy, and Zouken staggered under their wrath, unable to rise from the ground, and as his prana was sapped away his flesh began to visibly rot, great porous rents opening in his flesh which wept not blood or even ichor but stinking pus.

And his eyes fell on Ayame as she moved her hands in a circular motion around her, and then holding them over each other, golden light began to shine from in-between. And as Ayame began to cast a spell, Zouken felt something he had not felt in a long time: fear.

 _Earth, wind, sea, and sky,_

 _The dreams and wishes of all things that live on this world,_

 _Seek to reach the stars above,_

"No, NO, **NO!** " Zouken shouted and _begged_ , somehow knowing deep down that death was coming for him. " ** _DON'T DO THIS TO ME!_** "

 _So shine and show the unseen path,_

 _Light of the Fairies!_

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!** " Zouken screamed as the light exploded blinding bright.

* * *

Saber arrived on the battlefield, Excalibur held guardedly on one hand. He blinked as a fairy flew closer, and raising a hand allowed the fairy to land. For a moment the King of Britain and the fairy stared at each other, and then it flew off, Saber walking slowly across the battlefield, curiously noting the fairies dancing all around.

And then he stopped, watching as his Master stood over her defeated enemy.

Zouken was gone.

The Light of the Fairies had simply blown him away, and though rationally she knew she couldn't be sure without actual proof, deep down…

…Ayame knew, that finally, after centuries of evil, Zouken Matou was gone. And soon, so too would be his clan of evil.

Shinji Matou was still here though. He hadn't been a vampire like his grandfather – if Zouken actually was his grandfather which Ayame now doubted – so he hadn't been blown away by the Light of the Fairies, as he would undoubtedly have been had he been as twisted an abomination as Zouken had been.

Still…the rot and corruption that was Zouken and the Matou Clan's magecraft had sunk in deep, and it was shown at what the Light of the Fairies had left behind.

Shinji lay on the ground, breathing fast and heavy. Lacerated by the fairies' coming, what was revealed of his insides was black and rotting, and yet somehow his heart kept on beating, pushing blood filled with poison through what was left of his body. His tongue was gone, and likewise his eyes were great clots of pus and rotten flesh, the whole abominable ensemble that was Shinji Matou stinking the air like a house of the sick and the dying.

"Now your appearance matches the monster you have always been." Ayame coldly said. "Death by fire is too good for you…but I'm _better_ than you."

Raising a hand, Ayame unleashed a jet of flame, ignoring Shinji's writhing or the foul stink of burning flesh, until there was nothing left by smoking ash and ooze on the ground. Turning her back, Ayame spotted Saber in the distance. Walking closer, Master and Servant stared at each other for a long moment, and then Ayame's eyes fell on Excalibur.

Turning back to Saber's face, Ayame smiled and then bowed, Saber smiling and nodding in acknowledgement. And then he was rushing forward, catching Ayame with one arm as she collapsed from exhaustion.

Dismissing his sword, Saber picked Ayame up bridal style, and then with one last look at the fairies on the battlefield, turned and left.

Victory was theirs.

* * *

"I see." Illya said with a nod, staring out from her balcony. "Makiri is dead. Good riddance."

"What will you do now, my lady?" Sella asked.

"Wait," Illya said. "Wait until Berserker has recovered enough, and then…we will see. I'll take what opportunities are available then."

"Very good, my lady."

Illya stared out into the night for several more moments, and then turned back inside her sitting room. Sitting at a couch, Illya looked on as Sella poured her some tea, and then took a drink before munching on some cookies.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Sella asked.

"Yes, they are." Illya said before sighing. "Well…maybe I'm a bit miffed, that's all, that it was onee-chan who killed Makiri and wiped out his whole disgusting brood. But…she's also my little sister. And I suppose there's nothing wrong with the big sister indulging a little sister, is there?"

"It's as you say, my lady."

Illya smiled and drank some more of her tea. "But," she began after a few moments. "That magic of hers…I've never seen it before. What was that?"

"I wouldn't know, my lady."

"I'm not surprised you don't." Illya said. "You taught me magecraft, so if I don't know, you wouldn't know either. That said…my ancestors' memories…they don't know either…what was that?"

"Perhaps you may ask Miss Emiya in the future."

"I might." Illya agreed. "Assuming she'd answer though."

"We could always make her."

Illya shot a warning glance at Sella, who bowed apologetically. "Sella," Illya began. "Prepare an appropriate gift and message of congratulations to be sent to my little sister. Matou were an old family, withered yes, but still old and powerful for all that. To have destroyed them…it is worthy of recognition."

"Very good, my lady." Sella said. "I will prepare immediately, though I would bring it before you for your approval before sending them to their recipient."

"That should go without saying."

"Yes, my lady." Sella said with another bow. "As you say."

* * *

"Rider has fallen. Zouken and Shinji Matou are dead."

"…did Emiya do it?"

"Yes, she did."

"I see."

Kirei silently watched as Rin absorbed the news, and then getting up walked out of the living room. Kirei followed, Rin finally coming to a halt in the atrium, where she stared up at the stars in the sky.

There weren't that many, for they were well within the urban area of Fuyuki, and between the clouds in the sky and the glow of the surrounding city most stars were simply too shrouded to be seen. There was some though, and it was those that Rin focused on.

"That's good." She said softly. "Very good…"

"Do you have any regrets?" Kirei asked.

"Plenty."

Kirei tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Of course," he said. "But that's not what I meant. What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." Rin interrupted. "And yes…I do regret it. I regret that I couldn't do it with my own hands. Avenge my sister…get justice for her…for my father…for my family…"

"…but?"

Rin nodded. "What matters is that justice and vengeance were obtained in the end." She said.

Kirei and Rin stood silent for a long while. And then Rin sighed, lowering her gaze from the stars, and then crossing the atrium walked over to a bench and sat down. After a moment, Kirei followed, though he didn't sit down, and just stood next to Rin.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"Wait for my replacement arm for starters." Rin replied.

"And then?"

"And then get my crest back." Rin said. "And one more thing."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Rin did not reply.

* * *

Space twisted and then tore as Caster traversed the distance between her stronghold and her destination in an instant, and then smoothed out as she stepped onto the ground. The Servant of the Spell pulled back her hood, exposing her beautiful features, violet hair glowing in the light of the Moon, as though to arrogantly display her superiority as she stormed her enemies' stronghold.

A grand and theatrical gesture summoned her staff to one hand, and another, similar gesture blew the sealed iron gates of the Matou property from their hinges. Stepping forward with slow, deliberate steps filled with gravity, Caster advanced like a conqueror stepping into a freshly-taken city.

She tapped her staff on the ground once, an invisible wave of force racing out in an instant. Grass crumbled to dust in an instant, the ground turning hard and cracking as all life died and moisture escaped into the atmosphere. Trees wilted, years and decades of death and decay passing in the blink of an eye, leaving them dry and broken carcasses.

The walls surrounding the property cracked and crumbled, as did the façade of the mansion before them, all glass shattering at the touch of Caster's magic. Caster strode down the path to the front doors, and tapped them once with her staff. The doors and much of the surrounding wall exploded inwards, and as the dust cleared the Servant of the Spell advanced unchallenged.

Making her way down to the mansion's workshop, a gesture blew the doors inwards. A thought had all the bounded fields inside reduced to nothing in an instant, and as Caster walked down the steps, blue fire leapt out of a hand.

The remaining worms on the floor went up in flames, hungrily spreading and turning entire mounds of heaving flesh to burning pyres that lit up the dungeon-like space with fiery blue and had shadows dancing. Caster wrinkled her face in distaste, and with a gesture reduced the cage and chains in the room to rust.

And then crossing the fiery floor, she made her way to the object of her curiosity, a large, cocoon-like structure at the back. Standing at a safe distance, Caster probed it with magic and shuddered at the readings she was getting.

It was a cocoon, there was no doubt about that. But what was growing inside of it…

…it made her want to vomit, and she almost did.

She was far from what fools would consider 'white' on the black and white spectrum of morality, and would not deny that she had plenty of blood on her hands. There was a reason for that, not that self-righteous fools would care or even consider it, and just blindly blame her for actions that she had no real control of or for doing as someone who had nothing left to lose would…

…but what she found here…

…this was low, even for her or the gods. Not even they would sink so low…would they?

…

…

…

…

…

They might. But that didn't matter now.

Floating back further, Caster gestured, slitting the cocoon open. Foul, brackish fluid, like an abominable parody of amniotic fluid, spilled out, and then Caster did vomit at the… _thing_ , that spilled out. It looked like a newborn child, but with an oversized head sporting closed, bulbous, and malformed eyes. Its mouth was swollen, stretching from ear to ear, its limbs bony and vestigial, it's body bloated and sporting clearly feminine features that should not be developed to such an extent for a child…if child it was.

Whatever was going on here…whatever the magi in this house were working on…one thing was clear. Caster wanted no part in it. Some things were better left untouched or indeed, simply gone and forgotten.

Wiping at her mouth and coughing at the bitter bile in her mouth, Caster floated up, back to the landing. Sweeping through the mansion, Caster set great fires that would burn until the whole place had been burned to the foundation, and then leaving watched the fires spread and burn for a few minutes before returning to her temple.

* * *

Saber tucked Ayame into bed, and then sighing settled into a sitting position beside her. The battle had clearly drained them both, with Saber's prana reserves low and the same going for his Master. They'd need to rest and lie low for a while, preferably until their reserves were back to full capacity, before trying to go on the offensive again.

Two Servants…they'd taken out two Servants. No doubt, they were shaping up into the most formidable pairing in this contest, and Saber suspected the other remaining Masters and Servants would be going for them in light of that fact.

" _I can only hope they stay cautious long enough for us to recover at least some of the prana we've spent this night._ " Saber thought.

Ayame fidgeted in her bed and murmured something, and Saber smiled at the sight. " _I wonder what she's dreaming about._ " He thought to himself, before vanishing into astral form to conserve prana.

 _King Arthur lay against a tree, morning Sun making the fog all around them glow with surreal light. Blood was splattered all over his armored form, or poured out of a deep wound in his chest._

 _Another knight knelt by the king, likewise covered in blood, but otherwise unharmed. "Bedivere," Arthur said softly, his breathing burdened as he weakly raised his sword and offered it to the knight. "Take…the sword. Return to that lake…that calm lake…and then throw the sword into the water. Then…return to me."_

 _"My King…?"_

 _"Obey, Bedivere."_

 _Sir Bedivere stared at his king for a moment, and then bowing took the sword and rushed for his horse. Arthur silently lay against the tree, waiting for Bedivere as the knight rode off into the distance, his horse's galloping vanishing into nothing. For a long while the king waited in silence, and then at last galloping could be heard, and Bedivere returned._

 _"My King," the knight began as he knelt down beside Arthur. "I have done as you commanded."_

 _"What did you see, Bedivere?"_

 _"Nothing…nothing but the wind on the water and the splashing as the sword fell…"_

 _Bedivere trailed off as Arthur chuckled weakly. "Do not dishonor yourself like so, Bedivere." He said. "Your words should be to rally armies and to give hope to the hopeless, not to speak of falsehoods to your king. Now go, and do as I commanded you."_

 _Bedivere opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and then bowing again rushed to his horse. Once more, Arthur silently lay against the tree as Bedivere rode into the distance, his horse's galloping vanishing into nothing. For a long while the king waited in silence, and then at last galloping could be heard, and Bedivere returned._

 _"My King," the knight began as he knelt down beside Arthur. "I have done as you commanded."_

 _"Again," Arthur began. "What did you see, Bedivere?"_

 _"As before, nothing but the wind on the water and the splashing as the sword fell…"_

 _Bedivere trailed off as Arthur sadly looked at him. "My King," Bedivere begged. "I couldn't do it. For Excalibur to be lost, I…"_

 _"Do as I command, Bedivere." Arthur interrupted softly but firmly. "One day, the King **will** return. And when that time comes, Excalibur will rise and return to him, as it should."_

 _Bedivere's eyes widened at Arthur's proclamation, and then bowing once more rushed to his horse. The galloping faded into the distance, Arthur lying on the tree to await Bedivere's return._

 _But before he could, four women cloaked and veiled in black emerged from the surrounding mists. "King Arthur," one of them spoke. "We have come for you."_

 _"Why have you come?" Arthur whispered. "It is over. The sword…has been returned…to the Lady of the Lake…I am king no longer."_

 _"King you are," a second woman said as they approached._

 _"And king you always will be." The third woman said as they knelt down around him._

 _"The Once and Future King." The fourth said as they lifted him._

 _"And to Avalon you will come." They said as one. "To rest and dream, until the day comes that Britain has need for you once again."_

* * *

A/N

Those last two seals mentioned above were listed as 'unknown' as to who set them, but for the purposes of this story they were set by Merlin and Gawain.

No, the dead did not come back to life. More like phantoms of the dead shaped by memories of who and how they were like were created by otherworldly intervention.

Finally, I imagine it says a lot when _Medea_ of all people thinks you twisted and wants nothing to do with you.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 19

The puppet arm felt right and wrong at the same time.

The last was probably just a natural reaction to its appearance, no doubt. Certainly, it was among the better ones available, and it was accepted by her body without issue. It performed all the functions a normal arm was expected to quite well, and even offered potential for improved functionality beyond that of a normal arm.

Rin would have her crest implanted on her left arm regardless, though.

Back to her puppet arm though…it was simply put, obviously artificial. It was largely made from something that resembled plastic, and protected on top with metal plates made from some kind of black-colored alloy.

Perhaps with the best models of puppetry available, an arm that was completely natural in appearance could have been used instead. Those were expensive however, extremely so. And even the model that Rin had obtained was quite expensive already in itself, worth a large chunk of her budget for the year, and unless she wanted to start cutting into her food budget and other necessities and utilities, she'd have to cut back on the gemstone purchases for the rest of the year.

It wasn't as though the Tohsaka Clan was impoverished, which it wasn't by any stretch of the imagination. Rin or rather her family's annual income was still worth tens of millions of Yen…it's just that much of that was spent on necessities and utilities, with what was left barely enough for the expensive material requirements of her magecraft.

On reflection though, Rin admitted that while it was natural to be uneasy at her new arm, she ought to be more…philosophical, about the whole matter. On one hand, it was a reminder that she'd lost to a mere spell-caster, and in the most complete way possible. Had Emiya been more…ruthless, Rin would probably be dead, and her entire family's legacy with her.

But on the other hand…that was entirely the point. That reminder could serve her well, reminding her not just of her defeat, but also that she was neither all-powerful nor all-knowing, and thus keep her pride from leading her to make assumptions and mistakes that could lead to similar situations to that where she'd lost her arm in.

And with one other thing, which with her new arm she would now be able to get, Rin was, if not guaranteed, confident that she could avoid the mistakes of the past, and be a complete different, and _better_ person than her father had been. And with that, ensure that her sister's shade would never have reason to look away in shame from the other side.

Rin flexed her new arm, and repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fist. "Well?" Kirei asked.

"It's perfect." Rin answered, smiling gratefully at Kirei. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Kirei said with a small bow. "Let it not be said, that I neglect my responsibilities, nor do I adulterate my skills when there is need for them."

Rin scoffed good-naturedly, and then turned back to her fingers, which she clenched repeatedly as though to test their flexibility. And then bringing them to a halt, Rin's smile faded, and briefly closing her eyes she sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Kirei asked.

"No," Rin said before getting to her feet. "Not really. It's just that…yes, I have to go and do something. Something that I should have done a long time ago…and which by this point, is really just symbolic, one way or another."

"And what might that be?"

Rin did not reply, Kirei following her with his eyes as she walked past and out the living room. "Will you return?" he asked instead, as Rin vanished into the hallway leading out to the atrium.

"Probably…" Rin answered, halting briefly. "Again…thank you, Kirei."

Kirei smiled and nodded. "Well…see you later." Rin said over a shoulder, and resuming on her way, vanished from his sight.

* * *

Several days had passed since Matou and Rider's defeat. In that time, Ayame and Saber had stayed inside the former's property, lying low even after Ayame had recovered her expended prana (largely by absorbing the mana she'd collected inside the heavy water and coal she'd charged a couple of days before the decisive battle against Matou and Rider).

Ayame had decided that doing so would give things a chance to settle down, keeping the remaining Masters and Servants from developing a sense of desperation and urgency to move against Ayame and Saber, who by this point were undoubtedly the most formidable Master and Servant pairing in the war. Or so it seemed: in fact, they were a glass cannon of a team, capable of striking hard but quite fragile for all that.

Saber's skill with the sword and Excalibur's power made him a powerful combatant, while Ayame having finally completed Light of the Fairies gave her quite the trump card against older, more powerful magi, but they both still had a critical weakness: prana. Light of the Fairies and Excalibur were prana-intensive to use, and while they both had ample reserves (Saber more so than Ayame) they weren't limitless. And once they ran out…

…they would be in trouble.

And in any case, there was also the old and perfectly valid reasoning that a disparity in quality could be made up by quantity.

If enough of – or worse, _all_ – the remaining Masters and Servants decided to focus on Ayame and Saber at the same time, they'd be overwhelmed and destroyed. Even Ayame's trump card, the Light of the Fairies, was unlikely to have as great an effect on most other magi as it did on the Matou. It'd dispel their mysteries, but unless they were as physically-corrupt as the Matou were, it was unlikely it'd cause quite as much damage, if at all.

Hence the necessity to allow fears and tempers to cool, and not drive the remaining Masters and Servants to form a united front against them.

For his part, Saber largely agreed with Ayame's course of action. He did however, realistically point out there was no denying that they'd defeated two Master and Servants, and in the case of one of the former, had wiped out the Master's entire family. Granted, the family was a bunch of monsters that ought to have been torn out and burned centuries ago, but that was beside the point.

Even if they went to ground to reduce the psychological impact, they were still the most active, and the most successful Master and Servant pairing in the contest. Even if lacking desperation and urgency to reduce their reservations about making common cause, it was likely other Masters and Servants were already testing the waters on a united front against Ayame and Saber.

And to counter that, Saber proposed that they themselves form an alliance with another Master and Servant. By doing so, they'd reduce the available strength of any front formed against them, while adding to their own.

Ayame acknowledged Saber's reasoning, and while she hadn't acted on it, was already considering forming an alliance with her older sister and her Berserker. Not necessarily Saber's preferred choice when it came to an allied Servant, but the raw power of a Berserker – especially one which had survived not one but _two_ encounters with Rider who _had_ used his Noble Phantasm in both encounters – was certainly not something that could easily be dismissed.

For now, though…

…Ayame and Saber were comfortably wiling the days away inside the former's house.

The doorbell rang across the house, rousing Ayame from her nap on the veranda and catching Saber's attention where he was watching a documentary on lions in Africa. "I'll get it." Ayame said, struggling to her feet and stretching her arms before heading inside and towards the door.

The doorbell rang a second time just as she reached the door, which Ayame quickly slid open. "Yes, sorry for the wait," she began. "How can…oh, it's you."

Rin bowed once as Ayame crossed her yard and opened the gate. "Good morning," Rin greeted. "May I come in?"

* * *

Ayame set the cup of tea before Rin, and then acknowledging the other girl's nod of thanks took her place on the other side of the table. "So," Ayame began. "What can I do for you, Tohsaka?"

Rin took a sip of her tea, and smiled and nodded at the taste. "This tea is very good." She remarked, and Ayame smiled and nodded. "Anyway…first of all, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for destroying the Matou Clan. It was something that needed doing…for a very long time now…if only we hadn't been so blind…so foolish…"

Rin trailed off, looking down at her reflection on the tea, while Ayame and Saber shared glances. "And," Rin said after a sigh. "Not just for killing the Matou Clan, but for avenging my sister, and indeed, my whole family, I am both eternally and profoundly grateful."

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise. "Your sister?" she echoed in surprise. "Avenge her? When did I do that?"

Rin paused and briefly closed her eyes. "As promised," she said. "You may stay within our territory as long as you please. Furthermore, should you ever need for anything, then you are welcome to come and ask, within reason."

Ayame and Saber again traded glances. "However," Rin said after a long moment. "I need to ask for your help for something else. And before that…I need to tell you something. And before even that: I need to ask you not to judge, or to hold it against me, at least until I finish. Afterwards…well, I won't oblige you to help."

Again, Ayame and Saber traded glances, and then turning back to Rin, Ayame nodded encouragingly. "Okay," she said. "What do you need to tell us?"

"I had a sister once." Rin said. "Her name was Sakura. She was a sweet and gentle girl, barely a year younger than I was."

"…I have a bad feeling about this."

Rin laughed bitterly. "And you'd be right." She half-sobbed, wiping at her eyes. "Tell me, what do you know about magi family and younger children?"

"Depends, really." Ayame said with a shrug. She paused, as a thought came to mind, but she pushed that aside. "Many don't bother, and simply have one child to be their heir or heiress, to carry on their legacy for another generation. Most go for the 'heir and a spare' situation, but few ever go for having more than two."

"And?"

Ayame shrugged. "Most are left in dark about magecraft." She said. "Assuming the heir or heiress doesn't bite the dirt before they reach adulthood, they're usually allowed to leave the family and live their own lives, or are kept at hand, providing support and such for the family."

"Is that all?"

"No," Ayame said, her eyes narrow and expression disgusted. "In more prestigious families, and even among lesser ones with ambition, it's not unknown for younger children to be traded if not outright _sold_ off for political or financial or whatever gain."

Ayame paused, and looked as though she wanted to spit. Eventually though, she just took a deep breath and focused on Rin. "What did you do to your sister?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Rin shouted, slamming her fists against the table. "I did nothing! I did nothing but watch and parrot my father's words as she was sold off, like a piece of meat, smile and wave! I…I…"

Rin broke off, sobbing uncontrollably as Ayame hurried over to sit next to Rin, patting her on the back while Saber rushed off to get a glass of water. "Sakura…I'm so sorry…big sister's so sorry…" Rin sobbed as Ayame and Saber tried to comfort her.

Eventually though, Rin managed to calm down. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" she babbled, but Ayame shook her head.

"It's alright," she said, pushing the glass of water towards Rin encouragingly. "I can see it's a sensitive topic, so we'll go at your own pace."

Rin hiccupped, forced herself to drink some water, and then shook her head. "I was only six years old at the time." She said with a sniff. "I couldn't have done anything that would have changed anything…but…but…I could have said something at least. Something that showed I cared! That I loved her! That I didn't want her to go! But in end…I…I…I just stood there…smiling and waving…just like our father…damn it!"

Rin slammed her fists against the table again, and wiping at her eyes shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that," she said.

"…if you want to take your sister back…" Ayame cautiously began, but Rin shook her head.

"I can't." she said bitterly. "It's already too late for that. You can't bring the dead back to life. You see, she died six years ago…alone…in pain…unloved…in the dark…no thanks to the Matou Clan."

This time it was Ayame's turn to slam her hands against the table. "Are you crazy?" she shouted only think better. "No…it's not you…I mean you were six years old…your father though…was he insane? Handing over a child to the Matou Clan? Then again…they were your allies weren't they, and let me guess, he didn't know about their methods, did he? How about you though? Do you…"

"YES I KNOW ABOUT THE WORMS!" Rin shouted back, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I know about them…Kirei told me. He told how that was the Matou magecraft, and how worms were infested into their magi's bodies, that it would force their bodies to learn their mysteries even as they were eaten from the inside out! I know! I know it all! I know that's how my sister died!"

"Then why?" Ayame demanded. "I can see you love your sister, but…"

"Why didn't I save her?" Rin demanded. "How could I? I was a child…I still am…without something like a Servant…without magecraft of the level you have…how could I possibly save my sister from the Matou? How could I hope to defeat them on their home territory? Keep them away from my sister if I took her outside of it? I'm not like you…I'm no match for Zouken Matou. And I didn't know…not until recently…"

"But your father…did he…?"

"Yes, he knew." Rin said, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth and fists alike. "He knew…he knew what he was sending her into…all because it was supposed to be a 'tragedy' if neither of us could live up to our potential…only the price…everything dear…damn him…damn him to hell…"

Ayame and Saber watched as Rin cried again. "What will you do now?" Ayame eventually asked.

"What little I can do to set things right." Rin said, wiping at her face. "In hindsight…only Sakura among us deserved justice and vengeance. The rest of us…me…father…our ancestors…the pride and dignity we've always held so dear…that same pride that led us to ally ourselves to the Matou for centuries…to lead my father to sell my sister…his own daughter…to the worms…that same pride that led me to let go of my last chance to show my sister I loved her…we're just as guilty as the Matou. We weren't deceived…we never were! We were their accomplices…we always have been…that's why…I…"

Rin trailed off, and taking her glass of water drank it all at once. Ayame glanced at Saber who nodded, and taking the glass went and refilled it. "And how will you set things right?" Ayame asked.

"I need to get my sister back first of all."

"But…I thought she…"

Rin nodded. "She lies with the rest of the Matou." She said before her face twisted with hatred and self-loathing. "But they don't deserve her! They never did! And they never will! She deserves to rest in peace with other, more decent people!"

"…is that what you want my help with?" Ayame said. "To recover your sister's remains, and bring them back to your family's graves?"

Rin laughed harshly and shook her head. "Yes and no." she said. "My family doesn't deserve my sister. We never did. Someone as kind and gentle as her….she should have been born to an ordinary family, who would have shown her the love and care we couldn't, since at heart we're as much monsters as the Matou were…"

"That's going a bit far." Ayame interrupted. "Or rather…I think you're letting your guilt and shame get the better of you. I seriously doubt your sister would agree with what you're thinking right now."

Rin briefly glared at Ayame but then taking the glass of water took a drink. "Maybe," she said, shaking her head. "But I need to get my sister away from the Matou…even in death. She deserves better."

"And then what?"

"…I don't know." Rin said with a sigh. "I…I suppose…I could keep her ashes with me…that way…she'll always be a reminder to me…never to make the same mistakes my father did…then maybe…just maybe…someday…we'll just be a little more deserving of her resting in peace with us…"

Ayame and Saber traded glances, and then sighing Ayame scratched at her head. "So…" she began. "Why exactly do you need me? I mean…digging up a grave is fairly simple isn't it? Especially if you're a magus…"

"There's a chance the Matou graves are protected with magic." Rin said. "If they are…I'm not sure if I can handle it on my own."

"And you think I can?"

"You defeated and killed Zouken Matou, didn't you?"

"That…that was different."

Rin lowered her head. "I won't force you if you don't want to help." She said. "I'll just have to manage on my own, I guess. Well then, I…"

"Hold up," Ayame said with a sigh and pinching her nose. "I didn't say I wouldn't help."

Ayame paused and sighed again. "Saber, what do you think?" he asked.

"At the very least," Saber began. "The poor girl does deserve to rest in better company. And, while I can't say the same for Miss Tohsaka's family, Miss Tohsaka herself seems properly regretful. I'd say she deserves a chance to redeem herself, and perhaps in time, her family as well. So if she succeeds…"

Saber trailed off but Ayame nodded slowly. "If she succeeds," she concluded. "Then the late Sakura should rest with her family."

"Exactly," Saber said with a nod before smiling at Ayame. "In that light, we're not so much as desecrating a grave, as we are putting things to rights. There is no shame in that."

"You're right, I guess."

Ayame sighed and nodded, and then got up. "Wait here," she said. "I'm going to go and get changed."

Rin looked up at Ayame, and then shuffling over to the side bowed low, her forehead touching the ground to Ayame's discomfort. "I am grateful." She said.

* * *

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Someone apparently burned down the Matou mansion." Rin said. "Was it you?"

"No." Ayame said. "Though now that you mention it…yeah, I should have done that. Even if the magi are dead, their legacy's still around. Kind of like embers left from a fire drying to becoming kindling. If someone picked up their legacy…then the Matou might as well rise from the grave."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Well put." She said.

Ayame glanced at Rin as they walked down the street. "Was it you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Were you the one who burned down the Matou mansion?"

"I wish I was." Rin admitted. "But no. I heard it burned down on the same night you fought and defeated them. At the time, I was still at Kotomine Church."

"I see." Ayame said, nodding slowly. "But if it wasn't you, then who?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "Neither does Kirei. Then again, it doesn't necessarily have to have been done deliberately."

"What?"

"It could have been an accident."

Ayame frowned. "Somehow that seems unlikely," she said. "Though considering how much common sense seems to be so…lacking, among magi, yeah, maybe an iron or a stove left on could have burned their mansion down while they were out."

Rin snorted and laughed. "No common sense, huh?" she asked. "In the past, I'd have been insulted. Now though…well put."

Ayame shrugged. "That said though," she said, glancing in Saber's direction, the Servant materializing next to her. "Somehow I get the feeling even if the rest of the mansion burned down, the workshop's still probably intact."

"What do you plan to do?" Saber asked.

"From how I understand your Noble Phantasm works…"

"…you want me to use Excalibur to raze the ruins down to the very foundation, don't you?"

"To the bedrock, preferably. Though, I won't force the issue…

"No," Saber interrupted. "It's fine. Besides, as you said we don't want kindling to renew that clan of monsters at any time in the future, would we now?"

"No, we definitely do not."

Saber nodded before looking around. "Tonight then," he said. "Higher ground where we'll have an unobstructed line of fire. The rest…just leave it all to me."

"Alright then."

* * *

"Hey, you fake priest."

"What is it, Lancer?"

Kirei glanced at the blue-clad Servant with veiled displeasure. "That Tohsaka girl is on the move." He said. "They went to see Saber and his Master, and while I couldn't get close enough to hear…well, I simply followed to wherever they were going."

"And?"

"They went to a graveyard." Lancer said. "And from the sound of things they're planning on digging somebody up. Bloody disrespectful, if you ask me."

"Dogs have been known to dig up corpses buried too close to the ground, and feed on dead flesh, you know."

"You bastard…"

Kirei smirked with amusement at Lancer's indignation. "I assume then that Tohsaka was accompanied by Emiya and Saber?" he asked.

"She was."

"Ah…I see." Kirei said in understanding before nodding slowly. "No doubt they've gone to retrieve Sakura Matou's remains. If so…then what? Will Rin bury it with the rest of her family? Or will she keep her sister's remains with her? Or something else?"

Lancer shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "Didn't hear anything about that from what I could hear."

"I suppose not." Kirei said before tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at Lancer. "Come to think of it though, could you not have reported this telepathically? Was there any real need to report to me in person?"

"I could have."

Kirei frowned unhappily but Lancer just smirked. "Yes, you could have." Kirei eventually sighed.

"What do you plan to do now, you fake priest?"

"Hmm…I do not know, at least not right now." Kirei admitted. "In any case, I suspect they will pass by this church once they are done with their business. When they do, I will confront them on the matter."

"And if they don't pass by?"

"Then I will simply have to bring up the matter to Rin in some way."

Lancer snorted. "You just have an answer for everything, don't you, you damn fake?" he asked.

Kirei smiled, though there was a marked bitterness to it. "Not everything," he said. "Not even close."

"…so you don't want me to stop them?"

"Why should I?" Kirei asked, spreading his arms. "The Matou graves are not sanctified by the Church, and so I am under no obligation to protect and preserve their peace. Furthermore, I suspect they are protected – assuming there is even _anything_ in those graves – by their own mysteries."

"And that last doesn't worry you?"

"Should it?" Kirei asked. "If they wish to desecrate the Matou graves, then the consequences of doing so are theirs to face, not mine. If they succeed, all well and good, if not…well, they have only themselves to blame."

Lancer snorted again. "Yeah, whatever." He said, turning to leave. "Well, I'm off. I still have to keep an eye out for you, don't I?"

"Not that you're doing as well you could," Kirei remarked. "But yes."

Lancer just sneered at Kirei before vanishing into astral form. Alone now, Kirei stroked his chin in thought.

 _Kuchinashi…Rin…and Sakura…the three children of Tokiomi Tohsaka. In a way, all three finally meet…_

* * *

A/N

Feels a bit like filler to be honest, but it's a necessity when bridging arcs. At least Lancer finally gets to show himself, trading burns with Kirei.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 20

"Glitter, Fairy Lights."

Fairies flew out of the golden light between Ayame's hands, travelling between realms and settling into orbit around her. Moments later, and they broke their orbits, picking up speed as they climbed into the air before abruptly diving down, and plunged into the ground. As befitted their nature, they simply sank into the earth, neither harming the plants that grew on its surface nor breaking the ground itself.

"…those are actually fairies, aren't they?"

Ayame turned a wary eye on a clearly-awed Rin. "Yes…and?" Ayame asked.

Rin shook her head. "You know beings like those…to be able to summon them from the Inner World…and to control them as familiars…" she said slowly. "It's equivalent to True Magic. You know that, right?"

"I do." Ayame admitted. "And I'm taking a huge risk letting you know my greatest secret, Tohsaka. I'll say this now: I have absolutely no reason to become some kind of guinea pig for magi and their insane quest to reach the Root, or to simply become more powerful by somehow getting my mysteries."

"You shouldn't be so judgmental." Rin said, though her voice seemed uncertain. "Not all of us are greedy and…ruthless, you know."

" _You_ probably aren't." Ayame conceded. "Many…minor, magi probably aren't. Most of those with established names? The bunch in charge of the Mages Association? I wouldn't be surprised if they're not so different from the Matou Clan I wiped out a few days ago. They may not be as…corrupt, physically, but their souls are just as black and their minds as inhuman."

Rin opened her mouth to protest…and then closed it before nodding slowly and silently. "Come on," Ayame said after several moments. "The fairies are done. There were some protective mysteries, and apparently a hive of some sort, to protect the graves. Though from the look of things, it's all just an elaborate setup."

"What?" Rin asked as she walked beside Ayame.

Ayame didn't answer at once, instead muttering words while setting up a bounded field around them before turning to Saber. "Keep an eye out, please, Saber?" she asked.

The Servant nodded and walked off, away from the two girls, while Ayame turned to Rin. "Apart from your sister's grave," Ayame said. "There are no bodies inside the other Matou graves, or even urns to keep ashes in. My guess is, upon death the bodies of the other Matou were simply fed to the worms."

Rin gasped in horror while Ayame thought for a moment longer. "Though," she said thoughtfully. "That does beg the question of why would there be protections on the graves if they're just for show? Or why is Sakura Matou the one exception?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Rin snarled, her anger and hatred rising to a crescendo. "Even if there's nothing to protect, Zouken Matou must have suspected that someone might try and exhume his family's corpses to see if there's anything that can be learned from them. That monster wouldn't have passed up the chance to get some fresh meat for his worms if it came blindly along."

"…that…makes sense, I guess." Ayame conceded. "And Sakura Matou?"

"…appearances…probably…" Rin muttered, her anger and hatred dying as they were smothered by grief. "He might have been worried…that if there weren't any remains to be buried…I might have gotten suspicious. And while I couldn't have done anything at the time…in the future…if I became an enemy…then…"

"Then he would be under threat, and with your position as the Second Owner, you're not just someone he can challenge easily." Ayame concluded, and Rin nodded. "That also makes sense. The political element you'd represent could mean bringing down the Association itself on his head. Huh…imagine that. The Association being a force for good."

Rin looked like she wanted to say something, but ultimately decided not to. As they approached Sakura Matou's grave, fairies rose up from the ground, and zooming closer settled into orbit around Ayame. "I'll take care of this." Rin said, and removing a shovel from where she'd stored it inside a gem.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Ayame asked. "Six feet of dirt is a lot of time and work you know."

"I know." Rin said, hefting her shovel. "But so would have been saving my sister. I skipped out on that…so I won't skip on this. Or anything else, that I should do, from here on out."

Ayame met Rin's eyes for several moments, and then nodding, sympathetically patted her on a shoulder before stepping back. Rin nodded back, and then lowering the shovel to the ground, plunged it into the earth.

* * *

It took slightly more than an hour to dig down through the earth, and to finally reach the crypt wherein was Sakura's urn. A sealed concrete box, it took only a single blow from a reinforced fist to break its top, revealing the urn within, covered with the broken debris of the surrounding crypt.

"Hello Sakura." Rin whispered, tears in her eyes as she shakily reached out for the grey-green ceramic, and lifted it clear of the crypt. "I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I couldn't help you…save you…for being the worst older sister ever. Even now…something like this…it doesn't make everything right. Nothing ever will…"

Trailing off, Rin held the urn to herself, lowering her face and crying softly for a few minutes. "All I can do…" she eventually whispered. "Is make sure…that what happened to you…will never to happen to any of our family ever again. So please…please Sakura…"

Rin's trailed off again, and she stood still and silent beneath the earth, as though waiting for an answer. None came, and after several moments, Rin silently reached into a pocket and pulled out a cylinder of obsidian.

Barely-visible inside was a diamond, along with a pair of quartz crystals. At one end of the cylinder was a metal seal, and which Rin pressed down on. The gems inside the cylinder began to glow, faintly at first only to slowly but steadily grow in strength.

With a cold expression on her face, Rin tossed the cylinder into the crypt, and then reinforcing her legs jumped out of the earth into the air. Flipping through the air, she landed down in a crouch next to a surprised Ayame. "Let's go." Rin said softly and insistently as she rose to her feet, and then quickly hurried away.

Ayame shot a look at Saber in the distance, and then turning back to Rin both quickly moved to match her pace. Ayame looked as though she wanted to say something, but a glance and a shake of the head from Saber had her deciding to just stay silent.

Barely a minute had passed after leaving Sakura's grave when there was a massive explosion, violently shaking the earth and displacing the air away from Sakura's grave. The explosion knocked Ayame and Rin from their feet, and while Saber managed to stay upright, he was still sent staggering several steps.

Ayame shook her head, her ears ringing as bits and pieces of turf and earth rained down all around them. "Fucking hell…Tohsaka…what did you…?" she slowly said, only to trail off as she looked in the explosion's direction. Then Ayame could only gape, at the mushroom cloud rising into the air.

"It doesn't matter that there weren't any bodies inside the graves." Rin said, getting to her feet while holding Sakura's urn tightly to her chest. "They were all monsters. And they don't deserve even the appearance of resting in peace!"

Drawing back at the sheer venom of Rin's last words, Ayame shared a worried glance with Saber, and then getting to her feet, they hurried after Rin.

* * *

"Grave-robbing?" Kirei asked mildly. "Truthfully? I must say, that is rather disrespectful."

Rin didn't reply, just shooting an annoyed glance at Kirei from where she was sitting on his couch, Sakura's urn clutched to herself. "Meh," Ayame cheerfully replied instead. "They were just a bunch of monsters anyway. I wish Rin had told me she was going to set off some kind of mini-nuke at the end, but…yeah, no disagreement on the whole 'monsters don't deserve even the appearance of resting in peace' thing."

"Zouken Matou was a monster." Kirei held his ground. "The rest of his family were as much his victims as they were his puppets. At the very least, they deserve pity, not scorn."

"Really?" Ayame asked skeptically. "Because from what I recall, Shinji wasn't a victim or a puppet. He positively was proud of what he was. And you didn't see him once I stripped away what his magic made him look like, and showed him as he really was."

"And what might that have been?"

"A monster."

"…that's a tad vague, is it not? A bit more detail would be appreciated."

Ayame frowned. "Alright then," she said. "His insides were all black and rotten, and his eyes pus-filled sores. He literally looked like a corpse that's been left to rot in water before being thrown out and allowed to fester in the damp and the dark."

The girl paused to think, her expression turning disgusted. "Zouken Matou was a literal pile of worms that clumped together to appear and act Human." She said. "But his grandson was a walking corpse. Disgusting…"

Kirei sighed. "I would say he didn't know better, but I won't. I know better." He said exasperatedly. "No matter what I say, you won't budge on your opinion, will you?"

"I don't see any reason to."

Kirei sighed again. "I thought as much." He said, before looking over at the silent and pensive Rin. The priest stared at the magus for a few moments before smiling and glancing at Ayame, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"How did you come into the care of Kiritsugu Emiya, might I ask?" Kirei asked.

"…what kind of question is that?" Ayame asked after a moment.

"Well, you see," Kirei began with subtle theatrics. "It's just that if not for your white hair, you'd be the spitting image of someone I knew from ten years ago."

"…please tell me we're not related or anything."

Kirei blinked and laughed. "Rejoice," he said, spreading his hands theatrically. "For the answer is as you wish, we are not related."

Ayame sighed in relief. "Thanks for that." She said. "No offense, but I can't help but…distrust you. My dad told me to be wary of…you…hey wait, how did you know I was Kiritsugu Emiya's adopted daughter?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, either way." Kirei said with a smile. "Your father and I crossed blades more than once, during the Fourth Holy Grail War. With such background between us…it cannot be helped that he distrusted me, and passed it down to you. That said, while I do not expect things to change overnight, and I admit it's only natural for you to follow your father's example, I would express my hope that you keep an open mind and judge me fairly."

Ayame stared at Kirei for a few moments, and then looking away, scratched at her head. "Well," she said. "I guess it's only…fair…"

Kirei bowed lightly. "I am grateful." He said. "As for knowing you are your father's daughter…well, to my knowledge your father had no other family in this city. Seeing as your last name is Emiya, I simply – correctly as it turned out – assumed that you were his adopted daughter."

"Okay…that also…makes sense, I guess."

Kirei bowed again. "Anyway," Ayame began. "Who's this person I resemble?"

"Your mother of course," Kirei said, and causing Ayame's jaw to drop. "Kaname Tachibana."

Ayame gaped at Kirei, who stared back for several moments, and then tilting his head leaned closer. "You don't remember anything at all, do you?" he asked.

Ayame pulled herself together. "You try getting burned to a crisp, and only surviving thanks to magical help courtesy of my dad, and even then the shock still turns your hair white…let's see you remember anything from before the Great Fire." She pointed out.

Kirei nodded sagely. "A fair point." He said before turning to Rin and frowning. "Going back to your birth mother…she, and originally I assumed you as well, died during the Great Fire. Her residence was well within its radius."

Kirei paused, and narrowed his eyes at the urn in Rin's arms. "It's strange." He said. "He gave and did so much for his heiress, but when it came to his other children, he didn't seem to have cared much, considering what happened to you and your half-sister."

Rin blinked, and slowly turned to Kirei, while Ayame narrowed her eyes. "This sounds very interesting." She said. "Though it could also be just a very good story. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"How many magic circuits do you have?"

"Enough."

"Indeed…and where or rather who do you think they came from?"

"…it's not unknown for first-generation magi or at least people with the potential to be one to pop up every so often. Random mutation, as far as I know."

"Indeed," Kirei said with a nod. "However, most of those are usually quite pathetic, potential-wise. Certainly not enough to properly support as powerful a Servant as you possess, much less stand their ground against powerful magi like of the Matou and Tohsaka Clans."

"There are exceptions."

"Yes," Kirei agreed. "But those are exceedingly-rare…so much so, that it's more likely that you, Ayame Emiya, no, _Kuchinashi Tachibana_ , are born of the Tohsaka Clan. And so you are."

Ayame made to say something only to be preempted by Kirei. "Come, come," he said. "I knew your father. He'd have suspected something, and I'm sure he'd have said something to you, one way and reason or another."

"…he might have." Ayame conceded after a long moment. "What's it to you?"

"You are already involved in the affairs of the Tohsaka Clan, one way or another, whether you like it or not." Kirei said. "Best to deal with this matter now, before it can become an issue later on."

"Kirei…" Rin began, only for the priest to gesture for her silence.

Ayame sighed, and briefly closing her eyes sat back in her armchair. "We had our suspicions, yes." She finally admitted. "My number and quantity are…average, for your typical magus. But for a first-generation? They're positively exceptional."

"And?"

"It's possible I'm just that rare first-generation born with exceptional potential, but…well, exactly that." Ayame said with a shrug. "People like those are really _exceptional_. I'm not."

 _Barring my Sorcery Trait, of course._

"So they are." Kirei conceded.

"Of course, that leaves only one possibility left: I'm descended from a clan of magi, most likely from some outcast bastard from one point or another in the past." Ayame said. "Well, there are two clans of magi living in Fuyuki, both of whom have lived here for two hundred years or so. Plenty of time for bastards to be born and forgotten."

Kirei chuckled. "Indeed," he said. "But incorrect, ultimately. If you or your father had looked deeper, you'd have discovered that you are not some distant relation, but an immediate descendant of one of the two clans living on this territory."

"Yeah…if we'd 'looked deeper', that is."

"Why didn't you?" Rin asked, looking at Ayame with a desperate light in her eyes. Ayame glanced at her, and Rin recoiled at the sudden iciness in those blue eyes. Those familiar, blue eyes…yes, very familiar.

She saw them every day in the mirror, after all.

"What's the point?" Ayame said. "Magi clan politics are nasty business, and neither dad nor me wanted to get involved in that kind of bullshit. And when all is said and done, neither of us wanted me to become a magus."

"But…why?"

"To be a magus is to rip out your own heart and soul, and to sacrifice them on the altar of inhuman ambition." Ayame said. "Why would my dad want me to become someone like that? Why would I want to become someone like that?"

"And yet," Kirei remarked. "A powerful magus you are. A paradox, yes?"

"Spell-caster," Ayame corrected. "I'm no magus. I don't want to reach the Root. I just need the power to keep people who want to take advantage of me away from me. That's all there is to it."

"A spell-caster indeed." Kirei said with a smile. "And given your record in this war, your father would have been most proud."

Rin didn't say anything. How could she? As much as she wanted to deny Ayame's words, on how magi sacrificed their hearts and souls for the sake of the Art…she couldn't. Not with Sakura's remains so close, reminding her of what had been lost, something so cherished but could never be regained ever again.

A wish-machine could not grant that, and neither could True Magic.

"…like to say you're generalizing," Kirei was saying. "But alas, I cannot. The facts of the fate decreed by your blood father and his ally, Zouken Matou for your younger half-sister, and that he took no precautions for you and your blood mother the same way he did for Rin and her mother during the Fourth Holy Grail War proves it. Spares are of limited use for a magus, after all. And Tokiomi Tohsaka was, ultimately, a…perfect, magus."

"And a terrible person, I'm sure." Ayame scoffed. "Though I don't need his example. I just need to take a single look at the general state of magi society, how it reflects the lifestyles and mentalities of the majority that make it up…and that's all I need to see how dad was right."

"Kiritsugu Emiya was most wise in that light." Kirei admitted.

"…so, who was I?"

Kirei laughed. "Suddenly interested, aren't we?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious." Ayame said. "I don't plan on getting really involved in Tohsaka Clan politics."

"Very well then," Kirei conceded. "But before that, a question of my own first: why did you and your father did not – as I assume – consider that you were born of the Matou Clan?"

"My eyes." Ayame said. "Matou have violet eyes. A side-effect of their magecraft, so profound it's actually affected their genetics. My eyes are blue…and so are Tohsaka eyes ever since an Edelfelt married into their clan back in the 40s. And of course, the Matou are a withered clan."

At that, Ayame blinked, and looked thoughtful. "I see." Kirei said, nodding slowly. "Very well, as for your question, as I said earlier you were born Kuchinashi Tachibana. The eldest daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka…"

"WHAT?" Ayame and Rin said at the same time.

Kirei blinked. "The eldest daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka." He repeated. "You'd have been his heiress, were it not for the fact that your mother was a mistress, and not his wife. Hence, Rin, who was born two months after you, became the heiress."

Ayame whistled. "Lucky for me…" she muttered.

In contrast, Rin looked extremely torn, which Kirei did not fail to notice. "Unwilling to accept your father would have another woman beside your mother?" he asked. "Don't be. Your father was rich and powerful. And it is normal, expected even, for rich and powerful men to keep mistresses."

Rin flinched at such blunt words while Ayame burst out laughing. "Wow, Father Kotomine." She said with a grin. "That was good."

"I merely state a fact." Kirei said with a small smile.

"Right…let's go with that."

"Indeed we shall."

"Anyway," Ayame said. "Going back to earlier…the Matou Clan were supposed to have withered away, right?"

"Yes." Kirei said with a nod. "That is the reason why they asked for and obtained your youngest sibling, and from the sound of things one reason why your father discarded the potential for you being descended from them."

"Yeah, except Shinji Matou was not only able to properly-support a Servant, he was able to fight as a magus very well."

"Hmm…" Kirei hummed thoughtfully. "I see your point. Indeed, in hindsight I recall the boy is supposed to be a blunt. And yet…yes, I've missed that fact for years. But then…how? How was he able to be magus?"

"Maybe it was all just a ruse," Ayame said darkly. "And they just wanted Tohsaka's little sister as a guinea pig."

"…that is certainly possible." Kirei said. "Compared to you, your siblings are quite exceptional. Despite being born as sixth-generation magi, their quantity and quality of circuits are what you'd expect from eighth-generation magi. Also, Rin herself is an Average One, while Sakura possessed the Sorcery Trait Imaginary Numbers."

"Son a bitch…" Ayame muttered. "I've been kicking ass…and more importantly, eighth-generation potential? Imaginary Numbers? Considering how powerful Shinji was, I'd bet that they really just wanted Sakura as a test subject…"

Rin slammed her hands on the table. Kirei and Ayame turned to her, and after a moment, Rin turned to them both. "Did…did you know?" she whispered.

"Did I know what?" Kirei asked.

Rin exploded. "THAT MY SISTER WAS…!" she roared before Kirei held up his hands.

"Peace, I did not know." He said. "Like you, I was told by your father that she was to be Matou's heiress. Of course, it's possible he too was deceived by Zouken Matou."

Ayame snorted. "Yeah, and you know what else is possible?" she asked. "That's what they wanted you to think. The truth could just have been a secret between them."

"That is also possible." Kirei conceded.

Rin shook her head, slowly backing away while holding Sakura's urn tightly against herself. "No…NO… **NO!** " she screamed before running out of the room.

Ayame abruptly got up as Rin screamed, and then stared after her. She looked thoughtful and sympathetic, and then turned to her Servant nearby. "Saber," she said. "Go after her please. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. I'll follow in a bit."

Saber nodded, and then sped off to follow Rin. Alone with Kirei, Ayame turned back to the priest. "One last question before we go find Rin." She said.

"Very well,"

"How did you know Tokiomi Tohsaka and…my birth mother, so well?"

"Ah," Kirei said with a nod. "Simple enough to answer. That was because I was Tokiomi Tohsaka's apprentice, that is all."

"I see." Ayame said with a slow nod. "Apprentice, eh?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Not really," Ayame said with a shrug. "Though it is rather strange, seeing as you're a priest and Tokiomi Tohsaka was a magus, but…I'm sure you had reasons. I won't pry."

Kirei smiled and nodded. "Now then," he said, gesturing towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"Let me go, damn you!"

"Not until you calm down." Saber said, physically lifting a struggling and screaming Rin and all but dragging her back into the church grounds. "You're not thinking straight, and at this rate all you're going to do is hurt yourself. Now, come on."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST…!"

Ayame tuned out Rin's grief-fueled ravings, and picked up her half-sister's urn. "Poor girl," she said, addressing the urn and through it, Sakura's shade. "You deserved better than what happened to you. You should have been born to a decent family, not a messed up one like the Tohsaka."

"You're taking all this surprisingly well." Kirei observed.

"I guess I do." Ayame said, holding Sakura's urn against herself.

"May I ask why?"

"We've been suspicious for a while now." Ayame replied. "So you could say I'm used to the idea. And also…in case it got confirmed one way or another…"

"…you've mentally prepared yourself long since." Kirei finished.

"Well, yes."

Kirei snorted and then laughed. "Truly," he said. "You are Kiritsugu Emiya's daughter. That's the sort of thing I'd expect him to say, from what little I truly learned of his character during the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Ayame beamed at him. "That is the highest praise." She said, and Kirei laughed again.

"Indeed,"

Ayame and Kirei watched sadly as Saber took Rin back inside, and then Ayame sighed. "What now?" she asked.

"Depending on whether or not she calms down," Kirei said. "I may have to sedate her. Hopefully, she can sleep off her…temporary, madness."

Ayame snorted. "Madness, eh?" she said. "I certainly hope so, though I can't say I'm surprised. Or maybe not: that girl, she seemed like a typical magus, but at the end of the day, she was only wearing a mask. She wasn't a magus at heart."

"Yes," Kirei said with a nod. "To use your earlier description, Rin has yet to carve out her heart and soul, much less sacrifice them to her ambition. She has merely stabbed herself with a knife, and bleeds out in agony while torn between going further or not."

"Then I'll hope she makes the right decision."

"Concerned?"

"I like to think of myself as a decent person." Ayame said. "Of course I'm concerned."

"And the fact that she's your younger sister…?"

"…I only found that out today, and I never expected or even suspected that I was an immediate descendant. I'm still processing it."

Kirei laughed. "I see." He said with a nod. "That is good. There is no need to rush into things. Indeed, doing so will only invite mistakes."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Kirei smirked, and then gestured back to the church. "Shall we go back inside?" he asked.

"After you, Father."

* * *

A/N

A bit low-key for such shocking revelations? Not really; Kirei's not the kind to be very expressive in his reactions anyway, and Ayame's long suspected she may in fact be a Tohsaka. You could say she's numb to it. As for Rin…well, she's already very shell-shocked. I wouldn't be surprised if after this bout of madness – born of the idea that Tokiomi may have deliberately sold Sakura as a guinea pig – she ends up with what's called the Thousand Yard Stare.

Yes, I know Tokiomi didn't sell Sakura. And so does Kirei. Except he's not lying. He just…neglected, to add a certain line after that. Specifically, he only said "That is also possible." What he didn't say was "From your point of view."

Basically, an Obi-Wan fact.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 21

Kirei returned from having sedated Rin and put her back in bed, but paused in the shadows of the doorway to watch and listen to Ayame and her Servant. She and Saber were poring over maps of the city, Ayame in particular running her finger in a line across one map, and then tapping the endpoint, pointed back at where she'd started.

"Here," she said, tapping the map. "This hilltop should give us a clear line of sight to the ruins of the Matou property. It's a bit far, but as far as I know it should still be within your range."

"It is." Saber said with a nod. "Very much so, in fact. If I needed to, Excalibur can reach up to space."

 _That_ came as a surprise to Kirei, the priest blinking and drawing back in shock. Excalibur? It was capable of being an anti-orbital weapon? But…why…? What reason would the ancients…or rather the fairies which were supposed to have made Excalibur, make something so powerful, and give it such range?

"…really?" Ayame asked, clearly just as surprised.

"Excalibur was meant to be more than my sword." Saber explained. "In fact, I think one reason it was entrusted to me was to ensure whoever wields its power is someone who won't abuse it, _and_ has the will to wield it against the true enemy."

"…who, or what is that?"

"The enemy from beyond the world." Saber answered. "Merlin didn't explain in detail, but he said that there were other beings out there, beyond the blue skies, and if they come, seeking to destroy Mankind and remake the world in their image, a weapon would be needed, which could split the heavens if misused, but used properly, could also save both Mankind and the world."

"…he chose wisely."

Kirei smiled, noticing the faint blush on Ayame's cheeks. So…the Emiya girl wasn't quite as heartless as her father had been before…before _that_ had happened. That was good to know. It might be useful, sooner or later. And it seemed she might have something of a crush on her Servant. Foolish girl…but more to the point, it was a chink in her psychology, that might also be useful, sooner or later.

On another note though…an enemy from _beyond_ the world? Which would seek to destroy Mankind and remake the world in its image? That sounded a lot like…

"You don't have any problems with this, do you?"

"Razing the Matou property?"

"Yes."

"Not really," Saber said before thoughtfully crossing his arms over his chest, a hand rising to stroke his chin in thought. "One concern is managing the output enough to simply raze the property to the bedrock, and not level the surrounding community, but it's doable. Everything else…"

Saber paused and sighed, turning to look at the urn standing on one side of the table. Ayame did likewise, her face turning sad. "Yeah," she said. "Everything else is just letting that poor girl rest in peace, and making sure no one else can ever go through what she went through ever again."

Saber nodded before turning back to Ayame. "For someone who doesn't care much for their birth family," he said. "You seem to be taking this personally. No, don't take it the wrong way, I'm just curious."

Ayame chuckled. "Oh I don't." she said. "I could care less if the Tohsaka name just disappeared for good. But, what happened to that girl…it's unforgiveable. Damn magi…just what do they think people are? What do they think Human beings are? What do they think their own families are? Selling and breeding them like cattle…treating them like rats in a lab…they're corrupt. Their entire society is corrupt!"

"…do you think that doing this will change anything?" Saber answered.

"Not in any damn way."

"Then…why?"

"Because I know I am right."

Again, Kirei was surprised, and then recovering, smiled. Kiritsugu Emiya had never said those words, but the determination behind them, the cold ruthlessness, the absolute conviction Ayame had in her own righteousness…

…he would have laughed if he had could. Because in that moment, Kirei saw, standing behind Ayame, Kiritsugu Emiya and Tokiomi Tohsaka both.

"So you'll cut out what you can of the cancer, is it?" Saber asked.

"Yes." Ayame said. "Just because it might be futile in the end, there's nothing wrong in doing what's right. After all, you're not supposed to do the right thing out of what you might or might not get from doing so, but because it's the right thing to do. Or am I wrong?"

Saber smiled and tilted his head. "No," he said. "You're not wrong."

The Servant's face fell and he sighed. "And I completely understand." He said. "The aristocrats of my kingdom were the same. To preserve their wealth, their lands, and power, they sold and bred their own children and families among themselves. It was absolutely disgusting…and I'm not entirely blameless in that regard."

Ayame lowered her face. "Queen Guinevere?" she asked softly.

Saber nodded, his face sad. "I tried to love her, and I think I genuinely did after a while." He said. "But…it seems she couldn't come to reciprocate. No, I don't blame her. It just wasn't meant to be, I suppose, and you can't force someone to love you back."

Saber paused and took a deep breath. "Though I can offer one excuse." He said. "I may not have married Guinevere for love, but I didn't marry her for wealth, land, or power. I married her to help preserve the peace and prosperity of my kingdom…my people. Maybe I'm being selfish, just trying to excuse myself when I'm no different…but I disagree."

"And why is that?"

Saber smiled, and leaning forward poked Ayame on the forehead. "Because I know what I did was right." He said.

Ayame's eyes widened, and then smiling began to laugh. Saber's smile widened, and then he too began to laugh. They laughed for a nearly a full minute, Kirei watching from the shadows in disbelief as the heirs of the Magus Killer and Fifth Tohsaka Magus both and her Servant became as fools in their laughter. The Servant…Saber…Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King…

…such a stark difference, between this gregarious and lively young man, and the stoic and aloof young woman that had been the King of Knights during the previous war.

 _Alike and yet not alike…I must admit the Kaleidoscope's variety is truly marvelous._

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit." Saber suddenly said. "Come on out, priest."

Ayame turned to look at Kirei as he finally stepped out at Saber's prompting. "My apologies." He said with a small bow as he approached. "I merely wished to avoid interrupting."

"Right," Saber said with just the faintest hint of skepticism. "Very well, let us go with that."

Letting out a breath, Ayame turned, perching herself on the table's edge. "So," she began. "Father Kotomine, what do you think? Of our plans for this evening?"

"What?" Kirei said with a smile, and staring at a nearby wall instead. "It's just a matter of Tohsaka internal affairs. It's no concern of mine."

"I'm not a Tohsaka."

"In the eyes of magi society, you are." Kirei corrected. "Even if you were not raised by them, do not use their mysteries, or have their name, the fact the power your blood gives you comes from them makes you one of them."

"…even if I'm a mistress' child?"

"What?" Kirei asked with mocking surprise. "Did you not hear what I told Rin earlier? It is normal, expected even, for rich and powerful men to keep mistresses. And Tokiomi Tohsaka was a rich and powerful man. And being a mistress' child does not excuse the father of responsibility…one way or another."

"Right…" Ayame said, barely avoiding rolling her eyes. "And the fact we're in the middle of the Holy Grail War doesn't matter?"

Kirei smiled coolly. " _I_ decide what matters in the Holy Grail War." He simply said.

Ayame and Saber both snorted, and Kirei spread his hands. "Very well then," he said with a sigh. "If you must know, I happened to have a personal grudge against Zouken Matou. It wasn't too important, not enough for me to justify going after him myself in the past, but enough for me to look the other way as you wipe every trace of that accursed man's legacy off the face of Earth. Indeed, I would say, may the Lord be with you on your quest."

Ayame snorted again. "Zouken wasn't a man." She sneered. "He was a monster. Something that had to be stamped out and burned. And the same went for his family."

Kirei smiled coolly again. "Indeed," he said.

"And?" Saber asked. "What was the nature of your…disagreement, with that abomination?"

"He offended me." Kirei said coldly, and causing both Ayame and Saber to blink. The tone of voice…Kirei was clearly serious, very much so. "He seemed to be under the impression we were alike. Oh I'll admit my hands are far from clean, and my soul hardly pure white, but I do not pretend to be better than I am, and finally…I am _Human_. As you say, that walking disease was a monster that should have been cut down and burned long ago."

Ayame and Saber looked at each other, and then back to Kirei. "And why wasn't he burned?" Saber asked.

"Because he was a Tohsaka ally."

Ayame chuckled and looked sideways with a mixed expression of resignation and exasperation. "The disappointment trip never ends." She said with a sigh.

"No, it does not." Kirei agreed.

"Very well," Saber said after a moment. "We'll accept that. And we won't pry into your past. Everyone has past regrets after all."

Kirei didn't say anything, and just bowed in thanks. "So how's Tohsaka?" Ayame asked after another moment.

"How do you think?"

"Sedated?"

Kirei nodded. "She'll wake up in a few hours, and then…we shall see." He said. "I'll do what I can to keep her from hurting herself, though I won't force her to do anything."

"I see."

The three of them stayed silent for a long while, and then with a sigh Ayame got up, took the maps, rolled them up, and moved to replace them. "Allow me." Kirei said, taking the maps from Ayame, the girl nodding in thanks. "I assume you will be leaving then?"

"Yes," Ayame said. "We've got places to be."

Ayame then paused and gestured towards Sakura's urn. "Oh," she said. "We'll be leaving this here. Give it to Tohsaka later, alright?"

"After she wakes, but yes. I will."

Ayame nodded and turned to leave. "Then," she said. "We'll be going."

Kirei nodded back, and just watched as Ayame and Saber left.

* * *

It was hours later that Rin awoke, eyes blinking open even as she tried to raise her stiff body from the bed. Emphasis on 'try', as she soon found her wrists and ankles zip-tied to the bed.

Well, at least her legs hadn't been zip-tied apart, but they were still bound to the opposite end of her bed.

"What is this?" Rin snarled while struggling to break free. Attempts to use magic only led to the discovery that the room she was in was protected by a bounded field that prevented magic from being used inside. "What is this? Damn it…damn it…damn it…!"

She didn't know for how long she struggled in vain, but eventually the door opened and Kirei walked in. "Ah," he said with a smile. "You're awake, I see. Angry no doubt, but hopefully clearheaded enough to think rationally."

"Kirei! You sick bastard…!"

"…perhaps I spoke too soon."

"SHUT UP!" Rin roared. "LET ME GO YOU SICK PIECE OF…!"

"I think not." Kirei said. "I have not ensured your welfare all these years just to see you squander it all by taking your own life in the misguided belief that doing so will allow you to redeem yourself of the crimes you have inherited from your father."

"Redeem myself…what the hell are you…"

Rin trailed off, her eyes widening as she remembered what had happened hours ago. Recovering her sister's ashes…desecrating the Matou graves…discovering her half-sister…seeing her half-sister's justified disdain and rejection…the truth about Sakura and the Matou Clan…running away…being restrained by Saber before she could hurt herself…being sedated…

Rin slumped in her bed, her head and face falling. "Ah," Kirei said while nodding slowly. "You've finally calmed down. Excellent, now we can make some progress at last."

"What's there to make progress on?" Rin asked in a dead voice. "Nothing…nothing will ever be right again…nothing will ever make things right…nothing…"

"Giving up, are we now?" Kirei asked. "That's not like you."

"You know what else isn't as it should be?" Rin spat, her spirit returning in a blaze of wrath. "Knowing that everything you once thought to be an example to live up to, everything you could take pride in and look back on with satisfaction, are all lies! LIES!"

Rin took a deep breath, shaking her head while slumping down again. "All…lies…" she whispered. "Our family…just a means to an end…a pretty face to meet expectations with…an heir and a spare…not even that…a _bargaining chip_ …a guinea pig to be sold off for gain of one kind or another…all our nobility and dignity…just gold and jade over rot and decay…"

Kirei was silent, as was Rin for several moments. "Ayame is right." She said softly. "And they say I'm a prodigy, a genius even. Ha! No, I'm nothing of the sort. I'm just a little girl too blinded by her dreams to see I've always been fed dirt by my own father. Someone to be molded to become just like him, a cold and soulless monster."

"…are you finished?" Kirei finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Rin said. "There's nothing left. Nothing…"

"Good," Kirei said, clapping his hands and nodding. "Then we can begin setting things right."

"What are you talking about Kirei?" Rin snapped turning to face him. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? Nothing will set things right! Nothing can! NOTHING!"

"Oh I have been listening." Kirei said with a nod. "And you have a measure of sense in what you say, but mostly, it's just the ramblings of a child throwing a tantrum at having her dreams smashed in the cruelest way possible."

"WHAT…?" Rin exploded. "YOU SICK, SON OF A…!"

"Enough with such big yet hollow declarations." Kirei interrupted with a dismissive gesture. "You wish to set things right? Then the means are right in front of you. If you had but the will and worth to take it, that is."

"…you want me to use the Holy Grail to set things right?"

"Ah…praise the Lord. She finally gets it."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rin spat. "The Grail cannot bring the dead back to life! It's…!"

"Bring the dead back to life?" Kirei echoed before giving a long-suffering sigh. "Magi…always so narrow-minded…and likewise so in perspective. No, the Holy Grail cannot bring the dead back to life, nothing can. Only the Lord may, yet He is not here. And for all its name the Holy Grail of this contest and city is not the Lord's artifact…and said artifact may not even have such abilities to begin with. So no, I do not suggest that you wish your sister back to life, that you may have her forgiveness and start over as you so dearly and undoubtedly desire. I have always known the Grail's limitations, so why would I suggest so pointless a measure."

"…what are you saying?"

Rin flinched back as Kirei leaned down to her face. "Stop being so narrow in what you can see." He said. "If you can't bring the dead back to life…then why not stop them from dying in the first place?"

"…no…you can't be suggesting…time travel…"

"Ah, so she finally gets it." Kirei said with a slow clap. "Yes, if you desire to set things right, and wishing to reverse them cannot be done, then simply wish them from happening in the first place."

"Is it possible?" Rin asked, desperation coloring her voice and expression.

"With the power of six fallen Servants," Kirei said. "Then it should be."

Rin chuckled bitterly. "Yeah," she said darkly. "Six fallen Servants…the Holy Grail…won by the victor of the Holy Grail War…which I've already lost…"

"That is not necessarily the case…"

"I have no Servant!" Rin spat. "My command spells are gone! Even if I wanted to rejoin the contest…to use the Grail to set things right…I cannot…I cannot…I…there…is nothing…"

"And that is where you are wrong." Kirei said with a smirk. "Lancer."

Rin's eyes went wide, and she turned her head in time to see a blue-haired man in matching clothes appear out of thin air behind Kirei. He looked down at her with a hard face, though there was a sympathetic light in his eyes.

"Kirei…" Rin whispered. "You…"

"Come, come," Kirei said, raising a hand. "Do not jump to conclusions so easily. Have you forgotten my role? Or a specific responsibility of the Overseer? Specifically, those who come to my church during the contest seeking sanctuary are granted our protection. It does not specify on who may come, only that they come. Whether they be Masters who have lost their Servants…or Servants who have lost their Masters."

Kirei smiled, stepping aside and grandly gesturing at Lancer. "This is the Servant Lancer." Kirei said. "He lost his Master early on, and thus entered my care. And now…it seems that he may yet have a worthy cause to fight for once more."

"But…I don't…"

"You don't have command spells?" Kirei said with veiled mockery, before pulling up a sleeve and exposing numerous command spells tattooed on his arm. "You forget again, as the Overseer I too have command spells, that I might bring recalcitrant Servants to heel. Or indeed, to use and even give them, as I need."

"…why are you doing this?"

"A just question." Kirei said with a nod. "There are two reasons. First, as the Overseer it is my duty to ensure the worth of the Masters who may obtain the Holy Grail. Remember, our role was to prevent such large-scale devastation as occurred during the third and preceding Holy Grail Wars, though sadly my father failed in his role during the fourth war."

"And let me guess," Rin said mockingly. "You don't want to follow in his footsteps in this war, do you?"

"Something like that." Kirei said with a smile, and Rin scoffed.

"And the second reason?" she asked.

"I am a priest of the Holy Church, a servant of the Lord God Almighty." Kirei said. "Part of my responsibility as such, is to assist those who genuinely desire to atone for past sins, and gain redemption at the end. Are you not one such individual, seeking to correct the sins of the past, one way or another?"

Rin didn't answer, and instead looked away, staring at the ceiling. Silence consumed the three of them for several long moments, and then Rin took a deep, shuddering breath. "Please…" she whispered. "Leave me alone for a while. I…I need to think…and don't worry…you've already tied me up so…please…"

"Very well," Kirei said with a nod, and nodding at Lancer had the Servant disappear once more into astral form. "I shall leave you to your reflections. But should you choose to take up the burden of a Master once more, then rejoice, child! It may be that your wish shall be granted."

Rin didn't say anything, and neither did Kirei as he left her alone in her room.

* * *

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Merlin once told me, that though the night is darkest before the dawn, it is also in that darkness that the stars shine the brightest."

"I've heard and read others say so before…only not from Merlin."

Saber snorted and then burst out laughing. "I said the same thing to him." He said, and shared a laugh with Ayame.

"And what did he say?" Ayame asked.

"He sulked for the rest of the day." Saber answered, Master and Servant laughing again. Climbing up the hill to its very top, they found themselves looking over the suburbs stretching out below them. Countless lights glittered and shone in the darkness, from the tiny but sharp points of light that were the windows of houses, to the foggy, diffuse glow of streetlamps. And in the distance could be seen the heart of Fuyuki City, a great forest-like collection of tall buildings shrouded in smog and the glow of countless more lights than were present in the suburbs.

"This is the spot, right?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, it is." Saber said, before pointing into the distance. "There it is, the Matou property if the maps can be trusted."

Ayame reinforced her eyes, zooming in on a large property cordoned off with yellow tape around the outer wall, the mansion once inside the grounds reduced to a collapsed husk of charred wood, black and broken stone, and twisted metal. The grounds were dead, no grass or dried leaves present, even the trees reduced to dried cadavers stretching out impotently to the sky.

"I see it." Ayame said with a flinty tone. "The nest of evil…whoever burned that place down deserves a drink at least…though those ruins might still become kindling for the fires of evil in the future."

"Poetic, aren't we?" Saber teased with a smile.

Ayame smiled and shrugged. "No," she said. "Just sentimental."

Saber chuckled, and then holding out a hand summoned Excalibur. The golden blade gleamed in the light of the Moon and the stars, and then to the surprise of both Saber and Ayame, seals unsealed themselves almost immediately.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ayame asked.

"…Lancelot…Mordred…Galahad…Gaheris…Agravain…Merlin…Gawain…" Saber whispered, and then his eyes hardened. "Seven seals unlocked…the bare minimum needed to unlock the power to split the heavens."

"WHAT?"

"Truly," Saber said, his expression hard, the Once and Future King realizing the weight of judgment that must be passed. "The Matou were a clan of evil. An evil that shall be stricken from the world, by the light of salvation!"

Ayame stepped back, as Saber took his stance, holding out his sword horizontally before him. Golden light built along the blade, and then the Once and Future King raised it, two-handed overhead, and swung down.

He didn't say the name of the sword, for to do so would be to unleash its full power. Even then, at this smallest fraction of the power of the Sword of Promised Victory…

…all was light.

The Matou property was scoured down to the very bedrock. The earth, the walls, the ruins…they were as nothing. Concepts since poisoned and twisted by centuries of evil, pain, blood, death and despair as committed and nurtured by the Matou Clan were burned away, and were restored to their pure, pristine, and original states.

In the future…when word spread of the Matou Clan's downfall during the Fifth Holy Grail War, others would come. Magi…greedy…foolish…foreign magi, seeking to plunder the lore of the fallen family, to take into themselves their evil and incarnate it as part of themselves. They would find nothing, nothing but the lingering echoes of a power they could not understand much less harness, a power that scoured their attempts to even begin learning what it was.

But now…here at the present…as Excalibur's light faded and the darkness of night returned, Ayame blinked away the spots in her eyes, and looking back in the direction of the Matou property, saw only a crumbling crater where it once stood. The broken walls of the adjacent properties crumbled down into the crater, as did the road which passed just before it, water spurting from ruptured pipes. People were emerging from the houses nearby, but as far as she could see…

…none of them were hurt, and while their properties were not unscathed, only the edges had been scarred by the might of the Once and Future King.

"Perfect aim." Ayame said, and Saber laughed weakly while resting his sword against a shoulder, its seals reset. Of course they were: the evil that had unlocked them was no more, a footnote of woe in the pages of history.

"Naturally," Saber said with just the smallest hint of smugness. "Not much point in rooting out evil when innocents are drawn into it needlessly. Sometimes…sacrifices are unavoidable, but when they can be avoided…then avoid them."

"In this case they weren't needed." Ayame said, looking back out again, over the suburbs. "And they weren't made."

"Yes indeed."

Ayame nodded and gestured with her head. "We're done here." She said. "Let's go home."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

A/N

I'm ba~ck.

Didn't see that coming, did you? Rin and Lancer possibly pairing up to rejoin the contest, that is.

Ayame and Saber making sure, as Thanos would put it, there are no chances of Matou resurrecting itself, is fairly expected, as they both considered such in a past chapter. Seriously though…seven seals being unlocked isn't that far-fetched, as Zelretch of all people judged the Matou and the Einzbern as being latently evil. Even if their intentions are good, their actions will only redound negatively in the end.

In Matou's case, it's confirmed in Grand Order that Zouken was one of Goethia's Demon Pillars, and that the decay of the family was caused by Zouken – in the FSN timelines – refusing Goethia's call. As for Einzbern…a direct translation of their background material implies their foundation was built with the Rheingold. Yes, _that_ Rheingold, the one from Siegfried's myth, cursed to bring only misfortune and tragedy to whoever possesses it.

They were damned from the very beginning, and they might not even know it.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 22

 _Blue and gold banners flew in a stiff breeze, rank upon rank of men in arms standing in disciplined lines, blood splattered on their weapons and armor. Knights were formed up in formation, their steeds' flanks likewise stained in blood, all staring down at the battlefield before them._

 _The dead covered the ground, Saxon invaders made to pay the price for their unjust coming, faces and bodies slack and eyes hollow and blank in death. Broken and abandoned weapons were everywhere, but nowhere to be seen was the price in blood that the Britons had had to pay for victory._

 _And yet, that was the whole point. The Britons were victorious, and they had taken their dead away for burial, leaving their enemies to lie on the field for the carrion birds and beasts._

 _The King of Britain stood at the head of his army, his armor and his steed splattered with the blood of the invader like the rest of those who followed him. But his sword remained gleaming and immaculate, the fey-forged metal unable to be stained by mortal filth._

 _Abruptly, King Arthur turned his steed around to face his army, and riding closer raised his sword in triumph and to honor of those who had fought under his banner. The Knights of the Round Table raised their swords in salute, as the triumphant shouts of the men at arms filled the air._

 _"The King abandoned one of our villages."_

 _Ayeme blinked, turning where she was standing and watching amidst the cheering Britons. Looking around her, she tried to find the source of the sullen voice, to no avail. After a moment, it continued._

 _"Even though it guaranteed our victory, the King was too ruthless."_

 _"Even without sacrificing that one village, victory would inevitably have been ours."_

 _Ayame narrowed her eyes, now seeing things she hadn't noticed before. Though most of the Britons exulted in their victory, others stood sullen, or crumpled to the ground, whether in grief or pain or something else, she didn't know. And still, there were those sullen and resentful voices, speaking critically of their king's strategy._

 _"King Arthur doesn't bother himself with how his subjects might feel."_

 _"How can such an uncaring king hope to rule his kingdom?"_

 _"That's right!"_

 _"Precisely!"_

 _"I completely agree!"_

Ayame's eyes snapped open, blinking as the fuzzy morning light in her room resolved into recognizable images. For a few moments, she lay still, and then rolling over to lie prone rested her chin on crossed arms. "A memory?" she murmured, reaching out to tap her fingers against the floor. "Yes…I guess it makes sense, with our telepathic link. And those dreams in the past…we can see each other's memories in our dreams. But…this dream…"

 _King Arthur doesn't bother himself with how his subjects might feel._

Ayame closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " _Is that how it started?_ " she thought to herself. " _The rot that led to Mordred's usurpation, the following civil war that ended with the Battle of Camlann, and the destruction of the Kingdom of Britain? A bunch of dissatisfied knights who couldn't see how Saber…Arthur, had to make hard choices for the sake of his people? Is that how Mordred and Morgana began to undermine Arthur's reign?_ "

Ayame sighed and rolling over again, forced herself to sit up. " _What a bunch of short-sighted fools._ " She thought to herself. " _Did they actually think they could fight and win a war without making any sacrifices of any kind? If they do, then they should have just stayed at home and not bothered facing reality. If a child like myself can understand that much, then they have no right to be called knights or men at arms at all._ "

Taking a deep breath, Ayame got to her feet and stretched her limbs. Taking a look at the wall-mounted clock, Ayame scratched her head and made to leave, only to pause as a thought occurred to her even as she touched her room's sliding door. " _I might think that way,_ " she thought before closing her eyes sympathetically. " _But…what about Arthur? He did everything he could for his kingdom, his people, and those fools just threw it back into his face, all for the greed and ambition of a shallow sorceress and her son. Arthur…Saber…you…could you be…_ "

Sighing as she let the thought trail off, Ayame slid the door open and left her room.

* * *

Ayame finished washing the breakfast dishes and utensils, Taiga having left soon after breakfast to attend to other matters for when repairs at the school were done. Nearby, Saber watched a documentary on modern history, specifically the so-called 'Age of Progress' that was the 19th Century, sitting back against the table while watching the television.

Wiping her hands dry on a clean cloth, Ayame approached, coming to a halt a couple of steps behind Saber. She focused on the TV, listening and watching as the narrator described the ruthless and determined leadership of the Iron Chancellor of Prussia, Otto von Bismarck, and how he succeeded in transforming the patchwork of mutually-competing and jealous German states into the mighty German Empire. In particular, his famous – or infamous depending on who you asked – statement, on how matters of politics would be decided not by flowery rhetoric or popular opinion, but by blood and iron, brought back to mind the dream…

…no, not the dream, the _memories_ of her Servant. The memories of weakling knights and subjects, who unable to see how their king had to meet the needs of their nation by making hard decisions and even sacrifices at times, had laid the seeds for their own destruction.

 _Ungrateful, short-sighted fools…_

 _…but…Saber…_

Ayame hesitantly reached out, and briefly reconsidering pulled back for a moment, and then taking a deep breath, she sat down, and reaching forward tugged at Saber's sleeve. The blonde Servant turned to look at her curiously. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"No…I…I just…I was just wondering you see…"

Saber tilted his head. "About what?" he asked.

Ayame lowered her face with some hesitation. "It…it might be…a sore topic." She said.

"Oh?" Saber said before smiling reassuringly. "Well, whatever it is, even if that's the case, I'll give you my word that I'll weigh things accordingly and not overreact. So, go ahead. Ask what's on your mind."

"…I already asked you once before, but...I'll ask you again. Do you...do you have any regrets? Only this time, not as the King of Britain, but as a person?"

"Everyone has regrets." Saber said at once. "There's no one who hasn't ever made a single mistake in their lives, at one point or another. It comes with being Human. The important thing is how we face those mistakes, and how we choose to live with our regrets."

Ayame still looked torn, and Saber tilted his head in curiosity again. "What's this about, Ayame?" he asked.

"I saw your memories." She said.

"…what?"

"We have a telepathic link," Ayame said. "So I see…flashes, of your memories, as dreams when I sleep at night."

Saber hummed uncomfortably while rubbing at his head. "Yeah…I'd forgotten about that." He said with a sigh. "And? What did you see?"

"I…I heard…I heard dissatisfied knights, grumbling about the choices you made. The sacrifices you had to make for your kingdom." Ayame said. "And I was thinking, maybe it was there that the rot began?"

"Which eventually led to civil war, and Britain's downfall?" Saber asked gently, and Ayame nodded. "I see…is that all?"

Ayame made a sound of disgust, looking away in anger. "They're so ungrateful." She snarled. "And so shortsighted. They're supposed to be knights, weren't they? Lords, even. So how could they not see that sometimes, sacrifices just _had_ to be made. You gave everything for them, and in the end…they just threw it all away. Turned their backs on you. Made everything you did, everything you ever worked for, dreamed of…it was nothing in the end."

"Do you really think so?" Saber asked.

"Huh?" Ayame asked, looking at Saber in surprise.

"I have no regrets for all the choices I made as the King of Britain." Saber said, making sure to meet Ayame's eyes as he spoke. "The only thing I regret, is that those choices, both the ones I made and rejected, were the only choices I had available. As you say, I did the best I could. I gave everything I had. And that is not something to be ashamed of, much less to be regretful about."

"Saber…you…"

"As for the dissatisfied lords, knights, and others who followed Morgana and Mordred…" Saber said before giving a sad smile. "They made their own choices. It's not my regret, or shame, to keep."

"But," Ayame persisted. "If…"

"If they hadn't been dissatisfied in the first place," Saber interrupted with a knowing smile. "If I'd done things differently, if I had been a perfect king, then could Britain have avoided destruction?"

Ayame didn't answer, and after a moment Saber reached out, and taking Ayame's hand squeezed reassuringly. "Just as there is no such thing as an immortal person," he said gently. "There is no such thing as an indestructible nation. Britain's fall was inevitable, sooner or later. All I could do, was to cherish what time I, and those who followed me, was given, and to make the best of it. That is enough, and it is not in vain. I know it wasn't. And you know it too."

Ayame nodded weakly. "I guess I do." She said. "The Once and Future King, right? A legend of peace, justice, and prosperity in the past, and an example for the future."

"Exactly."

"But…are you really just satisfied with that?" Ayame asked.

"I'm only Human, Ayame." Saber said with a shrug. "I can't do everything perfectly. I can't save everybody. All I can, could, and did do, was what I could, and as best as I could. You know that too, don't you?"

"…yes, I guess I do."

"Besides," Saber continued with a sigh, looking out at the sunny garden outside the veranda. "The perfect king you mentioned earlier…would that really have been good for Britain? For my people?"

"Merlin seemed to think so."

"Merlin?" Saber echoed, glancing back at Ayame. And then something seemed to click, and Saber laughed. "Ah, I see, so you saw that memory too, did you?"

Ayame blushed and looked down. "Merlin was wise." Saber said. "But wise doesn't mean he's always right. I'm sure the actions and choices he advocated were… _correct_ , but they weren't necessarily _right_. And I would prefer to be incorrect but right than to be correct and wrong."

"…I…think, I understand what you mean."

Saber smiled at Ayame, and poked her on the forehead. "Hmm…yes, I think you do." He said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't think the way you do about your people, that just because that's how they do things, that it's the best way for things to be done, it's the right thing to do."

Ayame laughed weakly and shrugged. "I guess I do." She said, and Saber nodded, again looking out at the sunny garden outside.

"People… _Humans_ , are imperfect beings." He said. "A perfect being isn't a Human being. And it's not right for someone…something that _isn't_ Human, to rule over Human beings. I might not have satisfied all my subjects, but at least I was one of them when all is said and done. I shared their flaws and weaknesses, their strengths and abilities, and stood among them, with them, but never above or beyond them, to the very end. So I do not regret making the choice to reject Merlin's advice in that regard, that the King of Britain should be an inhuman being."

Saber paused, and looked into Ayame's eyes. "Listen, Ayame." He said with a grim smile. "Let me share you this wisdom my foster father told me once, and which is as profound as anything Merlin has ever told me. A true king is not someone who accepts every piece of advice his advisers give him, but someone who listens and understands what is given to him, and then _chooses_ what to accept of his own judgment, for good or ill. Do you understand?"

Ayame nodded slowly. "I think I do." She said, and with a wider smile Saber ruffled the hair on Ayame's head.

"That's a good girl!" he said, and Ayame pouted.

"I'm not a dog." She protested, and Saber laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." He said. For several minutes after, they just watched the documentary on TV, but as a commercial break began Ayame spoke up again.

"Hey, Saber." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If you have no regrets," Ayame began. "What do you want to wish for from the Holy Grail?"

Saber stared at Ayame for several long moments, and then nodded slowly. "Well," he said. "I guess it's time you should know. Absolutely nothing at all."

"…what?"

Saber smiled and poked at Ayame's forehead. "Stop that." Ayame protested, and Saber laughed.

"To be honest," he began. "The moment you succeeded in summoning me, my wish was granted."

"What?"

"When Heroic Spirits are summoned as Servants," Saber began. "They _feel_ the intentions of those attempting to summon them, and depending on what they perceive, can choose to accept or reject the would-be Master's summons. Back then, when you were summoning me, I knew that you were only joining this war to protect yourself, to keep past tragedies born of the struggle for the Grail from being repeated, and finally to prevent those who would abuse its power from obtaining the Grail. And I'm not just a king, I'm also a knight. And a true knight would lend his strength to a worthy cause without thought for reward. To be allowed the chance to fulfil my oaths, to live up to my ideals as a knight…thank you, Ayame."

Ayame blushed, lowering her face while poking her fingers together. "Um…you're welcome, I guess." She said. "And I'm glad you're a good man, Saber."

"As am I, Ayame. As am I."

The doorbell rang, and Ayame jumped up to her feet with surprising speed. "Um, I'll just go and get that." She said, unable to meet Saber's eyes before rushing off without waiting for a response.

As Ayame vanished out of the living room, Saber chuckled to himself. "I suppose when all is said and done," he said softly to himself. "She's still just a maiden at heart. But that's fine. She's still so young, after all. Let her cherish that innocence for as long as she can, before the cruel and uncaring world we all live in takes it all away."

* * *

Ayame returned after a few minutes accompanied by a tall woman dressed in a maidservant's uniform. While the woman's hair was hidden behind an all-enclosing piece of headwear, between her red eyes, general air of…something, and a previous encounter with another homunculus, it was clear that she too was a homunculus.

"This is Sella." Ayame said, clearly having regained her composure. "She's my sister's maidservant apparently, and Illya sent her to deliver…well, something."

Sella bowed. "I thank you for allowing me to enter your home." She said, before taking a seat opposite from Saber and Ayame at the latter's gesture. Sitting down, she placed the two satchels she was carrying on the table, while keeping the other, long, wrapped-up package she'd brought beside her on the floor.

"So," Ayame began. "How can we help you, Miss Sella?"

"Just 'Sella' is fine." Sella is said. "And I do not require assistance. My purpose here is to extend my lady's congratulations on your glorious victories on the battlefield. First, at slaying Archer and thus becoming the first Master and Servant pair to eliminate another pair of combatants on the battlefield. Second, for slaying Rider and his Master, thus eliminating a second pair of combatants on the battlefield. And finally, and _most_ commendably, for ending the accursed Makiri lineage once and for all, thus freeing this world from its abominable legacy for good. The first two alone are worthy of recognition, but the last especially so. Therefore, my lady would extend not just her congratulations, but would also offer gifts to her valiant and noble sister, to honor her triumphs on the battlefield."

Ayame looked very flattered, grinning from ear to ear. "Well," she began, much to Saber's amusement. "I like to think I only managed to succeed against Matou by luck…"

"Good fortune does not last forever," Sella said. "But while it does, and it is used most properly, then it should not detract from achievements made with its assistance. Any who claim otherwise, bear the burden of suspicion of speaking tainted with envy."

"True…and I guess burning those filthy, disgusting worm vampires isn't something I'll ever regret."

"And be grateful for it." Sella said. "We of Einzbern must forever regret ever having associated with such pitiful beings, and squandered so much in doing so. But enough about that: my lady's first gift, is a set of magi field-wear. Please press your finger here, to complete the transmutation process, and to adjust their sizes accordingly."

"Wait…you can do that?" Ayame asked.

"We Einbern pride ourselves on our skill with alchemy." Sella said. "In any case, this is a one-time function. Once the clothing has been resized, the mystery will have been completed and will dispel, and may not be used to resize this set of clothes again."

Nodding at that, Ayame reached out, and touched the brass button on top of the first satchel. It pricked at her finger, taking in a small amount of blood and gaining from it knowledge of her physical dimensions. That knowledge was added to the mystery, the prana present in Ayame's blood triggering it and sending dark-colored tendrils of energy through the clothes inside the satchel. Existing dimensions and how they related to each other were recorded and then reduced or increased in proportion, excess matter here transmuted into energy and then back to matter where it was deficient, and where raw energy was left and no further changes could be made, released as exhaust in the form of a murky burst of prana into the surrounding air.

The satchel popped open, and Sella pulled out crisp, neatly-folded and arranged clothes and laid them out on the table. Saber looked on curiously, while Ayame's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

 _No…could it be…it can't be…but it is!_

 _How did she know?_

"These clothes are alchemically-treated." Sella explained. "This renders them immune to all forms of single-action spells, and are resistant to conceptual weapons with less than five hundred years of accumulated weight. They are receptive to the wearer's mysteries, so they may be reinforced as needed, though other mysteries cast on them risk destabilizing the alchemical treatments previously-applied. They are fireproof, waterproof, shockproof, toughened against wear and tear more so than other clothes made out of the same materials would be, and even resistant against acid to some degree. They also may not be stained by common colorants. They must however, be washed by hand."

Ayame nodded slowly, reaching out with shaking hands to touch the clothes.

 _They're real…_

 _…I'm not dreaming._

Sella raised an eyebrow at Ayame's reaction, but didn't say anything else. She opened the second satchel, and pulled out a large, leather pouch of some kind, clearly meant to be worn on a belt as a kit of some sort. She also pulled out a hardbound book of some kind, bearing German words on the front above the image of a serpent eating its own tail.

"My lady would also offer…" she began, only to trail off as Ayame held up a finger.

"Hold up on that." She said, before gathering the clothes with what looked like giddy enthusiasm. "I'll be right back."

And then rushing off, Saber and Sella were left alone.

"So…fine day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Ayame rushed into her room, sliding the door behind her closed before stripping down to her underwear. Rushing to her closet, she pulled out a fresh undershirt, and pulled it on before rushing back to where she'd left the clothes Illya had gifted her with, and taking them placed them on her dresser before standing in front of the mirror.

First, a short-sleeved, button-down blouse of white, with black cuffs buttoned a short distance above the elbow. Then, white trousers, ending in black edges a third of the way down the shins.

Above that, a black dress fringed with gold along the edges of the skirt, reaching down to her knees, and buttoned with black, star-shaped buttons over her chest and torso. Then a leather bandolier in black, a wide and matching belt, and matching leather half-gloves that reached a third of the way up her forearms.

Then a cloak dyed or treated black, held by star-shaped clasps at her collar. A scarf striped black and white followed, and finally…

…a witch's hat…okay, maybe not since it wasn't pointed, but it was wide-brimmed, and the crown decorated with a leather belt wrapped around its base. Face marked with awe, Ayame slowly lifted the hat, and placed it on her head.

"Oh wow…" Ayame whispered, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. "World…say hello to the Black and White Magician…!"

Whooping and squealing with delight, Ayame jumped and pranced around in front of the mirror, enjoying and playing with the way her cloak billowed around her with every movement. Finally, she rushed out and back to where Saber and Sella were sitting in increasingly-awkward silence.

"I trust you found my lady's gift to your liking?" Sella asked.

"My liking?" Ayame echoed. "I love it!"

Saber's mouth fell open at Ayame practically squealing with delight, and even Sella looked a bit taken aback at Ayame's happiness at being able to look the part of a stereotypical witch. "Well, yes," Sella continued. "Apart from that, my lady would also offer this basic, field alchemy kit, and a basic manual for alchemy. It is unfortunately written in German, but my lady expresses her confidence with your being able to cope."

"Oh, I will." Ayame said with a grin reaching from ear to ear. "You can count on that. I most certainly will."

For people who'd spent the past several minutes sitting in awkward and uncomfortable silence, both Saber and Sella managed to carry a whole conversation on a single glance between each other. "Finally," Sella said. "My lady would offer this as well, a replica of the discontinued but venerable _Batilana Alhawa_ model line produced by the Magic Foundation in the Middle East…"

"A broom?" Saber asked.

"Not just any broom," Ayame said with awe. "A witch's broom."

"…so you can fly with it?"

"Yes!" Ayame gushed while grabbing the broom and brandishing it around. "Of course you can fly with it! Yes! _Yes_ , **_yes_** , **_YES_**! I'm finally a witch!"

"…um…Ayame," Saber said, standing and taking Ayame by the arms to restrain her. "Don't you think you're being too excited about this?"

"Yes! Yes, you're right!" Ayame said after a pout and a moment's thought. Saber smiled and letting Ayame go, the magus…witch…the (self-proclaimed) Black and White Magician coughed before drawing herself up and facing Sella with a solemn expression on her face. "Sella von Einzbern, you may inform my sister that I am most humbled by her congratulations on my victories, and that I am most honored and grateful for the gifts she has offered me."

Sella bowed low. "Then my duty here is complete." She said while getting to her feet. "I will of course relay your messages to my lady."

Ayame nodded. "Then I take my leave." Sella said, and with another nod Ayame escorted Sella to the front door. Saber raised a concerned eyebrow as Ayame brought a pair of socks from among those included in the set of witch's clothes, and put them on along with a pair of short black boots that flared just above her ankles.

"Ayame, please don't do anything foolish." Saber said after Ayame finished closing the gate behind Sella.

"Oh relax," Ayame said, playing with her new broom and adjusting her hat on her head. "When have I done anything foolish?"

"None that I can recall." Saber conceded. "But…"

Saber broke off as with a blast of displaced air, Ayame shot up upwards, a blur of black and white flying into the sky with a cackle.

"AYAME!"

* * *

A/N

Some character development, and then some comedy. Seriously, the past few – if not more – chapters have been so serious, it's time for some laughs. If magical girls have a place in Fate – I'm looking at you, Fate/Kaleid – then why not witches on broomsticks?


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 23

"Glitter, Fairy Lights!"

Golden light flashed and fairies spun around Ayame, rendering her unnoticeable to those blind and deaf to the mysteries of the World. The girl grinned wider as she picked up speed and climbed higher, arcing up into the sky and over the suburbs to the city beyond. The wind blew strong through her hair and clothes, and pausing only to secure her hat as she broke through the thin cloud cover, Ayame glanced back behind her at the city below, and the blue of the sea beside it.

Narrowing her eyes, Ayame's grin turned from cheerful to daring, and at a thought command her broom's flight functions cut out. At the same time, Ayame pulled up, and closing her eyes with a deep breath, flipped over to face the surface below.

Spinning like a drill, the witch fell from the sky, plummeting at breakneck speed to certain death on the blue waters below. But even with the wind howling in her ears, and fighting back the pressure to blackout, Ayame continued to grin as she spun and fell, until finally, she pulled up with a thought, her broom's flight functions coming back to life with a vengeance, the witch yelling with exhilaration as she swooped low and fast over the bay, towards the river's mouth and up to the city beyond.

Eyes turned to where water was streaking out across the center of the bay for seemingly no apparent reason, and towards where a container ship was lumbering out of the river's mouth. Ayame flew low, along the water, then up along the hull to sweep over the deck and past the superstructure, slipping through the gaps with inches to spare, and then climbing approached the great suspension bridge which crossed the river.

"BRING IT!" Ayame yelled as she jumped up, _standing_ on the broom as she accelerated towards the bridge. At breakneck speed, Ayame corkscrewed through a gap between the steel cables, across the bridge, and then through another gap. Howling and cheering with delight, Ayame slowed to fly up, high over and across the city, breathing hard as she came down from her adrenaline high.

Stepping down to sit sideways, legs dangling and swinging into the open air, Ayame pulled the hat off her head and wiped at her forehead. "That was awesome." She said with a grin. "A bit dangerous, though. Right?"

The fairies flying around her glimmered, one swooping in to touch an arm with a flicker of gold. "Yeah," she answered. "But totally worth it."

The fairies glimmered again, and Ayame frowned. "What next, huh?" she murmured before brightening up. "Oh I know! I'll pay my sister a visit!"

The fairies glimmered questioningly as Ayame swung her legs around, sitting properly on her broom while putting her hat back on. "Which sister…?" Ayame asked. "I only have…oh right, two sisters…a homunculus and a magus…man, I have one twisted family."

The fairies glimmered sympathetically as Ayame flew off in a new direction. "…no, I actually don't know where she lives." Ayame said after a few moments, the fairies actually _freezing_ in their orbits at the remark. "Do you?"

The fairies glimmered, and with a laugh Ayame sped off in the direction of the Einzbern Forest.

* * *

Soft chimes played from a phonograph in the corner, Leysritt silently taking away a dirty plate and utensils as Illya sipped at a cup of tea to wash down her midmorning snack. Sella still hadn't come back from delivering her little sister's presents, while Berserker was sleeping elsewhere in the castle.

All in all, it was a surprisingly peaceful day, for which she wasn't complaining. Berserker still hadn't recovered the lives he'd lost fighting Rider, and until he recovered at least half, Illya wasn't risking going out to go hunt down Lancer or challenge Caster in her lair. And with Saber…

 _That light…it fits the description, but shouldn't King Arthur be a woman like in the last war? Or did Ayame summon a parallel self?_

 _It's not impossible, the mysteries that make up the Grail reach into the domains of True Magic, just the fact that Servants are incarnated Heroic Spirits prove that…_

 _…Heroic Spirits…the Throne of Heroes exists outside of the time axis…_

 _…a parallel King Arthur who was a man…shouldn't be impossible…_

Illya broke off her thoughts as she felt someone enter her territory. No, they didn't just enter her territory, they _flew_ into it, and still were while heading to her castle. And more than that, according to the Einzbern bounded fields, they were packing incredibly-heavy concepts with them.

" _No way…Caster?_ " Illya thought in disbelief, quickly setting down her teacup to rush out onto the nearest balcony, and readying her command spells all the while. " _Is she going to risk a battle in broad daylight? And in my territory too?_ "

Illya narrowed her eyes at the rapidly-growing dot in the distance…and then alarm turned to incredulous disbelief as a dot resolved into a black and white shape getting bigger as it approached. " _That looks like…_ " Illya found her herself thinking as the shape came within earshot.

"Hello, big sister!" Ayame said as she slowed to a halt, hovering in front of Illya's balcony and giving the gaping homunculus a cheerful wave. "I came by for a visit! Thanks for the new clothes and the broom, by the way! I love them!"

"…you flew all the way from your house to here?" Illya spluttered.

"Not really, no." Ayame said with a shrug. "I went on a joyride first."

"Joyride?" Illya echoed.

"Yeah." Ayame said with a nod. "Flew up, higher than the clouds, and out over the sea. Then I dropped, almost to the surface, and then up as fast as I could the river, and then over the city. That's when I decided to come and visit. I hope I'm not being a hassle though, it is a surprise visit, after all."

"No, it isn't." Illya conceded. "No wait! You did all that, in broad daylight? Are you crazy? What if you get seen? No, what if you did get seen?"

Ayame just laughed, waving off Illya's concern with (apparently) uncaring cheer. "Oh don't worry about that." She said. "I took measures to make sure I wouldn't get seen. So…can I come in?"

"We're in the middle of the Holy Grail War, you know." Illya pointed out.

"Hmm? And? We're family aren't we?"

"Well, yes…but…"

"Alright, I can't come in." Ayame said with a sigh. "Do you want to go out to town with me for the day? Lunch and ice cream?"

"YES!"

Ayame grinned as Illya pounced at the mention of ice cream, clambering up the balcony parapet and with some help from Ayame, sat down on the broom in front of Ayame. "Alright then," Ayame said, swinging away and flying back out over the forest to the city. "Hang on tight."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

Ayame laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes." She said, before picking up speed.

* * *

"Welcome!"

Ayame and Illya stepped into the ramen restaurant, which was still rather empty given it was still an hour before lunch for most people. "You've never eaten ramen before?" Ayame asked Illya as she led Illya over to the counter.

"No." Illya answered. "What is it?"

Ayame grinned. "You'll know soon enough." She said, before helping the smaller girl up to one of the chairs, and then sitting down herself.

The middle-aged chef turned, and blinked before giving some quiet instructions to an assistant, and then approached. "Ayame-kun?" he asked.

"Hey, Uncle Gorou."

"Cosplay?"

"Well, you could say that."

The chef laughed and then noticed Illya sitting next to Ayame. "And who's this little lady?" he asked.

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern." Illya said with a nod. "I am Ayame's sister."

"Sister?" the chef echoed in disbelief.

"Well," Ayame said with a wave of a hand. "Turns out dad had more and deeper connections than with just Uncle Raiga."

"Ah, I see, so that's how it is." Gorou said with a sage nod, and deciding to drop the topic. Sometimes, it's just better _not_ to know. "So the usual, Ayame-kun?"

"The usual." Ayame said with a nod before blinking and thinking better of it. "No, wait…I have some money to spend today, so how about an egg on top?"

"Got it! And what will your sister have?"

Ayame turned to Illya. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you think I should get?"

"Miso ramen for her, regular with egg on top as well." Ayame ordered. "We'll have an order of dumplings with that, along with fried rice. And some cold tea to wash it all down with."

"Alright!"

Illya watched as the chef strode off to prepare their meal, and then turned back to her little sister. "You seem really familiar with him." She remarked.

"Well, I've been here plenty before." Ayame replied. "He makes good food. And in any case, he's an old friend of one of dad's…well, I wouldn't call them friends…um…let's see…business associate, I guess. Yeah, let's go with that."

"…dad, huh? I see…"

Ayame glanced in Illya's direction, her face falling at the wistful expression on Illya's face. "Dad never told me about you." Ayame said softly after several moments. "I…I don't know what to say about that."

"…it's fine." Illya said with a sigh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is." Illya said.

"…alright."

* * *

Lunch was eaten in silence, and after paying their bill, Ayame and Illya walked off to find an ice cream store to get some dessert. "Hey," Illya began. "What do you want?"

"…what?"

"What do you want?" Illya replied. "If you didn't want anything, you won't be a Master, you know. That's why, I want to know. What do you want?"

Ayame stared at Illya from the corner of her eyes for a few moments, and then sighing, looked back to the street in front of them. "Nothing special, really." Ayame said. "Three things: I don't want to get killed by being dragged into all…this, without a fighting chance of getting through it alive, then to keep the mistakes of the past from getting repeated, and finally, to keep people who can't be trusted with it from winning the prize. That's…pretty much it, actually."

Illya stared at Ayame with a neutral face for several moments, and then scoffed. "Those reasons are boring, little sister." She finally said.

Ayame laughed. "Yeah, the latter two are really cliché, aren't they?" she said with a wink. "But it's all true. And the first one…well, speaking selfishly, I wouldn't call trying to stay alive boring."

"…that's true."

The sisters shared a laugh at that. "But," Illya said after a moment. "If you do win the contest, then what? What will you do with the Grail?"

Ayame was silent for a long while. "I don't know." She eventually admitted. "I guess…I'll just have to figure it out once I get there."

Illya snorted. "You know," she said. "Just from what little you've told me, other magi would see you as a massive disgrace."

"That's not my problem." Ayame said with a scoff. "As far as I'm concerned, magi can take their pride and nobility and stick it up so far up their asses that it pokes out of their mouths."

Illya made a face of disgust at the resulting mental image, and then Ayame blinked as she realized who she was talking to. "Um…sorry about that." She said with a weak laugh. "I forgot, unlike me, you're a proper magus. I'm just a good for nothing spell-caster."

Ayame laughed weakly some more, while Illya was silent. "No, I'm not a magus." Illya said after a moment. "I…well, I'd say I'm not too different from you actually."

"Oh, is that right…alright then."

The sisters smiled reassuringly at each other, and then finding an ice cream store entered with a nod at each other. "What'll you have?" Ayame asked as they arrived at the counter.

"Up to you," Illya said with a shrug. "The lunch you ordered for us was delicious, so I'll let you order our dessert too."

"Okay then."

Turning back to the counter, Ayame ordered two scoops each for herself and Illya, chocolate ice cream with almonds and marshmallows for toppings. Paying for their desserts, Ayame and Illya left the store after several minutes and making their way to a nearby park, sat down at a bench under a tree to eat their sweets.

"Hey, careful now." Ayame said, noticing melting ice cream drooping down Illya's cone. "You wouldn't want your clothes to get stained, would you?"

"No." Illya said, before licking the melted part away. Smiling at each other, the sisters finished their ice cream, and then sitting back on the bench, just sat in silence for several minutes.

At length, Ayame got up, and stretching her limbs paced for a bit. "What about you, though?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"What would you do with the Grail," Ayame asked. "If you win this war?"

Illya stared at Ayame for a few moments, and then she shrugged. "Nothing," she said. "I'll just bring it back home to grandfather. It's up to them what to do with the Grail."

"…I see."

"Do you disapprove?"

"Yes," Ayame said with a sigh. "Though I can't really say why. And I guess…family _is_ important. Just…I don't know…"

Illya stared uncomprehendingly at Ayame, and after a few moments, the younger girl blinked and smiled at her. "No, it's nothing." Ayame said. "Don't mind me. I'm not a magus, just a spell-caster, a witch even."

Illya giggled. "I'm not a magus either, little sister." She said.

"Okay, there's that." Ayame conceded. "But…you're from a really old and powerful family of magi. Me…I'm just a nobody."

Illya chuckled at that. "No," she said knowingly. "You're not a nobody."

Ayame glanced at Illya questioningly at her tone of voice, and the older girl smiled wider at her younger sister. "You're my sister." Illya said. "And that's all that matters."

Ayame blinked, and then laughing weakly, nodded. "Yes," she said, rubbing her head. "I guess so. I wish…I wish I could have known you even before this war. Grown up with you too."

"So do I." Illya said softly with a hint of sadness. And then getting up, she curtseyed to a surprised Ayame. "I thank you for today's lunch and dessert, it was most delicious. But, I must take my leave now."

Ayame blinked. "Y-you're welcome." She said. "Do you want me to give you a lift back home?"

"No, I'll be fine." Illya said, and then waving goodbye, walked off. "See you again soon, little sister."

"Y-y-yeah…" Ayame said softly, and returning Illya's wave. She watched the smaller girl walk out of her sight, and then sighing, adjusted her hat and also began to walk home, her broom carried against a shoulder.

"…you went to your sister's house, at the heart of her territory, where you personally thanked her for all the gifts she sent, and then invited her to have lunch with you. Which you did…is that just about it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

Saber pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting with Ayame at the table in her living room. Ayame had changed out of her witch attire, and was now wearing casual clothes. Tea steamed in mugs between them. "I have to say," Saber said with a sigh. "You took too much of a risk, Ayame."

"She's my sister, you know."

"And Morgana was my sister too." Saber said, and Ayame glared at him. Saber was unfazed though. "And Tohsaka's your sister too, and she was Archer's Master, and we didn't hesitate to crush them. And neither would they, had they held the advantage. Your sister is and remains Berserker's Master."

"I know." Ayame said shortly. "I haven't forgotten any of that. I also know it was something of a risk, but since it was in the day, I thought it was an acceptable one. And it doesn't look I was wrong, does it?"

"I suppose not." Saber agreed. "This time, that is."

Ayame didn't reply, just taking a drink of her tea. "So," Saber continued. "What now?"

"We wait and see." Ayame said. "There are still four Servants out there, after all. As we've discussed in the past, if we get too proactive, they might unite against us. Not too surprising, given our string of successes in the war so far."

"We need to give the impression of not being so threatening, despite our past successes, so as to prevent turning ourselves into a common enemy for the others…is that it?"

"Yes."

"…it's not a bad idea," Saber said. "But as I said before, the problem here is that we're giving up the initiative. Strategically-speaking, that puts us at a disadvantage."

"True…but no matter how I look at it, it's essentially a calculated risk we have to take."

"…also true."

"In any case," Ayame said with a grim smile. "I can say with some assurance that my older sister at least is very unlikely to join a united front against us. If it comes to that, then we should make an effort to join forces with her. Even against Lancer, Caster, and Assassin, between yourself and Berserker, we'll have better chances than we'll have on our own."

"Also true."

* * *

"Welcome back, my lady." Sella said with a bow as Illya returned to her castle, Leysritt bowing in silence beside her sister. "I trust your excursion was most fruitful?"

"It was." Illya said.

"Would there be anything you require?"

"Tea and cold water; it's a long walk from the city back to here."

"As you wish, my lady." Sella said with another bow, though ultimately it was Leysritt who walked off to obtain their mistress' requirements. Sella trailed after Illya from a polite distance.

Mistress and servant walked for a few minutes in silence, until Illya reached her suite. Taking a seat on her favorite armchair, Illya silently regarded Sella for several moments. "And," she began. "It seems you have something you want to say to me. So go ahead and say it."

"My lady," Sella began. "I venture to say that you take too many risks. Even if it is the daytime, to go out alone and unchaperoned with an active Master…"

"It would only take a thought," Illya interrupted dismissively. "And Berserker would be my side, and the treacherous fool who thought it…wise, to strike at my seemingly-unprotected rear would be regretting their choice of actions. In the few moments they would have left to live, that is."

"That may be so, my lady." Sella conceded. "However, I would argue it would be better not to have taken the risk in the first place."

Illya was silent for several moments. And then tilting her head, she rested it against her elbow. "You have something else to say, isn't there?" she said. "What is it?"

"I apologize if it seems discourteous," Sella said. "But I cannot help but be concerned about your apparent sentimentality with Miss Emiya."

"Sentimentality?" Illya echoed with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, my lady." Sella said with a nod. "Your respect and recognition for her destruction of the attainted Makiri lineage is understandable, but to offer her gifts? To fraternize with her so closely…"

"Enough, Sella." Illya interrupted with a sharp swing of one hand. "Are you accusing me of treachery, is that it? Are you somehow suggesting that I would sabotage my own efforts in the war?"

"I would not go so far…"

"In other words," Illya again interrupted. "You suspect I am beginning to lose my focus, is that it?"

"I would not presume to say so, my lady."

"And yet that is what you wished to say." Illya sneered. "Know your place. I will have you obey my strategy, or I shall have you…disciplined. No matter my words or actions, I remain committed to ensuring an Einzbern victory in this war, at least so long as I have my Servant and command spells."

"And afterwards?" Sella asked.

Illya didn't reply at once. "You know as well as I do what my role is." She said, and there was a flicker of emotion on Sella's face. It was brief, so quick as to be unnoticeable and what it was could not be discerned, but it had been there.

"So I do."

Illya nodded. "It's not that I don't understand how you feel." She said in softer tones. "I remember what it is you owe to me, and that your loyalty is in part in order to repay me. And no matter how this war ends, I won't live to see the end of it. Thus, you seek to make that final sacrifice mean something…isn't that right, Sella?"

Sella did not reply, but after a few moments, Illya nodded slowly. "It's not something to be ashamed off." She said. "Rest assured, it will mean something. But, more than that, I would meet the end on my terms. Is that understood, Sella?"

Sella closed her eyes, and after a moment, bowed low.

"It is, my lady."

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. The Sun climbed down from its zenith towards the horizon, and then dipping beneath cast the city into the night. Artificial lights glowed bright from Fuyuki City, percolating up into the sky above, while countless sparkles of similarly-artificial sources of light glittered outwards from the city proper, marking the suburbs where a great part of the middle class made their residences in.

The night passed in relative peace. Here and there, Dragon Tooth Warriors went on the hunt, preying on isolated apartment complexes to harvest prana for their maker. But for the most part, the night passed as it usually did, people coming and going as they had for the past years of their lives, and as they likely would keep going in the future years of their lives.

In a certain church, however, things were coming to a head. Lit only by the light of the Moon passing through great windows of stained glass hanging in iron frames, a priest took the hand of a young woman. Quoting the bible, a trio of sigils within a greater mass of similar sigils glowed bright, and then vanishing they reappeared, cast in new, circular forms on the young woman's forearm.

"You know what to do." The priest said.

The young woman nodded, and they both turned to the third figure in the church. A tall man dressed in blue and silver, his matching hair swept back over his head. Crimson earrings hung from his ears, and holding out his hand allowed the young woman to place her hands over and beneath it.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now: your fate shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here: I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven, and I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance!_

Glowing red magic circles shone beneath their feet as the young woman cast her spell, binding herself and the blue-haired man together. As the spell approached its climax, the circles revolved and rose up around them, and as the spell reached completion, flashed blinding bright.

"Well done," Kirei said as the light faded, casting his smiling face with ominous-looking shadows. "And welcome back to the Fifth Holy Grail War. Rejoice as well, for it may be that your wish will be granted."

Lancer glanced at the priest with disgust, while Rin nodded numbly. Raising her eyes to the crucifix hanging on the church's back wall, the magus stared at the image of the Son of God for a few moments, and then closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Ayame. But I can't live knowing there's a way I can set things right, make them the way they **should** be. Sakura…oh Sakura…soon…very soon…I promise…big sister promises…everything will be alright…_

* * *

A/N

Ayame and Illya bond, while Kirei plots and Rin rejoins the war.

Yes, just like her mother before her, Illya is doomed to die once the war reaches its completion. In canon she avoids this fate in the Fate route and Heaven's Feel due to Sakura being the Lesser Grail, but here, with Sakura dead and the Matou Grail Project in ruins with her death…Illya _is_ the Lesser Grail. And she already has the power of two fallen Servants (Archer and Rider) within her. Once she reaches four, she'll be paralyzed, and once she reaches five, it's the end for her.

She won't be Human anymore, not even an artificial one. She'll be the Lesser Grail, the power source for the Greater Grail's wish-granting and World Gate functions.

Poor girl.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 24

The Moon shone down with cold, silver light, casting long shadows on the grounds of Ryuudo Temple. An icy breeze blew over the mountaintop, rustling through the leaves and howling between the wooden buildings of the temple complex.

With a shimmer of light, Servant Assassin faded into view, standing before the gates leading into the temple, and looking down the stairway that passed between the trees, along the mountainside to the main road below. Narrowing his eyes as the wind whipped through his hair and clothes, the Servant of Assassination looked up at the slightly-overcast sky, and at the pale disc of the Moon.

"They come." He said softly. "My enemies."

Inside the temple grounds, monks held a nighttime vigil in the light of oil lamps, monotonously chanting mantras as one as they knelt on the ground before a wooden statue of the Buddha. Blinking to himself, Issei Ryuudo broke off his chanting, and lowering his clasped hands glanced in the direction of the wood and paper sliding doors to one side.

"What's wrong, Issei?" his father asked softly. Around them, the other monks continued on praying, ignoring the two among them who'd broken their vigil.

"…I don't know." Issei said after a moment. "But…"

"But…?"

"…I get a strange feeling…foreboding, I…think…"

"Don't let your anxieties lead your focus astray, Issei." His father gently chided. "Keep it here and now, where it belongs."

"But aren't I also supposed to tune myself to the ebb and flow of the world around me, and thus be aware of when and where it might take me, and what it might bring?"

"Yes, but not at the expense of the present." Issei's father said with a nod. "Be mindful of where you stand, just as you are of the world around you."

"Yes, father." Issei said with a nod. His father nodded as well, and moved to resume praying. However, noticing his son still looking anxious, he tilted his head questioningly.

"What are you so anxious about anyway, Issei?" he asked.

"…I'm…not really sure, to be honest. It's…not here…I think…"

"Then if it is not here, it is a matter for another time."

"Yes, father."

Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, Issei briefly closed his eyes and then clasped his hands before him again. Letting his consciousness sink into the background drone of the monks and apprentices chanting their mantra, Issei tuned himself in and within moments seamlessly slipped into the chorus of meditative chanting, and returned to the vigil.

As he focused himself once more in the calm serenity of the vigil, Issei briefly wondered at how easily he'd been distracted, no doubt by subconscious anxieties born of how time spent on his training as a monk could be time spent on academic pursuits. Among other responsibilities, of course: as Student Council Chairman, he had plenty on his plate.

But…there was a time and place for everything. Though it might seem as though there was too little time to spend between everything expected of him, experience had since taught Issei that in fact, that was an illusion. With proper discipline and focus, there was indeed time enough for everything that needed to be done, and properly at that.

Yes, such anxieties as he had felt just now were nothing to be distracted over, Issei reflected. If nothing else, it only showed that he still had much to learn, if his own subconscious lacked the discipline so as to distract him with what he knew to be baseless concerns.

With that thought in mind, Issei returned whole-heartedly to the vigil. However, he was not the only one to feel a sense of foreboding. In her workshop within the temple, Caster cast her gaze across the temple and mountain alike, peering across great distances through the use of magic. Having lived in the Age of Gods, when the World actively sought the destruction of the Human race, the Servant of the Spell had a sense for danger that surpassed that of modern Humans, even if not to the same extent as other, more famous individuals who had lived in that age did.

Dragon Tooth Warriors combed the forested slopes of Mount Enzo, even as their mistress cast her gaze far and wide. "How is the matter progressing?" Kuzuki asked, quietly emerging from the shadows.

"Unsuccessfully," Caster honestly answered. "It may be that the enemy knows that we are alerted to their impending attack, and are currently reconsidering their plans."

"If so," Kuzuki said. "It may present an opportunity for us to counterattack."

"Certainly," Caster said with a nod. "Should the enemy decide _not_ to attack and then proceed to retreat clumsily, their backs will be exposed. It would be an opportunity too great to pass up."

"Indeed…though if that were the case," Kuzuki said thoughtfully. "Then we must also consider the possibility of a feint on the part of the enemy."

"To draw us out of the temple grounds, and thence where we would _not_ have the advantage?" Caster asked.

"Yes."

Caster nodded slowly. "There is that possibility." She admitted. "That said, it would not do to be overcautious either, lest we…I've found him!"

Kuzuki approached to Caster's side, and looked into the glowing sphere of magic held between her hands. There, standing on a hill and looking up over the mountainside towards the staircase leading to Ryuudo Temple, was a man dressed in blue and silver with ragged blue hair and red earrings. No, not a man: A Servant.

And judging by the red spear in his hands, it was the Servant Lancer.

"It seems that Lancer and his Master have decided to make their move." Caster remarked. "But why now, after having hidden so long…"

Caster trailed off as Lancer brandished his spear, and then crouching down on all fours, leapt forward at great speed. "Fast…!" she hissed, her barely spell able to keep up with Lancer's movements as he dashed between the trees, and up the slope. "And to think he's running uphill!"

"Most likely," Kuzuki began, already turning to leave the room. "Lancer will attempt a lightning offensive up the staircase, overpowering Assassin and thence to strike into the temple through the weak point in our defenses."

"Souichirou-sama…"

"Caster," Kuzuki began, taking off his glasses. "Cast an enchantment over my fists."

Caster stood silent for a moment, and then briefly closing her eyes, smiled and nodded. "As you command," she said softly. "My Master."

White light shimmered around Kuzuki's fists, and then nodding once at Caster, left the room. Caster looked after him until he disappeared into the shadowed corridors of Ryuudo Temple, and then turned back into her spell. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Souichirou-sama…!" she began in horror, but it was already too late.

A third of the way up the staircase, Lancer took to the skies, the force of his leap strong enough to break the stone steps. In one hand, his spear glowed a burning red, and with a snarl of barely-controlled fury, arched his back like a bow. "Gae…" he began. "Bolg!"

Reality itself tore apart as Lancer unleashed the full destructive power of his Noble Phantasm. Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death – one of two specialized functions of his spear, focused on power as opposed to precision. Countless spearheads fell from the sky, a thunderous roar erupting outward as the very air itself was blown aside. They fell on Ryuudo Temple, neither wood nor stone nor spell able to stand in their way.

The mountain shuddered as the mountaintop and the temple thereof were reduced to rubble, and mere moments later parts of the surrounding cliffs broke away and slid down in small landslides. Lancer landed on his feet on what was left of the staircase, the stone steps cracked and shattered from the aftereffects of his Noble Phantasm.

"Two for two," he said, tapping the side of his nose, and then narrowed his eyes. "With this we're tied with Saber and that Emiya girl…though…there were people in there. Is this really alright, little lady?"

There was a profound silence in the ether, and then through their link as Master and Servant, there was a reply.

" _Victory, at any cost._ "

"If you say so."

* * *

Priceless porcelain shattered as a teacup and its saucer fell from suddenly nerveless fingers, and then Sella and Leysritt were rushing forward. Illya was crumpling, falling forward and sideways as her eyelids slid closed, and was kept only from falling to the ground by being caught by Sella.

"My lady!" Sella said urgently. "My lady! Lady Illyasviel!"

" _Calm down!_ " Illya hurled the thought into Sella's head with such force that the other homunculus winced. " _I'm alright…or at least, as alright as I can be in this situation._ "

"This…situation…?" Sella echoed, and then her eyes widened and she gasped in realization. "Could it be?"

" _Yes,_ " Illya telepathically replied. " _The limit of four Servants has been reached. With this, my body's voluntary muscle control has been disabled. Soon…the Lesser Grail will be ready for use._ "

"My lady…"

" _Prepare._ "

"But…!"

" _You know and understand what is expected of us at this point!_ " Illya snapped. " _And I see no reason why we should deviate from proper procedure. Standby to assist Leysritt should the opportunity arise to complete the Heaven's Feel ritual, and to deliver the Grail to Einzbern if it comes to that._ "

"…"

" _Sella…?_ "

Sella closed her eyes, and looking away, ground her teeth in frustration. "It will be done, my lady." She said softly.

" _…I'm trusting you, Sella. If it comes to it, fulfill our duty to the family._ "

"Yes…it will be an honor…to complete this last command from you."

Silent laughter echoed through the ether. " _Not really…I mean, it's not my last command._ " Illya said. " _I'm still alive after all. I'm still **me**. And I have further orders for you._"

"I hear and obey, my lady."

" _Be sure to explain to my sister, how it came to this._ " Illya said before giving a silent sigh. " _It's strange, really. I came to this country hating that girl, the one who stole papa from me, who made him break his promise to come back. But…after meeting her, after seeing her fight and win against Tohsaka and Makiri…I just can't hate her anymore. Not when we're so alike…even though she stole papa from me…no, I can't leave her not knowing why I disappeared, or why it even came to this. I'm trusting you with this, alright Sella?_ "

"…it will be an honor, my lady."

" _Alright then,_ " Illya said. " _But, while the inevitable draws near, I'm not going to take it passively. Just because I can't move it doesn't mean I can't fight. Find out which Servants were killed, and who killed them so quickly, so much so that they basically died at the same time. A strong enemy…a worthy enemy…yes, that will be my gift, my apology to my Berserker, that it ends like this._ "

"It will be done, my lady."

* * *

Satisfied laughter echoed in the darkness of Kotomine Church, as Kirei perceived the destruction of Ryuudo Temple, and with it the fall of the Servants Caster and Assassin. "To think you are capable of such ruthlessness, Rin Tohsaka." Kirei remarked to himself. "I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you. Yes, with this the pace of the Holy Grail War is accelerated. With only three Servants left, the conclusion is very near. And with it…"

Kirei's monologue came to an abrupt halt as a long-silent connection was opened. Amusement…joy…satisfaction…they were all replaced by shock and surprise, and then by wary respect.

"King of Heroes." Kirei said. It wasn't a question.

" _Kirei Kotomine,_ " the voice Kirei had not heard in a decade answered telepathically. Normally, the spell linking them would allow – theoretically – Kirei to see what the one on the other side could see, and thus allow Kirei to discern their location, but much like with Tokiomi, the King of Heroes refused to allow him to see through his eyes.

 _It is not meet for commoners to see as the King does. Just being able to hear and converse with the King's thoughts, is an honor and privilege beyond your station._

" _An amusing trinket, the Holy Grail._ " Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes remarked, his thoughts tinged with mildness. " _The contest to determine who should receive it is also quite amusing, in much the same way a jest would be. And such a jest it is, born as it is of the empty dreams of pathetic fools who seek to touch the face of God, heedless of what a pointless venture much less achievement it would be, or those who think to save the Human race, when instead all they would do in success is damn it to stagnation and ruination._ "

"As you say, King of Heroes." Kirei said. "Though if I might presume to ask, what is it that you desire with this generously-given audience?"

There was a moment of profound silence. " _What I've always wanted._ " Gilgamesh finally answered, his thoughts surprisingly soft and wistful. " _Perhaps you might be wondering, why I rejected the favor you sought to call on, when this jest began._ "

Kirei gave the mental impression of a humble bow. "The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted.

" _Indeed,_ " Gilgamesh answered. " _And I suppose given your…loyalty, to me in the past, an answer is due._ "

"I would be most honored to receive such."

" _No doubt._ " Gilgamesh said with a faint hint of mockery. " _Time has passed, and with it, things have changed. My judgment has likewise been changed to reflect it, and with it, my plans for this world. My world…my kingdom…my garden…my people…_ "

Kirei blinked, and then turned as the doors to the church opened, allowing five people inside. Four were clearly women, dressed in white jumpsuits with matching hoods and masks. The fifth was a man, though his jumpsuit was black, and reinforced with armor plating over his chest and torso, forearms, and legs. He wore neither a hood nor a mask, darkened goggles instead worn protectively over his eyes.

" _You were an apt subject, Kirei._ " Gilgamesh continued. " _But you were never truly my servant. You had, and have your own purpose, and when it coincided with mine in the past, I suffered it to proceed. But now, it would hinder my own purpose, and therefore I can no longer suffer it to continue._ "

"Ah…I see." Kirei said with a sigh. "In other words, my usefulness is at an end, is it?"

" _If you wish to see it that way, then I will grant you such selfishness._ " Gilgamesh said. " _Along with the honor of dying by the King's own command. Farewell, Kirei Kotomine._ "

As the telepathic link closed, the five assassins drew swords, and took stances with swords held diagonally behind them and one hand held forward, aimed at Kirei. Blue light shimmered over their bodies, and then taking his own stance Kirei summoned Black Keys between his fingers.

There was a moment of silent stillness, and then moving almost too fast for the Human eye to follow, Kirei hurled his Black Keys through the air, enough force behind them to rend through iron plate. Blue light flashed through the air in response, and stained glass shattered as the air within the church was distorted, and Black Keys went flying everywhere.

And as he fought for his life, Kirei _smiled_.

* * *

"Let's go out today."

Saber glanced at his Master curiously. "I beg your pardon?" he politely asked.

"It's too depressing to stay indoors." Ayame said with a sigh. "A landslide buries Ryuudo Temple and kills everyone inside, including a schoolmate and a teacher…add in that fire last night at Kotomine Church…let's go out and have some fun."

"…have you considered the possibility both could have been the result of enemy action?" Saber asked.

"I did." Ayame said with a growl. "At least for the former: The Holy Church is a bad enemy, and I doubt even greedy, stupid magi would risk angering them by going after the Overseer. Something else must have happened, though I don't know what."

"And the former?"

"Murderous bastards…" Ayame spat. "We've been pretty ruthless ourselves in this war, but not so much that we start killing innocent bystanders. When we find whoever pulled that stunt, I am going to beat the Master to an inch of their lives."

"And the Servant?"

"Kick their asses, Saber."

Saber laughed. "Just leave it to me." He said. "And I see you do need to let out some steam. Very well then…where shall we go?"

"Around?"

"…that is…vague…"

Ayame shrugged and then smiled. "I guess it is." She admitted, before getting up from where she'd been sitting on the veranda and striking a slight pose, one hand on a hip. "Or you don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Just wondering what you have in mind, that's all." Saber said, holding up his hands.

"Okay…thinking on the spot…" Ayame said. "We could visit the aquatic park…and then go have some lunch…and then…well…um…we'll see."

Saber sighed and then nodded. "Just make it up as we go, huh?" he said. "That's fine. Just…enjoy the day…"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ayame said before looking out over her yard for a few moments. "Alright then…I think I'll go and get ready, alright?"

"Take your time, I can wait."

"Got it."

Saber nodded, and looked on as Ayame walked off into her house, and thence to her room to get ready for a day out in the city.

* * *

"Wow…this is amazing." Saber said with no small amount of awe. "I mean…it's not that I haven't seen fish swimming in water before, but…this is the first time I've seen them so close, or so…I don't know, clearly…?"

Ayame giggled at Saber's side, holding an arm tight – inappropriately so, in Saber's opinion – as they walked through the first gallery of the Fuyuki Aquatic Park. This gallery was for freshwater fish, both those native to Japan and those from other countries. Large, floor-to-ceiling tanks lined the walls on either side of the gallery, lit from within and filling the room with gentle, soothing, blue-tinted light.

"I know, right?" Ayame said. "And this is just the first gallery, too. There are others more like it further in."

"I'm looking forward to it." Saber said with genuine anticipation, before leaning in to read a card attached to one side of a tank. Pictures of fish were on one side, fish that could be found in the tank, while on the other side was information on the fish in question.

"So…you're interested in both looking and knowing about them, I see." Ayame remarked.

"Yes, I am." Saber said with a nod, briefly glancing at Ayame before looking back at the card. "The aesthetic value is just half the experience, I daresay. Knowing about what's shown is needed to truly acknowledge and admire what is in front of you."

"That's…very deep."

Saber laughed, and drawing back looked at Ayame. "Well," he said. "It's not very well known, but when I wasn't practicing or, well, _ruling_ , I preferred to spend time reading."

"Oh?" Ayame said as she and Saber proceeded to the next tank, the walls and the tanks thereof sectioned. "I thought the most common pastime for nobles back then was hunting."

"I was never fond of hunting, to be honest." Saber said with a sigh. "For special occasions, yes, since it was a tradition and as a nation and a people, we can't do without tradition. But just for the sake of it…no, I wasn't too fond of it. Besides, if we needed meat in our cellars, the household could always go and buy from the farmers and herders who plied the fruits of their labors in the castle town. It's less cruel than to go rampaging through pristine woods, driving animals otherwise living in peace out to be slaughtered, and would actually help people by giving them something for all their labors. My people…"

Saber trailed off as Ayame hummed and nodded, and then coming to a halt, they regarded the next tank with quiet curiosity. And so it went, Ayame and Saber going around the winding gallery, and pausing to regard the central table which held a diorama detailing what exactly made a fish distinct from other animals such as mammals, reptiles, birds, and amphibians.

Saber nodded in understanding after Ayame helped clear up some of the more…complex, scientific jargon from the diorama, and then they proceeded to the next gallery. "The world is a far from simple place." Saber remarked, before smiling at Ayame. "Normally, saying that would come before a rather depressing conversation, but here and now, I would say it's a source of wonder."

Ayame laughed. "Now that you mention it, you're right." She said with a smile, and Saber laughed as well.

"I suppose I am." He said.

The next gallery was a large, dome-like structure, artificial cliffs and promontories surrounding a large, aquatic, and artificial environment below. One wherein alligators and crocodiles basked in the eyes of Humans passing by overhead on metal catwalks, while birds of varying sizes and every color imaginable flew by or roosted on trees and rocks.

"Alligators and crocodiles…?" Saber said while looking down with wide eyes. "I've heard and read stories back in my day, and returning to the World's given me much knowledge I didn't know at the time…but seeing it…it's completely different."

"Yeah…I imagine alligators and crocodiles wouldn't really be a common sight in Britain, would they?" Ayame remarked.

"Certainly not." Saber agreed with a nod, before regarding a passing flock of brightly-colored tropical birds with awe. "The same goes for all these birds. Let's see…"

Saber trailed off as he and Ayame approached a series of diagrams held on metal plates extending from one side of the catwalk. Saber read through the diagrams, periodically glancing away to find and see for himself a specific animal he was reading about, and when he was done, he nodded to himself.

"What a wonderful world we live in." he said before giving a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked Saber as they proceeded along the catwalk.

"I was just thinking, on how…enviable, living in this day and age is." Saber said softly. "In this day and age, all the knowledge of the wonders of the world, its sights and sounds, are so easily found to be learned and experienced. Back in my day…that would have been impossible. We'd have to make do with hearsay, and tales given by travelers, tales no doubt distorted by time and distance, and attempts by storytellers to grandstand and the like."

"Well, yes there is that…but…I wouldn't really say…um…how to say this…"

Saber glanced at Ayame as she trailed off. "What is it?" he asked.

"I guess…" Ayame fumbled. "There's a lot of good things about today, but…there's also a lot of bad. Sure, we know more and can more easily…um…look things up, or find a way to see and experience without having to go through a lot of trouble but…in some ways, your world was a better one to live in."

"Really?" Saber echoed. "I was under the impression life today is much easier than it used to be."

"It is." Ayame said. "But the things you have to do to live a good life…"

"Hardship's always been a part of life…"

"That's now what I meant." Ayame interrupted, before blinking and giving a cough. "I'll explain it later, but for now…suffice to say that hard work back then was a lot more fulfilling than it is nowadays."

"…alright…"

Master and Servant then proceeded to the next gallery…and then Ayame was looking curiously at Saber as he made an unhappy sound. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Snakes," Saber said. "Not very fond of them, to be honest."

Ayame raised an eyebrow, and then smiling teasingly, pulled Saber over to one of the tanks along the walls, wherein snakes basked under heating lamps on dry soil. Beady eyes regarded the Humans as a forked tongue slipped in and out of the serpent's mouth, tasting the air before the snake looked away, uninterested in them further.

"…poisonous." Saber remarked after a glance at the card on one side of the tank.

"There's more snakes over here."

"…right."

* * *

Despite his dislike for the serpents, Saber kept it in check, instead focusing on satisfying his intellectual hunger, learning about the various snakes kept in the park, as well as their distinction from other animals. Moving on to the next gallery much more quickly than they had from previous galleries, they passed in awe through a long corridor wherein the walls and ceiling were lined with a single massive aquarium, brilliantly-colored, tropical, saltwater fishes swimming happily in the brightly-lit water.

The next gallery had more saltwater fish in tanks along the walls, though the focus of interest were a series of open-air tanks in the middle of gallery. There, in the water were various aquatic invertebrates both freshwater and saltwater, such as starfish, sea urchins, sea cucumbers, and more. Attendants were at hand to answer questions, and to ward people off from reaching into the tanks to touch the creatures within, both for the visitors' and the animals' safety.

"Understandable," Saber said as he read the description of one particular sea urchin, and overhearing a nearby park attendant politely asking another visitor to keep her child from reaching into the tank. "According to this, this particular sea urchin is poisonous. Mildly, but still poisonous for all that."

"As you say sir."

From there, the next two galleries were dedicated to saltwater fish, and this time it wasn't just the linking corridors that had the walls and ceiling lined by a single, massive aquarium. The galleries were all a single, massive aquarium, and Saber and Ayame spent an hour trying to pick out fish from the riot of color and swift movement in the water, before they finally exited the gallery.

"So," Ayame said as they did so, and tugging on Saber's arm pulled him away from the exit with a smile, towards the building labeled as 'Shark House'. "Want to go swimming with some sharks? I've got money to burn."

"…huh?"

* * *

A/N

Rin has gone cuckoo, nuking Ryuudo and killing everyone inside including Caster and Assassin. And a classmate, not that she particularly liked Issei (though the feeling was mutual).

Gil makes his move…and discards Kirei, even sending professional hitmen after him. Whether or not they succeeded…time will tell. He also has plans of his own, plans that now go beyond 'drown the world in Angra Mainyu's mud and rule over those Humans strong enough to survive'. Yes, Gil can do that. Everyone usually remembers Gil as a lazy bastard who just insults people and throws swords out of his treasury, and pissing him off results in getting blasted by an NP that makes Excalibur look like a potato gun…

…but that's him being a) lazy, and b) annoyed. Gil being serious is smart enough – as shown in FGO – to design and build a fortress city that laughs at gods and monsters, and probably would have Atlas' alchemists (literally the smartest people in the moonlit world and who build weapons that can kill _Types_ ) green with envy. And he's also the only person aside from Merlin who knows what a working utopia would be like.

Seriously: the bit from above, " _…those who think to save the Human race, when instead all they would do in success is damn it to stagnation and ruination…_ " refers to Zouken and/or the Einzbern trying to create a world without suffering or whatnot…and which would only result in a quantum timelock on any timeline wherein they succeed. Their utopias are _false_ , and only result in stagnation. Contrast to Gil's dream of Humanity transcending the World to reach out to the stars…or Merlin's musings in FGO about Humans transcending the physical to become beings of pure thought and essence given form.

TLDR: for a utopia to work, and to quote an acquaintance from SB, you need more Star Trek, and less lotus eaters.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 25

Girlish laughter echoed through the air as Ayame and Saber strolled out of the water park. "Oh come on," Ayame began. "Those sharks were small, the biggest was only about as long as my arm, and they're used to people around and even swimming with them. We were never in any real danger…especially _you_."

Saber coughed primly. "In my defense," he said. "Back home, what we knew about sharks were tales and legends of monstrously-sized fish with teeth as big as mounted knights who could swallow men whole and wreck even the biggest ships with a single strike of their tails, or by simply ramming into them."

Ayame hummed. "But you know better, don't you?" she asked.

"…I do." Saber admitted. "But, just knowing isn't always enough."

"…true…so what now?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Ayame looked at Saber skeptically. "You know," she began. "In a situation like this, the gentleman is supposed to be showing the lady around."

Saber looked just as skeptical. "This is your city, Ayame." He said. "Not mine…and while I daresay I know you enough by now to make good judgment of your preferences, I don't really know where to take you to cater to them."

Ayame frowned and then signed resignedly. "I guess so." She admitted. She looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then sighed again. Making to speak, she broke off as her stomach growled in complaint. Saber laughed, and a blushing Ayame slapped him on an arm.

"I guess it's time for lunch." He said.

"Looks like it." Ayame grumbled.

"Don't you mean _sounds_ like it?" Saber asked with a teasing smile. Ayame turned furiously on him, and then looked away with a scoff as he just laughed at her. "Alright, alright, let's just go wherever you want to eat at. You know your city better than I do."

"…come on."

Saber nodded, and followed his Master as she led the way further into the city.

* * *

"So," Ayame began while wiping at her mouth with a table napkin. "How's your meal?"

"Very good," Saber answered while popping a slice of sausage into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "It's much like home, though…different, in a way."

"I'm not surprised." Ayame said with a nod. "Germany isn't that far from Britain when you think about it, and your people's cultures aren't really that different too. They're not the same, of course, but they're not as…far apart, as say…Japanese culture is to British culture. They're more like Japan and China."

"…from what I've been provided about modern history," Saber said while washing down his food with some beer. "That's a very apt comparison. Britain and Germany were mortal enemies barely half a century ago, weren't they?"

"They were." Ayame agreed. "Germany was a newborn nation, and one rising to power. Britain was the mightiest nation on Earth at the time, and as you might expect, weren't too impressed by what they saw as an upstart. In the end though, neither of them got the crown of the ruler of the world. No, those Americans got it."

"All those wars and deaths…" Saber sadly mused. "What were they for in the end?"

"…no one got what they wanted at the start." Ayame answered. "Though those wars and the sacrifices paid built the world as we know it today. It's not a perfect world by any stretch of the imagination, but in hindsight, it's better than what those who fought those wars envisioned the world should be like."

"Again," Saber said. "From what I know of modern history, there is no doubt about that. It would have been more familiar for people of my day and age, but the world as it is today _is_ better than it was."

"Familiar, really?" Ayame asked.

"Yes," Saber said while cutting into a sausage. "Tyrants building kingdoms on the backs of slaves and with ambitious and self-centered nobles and sycophants serving as their eyes and hands, and waging wars to conquer more lands and waters. Blood and gold spent, soldiers sent to their deaths, knights and priests making mockeries of their oaths and teachings…just replace a number of words and you will see."

"Huh…now that you mention it, I do see." Ayame said with a slow nod. "It can be quite familiar, disturbingly so."

"That it would be." Saber agreed. "Thankfully though, while the world isn't perfect, it's changed for the better. Of that there can be no doubt."

Ayame nodded, and silence fell between them save for the sound of silver against china. As they ate their lunch, Ayame took the chance every so often to sweep the surrounding restaurant with her eyes. The walls were paneled in wood, and were decorated with small pictures of the German countryside, of sports teams of one kind or another from the various states and towns of Germany, and there was even a signed shirt from a particularly successful German football player.

Small, traditional woodcarvings decorated the mantel above the restaurant's faux fireplace, while the tables and chairs themselves were all made of wood. Imported maybe, though Ayame couldn't be sure. "I wonder though," Saber began, and causing Ayame to turn back to him. "If the same can be said about us for this contest."

"What?" Ayame asked blankly.

"Neither of us have anything to offer up to be granted." Saber said. "Like I said before, the moment I answered your call, my desire was granted. And you…you just want to make sure this contest doesn't end the way the last one did, don't you?"

"…yeah…I do." Ayame said before sighing and shaking her head. "And a fine job of it I've done. While nothing like the Great Fire has happened, people have still died in this war. Innocent people…people who didn't have anything to do with it…"

"You can't save everyone, Ayame." Saber gently said. "And all the people who've died in the contest so far…it's not your fault."

"…I just wish I could have done better." Ayame murmured.

"…is that your wish for the Grail?" Saber asked.

Ayame was silent for several long moments, and then she shook her head. "No," she said. "It isn't. It's just me being selfish."

Saber smiled sympathetically. "No one can blame you for being selfish." He said. "It comes with being Human."

The Servant paused and then sighed. "There's an old saying," he began. "About finding what you're looking for is only half of what you find, and the other half is what you find along the way."

"Sounds like something an old man would say." Ayame joked. "Or…the journey is what matters, not the destination."

Saber nodded. "It fits with what we mentioned earlier about the world, doesn't it?" he asked. "And it would also fit us, two contestants who don't really care about what the Grail could do once we hold it."

Ayame nodded in agreement. "It certainly does, doesn't it?" she asked. "Though I wonder if others will agree."

"True," Saber contended. "But does it really matter?"

"What?" Ayame asked in surprise.

"I'm not saying others' opinions don't matter," Saber said. "But, when it comes to doing the right thing or doing as others expect you in its despite, do their opinions really matter?"

"…no." Ayame said after a moment. "I don't give a damn about what greedy and dishonorable magi might say. Not when I know that I am right."

Saber smiled, and nodded. "Yes." He said. "They might say there isn't much difference between their…selfishness, and your determination to live a good life, but there is. It's only a pity that they cannot see. The difference is that you are right."

"…is that how you see yourself as well, Saber?" Ayame asked. "Britain fell under your reign, and yet…you don't want to change anything?"

"Nations rise and fall, and Britain was no exception." Saber said with a sigh. "And I was only Human, despite what others expected me to be. And Humans – people – make mistakes. It is inevitable. Merlin did counsel me to surrender my Humanity, to focus solely on being a 'perfect' king…"

"But…?" Ayame asked.

"How can someone who isn't Human rule over Humans?" Saber asked. "How can someone who is perfect rule over those who are imperfect? Who would follow him? Who would see him as an example, when it is clear from the very beginning they can never be like him? No…I made mistakes. I regret many mistakes, and mourn their consequences. But I have no desire to change anything. I did the best I could. I did all I could. And that is enough. I know I was right, and that I still am."

Saber paused, and raised his beer mug in a silent toast. "Those who stood with me on that day," he said. "Who fought and died with me on that bloody hill…they knew it too. And they would have it no other way, followed no one else. I would not dishonor them so, or those who fell and died before them under the flag of the golden lion."

Ayame stared at Saber for a long time, and then smiling, raised her glass of cola in a toast. "Long live the King." She said softly.

Saber smiled, and returned the toast. "My thanks," he said. "Fair lady."

* * *

The Sun was setting by the time Ayame and Saber began to make their way back to the former's house. They'd spent the afternoon window shopping, or rather Ayame dragged Saber around from one clothing store to another, and forcing him to give his opinion on how one or another article of clothing looked on her.

The memories of the Once and Future King's face turned beet-red at several such articles would stay with the Black and White Magician for the rest of her life.

As they were walking along the pedestrian walkway on the bridge crossing the Mion River, Ayame paused, and leaning against the rail looked out over the waters of the river's mouth and the sea beyond. Above and nearly touching the horizon, the orange disc of the setting Sun caused the waves to sparkle as though with diamonds, even as it tinted the skies above gold.

"Do you see?" Ayame asked.

"What?" Saber asked back.

Ayame pointed out to sea, and to a wrecked ship sticking out of the water. "That wreck over there," she said. "It too was sunk in the Great Fire. I'm not sure how, or how many of the crew got out, but in the end, it too was a victim of that disaster. Unlike me, it never got a second chance. And even in my case, the scars will never really go away."

Saber didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent, leaning against the rail while Ayame silently looked out to sea. The Sun continued its descent towards the horizon, touching and dipping below it, the diamond-like sparkling of the waves fading away just as the gold and red of the skies above gave way to violet and a deep dark blue. The streetlights came on, flooding the walkway and the people walking there with sterile, artificial, white light.

"Sorry, Saber." Ayame finally said.

"What for?" Saber asked.

"For making you go along with my selfishness today." Ayame said.

"I…don't understand." Saber replied with evident confusion, and Ayame gave a small laugh. She then looked at him with a small smile, and an expression of sympathy.

"No," she said. "You probably don't. Back in your day, boys and girls didn't go on dates, did they?"

"Dates?"

Ayame turned back to the sea. "Yes," she said. "Back then, relationships were arranged as formal marriages, and outside of them men would visit prostitutes or keep mistresses and courtesans, while women would have lovers."

"…what are you getting at?" Saber asked, starting to understand and getting uneasy about it.

Ayame glanced back at Saber. "Back when I first summoned you," she began. "I…I guess you could say I might have…gotten…a crush on you."

"Huh?"

Ayame took a deep breath, as though to brace herself, her cheeks turning pink. "I got infatuated with you." She admitted.

"…oh."

Ayame laughed. "That's all you're going to say?" she asked, turning to lean on the rail with her back, arms crossed over her chest while smiling at Saber. The blonde Servant sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"…I'm sorry." He finally said, and Ayame laughed again.

"It's fine." She said. "I'm not offended. I guess…a part of me always knew nothing would come of it, so when I finally realized it for what it was – just a teenage crush – it didn't really hurt."

"…really?" Saber asked.

"Yeah," Ayame said with a sigh. "Though…thank you, and again, I'm sorry for making you put up with my selfishness. Though in my defense, it's all the fault of that pretty face of yours! Honestly…if I didn't know better, I'd say you probably had all the ladies of your court infatuated with you at one point."

Saber blinked and then burst out laughing. "Not really, no." he said. "Though, I hope you find someone who'll make you happy for the rest of your life someday."

"Thanks…really, thank you for everything, Saber." Ayame said, and he tilted his head.

"Don't thank me yet," he said before winking. "This contest isn't over yet."

"No, it isn't." Ayame agreed, straightening and then offering a hand to her Servant. "So, shall we go? Back home, and prepare to end all this?"

Saber nodded, taking Ayame's hand and gripping it tightly before holding it up. "Yes," he said. "Let's go."

Ayame nodded, and letting go, led the way back home.

* * *

"So," Lancer began. "Who are we going after next, Saber?"

"No," Rin disagreed with a shake of her head. "We're going after Berserker."

Lancer whistled. "Talk about a challenge." He said. "And I'd have thought you'd have saved the hardest enemy for last."

"Berserker has the greatest raw strength among Servants, true." Rin conceded. "But he is _not_ the overall strongest Servant. No, statistics-wise, that belongs to Saber. And considering what we know about who Saber really is, Noble Phantasm-wise, Berserker again loses out. Hell, he loses out against you."

"Guess so," Lancer agreed with a shrug. "Though, knowing who Berserker really is, that's only because that doll who summoned him did so with him as Berserker. If he were any other class…well, even if he wasn't Saber…"

Rin nodded in agreement. They knew Berserker was Heracles, and while his overwhelming strength was made even more so by Mad Enhancement, it also left him a hollow shadow of what he once was in life. It took away his mind, his sharp intellect and brilliant resourcefulness, his great heart and kind spirit, and with it his greatest abilities.

It was a blessing in disguise, but even so, it was a pitiful thought, that someone as great as Heracles was would be reduced to an insane and bloodthirsty beast that Berserker was. "That's not to say that Berserker isn't a threat, of course." Rin said. "He still has the greatest raw strength among the Servants, and his Divinity renders all Noble Phantasms ranked below A useless against him."

"Yeah, like I said, talk about a challenge." Lancer said. "My spear would be lucky to scratch his skin."

"Fortunately," Rin said. "Even with that, he's not invincible."

"Oh?" Lancer said, pushing off the wall and coming closer. "You have an idea on how to deal with then, little lady?"

"I do." Rin said with a nod. "The protection of his Divinity extends to mysteries…but I have a number of A-rank mysteries that should break through and with enough power to kill him. The only problem with that is his Noble Phantasm, God Hand."

Lancer made a growling sound. "One extra life for each of the Twelve Labors, huh?" he remarked. "And he becomes immune to the method used to kill him before…this is going to be tough."

Rin scoffed. "You say that," he said. "But you're actually enjoying the idea, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Lancer said with a grin. "Hunting rabbits just isn't fun, you know?"

Rin scoffed again. "Right," she said. "Anyway, God Hand isn't much of an issue here. It only means I can't reuse spells to kill him, and if I run out, well, aren't you proficient in rune magic?"

"I am." Lancer admitted. "Not as much as I would be if I had been summoned as Caster, but I should be able to kill that monster a couple of times at least if it comes to it."

"Good," Rin said with a nod. "Then we have a fighting chance between the two of us. What's more, Berserker's stock of lives should be depleted given the number of times Rider's killed him in the past. We'll take advantage of that as well."

"And then?" Lancer asked. "What happens after that? Berserker's Master…what do we do with her?"

"…Kirei told me that the Einzbern girl is the vessel of the Grail before he got killed." Rin murmured. "We'll have to take her into custody. It shouldn't be too difficult, given the effects of being a vessel on the Human body. Four Servants are already dead…she's probably a vegetable by now."

"A what?" Lancer asked in confusion.

"A vegetable," Rin said. "It's a way of calling people who can no longer move or talk or really just consciously control their bodies."

"…strange, but alright…

Rin nodded. "Though that also works against us." She said. "Einzbern's attendants are probably aware that with their mistress unresponsive, any enemies will have to come to them, in the heart of their territory. And magi are always at their strongest there."

"Sounds like a challenge." Lancer said with a nod, and then he smiled. "Looks like you and me might be more compatible than we originally thought. I like the challenge. So, when do we head out?"

"Probably after midnight," Rin said. "In the meantime, we need to come up with a plan to work with."

"Sounds like a good idea…alright, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"All that's left are Berserker and Lancer." Saber began as Ayame poured tea for them both. "What do you plan for either of them?"

"Both are problematic in their own way." Ayame replied. "Lancer in particular is very problematic simply because we have absolutely no idea who they are, apart from having a Noble Phantasm powerful enough to take out Ryuudo Temple in a single shot."

"And two Servants with it." Saber added. "That ruthlessness of theirs – and their Master's – is also something we have to factor in."

"Yes…" Ayame said with narrowed eyes. "I wonder…"

Saber blinked but waited as Ayame thought in silence. "I was just thinking," she continued. "That Lancer and their Master's strategy might have been to lie low and avoid being noticed by the other Masters and Servants until their numbers had been whittled down, and then to strike at the weakened survivors."

"…that is a valid strategy." Saber conceded. "A bit cowardly, but in war, one must do what needs be done – within reason – to win."

"Yes…" Ayame agreed with a nod. "We used that reasoning ourselves before, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

Ayame nodded again. "Based on that assumed strategy of theirs," she said. "Shouldn't Berserker have been the first target, weakened as he is by repeated clashes with Rider?"

"As far as we know." Saber pointed out. "It may be that Assassin and Caster had been acting on their own all this time without us noticing, fighting against each other or even with Lancer in subtle ways and places."

"That…" Ayame conceded. "Or the prospect of taking out two Servants all at once is more tempting than just one, and with less risk along the way. Berserker even worn down by Rider is still a formidable enemy."

"Indeed," Saber agreed. "Even for a Servant Knight, a Berserker Class – and one as powerful as Heracles at that – is not something to take lightly."

"Lancer…" Ayame murmured. "The Knight of the Lance…the most agile of the Servants, if usually the lowest in terms of the Luck statistic…just who are you?"

"…we will find out soon enough." Saber said. "When that time comes, I shall see to it that the deaths of innocents within Ryuudo Temple shall be paid for, on my honor as a knight and as a king."

"…and I'll do the same for the Master." Ayame said with narrowed eyes. "I'll beat them to an inch of their life."

"Don't hold back, Ayame." Saber warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ayame said, but then Saber shook his head.

"No…what I mean is, if you have to kill, then do so." He said. "We already know to what extent Lancer's Master is prepared to go in order to win. If you hold back as you imply by simply being satisfied with beating them to the ground, then you might end up leaving yourself vulnerable to getting killed by a surprise attack. In that light, it might be best to just kill them the first chance you get."

"…magi walk with death…" Ayame murmured while looking away. "But even so…I…"

"I know." Saber said. "And I'm glad to see you have reservations about killing. Simply put, it's disturbing how magi teach themselves and their _children_ that it's alright to kill if you yourself are prepared to die. That's…what kind of justification is that?"

"…it isn't." Ayame said.

"But," Saber said. "Lancer's Master is prepared to kill innocents to hold the Grail. If they kill you, then even if I kill Lancer, there's a chance, a small chance, that when the Grail appears, they can reach it and make their wish before I can stop them. I shudder to think what kind of twisted and debased desire such an individual would have."

"Agreed…" Ayame said with a nod, before taking a deep breath. "I don't like it, but just like with the Matous, it looks like Lancer's Master needs to be put down. If nothing else, they cannot be allowed to hold the Grail. Like you said, the gods know what a mass murderer might do with the Grail."

Saber nodded, and then his face turned worried. "Ayame," he said. "Moving on…about Berserker…"

"…Illya…" Ayame murmured. "…my sister…"

"…what do you plan to do?" Saber asked.

"…I don't know."

* * *

"So," Lancer began. "Once we take out Berserker and have our hands on the Grail's vessel, then what?"

"…there are a number of places within the city where the Grail can manifest." Rin said. "One of them is here at my house, but let's not do it here unless we absolutely have to."

"Why not?" Lancer asked.

"We're in the middle of the suburbs." Rin said. "I doubt if the Grail's manifestation will be anything _but_ eye-catching. Even though I don't plan to stick around for long after I make my wish, I'd like to do things properly and not draw too much attention as much as I can."

"Going somewhere, little lady?"

"You could say that."

Lancer raised an eyebrow but Rin didn't elaborate. "Besides," she said. "Even if we take out Berserker, that still leaves Saber to deal with. And you and him are more or less on the same level. I'm sure you'd prefer to fight somewhere without having to worry being forced to hold back for one reason or another."

Lancer smirked. "Glad to see I've got a Master who understands." He said. "And? If we can't use this place, then where?"

"There's one spot in the city, but the previous reasons for not manifesting the Grail here hold true there as well." Rin said. "Besides, that spot was fried after the Great Fire. Other places…where Ryuudo once stood might be an option, but in hindsight, firing off a Noble Phantasm against that place might have left it unsuitable."

"…too late for that consideration…"

"Yes," Rin agreed while running a hand through her hair. "But just in case I've sent familiars to check. Hopefully it's still suitable, as the distance from the city and the isolation of the area make it very suitable for manifesting the Grail at, and for the final battle of the war."

"But if not?"

"…then the only other option is at Kotomine Church…though again I'm having my familiars check if that fire last night might have left it unsuitable." Rin said. "But even if it is suitable…the same problems as ending the war here apply."

Lancer made a sound of disgust. "Then let's hope that ruined temple on top of that mountain still works." He said.

"I hope so too." Rin said while getting to her feet. Patting herself down to make sure she had everything she needed for tonight's battle, she took a deep breath and shared a resolute glance with her Servant. "If there's nothing else, let's get going. Kill Berserker. Take the vessel. Another step to victory, and the granting of our desires."

"…here's to hoping you still have that resolve of yours when we face off against your sister." Lancer remarked coolly.

"…it will be." Rin said after a moment. "Because once my wish is granted, then all this…my family…will be whole once again…"

Lancer raised an eyebrow at that, and then narrowed his eyes. "Well," he finally said. "Far from me to tell you what you want from the Grail…but…"

"But what?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, it's nothing." Lancer said. "Let's get going."

"Yes…" Rin said before stepping past. "Let's."

* * *

A/N

Update time…the countdown to the final showdown continues.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 26

The darkness of the deep night lay heavy over the Einzbern Forest. Fog clung to and wrapped around the trunks of the trees as far as the eye could see, forming a layer of white pierced by spears of darkness as trees stabbed up into the sky from below. And at the heart of it all was Castle Einzbern, a stone villa built in the North European style, and the country residence of the Einzbern family and its vassals in Japan.

Golden light shone from its windows, forming a beacon of warmth in the cold night, though even there, creepers of fog reached across the clearing which lay around the castle. Inside, the castle's few residents waited anxiously, having done everything else they could to prepare for the coming storm. They didn't have to wait long.

Flowers of flame erupted across the forest, fiery red and brilliant yellow with hearts of blue and black, searing hot in the night. There were dozens of them, seemingly erupting at random across the forest, but it was anything but random. In her bed, the vegetative but still fully conscious Illyasviel 'Illya' von Einzbern launched into a mental tirade of oaths and curses that would have made a sailor blush.

"They knocked out _all_ the bounded fields outside of the castle?" Sella breathed, an uncharacteristic tone of shock and horror audible in her voice, and a matching expression visible on her face.

" _…I sense the magic used to do it is old._ " Illya telepathically remarked. " _It feels like old and very profound magic, but it doesn't feel like Ayame's either. And Saber shouldn't know how to use magic, which means…_ "

"Lancer." Leysritt said, looking and sounding as cool, calm, and collected as ever.

" _Most likely,_ " Illya continued. " _He and his Master took advantage of their class' Magic Resistance to sneak into the bounded fields, and locating their seals set time-delayed destruction spells to destroy them all at once. And by destroying all the seals, the bounded fields would be destroyed in their entirety, and not only in certain segments which the rest of the fields would repair and restore given time._ "

"What should we do, my lady?" Sella asked.

" _…we underestimated the enemy._ " Illya replied. " _We – correctly – assumed we wouldn't have much time, so we focused all our preparations on fortifying and adding to the defenses of the forest, with the goal of wearing down the enemy by the time they reached the castle. Mere fodder by then, for Berserker…but the enemy's actions have turned all our preparations to ash._ "

"Then…?"

" _The enemy will now have a clear path to reach this castle._ " Illya concluded. " _…Berserker will stand his ground before the main entrance. Leysritt will do likewise before my room. This will be our last stand._ "

Sella was silent for a moment, a terrifying thought coming to mind. "Should…should I…" she hesitantly began. "Should I fortify what I can of the castle's defenses in what little time we have? I could also prepare one or two mystic codes to support Leysritt in your defense…"

" _No._ " Illya firmly interrupted. " _You know the role you must play no matter how this battle ends._ "

"…but…"

" _Whether it is Lancer or Berserker who falls here,_ " Illya continued. " _My life will be at an end. Like I said before, it falls to you to inform my sister of what she must know, and how things came to this. And should Lancer be the one to fall, you must return here with her and Saber, and together with Leysritt prepare for Heaven's Feel._ "

"…would she truly surrender the Grail to Einzbern?" Sella asked.

" _I would ask you to advise her to do so, for my grandfather is a bad enemy._ " Illya replied. " _But ultimately, if she is the ultimate victor of the war, then what she does with the Grail is her business. Advise her to do so, but abide by her decision regardless. If she so wishes, she may claim Heaven's Feel herself._ "

"…this is treason." Sella breathed in a whisper.

" _So you say,_ " Illya said. " _But your words lack conviction._ "

Sella grit her teeth, and lowered her face, fighting back tears for her mistress who even now stood at death's door. "…there should have been another way." She spat. "It should not have come to this, my lady."

" _…I really wish it were so._ " Illya replied after a moment. " _But we can do nothing about that. So instead we do what we can._ "

Sella wiped at her eyes, and raising her head nodded at her mistress. "It will be an honor to fulfil your last command." She said. "And if your sister should stand against Einzbern, then it will be an honor to stand with her."

" _…there isn't much time left._ " Illya said. " _Lancer will be here soon, as will their Master. Go Sella, before it's too late._ "

Sella wiped at her eyes again, and stepping closer took Illya's hand and squeezed it tightly. "It was an honor to serve you all this time, my lady." She said. "Farewell."

" _Goodbye…and thank you._ "

* * *

Rin and Lancer ran down the dirt road leading through the forest towards Einzbern Castle. On either side of the road there were evergreen trees, but while their canopies sought to arch over the road, it was wide enough to leave a narrow belt of starry sky above.

"There's the castle!" Lancer shouted as Einzbern Castle began to grow visible in the distance. "If our predictions are right, then Berserker should be waiting for us before its doors!"

"We both know what we have to do!" Rin shouted as well. "Let's do this, Lancer!"

"Right!"

Master and Servant continued to close, and then slowed to a halt as they reached the edge of the clearing surrounding Einzbern Castle. For several minutes they stood there, Rin catching her breath as Lancer stood guard, and sweeping their surroundings with their eyes saw no sign of their enemy. They shared glances, and then nodded at each other. Lancer took a step into the clearing…

…and then Rin tensed up behind him, Lancer himself taking his stance as a crushing and oppressive feeling filled the air. Despite that, Lancer found himself grinning, relishing the prospect of the battle to come.

With a shimmer of light, Berserker appeared before the doors of Einzbern Castle, growling low, and then the air around him turned red as prana flooded into him from his Master. Eyes glowing, he roared powerfully, enough to shake the surrounding air, and then he charged forward.

Shouting an ancient Gaelic war cry, Lancer also charged forward to meet Berserker's charge. The two Servants closed, and then roaring again, Berserker swung. Lancer leapt up to avoid the blow, grinning as he felt himself avoid by the narrowest margin a sharp edge of displaced air running before and around Berserker's axe.

 _Yes…_

Twisting in the air, Lancer stabbed forward, his spear striking sparks against Berserker's skin. It didn't penetrate, but it didn't have to. Lancer just needed contact to lever himself with, flipping over Berserker and landing behind him. Again, sparks flew as Lancer struck at Berserker's back, his spear unable to penetrate as it swung against Berserker's skin.

 _This is the way it should be._

Berserker roared as he turned and lumbered towards Lancer. Again and again he swung, powerful one-handed blows that would be enough to end the fight all at once if they ever connected, but which Lancer deftly avoided. He danced from side to side, always a step ahead, striking out with his spear whenever the opportunity showed itself.

 _This is what battle is. No glory or honor no matter what the bards and minstrels say, just blood, sweat, and tears as lives are put on the line._

Always a vain shower of sparks was the result, but considering he _was_ connecting where Berserker was just hitting air…well…

 _He's getting angrier…good…very good…lose whatever little reason you have left, Berserker. And then…!_

Narrowing his eyes as he felt himself being backed against the mansion wall, Lancer feinted and then jumped up, again using his spear to level himself off Berserker's shoulder while flipping overhead. Berserker had learned however, and turning quicker than expected swung two-handed.

Eyes went wide as Lancer narrowly parried with his spear, though he was sent flying across the clearing. Spinning through the air, he caught himself and landed in a crouch, though he then winced as he realized the blow had dislocated his right shoulder.

 _As though would be enough to stop me!_

Cracking his neck while getting to his feet, Lancer clenched his right fist, holding weakly onto his spear, and then with a bit of twitching and feeling out his muscles popped his shoulder back into place.

" _…that was pretty amazing._ " Rin observed. " _A bit disturbing, but amazing still for all that. Manly too._ "

" _You're too young for me, little lady._ " Lancer answered with a smirk, and sensed his Master's fluster. There was no time to follow up though, not when Berserker was closing in again. And once again, Lancer was dodging one-handed swings while striking whenever the opportunity presented itself.

But Berserker was learning. His blows were becoming faster, and coming closer than before. Lancer grinned as he narrowly dodged, but felt a cut open up on one cheek, red blood spilling out. " _Good…very good…_ " he thought. " _No way in hell a worthy opponent would not give me at least one scar before he falls. But if so…!_ "

Stepping up his own game, Lancer picked up the pace, matching Berserker's speed, and striking seemingly-meaningless blows but were in reality meant to goad Berserker into growing incautious. Finally, it happened: feinting, Lancer allowed Berserker to seemingly catch him, the giant Servant roaring as he swung down two-handed.

The ground erupted as Berserker's axe smashed into it, but Lancer had deftly danced to one side, and then using the force of the ground's eruption to propel himself leapt forward and stabbed at Berserker's face. Sparks flew as his spear struck the giant's eye, not piercing – unbelievable as it might seem – due to not having a high enough rank to break through Berserker's defenses, but the giant still instinctive reeled back as a result. Add in the weakened and broken ground, and the Servant was tumbling and unable to respond quickly.

"Now!" Rin shouted, jumping from the trees with glowing gems in her hand. " _In den Griff des Winters wirst du fallen und dort auf dein Schicksal warten!_ "

With the words of her aria ringing through the air, Rin threw her gems, which flying through the air struck and shattered against Berserker. Ice crystals sprouted where they struck, quickly growing and merging and then thickening, Berserker grunting in surprise but unable to respond before he was encased and immobile within.

But not for long. Even before the imprisonment was complete, the ice was already cracking as Berserker struggled to be free, but Rin didn't need much time. She just needed to keep him in place to deliver a killing blow.

" _Aus dem Herzen des Feuers wurde die Welt geboren, und im Herzen des Feuers wird sie am Ende zurückkehren._ " Rin cast, and then threw another set of gems before diving for cover. They struck the immobile Berserker, and then exploded with enough force to shake the earth, to have evergreen leaves falling from branches, and to shatter or crack nearby windows. Berserker himself was blown to pieces, his head and limbs blown clean off along with large parts of his torso.

But already God Hand was at work, regenerating and pulling the Servant back together, and in less than a minute he was up on his feet, and roaring in rage and with a burning desire for vengeance. He swept the clearing for Rin and Lancer, and then turned at the sound of a whistle.

"Looking for us?" Lancer taunted a good distance away, his Master next to him.

"That's one life off the tally, Einzbern." Rin followed up, speaking to Berserker's Master through him. "How many are left I wonder?"

Berserker roared and charged. He raised his axe as he charged, bringing it up into a two-handed grip, to crush his enemies into the ground. Rin's eyes narrowed as she watched him approach, until finally…

" _Gehen!_ " she shouted, obsidian crystals she'd placed in the ground activating at the command. With a simultaneously surprised, confused, and outraged roar, Berserker fell up to his armpits into a sinkhole that spontaneously opened up beneath his feet, and once again was immobilized.

" _Fetzen!_ " Rin followed through, a number of wind element gems around the sinkhole activating in their turn. A magic circle glowed around Berserker on the ground, moments before a whirlwind of razor-sharp air currents ripped Berserker's head, neck, and much of his arms and shoulders apart.

"And that's two lives off the tally!" Rin said, pumping a fist in victory.

"There's more to be taken off." Lancer said. "Look: he's already pulling himself back together."

"Then do it!" Rin snapped. "Go, Lancer!"

Lancer grunted as he leapt forward in a blur of blue, silver, and red. He jumped up into the air just before he could get into Berserker's reach, the giant already pulling himself up out of the sinkhole, and spinning through the air, reached out with a finger. Runes glowed as he traced them out in the blink of an eye, and spun away as the sequence was completed.

The clearing and those rooms of the castle which faced out onto the battlefield had the color bled out of them for an instant, as a tree trunk-sized bolt of lightning struck down from the sky above. The accompanying thunder drowned out Berserker's roar of rage and pain, and between fingers raised to shield her eyes, Rin could see the outline of his skeleton, the rest of Berserker's body reduced to ash by the lightning strike.

Then the lightning died, and darkness and color returned. And once again, God Hand went to work, restoring Berserker from the blackened bones he had been reduced to, blood and flesh becoming real from prana and rebuilding the Servant's body. Breathing heavily, Berserker rose to his feet, and roared with rage.

"Over here, big guy!" Lancer shouted.

Turning with impossible speed, the air around him glowing red with prana, Berserker charged at Lancer, axe held high. Roaring himself, Lancer met Berserker's charge, the air around him similarly glowing blue with prana. Sparks flew as he turned Berserker's blow with his spear, and then again, and again.

Even moving at his fastest, Berserker simply couldn't keep up with Lancer, who agilely danced back and forth, turning his strikes and deftly jumping back to avoid ripostes before jumping in to counterattack himself. Sparks flew again and again as their spear and axe met repeatedly, and then a thought slipped into Lancer's head.

" _Push him off-balance, Lancer._ " Rin said.

" _Easier said than done!_ " Lancer responded, before catching and then forcing Berserker's axe to one side. Growls filled the air as Lancer and Berserker fought each other strength against strength, a battle that impossibly-enough, Lancer was able to (barely) hold his own in. But just as he reached his limit, and Berserker pushed himself over that limit to overpower Lancer, Lancer gave way, and causing Berserker to stumble, thrown off-balance at the sudden loss of opposition.

Sparks flew as Lancer swung, his spear striking against Berserker's torso. Again, it couldn't penetrate, but with the giant off-balance it caused him to stagger back several steps.

There was the sound of rope being released, along with leather snapping into place, and of something large and heavy flying through the air. Berserker turned his head…

…and then was roaring in pain and surprise as a bolt punched into his chest and out his back, sending him flying across the clearing and through one of the walls of the castle and into its foyer.

" _Zündung!_ " Rin commanded from where she was standing next to a ballista, crafted just hours ago with some of her finest gems and based on schematics taken from books in her family's library. The ballista bolt had also been made from the same kind of gems, giving it the conceptual weight needed to punch through Berserker's protection.

And, it retained some of the properties of the jewels it had been made from, properties that would see an explosion blow out the doors and windows of the Einzbern foyer. "Lancer," Rin ordered. "Do it while he's regenerating."

Lancer grunted in assent as he leapt forward, across the clearing, and into the castle foyer. Berserker was in the center, breathing heavily and weakly as he pulled his body together, but Lancer ignored him, instead jumping onto the upper levels of the foyer. Back and forth he jumped, laying down a sequence of glowing and sparking runes that encircled the whole foyer, and then out through a broken window.

Moments later and fire gusted out of the doors and windows, drowning out the sound of Berserker's roars, the runes not only generating the flames but keeping the surrounding structure intact, the better to concentrate the flames, as though it were an oven or a furnace. Rin and Lancer looked on as the flames burned and then died, and kept watching as the mysteries faded and the weakened structure of the foyer collapsed in on itself.

And then amidst the smoke and the dust, Berserker lumbered out. Rin and Lancer narrowed their eyes at the sight. While they had thought of more plans with which to kill him, something about this was off.

And then they realized it. Berserker _wasn't_ regenerating. They watched as the ruins of his right arm gave way from the weight of his axe, the weapon and the arm falling with a spray of ichor and a loud crash. Berserker tried to roar in defiance, only for his jaw to fall off in a similar spray of ichor.

Then they began to dissolve into prana, motes of light scattering into the night. First, those parts of the Servant which had fallen off his body, then the ichor on his flesh, followed by his extremities.

With a crash and a grunt Berserker toppled forward to the ground, his body crumbling into the wind. Even then, he reached out for them with his left hand, glaring and grunting in defiance, until at last, he was gone.

Rin let out a breath, and Lancer saluted him with his spear. Victory was theirs.

* * *

Rin and Lancer strode through the corridors of Einzbern Castle with purpose and confidence, the latter born of their victory against Berserker. As they proceeded, they saw what effects the shockwaves of the battle outside had wreaked on the interior. Broken windows, overturned furniture, skewed paintings, fallen and shattered sculptures and china, even cracked plaster or stone underneath.

Ultimately, none of it was any concern of theirs. No, what mattered to them was what lay at the heart of the castle: the vessel of the Holy Grail.

Finally, they stepped through a pair of doors and into a large antechamber, at the far end of which was a pair of doors guarded by a single woman. Said woman though was armored as one of the knights of medieval Europe would have been, and with a surcoat bearing the Einzbern crest over it. In her hands was a halberd, its head marked with engravings in red.

"That is close enough." Leysritt said.

Lancer took his stance, but a stretched out hand from Rin had him standing down. "Berserker has been defeated." She said. "Your Master is no longer a viable contender in this contest. Literally so, considering her…status, as the vessel for the Grail. Only Saber and Lancer are left."

"I am aware." Leysritt said.

There was a long moment of silence, magus and homunculus staring at each other as though in a contest of wills. "Why?" Rin asked.

"My lady certainly is the vessel for the Grail," Leysritt answered. "But by her last command, I am to deny you said vessel. Yes, by her own words, you are unworthy of the Grail, and instead she would bequeath it to Saber's Master, Ayame Emiya."

"Unworthy?" Rin echoed incredulously, and then she exploded in rage. " ** _Unworthy?_** I _am_ Tohsaka's heiress! One of the three families which founded the Heaven's Feel ritual! This land the ritual takes place on is ours! **_My_** land! With your defeat, and Matou's extinction, **_I_** am the most deserving of the Grail! Not when my contender is a mere… _bastard_ , with little sacrifices to her or her family's credit with which to claim the Grail! And you…you _dare_ to deny me the Grail? Is it spite? It is spite, isn't it? Einzbern, you will _not_ deny like so! I will _not_ allow it!"

Leysritt took her stance. "Your words are immaterial." She said. "I will fulfil my lady's last command, no matter the cost."

"Blackguards!" Rin spat before turning to Lancer. The Servant narrowed his eyes, noting the frayed reason and flickering insanity in her eyes. "Get rid of her, Lancer. Before this time tomorrow night, the Grail _will_ be ours. Use your Noble Phantasm!"

"That's not…!" he began only to break off as Leysritt charged forward, her halberd raised high.

Lancer met her charge head on, the heads of their weapons clashing in a shower of sparks and sending out a thunderous blast of displaced air that shook chunks of plaster off the surrounding walls. The homunculus and the Servant fell back, and then they charged again.

Once, twice, they crossed blades, falling back both times, and then Leysritt took the offensive, swinging her halberd in powerful, two-handed blows. Lancer blocked them both, and then Leysritt feinted before striking a third blow, Lancer catching it only to be thrown back across the antechamber.

The homunculus was unable to follow through, however, as the force of their battle finally proved too much for the chandelier hanging overhead. The chain giving way with the shriek of strained metal, it fell and struck the floor with the sound of shattering glass.

"What are you doing, Lancer?" Rin snarled. "I told you to use your Noble Phantasm didn't I?"

"Shut up." Lancer snarled. "This is my fight, not yours. Mind your own business."

"…alright then. By the power of a command spell, I command you Lancer, win this fight immediately with your Noble Phantasm."

Lancer's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, and then he growled low as he felt the command spell come into effect. "Damn you…" he spat as he took his stance, his spear beginning to glow red as he prepared to invoke its power.

Noticing, Leysritt charged in to finish the fight before Lancer could invoke his trump, but it was too late. Dodging and then opening the distance between them, Lancer pulled back and then hurled his spear. "Gae Bolg!" he shouted.

A lance of red light speared through the air, Leysritt moving to dodge…and then her eyes widened as the light _bent_ and then speared her through the chest, and through her heart. Blood flew from her mouth as she was sent flying across the antechamber to slam against a wall, and then she slid down, leaving a bloody smear behind her, to lie limp and still on the floor.

Rin didn't have the time to celebrate, as Lancer grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a wall. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he roared in her face, but the magus was unaffected, just coldly staring unrepentant at him. Much like when she had given the order to raze that temple, and kill everyone inside.

Lancer let go. "Like teacher like student." He spat, comparing her to Kirei, but Rin didn't care. Ignoring his words or the dead homunculus nearby, she strode across the antechamber to the double doors at the far end, and opened them with a kick.

Entering the suite beyond, she passed through room after room, until finally, she stood before a four-poster bed, tucked into which was another homunculus, this one looking like a child of ten. Her eyes were open, but unseeing, and through her supernatural senses Rin could feel the sheer power simmering away in her body, having consumed her mind and soul, the energies of five fallen Servants.

One more…one more, and she would have what she needed to set things right.

Her sister, by her side, happy, smiling, alive and untainted once more. Their mother, loving and caring, always there for them. Their father as well, great and noble, and this time purged of the weakness that would birth that bastard, Ayame Emiya.

Yes…a perfect family, happy and unbreakable. She could all but see it now, less than a day beyond her reach, one more battle away, a few more deaths to be paid for. She'd come so far now. She couldn't stop now. She couldn't.

Otherwise…for what had all that she sacrificed for that shining world, where everything was as they should be, been for?

Picking up the former Einzbern Master bridal style, Rin turned and strode out of the room.

 _Soon…very soon now…_

* * *

A/N

Rin and Lancer get to show off what they're capable of in this chapter, yes? And they work so well together too…

…until Leysritt passes on Illya's final insult against Rin, that in Illya's eyes Rin is 'unworthy' of the Grail, and that Illya would sooner hand it to Ayame than let Rin have it. This pulls the cracks in Rin's psyche even further open, to the point that she now sees Ayame – her father's bastard – as another 'mistake' that needs to be corrected in her ideal world, a flaw in her father that shouldn't exist.

And as you can see, Lancer is starting to regret ever agreeing to become Rin's Servant, with Rin becoming quite like Kirei in his eyes.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 27

The moment Ayame opened the doors in the cold of the dawn and saw a heavily-breathing, and clearly tearful Sella standing on her doorstep, she knew something was wrong. Ushering the broken homunculus into her house, she sent a thought to Saber, who immediately donned his armor and summoned Excalibur into his hands, and stood guard as Ayame prepared and then poured tea for her unexpected guest.

"My lady is dead." Sella said without preamble.

Hot tea spilled on the table as Ayame's teacup fell from nerveless fingers. "…what?" she whispered.

"My lady is dead." Sella repeated tonelessly.

"My sister…Illya…is dead?" Ayame echoed.

Sella nodded slowly, and then sniffing, looked away while tears streaked down her cheeks. "…how?" Ayame asked in a whisper.

Sella sniffed, and wiped at her face while trying to pull herself together. And then she began to explain, of how ten years ago Kiritsugu Emiya had served as Einzbern's Master during the Fourth Holy Grail War. She explained how as a result of his failure to win and return the Holy Grail to Einzbern, the head of the Einzbern family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, had ordered Kiritsugu's daughter Illya made into the vessel for the Holy Grail, much like her mother had been before her.

Sella then explained how the founding families had each contributed to the Holy Grail War, or as it was properly called, the Heaven's Feel ritual. Tohsaka had provided the spiritually-potent land to hold the ritual on, Makiri – later known as the Matou – had provided the means to power it, and Einzbern had built the Grail, which was divided into two. There was the _Greater_ Grail, the wish machine the ritual was meant to power, and the _Lesser_ Grail, which would serve as the vessel for the energies of fallen Servants to be fed into the Greater Grail upon the ritual's conclusion.

The three families had diverged after the First Holy Grail War, as a result of differing goals for the Grail. Tohsaka wished to reach the Root, Makiri wanted to use it bring about utopia, and Einzbern to reclaim the lost Third Magic, but despite that they each continued to contribute what was required, or at least Tohsaka and Einzbern did. Tohsaka continued to allow Heaven's Feel to be held on their land, and Einzbern prepared the Lesser Grail to be used in each war.

Originally the Lesser Grail had been literal cups made in the image of the legendary Holy Grail, but during the Third Holy Grail War, the Lesser Grail had been destroyed early on in the conflict, rendering the whole contest moot from the very beginning. In response, Einzbern designed the Lesser Grails for the fourth and fifth wars as homunculi themselves, the better to avoid risk and danger until they were called upon to fulfil their reason for existing.

However, this brought disadvantages of its own, chief of which was that even with a homunculus supernatural ability to store and channel magical energy, there was still an upper limit that would be surpassed due to the sheer amount being gathered for Heaven's Feel. To continue to contain that energy within a homunculus' body required equivalent sacrifices in other areas, and as a result, after the death of the fourth Servant, Illya had been paralyzed, left in a vegetative state and only able to communicate with her retainers by means of telepathy, and with the death of the fifth Servant just hours ago, her mind and soul would have ceased to be, subsumed into the sea of magical energy contained within her.

Ayame had sat silent and unmoving all this time, but when she heard this, that he sister was not merely dead but actually had had her soul consumed by the Grail, exploded in rage. She didn't say anything, as no there were no words that could express what she felt. Sella could only flinch and look away as Ayame got up, and kicking the veranda doors down, screamed and impotently shook her fists while crumpling to her knees. Nearby, Saber could be heard speaking softly in Old Welsh, chanting a prayer from before Christian times, invoking a peaceful rest for yet another child sacrificed for her family's insane ambition.

"…my lady wanted you to know that she was sorry that it had to end this way." Sella continued. "She also wanted you to know that she was happy to have met you, and to have gotten to know you ever so much."

"…it didn't have to end like this!" Ayame exploded, and getting to her feet, kicked at the broken doors again. "God damn it! God damn magi!"

Sparks erupted from Ayame's fists as she screamed again in rage and grief, golden lightning crackling and arcing all over her body. "No…it didn't." Sella agreed, and again wiped her eyes.

Ayame sneered at that, and stomped over towards Sella. "Oh that's rich," she scoffed. "Coming from you, _Einzbern_."

"…I too was meant to be a Lesser Grail."

"…what?"

"My sister Leysritt and I…we were originally supposed to be the vessels for the Fifth Holy Grail War." Sella said. "But after the fourth war…after it was decided that our lady was to be the vessel, we were branded as redundant, and scheduled for 'recycling'. If not Lady Illyasviel's intervention…we would not be speaking here and now."

"…you owe everything to her." Ayame whispered.

"Yes," Sella said with a nod. "I do."

Ayame made a growling sound in the back of her throat, and them stomped over to sit opposite Sella. Silence reigned for several long minutes, and as golden morning light filled the yard and crept into the veranda and the room beyond, Ayame's eyes slid towards Sella. "…why?" she asked.

"…my lady wanted you to know _everything_." Sella said with closed eyes. "She said you deserved to know. Both as her sister, and the only one in the contest fighting for a reason _worth_ fighting. And because of that, she wanted you to be the one to claim it in the end."

"…Illya…" Ayame breathed. "…you…"

Sella sighed. "I was told to advise you to surrender the Grail to Einzbern after your victory." She said. "Your sister's grandfather is not a good enemy."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "And?" she asked.

Sella also narrowed her eyes. "My lady then said as the ultimate victor of the war, you should do with it as you pleased." She said. "You may even claim Heaven's Feel, the Third True Magic, for your own if you so desire."

Ayame was silent for a long moment, and then folding her hands leaned forward on the table. "And what do you plan to do about it, either way?" she asked.

"My loyalty is to my lady." Sella said without hesitation. "Things should not have come to this. Surely there was a better way…but because Einzbern could not be bothered to find it, my lady is lost to me. If you choose to stand against Einzbern, then as I told my lady before she commanded me to go to your side, it will be an honor to stand with you, if you will have me."

Ayame silently stared into Sella's eyes, the homunculus just as calmly and resolutely staring back. Then Ayame glanced at Saber, the Servant giving a near-imperceptible nod of support. Ayame closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath, made her decision.

"If my sister trusted you," Ayame said while opening her eyes. "Then I'll trust you too."

Sella bowed low. "I am grateful." She said.

"Don't be so grateful yet." Ayame began. "I have absolutely no intention of letting Einzbern get their paws on the Grail. A family like that…which turns its own children into homunculi, discards them with cold, callous calculation, and sacrifices their very souls just for a chance to regain a lost magic…I will _never_ _ **ever**_ trust them with something like the Grail. I don't give a damn if they were the ones who built it in the first place, or how much they sacrificed to get to this point, they _cannot_ be trusted with it, much less True Magic."

"They will dispute that." Sella warned. "And no matter how truthfully you can claim that you won the Grail and the right to have your desire granted fairly, they will seek retribution for denying them their prize."

"In short," Ayame said with a laugh. "They'll be poor losers. Let them: I don't give a damn. I've already faced down an arch-magus once before, one who'd become a Dead Apostle and who'd lived for centuries. I faced him, killed him, and wiped out his entire line. If Einzbern wants to become my enemy, then I'll do the same to them if I have to."

Sella bowed. "As I said," she said. "It will be an honor to stand with you if that time comes."

Ayame nodded, and then tapped her fingers on the table. "…now what?" she asked.

"Berserker has fallen, as you well know." Sella said. "Only two Servants remain, your Servant and Tohsaka's Lancer…"

"WHAT?" Ayame asked in shock. "Tohsaka? As in _Rin Tohsaka_?"

"Yes, that is who I refer to." Sella said with a nod.

"How?" Ayame demanded. "How is she a Master again? I took away her command spells after Saber killed her Archer, and where did she get Lancer?"

"According to my lady," Sella began. "There are two possible answers: one, she infiltrated Lancer's Master's lair and killed him before taking command of Lancer by taking his fallen Master's command spells, or two, she received a fresh set of command spells from the Overseer before his demise, and that Lancer may in fact have lost his Master for a time, and simply made a new contract."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Ayame said while shaking her head. "That second one…how does that even work…?"

"This is all very academic." Saber interrupted. "Far more important here is that Tohsaka may have been responsible for the massacre on Mount Ryuudo."

"She very likely is." Sella remarked. "Her…coordination, with Lancer indicates that this is not the first time they fought together. Considering Lancer was not seen in battle until the incineration of Ryuudo, then it is likely that that was their first engagement, and such an overwhelming victory cemented their partnership. And yes, in light of other concerns, I would say that the 'how' of her reentering the contest is indeed, very academic."

Ayame slammed her fist on the table, and causing spilled tea to slosh everywhere. "That damn woman!" she snarled. "What is she thinking? What could she possibly desire from the Grail that she'd commit mass murder? There were nearly half a hundred people in that temple!"

"Objectively-speaking, it was a sound decision." Saber pointed out. "It took out two Servants all at once."

Ayame gaped at her Servant, and he turned to her with the eyes of a king. "I'm no saint, Ayame." He said. "And I won't pretend to be one. For the sake of my kingdom, I had to bloody my hands, so my people didn't have to. But…that's just the thing, isn't it? For the good of the many, a few had to be sacrificed."

Ayame bit back her words, and looking down for several moments nodded grimly. "I see your point." She said. "But I strongly doubt Tohsaka's reasoning is anywhere nearly as justifiable as yours."

"…I think I might know what it is." Saber grimly said.

"What?"

"Think, Ayame." Saber pointed out. "When this war started, do you think Tohsaka would have been capable of such an act?"

"Yes." Ayame said. "She's a magus. Among their kind, admirable people like Merlin are the exception rather than the rule. I daresay Morgana is a more common archetype."

Saber pinched his nose. "…point taken." He said. "But think: she was very much stable at the start of this war, and while prone to losing her temper, she was more…subtle, wasn't she? Not the type to do something so drastic as destroying a temple complex and killing everyone inside."

"…now that you mention it, that is true." Ayame thoughtfully said, and then her eyes widened in realization. "It can't be…!"

Saber nodded. "All her family's dark secrets have been dragged out into the light over the past several days." He said. "She's been forced to face them, and the realization that she's been living a lie all this time. But if so…then…"

"…then her wish is to set things right." Ayame finished before slamming her fist against the table again. "Stupid woman! It's not that I don't understand, but…it's pointless. You can't change the past. All you'd succeed in doing is create a new timeline, one that branches off from your original starting from the point of divergence. That is basically the whole principle of the Second True Magic, the Kaleidoscope!"

"I would daresay she is aware of that." Sella said. "But if her mental state is as Saber mentions, compromised, then she may be disregarding it whether in the desperate hope that she can prevent those dark secrets from coming to pass, or that all her sacrifices so far have not been for naught. Or indeed, both."

"Those were sacrifices that should never have been made in the first place!" Ayame spat. "And you don't overcome the specter of the past by denying them! You do that by facing them! Moving on! Starting over with the lessons learned from those mistakes, and the resolution never to repeat them again!"

"…but to do so would mean admitting Tohsaka's pride is hollow." Sella observed, and snarling in frustration, Ayame slammed her fist on the table again.

"STUPID MAGI AND THEIR STUPID PRIDE!" she roared. "Sella, where are they taking my sister's body?"

* * *

Rin stared as she found herself facing someone she never expected to see ever again. There, standing with a smile amidst the cracked and soot-stained courtyard of Kotomine Church was Kirei Kotomine. He greeted her with a bow and respectful applause.

"You have done well." He said. "Lancer seems to suit you better than Archer ever did. First Assassin and Caster, and then Berserker. The former though was unnecessarily destructive, and caused quite the collateral damage."

"A necessary sacrifice," Rin waved it off. "And one which will never have been once I have the Grail, and set things right."

"Indeed," Kirei said with a nod and a laugh, though he then adopted an expression of indulgent sternness. "Nevertheless, on the basis of principle, consider yourself…reprimanded, for your excessive tactics."

"Done…now what?"

"Now, we prepare."

At those words, Kirei led the way into the ruins of Kotomine Church. The church proper was the worst off, with the roof having collapsed and covered much of the floor beneath in rubble. The furniture had been reduced to charred chunks, and while the altar was in one piece, it was covered in soot and the stained glass windows and the crucifix behind had all been destroyed.

Neither Rin nor Kirei seemed to care however, as they passed through and into the atrium. The damage was less here, though there was plenty of broken glass and spilled dirt, the latter from overturned pots and vases which had once held growing plants, though said plants lay wilted and dying amidst the spilled earth which had once nourished their roots.

Again, neither Rin nor Kirei seemed to care. They quickly strode through the atrium, Lancer trailing behind them, and carrying the Grail vessel on his back. Kirei led them into his apartments, and through a dimly-lit stairwell, into a cellar underground.

"Place the vessel on one of the benches." Kirei said, while lighting candles and placing them in niches set into the walls.

"And then what?" Rin asked.

"And then we wait." Kirei replied.

"What?"

"The ritual to link the vessel to the Greater Grail is actually quite simple." Kirei said. "Once it's done, the Grail will manifest and simply await the final victor to advance to the World Gate, where they will offer their wish to the Grail to be granted."

"Why can't we do it now?" Rin asked.

"Perhaps you would care to check the time?" Kirei lightly asked. " _You_ might not care, but I do, as even if your wish is granted, I must remain and pick up the pieces afterwards. I am helping you Rin, so I hope you can grant me the courtesy of helping me ever so much in turn."

"…fair enough, I guess." Rin conceded after a moment.

"Besides," Kirei said. "Your wish is more than what five fallen Servants' worth of energy can grant. You need six, and thus Saber's death to have it granted."

"I know." Rin snapped. "But, if there's nothing more that needs to be done here, then I'm going to go and prepare."

"Hmm…you do that."

Rin nodded and strolled off, followed by Lancer. Left alone, Kirei glanced at the silent form of Illyasviel von Einzbern, and smiled. He smiled at the memory of another white-haired woman from ten years ago, and how _delightful_ it had been, to demonstrate the hollowness of her final defiance before he ended her life.

 _A shame I cannot sample this vessel's empty defiance before her consciousness was lost, but alas, one cannot have everything._

 _Now then…patience…soon…everything will come full circle._

* * *

Ayame popped her dress' star-shaped buttons into place, and then picking up her scarf, wrapped it around her neck. Pushing her hair out of the way, she regarded herself in the mirror, wearing the black and white apparel of Marisa Kirisame of _Touhou_ fame. When she had first received it, she had been filled with glee. Now though…

"…damn it." Ayame swore, looking away and blinking away tears. She'd barely known Illya, just her name and some bits and pieces about her really, and had spent less than a day with her. But even so…she wanted to have known more, spent more time with her. And they could have…

…had it not been for the war, and Einzbern's cruel inhumanity.

" _Not so different from Matou in the end._ " Ayame thought in black fury. " _The only differences are that the Einzbern haven't offended the fey the way Matou did, and their methods are more refined, but no less inhuman. Damn them…damn them all…_ "

Approaching her destination, Ayame paused to collect herself with a deep breath, and then walked up to her father's shrine. Sinking to her knees, she opened the wooden doors, and taking an incense stick, lit them with her fingers before placing them in a small receptacle before her father's picture.

She prayed her usual prayer for his eternal peace, and then added something new.

" _Dad,_ " she began. " _I…I'm going to go and finish what you started. You fought in the Fourth Holy Grail War ten years ago, didn't you? Kirei Kotomine told me. Yes, I know you told me not to trust him. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I don't trust him completely, but I don't think he'd lie to me about that. I also understand why you never told me. Dad…you were there, weren't you? In the final battle of that war…you witnessed whatever it was that caused the Great Fire, and killed and hurt so many people, including. But it's alright…I don't blame you. Because I know whatever it was, you never intended for it to happen, and in the end, you saved me. You gave me a second chance at life, taught me to value it, to live it well, and to use my powers responsibly. You taught me how to become someone I can one day look back to with pride. And for all that, thank you. Rest in peace, dad. I'll take care of myself, and one way or another, I'm going to make sure this Grail war will be the last._ "

Ayame paused, and then closing her eyes, leaned her head forward. " _I've also met my older sister, Illya._ " She thought. " _She's a Master in this war…I wonder, was that why you never told me about her? Sella's told me a lot of things, including how you were kept from her as punishment for failing to win the last war, and that was also why they turned her into the Grail's vessel. And considering the war's almost over…I'm sure she's standing with you right now, listening to my pathetic thoughts. Heh…I'm sorry, big sister. I wish we could have spent more time together, learned more about each other…but I'm going to make sure no one will suffer your fate ever again. This will be the_ _ **last**_ _Holy Grail War._ "

Ayame opened her eyes, and clapped her hands twice. "Don't bother waiting for me, dad, big sister." She said. "I don't plan on dying tonight, or for a long while yet. Just watch over me, and you'll see I'll make you both proud. Goodbye."

Leaving the doors open to let the incense burn freely, Ayame got to her feet, and strode to the front. Sella had gone on ahead, to scout the route towards Kotomine Church, and to find and disassemble any traps Rin Tohsaka had placed along the way. Ayame and Saber would follow, and given Sella's limited ability in direct combat, would be the ones to storm the ruins of Kotomine Church.

"Are you ready?" Saber asked, waiting for Ayame at the foyer.

"Almost…" Ayame replied. She strapped on her belt and bandolier, and then wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before clipping the clasps into place. And then raising her hat over her head, put it on. "Now, I'm ready."

* * *

"Emiya's proving to be as good as I expected her to be." Rin remarked. "I'm not sure how, but she'd found and disable more than three-fifths of the traps and other obstacles I've had my familiars set up along the route from her house to here. Speaking of which…thank you, Kirei. Your providing me of her home address turned out to be very useful."

"I am pleased to assist." Kirei said with a smile.

"I'm curious, though." Lancer remarked with a carefully-neutral tone. "Why so helpful? Aren't you supposed to be neutral in this contest, and not take sides?"

"Yes," Kirei said with a nod. "But another one of my duties as the Overseer of the contest is to ensure whoever gains the Grail is worthy of it."

"And you think the little lady is worthier than her nemesis?" Lancer asked.

"I have yet to pass final judgment." Kirei said. "I am already aware of Rin's wish. She wishes to undo the wrongs done to her family, whether knowingly as in her father's case, and unknowingly in her case. That is a selfless desire, and one I judge worthy of the Grail. I am, however, unaware of what Emiya wishes from the Grail."

"And what will you do once you do?" Lancer pressed. "Pass judgment."

"Yes." Kirei said. "If her desires prove twisted, then it is my responsibility as the Overseer to prevent their realization. But if it is worthy, then I will stand by and freely allow them to determine who is worthier between them."

Lancer snorted. "You have an answer for everything, don't you, you fake priest?" he sneered.

Kirei did not answer, though he kept smiling. "Emiya is on her way." Rin said, and getting up from the couch. "I'm going to get ready. Lancer, take your place in the courtyard."

Lancer grunted unhappily, but neither did he disagree, and instead just vanished into astral form. "Well then," Kirei said. "In my case I shall prime the Holy Grail, so that the victor may claim it as soon as victory is won."

"You do that." Rin said before walking off. Kirei followed her with his eyes, and once she was gone, turned and proceeded to the cellar.

Illya's body stayed where Lancer had placed it, no consciousness left in her to control her body, not that it could have, at any rate. Not when the nerves were probably burned out or left insensate and unresponsive by the sheer amount of prana saturating the body.

Kirei didn't care about any of that. All he cared for was preparing for the war's conclusion. It was a shame that the King of Heroes had decided to back out for some reason, but whether or not he participated was immaterial. With or without him, Kirei would proceed, and bring forth a god into the world.

A lighter clicked several times over the next few minutes, as Kirei lit a number of candles and arranged them in a large circle around Illya's body. And then stepping to its side, he caressed her hair with deceptive gentleness.

 _Now…let the dam be broken, and all the world's evil spill forth!_

At that thought, Kirei gripped Illya by the neck, and snapping it, ended her life in full.

* * *

A/N

It begins. We all know what's going to happen once the Lesser Grail's life ends. Sadly, Illya truly is too much like her mother in that light.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Purified by Fire, Dancing with Fairies

Chapter 28

Ayame descended from the skies on her broom, and hopping off narrowed her eyes at the figure clearly waiting for her amidst the courtyard of Kotomine Church. "Father Kotomine," she said. "I thought you were dead."

"Word of my demise has been grossly exaggerated." Kirei replied smoothly. "As you can clearly see, I am alive and well, and stand ready to perform my duty as the Overseer of the Holy Grail War."

"Is that so?" Ayame asked. "Alright…I assume Tohsaka is here."

"She is." Kirei confirmed, and then gestured towards the ruined church behind him. "She awaits you inside, and for the final battle as well, to determine the victor of the contest, and with it the one worthy to hold the Holy Grail."

"…is that still even in question?" Ayame breathed in disbelief. "That woman used on anti-army Noble Phantasm on Ryuudo Temple! She reduced the entire mountaintop complex to rubble, and killed nearly half a hundred people who were inside! And she's _still_ a viable contender for the Holy Grail?"

"Yes," Kirei said while folding his hands before him. "Were it simply killing for the sake of killing, then the rules dictate I must disqualify her immediately. But it was not, and their deaths collateral for the defeat of Servants Caster and Assassin. Furthermore, the distance of Ryuudo from the city, and the ease with which it was covered up as a…gas explosion, satisfies the requirements of maintaining the Masquerade. Based on that, the rules dictate that she only receives a reprimand for her actions."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Ayame shouted angrily. "Nearly half a hundred people dead, and she only gets reprimanded? Don't joke around!"

"I am not." Kirei assured Ayame. "That is what the rules of the contest dictate, and therefore that was the punishment she received. Your anger and indignation for the lives she has taken is understandable, commendable even, but are irrelevant in this matter. It is not your place to pass judgment, and even if it were, then you must abide by the rules regardless, just as I have in my position as the Overseer of the contest."

"…you bastard," Ayame spat after a moment. "You know as well as I do that that's a loophole, and that she's using it as a means to get away with mass murder, but even so, you don't care one damn bit, do you?"

"My duty is to oversee the contest, and see to it that the rules are obeyed." Kirei said. "They are. Caring and whatnot, are not factors that I must concern myself with."

"…damn you…"

Kirei chuckled, and gestured at the church behind him. "If you desire to make Rin Tohsaka atone for the lives she has taken according to your sense of justice," he said. "Then by all means, act on it by your own will and with your own hands. There is more certainty there than in relying on others. Myself for instance…justice, sympathy, vengeance, and the like for the fallen are of no concern to me. The rules of the contest are, and they are satisfied. Rin has been reprimanded for her excessive actions, and that is enough. Everything else is up to you."

Ayame growled angrily, and understood why her father had warned her _not_ to trust this man. If he could easily overlook – and with a _smile_ , even – the deaths of so many people and use the letter of the law (so to speak) as a means to excuse his disregard, what else would he overlook? What evils would be committed, and then subsequently allowed to stand, so long as they were done in a grey area that allowed the perpetrators to get away with but a slap on the wrist at worst? And through it all, the man would just smile and wave it all away with the excuse that the letter of the law was satisfied, and simply tell those who objected to act on their objections themselves?

Indeed, could the objectors even act as he encouraged them to? Freely, that is?

By Kirei's own reasoning, that could be construed as vigilantism, and which he would act to prevent according to the letter of the law. In so doing, even if the objectors attempted to bring evil to justice, then the latter's own official enforcer would doubly act to obstruct it, simply because in his eyes no evil had been done, no matter that there actually had been.

And what guarantee was there that he could not excuse his own vices and evils in the exact same way?

" _None,_ " Ayame thought. " _There's no guarantee at all._ "

"Before you go and confront your sister though," Kirei began. "I must make certain inquiries."

"Oh?" Ayame responded. "About what?"

"Part of my duty as the Overseer is to ensure that whosoever holds the Grail has a proper desire for it." Kirei explained. "And…"

"Bullshit." Ayame interrupted. "I don't care what Tohsaka wishes for, but that she's willing to commit mass murder for it renders whatever…value, her wish has meaningless."

"Ah," Kirei said. "So you do not believe that ends justify the means. Curious…considering your Servant is King Arthur, I wonder if you…"

"I am aware of the sacrifices he had to make for the sake of his kingdom." Ayame interrupted again. "And I'm not nearly so childish to see the world in terms of black and white. Ends sometimes do justify the means…but not always."

"I see." Kirei said with a smile. "And? You're a smart girl, so it comes as no surprise that you've managed to deduce Rin's desire for the Grail. But of course: you are partly the reason for it. And now I ask: why? Why do you see it as meaningless?"

"Tohsaka wishes to set things right." Ayame said with a mocking tone. "She wants to prevent Sakura Tohsaka from becoming Sakura Matou, and thus being tortured to death as a guinea pig for those twisted, walking corpses from the Matou Clan. I'll admit by itself it's a selfless goal, and that I would otherwise support her for it."

"But?" Kirei prompted.

"She killed nearly half a hundred people for it." Ayame said. "And neither you nor she can pull off a 'greater good' excuse for it. One life does not excuse forty-eight lives, and this assumes Humans lives can be treated as mere numbers in the first place."

"Hmm…" Kirei hummed while slowly nodding his head. "An impressive reasoning but you forget that…"

"…upon making her wish the timeline will be reset." Ayame interrupted. "Do you think I'm stupid? Does she think I'm stupid? I'm not. And it's not the opposite either. I don't think she's stupid. I think she's just lost her mind."

"…an explanation would be most appreciated." Kirei said.

"Granting her wish would not reset the timeline." Ayame said with a scoff. "All it would do is make a new one, branching off from our own from where she plans as the point of divergence. In this timeline, all the people she's killed would still be dead. _Murdered_ , if not at her own hands, then by her command. Someone like that…they _cannot_ be trusted with the Grail."

"Judgmental, aren't we?" Kirei said with a chuckle. "And yet I notice you admit that her desire is noble and sympathetic, but you would stand against it regardless."

"I do." Ayame admitted.

Kirei chuckled again. "And yet you judge me for obstructing justice," he said. "Despite having the letter of the law on my side, while you do the same, obstructing justice for your own little sister, despite _not_ having my advantage."

"Two wrongs do not make a right." Ayame hissed. "Sakura Matou…no, Sakura _Tohsaka_ , would not rest any easier because her elder sister murdered nearly a hundred people so another version of her could live free of pain and suffering. That is the difference between us. You would allow half a hundred unjust deaths stand, and dare use the rules to excuse it. I stand for what is right, that half a hundred need not have died, and a better way found to save my little sister."

"Even if it means breaking the rules yourself?" Kirei asked.

"An unjust law is no law." Ayame said with a smirk. "Don't you know that?"

"…very impressive." Kirei conceded after a moment. "Perhaps there _is_ a difference between us. But, that is ultimately an academic matter. Let us return to the matter at hand: Ayame Emiya, what is your desire for the Grail? What would you replace Rin Tohsaka's supposedly-selfish desire with?"

"I have none." Ayame replied, and for the first time since the conversation began, Kirei looked and sounded surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong." Ayame said. "I do have desires of my own. Wishes I would like granted…I'm still Human, after all. And I wouldn't be a Master if I didn't. But none of them are anything I would ask the Grail to grant…if it even can."

"…so your subconscious and unspoken desires were what led you to become a Master?" Kirei breathed, his face and voice carefully – _dangerously_ – neutral. "Then, what is it that you consciously fight for?"

"…I fight to keep madmen like Tohsaka from getting the Grail." Ayame answered after a moment, and drawing herself up with a proud smile as she did so. "I fought to keep monsters like Matou from getting it. I fight to keep this contest from ending like the previous one did, with a city set on fire, and hundreds dead and thousands more injured. _That_ is my reason for fighting, Kirei Kotomine."

Kirei's face twisted in disgust and contempt. "I see." He said. "You truly are the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Kiritsugu Emiya in successive turns, of men who desired merely to reach the Root and to lobotomize the Human race for the sake of a peaceful world."

"What?" Ayame breathed in shock, as her father's desire for the Grail was revealed.

"We shall discuss this matter further," Kirei contemptuously said. "As we witness Rin Tohsaka's desire being granted. _You_ , however, I find unworthy of the Holy Grail. By my authority as the Overseer, and with the power of my command spells, I command…"

A blue bolt of light lanced at Kirei, and exploded where he had been standing on just an instant ago. Nearby, the priest landed into a crouch, face twisted in surprise. Both he and Ayame glanced to where a man had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, encased in black and gold armor save for his head. Instead of a helmet, he wore only a protective visor over his eyes, while one hand was raised towards Kirei, light pooling in its palm.

"Not so fast." He said.

"You." Kirei snarled, the word dripping with malice.

"The King of Heroes has decreed your death." The assassin said before drawing his sword from behind him. "And his will shall be done!"

With a shout, the assassin ran forward, and then jumping into the air, somersaulted and then landed with a blast of blue light. "Go, girl!" he shouted as he clashed repeatedly with Kirei, sparks flying from where Black Keys met his sword. "This man is mine! You take care of that crazy little monster inside!"

"R-r-right!" Ayame said while mounting her broom. "And thanks, whoever you and your king are."

The man smiled as he locked blades with Kirei, and then feinting to throw the priest off balance, kicked him away with a solid blow to the gut. "Li Xiaolang," he introduced himself. "And I'll be sure to pass your gratitude to His Majesty as well."

"Lancer, stop her!" Kirei roared as Ayame flew away, and over the church. Lancer materialized, but did not obey. Kirei couldn't do anything more, as Xiaolang pounced on him, sword flashing in the night.

Instead, Lancer just stared at Saber, who'd materialized just as he did. "Yo," Lancer greeted. "Nice to meet you at last, cousin from across the sea."

Saber smiled at that. "Cousin, huh?" he asked. "Makes sense…from what I know, you Irish have as much bad blood with the Anglo-Saxons as we Britons do."

"Seems that way." Lancer agreed.

"Hmm…now what?" Saber asked.

Lancer took his stance. "Only one answer for that, right?" he asked.

Saber also took his stance. "Seems that way." He said. "Care to give your name before we start?"

"Cu Chulainn."

"Arthur Pendragon."

Prana flared in brilliant flowers of light, and then with loud roars the Hound of Chulainn and the Once and Future King charged at each other, Gae Bolg and Excalibur meeting in a shower of sparks and the thunder of displaced air.

Unknown to any of the combatants, whether it was Ayame flying into Rin's prepared battlefield, or the Wolf of Babylon fighting Kirei Kotomine, or Lancer and Saber crossing blades, the battle was about to take a sinister turn. Well, Kirei was expecting it to, sooner or later. For in a cellar beneath Kotomine Church, golden flames ignited seemingly out of nowhere, and engulfing the still and lifeless body of Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Her clothes crumbled to ash, but her flesh did not, instead turning into magical energy which was then remade and solidified into golden metal, the flames dying to reveal a cup where her body once lay. Said cup floated in the air above the bench she'd been lying on, and moments after its formation and black mud began bubbling out of nowhere at its bottom. It took mere moments for the cup to fill, and still the mud continued to flow, overflowing the cup and spilling down onto the floor below.

* * *

There was no warning whatsoever when suddenly Ayame's broom shuddered and then failed, both the mystic code and the magus riding abruptly plummeting to the ground below. " _She shut down the flight spells?_ " Ayame thought in panic. " _How?_ "

Quickly fighting back into control, Ayame righted herself, and tried to ignite jets beneath her feet with her own fire elemental magecraft to at least slow her descent. Despite her best though, all she succeeded in igniting were spluttering sparks.

" _A blanket counter-elemental spell?_ " she though in surprise and resurging panic. " _No…it's a bounded field! It's a trap!_ "

Snarling, she clapped her hands and held them out as she fell. "Glitter, Fairy Lights!" she shouted, and with a burst of golden light fairies flew into reality, and surrounding Ayame formed a golden sphere around her. They fell through the air, and slammed into the Kotomine Church's atrium with a thunderous crash. Ayame was safe, however, suspended as though in anti-gravity fields inside the sphere.

Narrowing her eyes, she floated to the ground, but kept the sphere in place, wary of Rin's follow-up. She didn't have to wait for long.

There was a flicker of red and black at the corner of her vision, and Ayame turned to see Rin charge in, fist drawn back and glowing with power. And then she threw a punch, not so much as cracking the sphere, but with enough force to visibly displace the surrounding air and forcing Ayame and her spherical barrier back, through the ground and towards the far wall.

"A barrier?" Rin hissed, before drawing back. And then her entire body began to glow. "How useless! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

"…WHAT?" Ayame breathed in shock as Rin let loose. Moving so fast as to be but a blur to the Human eye, Rin punched the Ayame's barrier again and again, landing several hits within a single second and dozens within a few more seconds after. Again, the barrier was undamaged, but all around them the atrium was visibly vibrating as Rin's blows displaced the surrounding air, sending cracks open over the walls' plaster and shaking damaged window frames loose and causing shattered panes to fall.

All the while, Ayame and her sphere were slowly pushed back, Rin refusing to let up. "USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" she screamed, before drawing back for a single, overwhelmingly-powerful blow, her right fist's glow building to blinding. "I'LL CRUSH YOU FLAT!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ayame shouted as she was bounced around in her barrier as Rin's blow sent the sphere – and Ayame inside – flying across the atrium. It slammed into the wall of Kotomine Church's apartments and through it into the interior, with much of the floors above collapsing down immediately afterwards.

The force of the impact also crumbled the atrium floor, and shook portions of the surrounding upper floors falling down. For several moments, only the sound of falling masonry could be heard, along with Rin's heavy breathing.

"I've done it." She breathed, staring at the cloud of dust over where she'd sent Ayame flying. And then her eyes widened as the dust cloud seemed to twist, an instant before two golden beams lanced out.

Shouting in alarm, Rin twisted through the air to avoid Ayame's counterattack, which blew past and through the wall into Kotomine Church behind Rin. Then there was a crashing sound as the church began to come down, the punishment done to the structure too much for it to keep standing.

"Give me a break." Ayame said with marked exasperation as she clambered out into the open, and flicked dust off her cloak, hat, and scarf. "Have you lost your mind, Tohsaka? Who do you think you are? Dio? From JoJo…?"

Ayame broke off as without warning, Rin blurred, and in the next instant was next to her, throwing a spinning kick at her face. " _So fast…!_ " Ayame thought.

There was a flash of golden light as Ayame's shield came to life, and blocked Rin's kick. But Rin wasn't finished. Using the dome-like barrier as a springboard, she jumped off and away, while hurling a gem Ayame's way.

"Son of a…!" Ayame began before an explosion shook the air and filled the atrium with dust.

Moments later and Rin jumped out of the dust clouds, and up onto the roof. She narrowed her eyes, fingertips crackling with energy, ready to fire off literal lightning bolts the moment Ayame showed herself. The dust swirled and settled, and then in a sparkle of gold, numerous fairies danced out and into the sky.

"Oh shit…" Rin breathed as they formed up into formations, and then with flashes of light, began to rain down droplets of light her way.

Rin was no fool. She knew those would rip her apart if she let them so much as touch her. And so she danced back and forth avoiding the droplets of light as they rained down around. Through the air she spun, twirled, pirouetted, and every acrobatic form that existed, all to avoid the rain of light coming down from the fairies.

"Meteor!" Ayame shouted, and sent a blazing lance of golden light towards Rin.

Rin spun out the way in time, landing on her hands and then springing off and onto her feet before continuing to dodge through the rain of light. "How do you like that?" Ayame taunted as she charged another Meteor. "You want to roleplay as Dio Brando? Fine by me! I already look the part, so let's see how you well you can beat me at _danmaku_ , you murderous little bitch!"

"Their sacrifices will be honored!" Rin shouted back, before firing lightning at Ayame. Ayame dodged, and loosed her Meteor in turn. "No…more than that…they will never have happened in the first place!"

"Meteor!" Ayame shouted as she fired off another blast. "Are you stupid? Can you even hear what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!" Rin shouted back. "Stop acting all high and mighty! You're the bad guy around here, refusing to help me save our sister! You refuse to let my sacrifices have meaning! And more than that…because you exist…you…my father…my father was a cheating traitor!"

"…how is the last my fault?" Ayame shouted back after a moment of incredulous silence. "And: IDIOT! You _cannot_ reset the timeline! You'll just create a parallel one! Here and now, the dead will be the dead! Forty-eight people, Tohsaka! Forty-eight people are dead because of you! And that includes people we knew, like Ryuudo and his parents!"

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted. "WHAT DOES A SPELL-CASTER KNOW ABOUT SACRIFICE? ABOUT FAMILY DUTY AND HONOR? YOU…!"

"METEOR!" Ayame roared and fired off a blast that Rin dodged by the skin of her teeth. "THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED! IN NO WAY DOES IT JUSTIFY MASS MURDER!"

"IT WASN'T MURDER!" Rin thundered back, energy flickering between her fingers around a sphere of utter darkness. "THEY WERE SACRIFICES FOR A BETTER WORLD!"

"LIKE HELL THEY WERE! METEOR!"

Rin dodged and then clapping her hands spread them wide. " _PUNKT!_ " she shouted her spell, gems shattering between her fingers. An invisible wave of force spread outward, and neutralized the light raining down and banishing the fairies.

"…counter-magic?" Ayame breathed in shock. "No…spiritual magecraft…or is it both?"

Ayame blinked, and then bit back a curse as she narrowly dodged a punch from Rin, and its follow up. "IF ONLY YOU'D DIE!" Rin spat as she threw gems in Ayame's direction as she sprang away. "YOU ARE AN EVIL THAT TWISTS THIS WORLD!"

"Gods damn it, Tohsaka!" Ayame shouted as she was buffeted by the shockwaves of exploding force. "This isn't an anime! Stop talking like it is!"

"THEN DIE!" Rin shouted as she jumped out of the dust cloud, fist drawn back for a punch.

"Damn it!" Ayame cursed as she sprang back barely in time, Rin's fist coming down to slam into the ground. The ground erupted all around them, and then Ayame was crying out, as a kick from Rin connected with her belly and sent her flying.

Through a wall and then tumbling through several rooms she went, and came to a rest coughing up blood. "Meteor…" she breathed as she saw Rin close in from a distance.

Golden light lanced out at a small fraction of its full strength, but enough to blow Rin away. Staggering to her feet, Ayame summoned several fairies which hurriedly began to heal her body. Biting back blood and bile and forcing herself to ignore the pain of bruised muscles and cracked bones, Ayame staggered back to the atrium.

Across from her, Rin also forced herself to her feet, the wall behind her cratered by her impact after being sent flying by Ayame's Meteor. "Why?" Rin spat out, prana flickering around her as healing spells worked on her burns and scrapes and other injuries. "Why do you keep getting in my way? Why can't you understand? I have to save her. Can't you see? I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM ALL!"

"It's too late for that." Ayame breathed as she forced herself to stand at her full height. "You _can't_ save them. It's impossible. Not even True Magic can do that."

"But I can!" Rin shouted. "And I'm not going to use True Magic! I'm going to use the Holy Grail! An all-powerful wish machine!"

"There's no such thing!" Ayame shouted back. "And even if you did, do you really think they'd be happy being saved at such a price? You committed mass murder! If your sister and parents really were as admirable as you remember them to be, do you really think they'd be proud of having someone like you as family?"

"SHUT UP!" Rin roared as she charged forward. Ayame gestured, her fairies flying all around them and firing off pulses of light from randomized directions. Others stayed with her, forming a proto-barrier around her, ready to be deployed in an instant, while her fingers crackled with golden lightning. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD! YOU'RE SOMEONE WHO SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN! EVEN THAT POWER YOU HAVE…I KNOW…I JUST KNOW…IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU OR ANYONE SHOULD HAVE!"

"That's not your decision to make!" Ayame spat. "Meteor! And what does it matter if I or anyone else is a bastard? Meteor! The kind of person we are should be and is more important! Meteor! Not that you'd understand, murderer! Meteor!"

"I…!"

Abruptly, the apartments exploded in a wave of black liquid, the two combatants turning to look in surprise. Rin didn't have the time to shout or even scream as she was engulfed, while Ayame barely had time to register her barrier be engulfed.

And then her eyes widened as the barrier cracked, and then collapsed, and she was drowned by a tide of utter darkness.

* * *

A/N

You might wonder why Arthur refers to the Anglo-Saxons as though they and the Britons were different people. Well, they were, and they still are. Britons are the original people of Britain, while Anglo-Saxons were – ironically – Germanic invaders of Britain during and following the collapse of the Roman Empire. And they're technically still around today. The Britons became the Welsh, while the Anglo-Saxons became the English.

It's an oversimplification, but it's generally accurate. It's actually lampshaded in an official doujin, where Altria passes herself off as an exchange student in Shirou's school. She introduces herself as from Wales, and when one of their classmates remarks its part of the UK, she gets annoyed and says Wales is an independent country. It isn't, though if Scotland becomes independent, Wales just might become independent soon after.


End file.
